Planet of the Bravest
by SOLDIER-MS
Summary: Earth has born witness to the lives of many heroes. But now a new hero rises to assist the brave heroes of Earth against its greatest threats. A young boy learns what bravery truly is whilst a machine seeks to understand humanity and its heroes.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Superman, Wonderwoman or any characters, places or objects assosciated with the DC universe

Here it is my first DC based fic and my reimagining of the DC universe. The main character will be an OC but other focus characters will be Batman, Superman and Wonderwoman. Well hope everyone enjoys the first part, more action will come in the future.

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Prologue: The Trinity and the arrival

On one planet it is the year 1981, yet on another it is the year of destruction. A planet had reached the pinnacle of its technological power and scientific wisdom. This planet was believed to be a Utopia, free of disease and crime. But this planets step towards advancement proved to be its undoing. Soon, the planet would be destroyed; leaving nothing but rocks as the evidence that it existed. And yet even some small hope remains. The people of this planet were very similar in appearance to the humans of Earth. They shared the same emotions, a black haired man walked with his wife through their diamond palace; they walked towards the last hope of their child's safety.

"If only the council listened to you Jor-El, this disaster could have been averted" The beautiful blonde haired woman stated, clutching the baby in her arms.

"Alas, their wisdom has proven to be nothing by arrogance…Lara please give him to me before it is too late" Jor-El said.

Lara kissed her sons forehead before giving him to her husband. Jor-El looked at his son Kal-El. Long ago, Jor-El had gone to the planet Earth and had learned of two humans Martha and Jonathan Kent. Both were kind and wise, and wanted a child more than anything. He trusted them to raise the last son of Krypton into a great man. Though he knew that the humans would give him a different name, Jor-El made sure his son would never forget where he came from. First was the crystal that would activate the fortress Jor-El had built on Earth. That Fortress would be Kal-El's place of solitude, a place where he could learn of his parents and his birthplace. Secondly was a symbol that Jor-El had come to love. He put the child into the rocket he had prepared, covering his son with a red blanket. Stamped to this blanket was a yellow shield, with an S shape at its centre. It was the Kryptonian symbol for hope.

The two parents watched their son's rocket take off, and then turned to one another. They bought their lips together, sharing their final moment before their world was lost. The rocket flew towards the blue planet of Earth and landed precisely where Jor-El wanted it to land. John and Martha Kent ran out to their fields where the rocket had landed, whilst other meteorites hit the small town of Smallville. Martha gasped as John walked out of the crater holding this child. That was the beginning of the story of the Last son of Krypton.

* * *

Eight years later, on the same planet where Krypton's last son now resided began another's story. The city of Gotham was a wasteland, crime filled the streets and the cops and politicians did nothing but accept bribes or turn a blind eye to the poverty and crime. But there were those who didn't turn their backs, the people who lived in luxury with their billion dollar companies. They could have turned their backs but didn't. One such man now sat with his wife and child, watching an opera performance. Thomas Wayne smiled as his son fidgeted in his seat. The Black haired boy really didn't like the rich life style, he would constantly try to explore the world outside of Wayne Manor, driving their faithful butler Alfred crazy with concern. Thomas turned his eyes back to the opera, smiling as the dancers began their performance.

Bruce really did try his best to remain focused on the opera, it was only when the dancers came up that he actually paid attention. They were all dressed in black, moving their arms around and crowding round one another. Other people thought they were impressive, but to Bruce they reminded him too much of the bats. Quite recently, young Bruce had fallen into a well. He still remembered the bats screeching in his ears, crowding around him. His father told him that he frightened them, but he couldn't of. Little Bruce Wayne wasn't a frightening person. Damn not only was opera boring but the dancers were like bats.

"Dad…can we go?" Bruce asked, tugging on his fathers arm.

"What's wrong Bruce?" Thomas asked, noticing the panic in his son's voice.

"Please dad I just want to go"

Thomas nodded his head and rose from his seat. The Wayne's walked out of the theatre's back entrance.

"Thomas, why did we have to go, Mr Luthor told us that the ending was magnificent to watch" Martha Wayne said.

"I'm sorry Martha I just needed some air" Thomas lied. "A little opera goes a long way doesn't it Bruce?" He asked his son with a wink.

"Still do we have to go back to the mansion right away, we only go out for your visits to the hospital"

"Hmmm, how about we go to that Zorro film"

Bruce smiled and cheered at his father's suggestion. Husband and wife smiled and clutched their son's hands as they walked through the alleyway. They were inches from the edge, until a shabby man walked towards them. Bruce widened his eyes as the man drew a gun from his pocket.

"Give me your money and Jewellery fast!" He growled.

"All right…just take it easy okay" Thomas said, remaining calm whilst Bruce clung to his coat.

Thomas reached into his pocket, removing his wallet. He put the brown leather wallet into the thief's hand, remaining calm as he did it. The thief looked at the pearls on Martha's neck with a predatory stare.

"I SAID JEWELLERY TOO!!!" He yelled, clutching Martha's throat.

Thomas punched the man across the face, grabbing his wrist. Bruce stepped back, watching the confrontation with anticipation and concern for his father. Just as Thomas applied another punch to the thugs face, Bruce widened his eyes as the thief drew another gun from his pocket. Bruce memorised the scene he saw, for it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Two gunshots echoed down the infamous crime alley. As the criminal ran away, Bruce crawled towards his parent's fallen forms. Tears ran down his eyes as he looked at the two bodies. Martha had been shot in the head, whilst Thomas was shot in the gut. Thomas Wayne clutched his son's hand as he uttered his final words.

"Bruce…. don't be…afraid!"

* * *

It was that same year on the island of Themyscira that a young woman's story began. Diana was an Amazon, a race of immortal women raised as warriors on their paradise island. It was an island of order and wisdom, no crime or poverty. The Amazons believed that the presence of men was a corruption that led to selfishness and war. Young Diana had the appearance of a twenty-year-old woman. But she had actually lived for a hundred years, and in those hundreds of years men had always fascinated her. It wasn't the evil of men, but rather the good. Their bravery and strength, she began to grow distant from her people's teachings.

"Princess you must focus on your enemy's movements more" Diana's instructor, the golden haired Artemis said.

For the nineteenth time Diana had bee knocked down by the older warrior. She was wearing usual training uniform, based on Greek armour. Removing her helmet, she waved her black hair around, enjoying the wind on her skin.

"Perhaps if you remained more focused on your training than your dreams of the outside world your mother would consider giving you the armour" Artemis said.

Diana swung her sword upwards, forcing Artemis to raise her shield. The princess of Themyscira threw her sword to the ground and ran at Artemis. She blocked a sword strike with her shield, and then ducked underneath another swing. Diana span her legs round, tripping Artemis onto the sand. Artemis tried to get up off the floor, but Diana wrapper her legs around her chest, and then grabbed her hands, twisting them and pushing them into her head. Diana contained a smile as she pushed Artemis's head into the sand. One part of being a warrior was maintaining discipline.

The Princess's hears twitched as she heard a clapping sound behind her. She turned her head round, to see her mother walking down the steps of Athena's temple. The Queen of Themyscira had an approving look on her face.

"Impressive Diana, where did you learn of such a technique?" She asked.

"Well mother, I saw a group of male monks use it in a friendly competition" Diana inwardly cursed herself, hoping her mother couldn't see behind her lie.

They weren't monks and the sport of wrestling was certainly not friendly. Nor did her mother really approve of Diana's visits into "mans world". But slowly the woman was beginning to see the positive effect that the outside world culture could have on her daughter. Despite Artemis's claims Diana was growing into a skilled warrior. The only question on the queen's mind was whether Diana was wise and noble enough to live up to her people.

"Diana…let me show you something"

Diana followed her mother into Athena's temple. In front of Athena's magnificent statue was the armour of the Amazonian kingdom. A red chest plate with a gold W symbol at its edge, a silver tiara and silver bracelets. And perhaps the greatest weapon of the Amazons, a golden lasso.

"There may come a day my daughter when you have to wear this armour…just remember our ideals when you do wear it, remember that mans world can corrupt your mind just as much as it can increase your skill"

The princess bowed as her mother left, then her eyes looked towards the armour. Her mother, though wise and strong was wrong. It wasn't just man that was corrupt, surely women were no different from men when it came to the concepts of greed and honour. Perhaps there would come a day when Diana wore this armour, but she wouldn't wear it just for women, she would wear it for whoever needed her strength. Her curiosity and love of the outside world would be what would drive her to defend it.

* * *

Many years would go by, and Earth would face many threats. But those threats would be overcome by the effort of its brave heroes. In the present year, an alien craft flew towards the Earth. Its hull was covered in battle scars and irreparable damage. The rockets pilot leant back in his seat, typing into his computer. His people had recovered small details of the planets history, like the rise of a figure known as Superman and a team called the Justice League. The alien wore a suit of bulky red armour, with a grey faceplate and red eyes. His silver hands typed rapidly, transferring some of the ships power to cooling systems as he entered the planets atmosphere.

"Computer…what is the Korwraith's ETA?" He asked weakly.

"Roughly fourteen Earth days, I am sorry but with my current data I am afraid I can not calculate their exact arrival" The computer said.

"Very well…the people of Earth must be warned, where are we landing?" The alien asked.

"A place the Earth meat bags call "the big apple" though why they refer to it as a fruit when it clearly does not resemble one is unknown sir"

"We must find someone…someone brave enough to help defend this planet"

"Very well sir, upon crash landing in the times of square I will begin scanning for a meat bag that is capable sir"

The alien smiled, he would miss his computers humour. Right now he needed to hold back death just a little longer, until he warned this planet of the coming invaders as well as find a human capable of inheriting his will.

Next Arc 1: The Temp, Chapter 1: Heroes in the big city

* * *

That's the first part, hope everyone enjoyed it, so please review and tell me what you thought of it please.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own only Alex Winters, he Korwraith's, the AI/Computer and the Sentry armour

Enjoy the first chapter of the first arc

* * *

Planet of the bravest

Arc 1: The Temp

Chapter 1: Heroes in the Big City

New York city, opinions on what it was like to live in such a city probably varied. But to one boy it was a nightmare. All his life his family had lived amongst the rich, attending parties and seminars. They were cosy with people like Lex Luthor and yet every time the man was put in jail they would deny ever meeting him. Even though they were spending their free time drinking tea with the man. His family members were stupid, he liked to say he was the most intelligent member of society that came out of his family. But despite that intelligence he was working in the one place his family wouldn't be caught dead in. He sat at the counter, asking the customer a question that was vital to his job.

"Would you like fries with that?"

"No thank you just the Big Mac please" The blonde haired girl said, smiling at the boy behind the counter.

Alex Winters really didn't understand why girls stared at him. His parents continually pampered his younger brother. He was just an average guy with "mousy" hair as his mother continually told him. Handing the order over to the chef, Alex then asked the next customer to come up.

'Why the hell are girls like that eating at places like these, the food here really wont do their figures good' Jack thought as he listened to what the male customer wanted.

McChicken Sandwich meal with Pepsi, another added to the list. The chef handed Alex the finished order of number 32. Order 32, that was the girl that had been eying him earlier.

"Order 32!" He called.

The girl walked over, waving her hips as she walked. She caught the attention of numerous male customers (and a few females Alex took note of). Alex gave her the burger, his face remaining neutral as the girl winked at him before walking back to her friends. They giggled and continued to stare.

'Maybe I've got a pimple' Alex thought. "Okay sir what would you like?" He asked.

"I'd like a large quarter pounder with cheese and bacon, some popcorn chicken and nuggets, a Twix and Galaxy McFlurry, five large cups of Pepsi and five small order of fries for my friends and two donuts"

"Anything else sir?"

"Yeah…open your cashier's and hand over all your money!"

It took a moment for Alex to process that demand.

"Are you robbing McDonalds?" He asked.

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT WE ARE! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!!!"

Alex could process information a lot quicker when he had a forty-five magnum getting pointed in his face. He opened his cashier alongside the other employees and began emptying the contents into the bags they were given. No body moved a muscle, why should they endanger themselves? These guys were armed and though some looked nervous Alex wasn't about to risk his life trying to prevent a robbery. Judo, Karate and kickboxing couldn't do a thing against guns. Besides they were idiots that were going to get caught anyway.

'Who the hell walks into a fast food restaurant, demands all the money, points a gun at people and doesn't wear a mask? Idiots that's who!' Alex thought bitterly as he gave the money to the robber.

"HURRY UP WITH THAT FOOD!!!" The leader yelled.

The chef's hands shook as he put the food into a bag and gave it to Alex.

'The perfect thing to do in a hostage situation is to remain calm and do what the guy with the gun says' Alex thought as he calmly put the bag into the mans hand.

"Thank you for your cooperation, now this stuff had better be hot otherwise I'm coming back" The leader said.

"Have you guys seriously just robbed a fast food restaurant?"

'And once again the situation is under control' Alex thought.

Standing at the entrance to the restaurant were three members of the JSA. They were the Justice Society, "League wannabes" as Alex liked to call them. From the papers he identified them as Steel, a well-built man wearing a red and blue costume with a white star on his chest, Hourman, who wore a black costume with a cloak and hood and an hourglass symbol on his chest and Cyclone, she was a red haired girl wearing white and red boots and a loose green shirt over her white vest.

"Now boys it would be a real help if you just…." But Steel's words were interrupted as the thugs fired their guns at him.

The bullets merely bounced off of his skin. Steel sighed whilst Cyclone and Hourman giggled.

"Told you they were going to shoot us" Hourman said.

"Did you know I was going to do this?" Cyclone asked.

She thrust her hand forward, releasing an incredible gust of wound that threw the leader past Alex and into the Pepsi machine. Alex sighed as the Pepsi leaked onto the floor, what were the odds of the manager telling him to clean it up? Steel rushed into the restaurant, clothes lining two of the thugs. Cyclone threw another thug into the wall, and then Hourman punched the thug in the chest. Swinging his arm round, Hourman hit the final thug across the head, knocking him out instantly.

"So Hourman, what do you see in our future now?" Steel asked as he piled the criminals on top of one another.

Hourman's eyes suddenly widened in utter horror.

"Something very bad is about to happen" He said.

And just like that, the three heroes ran off. Alex huffed; they obviously couldn't stay to clean up their mess. They had a job to do and in forty-five minutes he wouldn't have to worry about his job. He'd walk out with his pay check then go home to his no praise, no faith and no "how was your day?" parents.

'God I hate my parents' Alex thought.

"Alex, get a mop and clean up this Pepsi"

'And once again my predictions are correct'

* * *

"Are we even sure the guys predictions are right this time?"

God she had gotten tired of answering those types of questions. Hourman had the ability to see future events one hour from the present time. An ability he would rarely use but a good ability nonetheless. They flew, overseeing a joint Police and JSA evacuation of Times Square. Both were girls, though one was three years older at nineteen. Kara Zor-El, cousin of Superman, the name the papers often used was Powergirl. She wore a blue cape with a white shirt; the shirt had a hole revealing her chest and cleavage. Her blonde hair was cut short and it wasn't just her chest or muscles that would catch attention, it was her exposed legs, tanned and muscular with white boots covering her feet. The girl beside her was dressed much more modestly; Stargirl's costume was composed of a blue shirt with a white star on her chest and sleeves, blue shorts, red boots and gloves and her signature gold staff.

"Wouldn't it be better if we called in the League?" Stargirl asked.

"No, we'd only be bothering Kal and the others if it does turn out to be a false alarm, anyway we've got plenty of enough man power to cover this" Kara said, watching as one of the teams powerhouses Atom Smasher carried a giant's handful of people out of the area.

The two girls looked towards the sky, awaiting the arrival of the meteorite. When it arrived, Kara would be ready to break it apart with her heat vision. But her eyes saw something falling towards the city, and it certainly wasn't a meteor. It was a ship, a red and silver spacecraft built in an aerodynamic design, and it looked like an attack fighter of some kind. The ship had to be a single seat ship judging from its size. She flew upwards, intending to stop it with her bare hands if she had to. Using her X-ray vision, Kara tried to get a closer look inside the ship. The pilot was wearing some kind of armour, yet she couldn't see through the armour itself. But judging from the mans body language he was barely breathing.

"T, have the medics ready for when the target crashes" Kara said, speaking into her earpiece.

"You got it Kara!" Mr Terrific said over the radio.

Power girl gathered air into her lungs and unleashed a breath of air that was the equivalent of a tornado.

"Incoming attack, engage defensive measures!" She heard the ships computer say.

The cannons on the ship suddenly unleashed a sonic boom that counteracted Kara's breath. She put her arms to her chest as the sonic bullet slammed into her.

"Okay, I guess we'd better do this the hard way!" Kara said with a sigh.

Faster than a speeding bullet, Kara flew straight at the ship. Her intention was to use her super strength to slow the ship down. But as soon as she touched the ship a strong surge of electricity ran through her body and threw her off the ship.

"STARGIRL DON'T!!!" Kara yelled.

But Kara's warning was too late, as Stargirl tried to grab the ship with an energy whip launched by her staff. As soon as the energy made contact with the ship, a shock ran through Stargirl's body. With a moan she fell from the sky. Kara grabbed the girl and watched in horror as the ship dived towards Times Square. But much to the shock of Mr Terrific and New York's finest, a pair of rockets on the ships nose activated along with a pair of rockets a the bottom of the ship. The alien vessel landed smoothly on the ground, leaving the heroes in shock.

* * *

"Sir, we have arrived at our destination"

"Thank you Computer…you know what to…do!" The Alien underneath the armour said as the plates of his armour began to crack.

The rest of the world saw a ship motionless on the ground. But those who had been touched by the technology of the ship as the alien had been would have seen a light rise from the vessel. The alien looked up at this light, smiling with hope. Powergirl and Mr Terrific looked inside the ship and saw the weak and frail form of a grey alien. Kara tore the plating off of the cockpit and stared at the weak alien. She saw his vitals organs; his heart was beating extremely slowly. He had reached the point where nothing she did could help.

"Find him…listen to what he…they are coming…Korwraith's come…to destroy all!" He explained weakly as he rose from his seat.

He breathed in the air and smiled, for too long had he been confined to the armour. In his last moments he enjoyed the wind on his face before death took him. While the heroes were left with the body, the light travelling through the city streets searched for a replacement. This light contained the AI of the ships computer, as well as technology that would be vital to the planets survival.

"No! No! No…it seems that there aren't many meat bags that possess the right qualities, maybe the captain was wrong about this planet"

Of course no one could hear the AI as he rambled. He had been on the Earth for a few seconds and already he didn't like humanity. The humans he found were either unfit, didn't have the appropriate mental qualities or in the case of these "superheroes" were already altered in some way. He saw a woman wearing a tight brown leather outfit that revealed her thighs and legs. There was some kind of hologram of a tiger over her, but suddenly the tiger turned into an ape as she smacked two armed criminals aside with one swing of her hand. The computer carried on scanning for appropriate vessels, a man wearing a red sweater with a lighting bolt on it was one possibility, but he ran too fast for the light to keep up.

"I don't have enough time left…oh well I could just temporarily possess one meat bags body and continue my search through them" The Computer decided.

The light was fading and the AI needed to choose a vessel quickly.

* * *

Alex walked through the city streets having just got off work. He'd go back to his parent penthouse and ignore his fathers "why don't you get a permanent job" speech. And his mother would probably say, "You'll never be nothing more than a temp" if she wasn't drunk or getting ready for a party. It's not as if he didn't try getting a permanent job, he just didn't want to get one through his parents influence.

'Lets face it Alex, your life couldn't get any worse' Alex thought.

He groaned as his mobile ran and cursed as he saw the number. Walking into an alleyway, Alex put his mobile to his ear.

"Hello mother!" He said in a bored tone.

"Hi Alex, do come home quickly tonight, Wesley just had a suit pressed for you" His mother said.

"What's the occasion?"

"We've decided to run a ball for your brothers latest business suggestion, quite a few important characters will be coming over tonight, Mr Luthor, some actors from those films we like and even those bleeding hearts Wayne and Queen"

Alex put his hand to the speaker and sighed. He despised the actors of the shows that his mother liked. Luthor was just a criminal in both the business and crime world and despite the charities that Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen ran; to Alex they were just two rich bachelors seeking fame and fortune.

"All right mother, I'll be back as soon as I can…don't even ask me how my day went bitch" Alex said just after the woman had hung up.

He put his phone back in his pocket and smacked his hand against the wall. Things had just gotten worse. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. What he thought was a small chest pain quickly turned into something agonising. He fell to his knees, staring at his hands. His vision was blurry, but even he could see the bones in his hands bend and his skin change into a grey colour. Then he heard the voice in his head.

"Temporary vessel found, beginning upload, commencing Sentry transformation!"

Next Chapter 2: The error

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, expect the next to be better (a hint, its got two thirds of the trinity in it). IF people dont like Alex then dont worry he'll get better as time goes.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DC

Edit 29/07/13: Altered the descriptions of Superman and Batman's costumes, having recently read the New 52 Earth 2 series I like the styles of Batman and Superman's costumes, from now on they're both wearing fusions of their New 52 Earth 1 and 2 costumes.

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 2: The Error

Alex stumbled through the alleyway, grinding his teeth together, trying to fight the pain. He yelled, slamming his back against the wall, he felt his shoulder blades bend and stretch. His hands gripped his belly as he felt his stomach turning. As his eyes glowed a blue colour, Alex yelled out one more time before a metallic substance began to leak out of his nose. Breathing heavily, panicking as the substance begun to run down his neck. He stared at his hand, screaming as it changed into a metallic grew gauntlet. Suddenly a pair of spikes burst out of his back and his blood began to spread across his back.

"I assure you meat bag the change only hurts the first time" The voice in his head said.

But Alex's only response was another scream as pads of something burst out of his shoulder. The Blood covering his abs began to solidify, creating a solid material around his arms. Blades burst out of the back of his legs while his chin began to expand. The metallic material covered his mouth, blocking any screams he could release. Then spikes burst out of the back of his head and his blood began to cover his head and eyes. His feet began to change into metallic boots of some kind, whilst the same red armour covered his legs. After another agonising minute of pain, Alex was covered in the same armour that the alien wore. He opened his eyes, his vision was normal, but when he touched his eyes he felt a pair of eye lenses covering them.

"Ah it seems that human DNA is compatible with the armour…so sorry for the pain meat bag but it is a necessary part of the Sentry armour" The Ai explained.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Well you see meat bag the armour your wearing is traditionally only worn by those worthy of wearing it, each individual Sentry armour must seek an individual with qualities that fit the armour, for example this armour model 385 will only grant the wearer full access if they show bravery, as such putting the wearer through intense pain is a way of testing the wearers resolve…wait why am I explaining this to you, your only a temporary wearer until I find a more appropriate one"

"Yeah, I suppose a temp is all I'm good for isn't it…how do I get this damn armour off?" Alex asked.

"Hmmm, it seems your definitely not an appropriate wearer, my scanners indicate you are bitter, impatient, at times even selfish"

"ARE YOU IN MY MIND! GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!" Alex yelled.

"And your temper is another problem, very well meat bag I will deactivate the armour for now"

Alex widened his eyes as the armour changed into a liquid substance. The liquid travelled off of the rest of his body and through his nostrils. He coughed, clutching his head as he felt information run through his mind. The AI that spoke to him controlled a ship that had crash-landed in Times Square. A previous wearer of the Sentry armour was a scientist researching a cure to a disease that was common on his planet. Walking out of the alleyway, Alex took a deep breath, trying to come to terms with the new information lingering in his mind.

"So let me get this straight, you're the AI for an armour designed by an ancient technorganic race, of which you have no further information on, came to this planet to warn the people of an incoming threat that intends to wipe us off the face of existence, and you don't choose an actual hero to be your host? Forgive me if I don't see the logic in that" Alex explained, ignoring the looks people gave him as he walked along the street.

"Well you see meat bag had you properly examined the information I have implanted in your mind you would know that meat bag DNA is unknown to the armour, I did not want to risk causing an error by choosing an altered meat bag as a host, that and analysis of their minds indicated that they were not suitable to wear the armour, secondly the Korwraith's are a race of warriors, not much is known about them, except for the fact that they believe themselves to be superior to all other races in the universe…just think of them as these "Nazis", people seeking the mass extermination of groups they feel they are superior to" The AI explained.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Alex yelled.

Again Alex ignored the looks people gave him as he called for a Taxi. Right now he couldn't be bothered to deal with this annoying voice in his head. If he was crazy it was something he would deal with after his parents social gathering. Giving the address of his parent's penthouse to the driver, Alex leant his head back and waited as the driver took him to the tower.

* * *

Lois Lane sighed as she looked at her watch. Here she was waiting at the car, dressed in her best red dress with her best makeup and her partner was late. She was a journalist for the famed Daily Planet. Her editor Perry White had ordered her and her partner to go to New York for a party hosted by the Winter's family. She was waiting at her apartment in New York for her partner. Suddenly he came running towards her, huffing and puffing.

"Clark Kent, what the hell took you so long?" Lois asked.

"Sorry Lois, I was at my apartment reading the paper and I guess I just lost track of the time" Clark said, combing his black hair.

Lois huffed, Clark was a good journalist but he could be embarrassing at times. He was tall, and probably had a good build underneath his tuxedo. But he was a farm boy and bookworm from Smallville; he wore glasses, didn't have a big grasp on technology and often clashed with others over his ideals. He was a good person, but a bit naïve.

"Forget it, lets just get there before it begins alright" Lois said.

Clark nodded his head and climbed into Lois's car.

* * *

Alex walked into his family's penthouse apartment just as the decorators were finishing their work. He admitted they did a good and fast job; they put up flowers and cloths travelling from one end of the room to the other. The caterers had also finished their work, setting out the buffets of exotic foods. Alex paid them a moment's attention before walking past his parents. He didn't resemble his parents all that much, his mother had a "supermodel" frame and blonde hair, while his father had brown hair, much like Alex's younger brother Dante. The Fourteen year old was a child genius, who had been pampered far too much by his parents. Already he had control over forty percent of their company.

"Your late Alex" His mother said.

"Are the guests here yet?" Alex asked.

"No!"

"Then I'm not late" Alex responded coldly.

"How was your day Master Alexander?" The family's butler Wesley asked.

"It was fine thank you Wesley, will there be anyone my age coming?" Alex asked.

"No sir, it'll all be grown ups I'm afraid"

Alex sighed before walking into his room. The room was dull, bleak like the barracks of an army base. His suit was laid out on his bed, while his bathroom door had been left open. He stripped off and got into the shower, sighing as the water ran down his back.

"Hmmm, are all meat bag families like this?" The AI asked.

"No they aren't, but my situation isn't as bad as others, have any of your wearers been abused by their parents?" Alex asked.

"Actually this model of the Sentry armour has only been worn by one man, who is deceased but no his parents didn't abuse him in any physical or mental way"

"Then he's lucky" Alex said, finishing his hair and turning the shower off.

He dried himself off and put on his tuxedo. Tonight would be a difficult night, but he would at least try to cope. Lying down on his bed, Alex waited for nightfall and the start of the party. Of course it wasn't what he considered a party, rich middle-aged people were discussing subjects of business that Alex hadn't gained a firm understanding of yet. His parents were laughing as they spoke with several celebrities, they were either actors or singers, or the kind of people that were only celebrities because they had been on one of those Big Brother shows. Alex didn't really care for them, he just stood in the corner watching and waiting.

* * *

Lois whistled as she walked into the party, the place was full of famous faces, models and some of her favourite actors. Clark too was in wonder, more of the decorations than anything else. The two walked amongst the rich, Clark listened in one some conversations but didn't find anything that would warrant a story, or concern.

"Oh there they are, the Winters Family" Lois said.

Clark looked at the trio speaking with a few other rich people. Their son was wearing a white tuxedo.

"Don't they have another son?" Clark asked.

"No, where did you hear that from?" Lois asked.

"Our own paper Lois, Mr White wrote about an incident involving their older son…Alex I think his name was" Clark said.

"Damn, that's the first time I've ever heard that…oh wait there's Lex Luthor" Lois said.

Clark narrowed his eyes as a bald man wearing a black suit walked through the crowds. Everyone looked at the man with a mixture of respect and fear. Of course Luthor was one of the most intelligent and richest people on the planet. He walked towards the Winters family, shaking the mans hand and kissing the woman's cheeks.

"Dante, good to see you again, I've looked over the notes of your idea, I cant wait for your presentation…tell me where is Alexander?" Luthor asked.

Lois looked to Clark, surprised by his sudden change of attitude as soon as Luthor entered. She shrugged the surprise off, "Smallville" was probably wondering why Luthor was let out of prison again. Her attention then turned to a blonde haired man wearing a green business suit; his blonde beard was styled and cut perfectly and he had a rather attractive red haired woman with him.

"Oh my god Oliver Queen…he is so hot!" Lois sighed.

Clark blinked in confusion at the woman's attitude. But then the attention of every person turned to the helipad outside the party. A black helicopter landed on the pad, its doors opening to reveal a black haired man dressed in a fine black suit with a blue tie. He stepped off of the chopper, followed by a blonde haired woman, then an African American woman and then a Japanese woman. All three of them were beautiful and followed the man into the party as if he was their date. The rich people raised their glasses as the man entered.

"Bruce Wayne…always the one for a entrance" Clark said, shaking his head at the mans antics.

"Three of the best looking men in the world are here, god I don't know who to talk to first" Lois said.

"How about we talk to the Winters family?" Clark asked.

The two of them walked over towards Lex and the Winters family.

"Mr and Mrs Winters, I'm Lois Lane, I'm with the Daily Planet…I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions?" Lois asked.

"If it's about the project then wait after dinner, in fact why don't you join us, dinners just about to be served" Mr Winters said.

Mr Winters clapped his hands together, signalling the guests to follow him into the dinning hall. Alex followed the other guests into the hall, intending to get a table to himself. For a while he was alone, until Bruce Wayne came over with his dates.

"These seats aren't taken are they?" Bruce asked.

"Go ahead!" Alex said.

"If they can sit with you then I suppose I can too"

Alex turned his head and frowned as Lex walked over, taking a seat next to him. He'd put up with the mans presence for now. A few seconds later a man wearing glasses nervously walked over to the table.

"I'm sorry, there doesn't appear to be any chairs, could I sit here please?" He asked.

Alex was about to say no until Lex interrupted him.

"Clark Kent, of course you can sit here…you are an old friend after all" Luthor said.

"Thank you Lex, you must be Alexander Winters, nice to meet you" Clark said, sitting beside Bruce.

"I know who you are, your with the Daily Planet, you and your partner revealed the truth behind that murder that happened a few years ago" Alex said.

"Well yes Lois and I did write about that case but really it was Superman who did the important grunt work"

"Oh come now Clark, you and Lois did some important detective work, the evidence you managed to retrieve put the man away, Superman may have caught him but without evidence in a courtroom simply catching a criminal wont put him away" Lex explained.

"True, we've seen too many of those kinds of cases in Gotham, the GCPD cant come up with the right evidence so people just walk away" Bruce added.

"That's not true"

The three men looked at Alex, who cursed himself for speaking out.

"What are your thoughts Alexander, go on" Lex said.

"It's nothing important, just speculation that's all"

"No Alex share it with us, you never know your theory might end up being a fact" Bruce said.

"Well, the way I read it in the papers is that…the GCPD is corrupt sir, I have no intention of offending you but Gotham City is a place where corruption flourishes, unlike metropolis the city has been wrought with poverty, rich people standby and to nothing while dealers and pimps and all the other scum flood the night, if their not accepting deals with mob bosses so their families can get through the day they're calling for help from a masked vigilante…the police need to be able to do their own work without the intervention of an outside party, in Metropolis the police often have the evidence necessary to put a criminal away gathered before Superman brings them in, can any of you see my point?" Alex asked.

"In order to be strong, people need to learn to depend on themselves" Luthor said.

Alex nodded his head, agreeing with the mans logic somewhat. But Bruce and Clark didn't look convinced. They kept quiet as Dante walked onto a stage, holding a remote for the screen behind him.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight, this was an idea I thought up some time ago…as you know alien life does exist out there, but there are planets like Krypton that faced destruction, but the inhabitants of that planet could not flee, where would their entire race have gone? Well I answer the question for our planet, Mars!" Dante explained, bringing up an image of the planet.

"I believe that with my Terra project we can successfully terraform the planet, making it inhabitable for our kind, by planting the genetically engineered Terra plant on the planets surface and giving those plants care down the line the plants would have produced enough Oxygen to make the planet inhabitable, but as you should all know a plan like this requires dedication"

'Dedication translating to money' Alex thought with his arms crossed.

"You don't like your Brother?" The AI asked.

'Oh wait, of course you can read my thoughts'

"Funding from Nasa alone will not be enough, we need your help, I promise that with the money you donate to us your names will be remembered as the people who helped us create our new home"

The Inhabitants of the room were just about to give the boy a round of applause until an explosion shook the room. Suddenly, a section of the wall was blown off, causing the inhabitants to shriek as metallic footsteps echoed through the hall. A man with half his face made of metal walked into the room, grinning as looked at the plant on the table beside Dante. Alex recognised the man as Metallo, a villain from Metropolis.

"All right people, don't move a muscle…just stay in your seats and no one will be hurt" Metallo said.

The Security guards drew their pistols, shooting at the metal man. He merely laughed as the bullets bounced off of his armour. With mere sweeps of his arms, he sent each guard flying into the walls as he walked towards Dante. Alex grinded his teeth together, looking behind him.

'Where the hell is Kent…and for that matter where's Wayne?' Alex wondered.

"So this is one of your planets "super-villains" he doesn't look very impressive" The AI said.

'He may look like a reject design from a Terminator movie but trust me, he's been able to hurt Superman in the past' Alex thought.

Metallo looked down at Dante, smiling as the boy stepped back in fear. Then he looked to the Terra plant, it had been put in a glass container so that other people could see it. It was a simple flower with a purple bud, Alex wasn't sure of the details but he did know that it had been genetically designed in one of his family's labs.

"Thank you for your cooperation, have a nice day" Metallo said as his hand moved towards the plant.

Suddenly, the android was thrown off the stage and into the wall. Luthor glared at the man who now stood beside Dante. He was Earth's greatest hero, dressed in his signature blue suit with a red belt and boots and a red cape attached to the iconic red and gold S shield on his chest.

"Everyone, please make your way calmly to the exits, I'll try to draw him out" Superman said as he flew at Metallo.

He delivered a devastating uppercut to the mans jaw, sending him flying through the ceiling. Superman flew after Metallo at speeds the naked human eye couldn't measure. They flew across the city, trading punches with one another.

"Why are you here Metallo?" Superman asked.

"Isn't it obvious, that plant is worth Billions, selling it to a country like Korea would not only give that country an advantage over America but also make me a whole lot richer" Metallo said, delivering a punch to Superman's face.

The Kryptonian was sent flying backwards by a few feet. But he quickly recovered and flew after Metallo. As the people began to make their way out of the hall, Alex looked towards the stage. His parents were helping Dante up off the floor. Suddenly vines began bursting out of the ground, wrapping themselves around some of the people trying to escape.

"This situation may endanger us…sorry Meat bag but your on your own" The AI said.

Alex expected something to happen, but nothing did.

"Puzzling…it seems there is an error"

'What do you mean?' Alex asked.

"Sentry armour has never fused with human DNA before, it appears your DNA is different from other aliens, I am incapable of exiting your body" The AI explained.

More and more vines began to burst out of the ground before a gigantic plant crashed through the floor, grabbing the Terra plant with its vines. The bud of the mutated plant opened, revealing an incredibly beautiful red haired woman, her skin was green and her skimpy clothing consisted of an assortment of leaves and vines. Her mutated plant gently put the Terraform plant in her hands. She cradled the plant like a child, deeply disturbing Alex and the AI.

"Oh baby, don't worry they wont put you on the lonely dead planet" She said, talking to the plant like a newborn child.

"It seems this plant bag is suffering some kind of illness" The AI pointed out.

'It's called insanity, she's Poison Ivy a psychotic terrorist from Gotham City' Alex thought.

"And these are the ones who mistreated you…don't worry baby Ivy wont let them hurt you again" Poison Ivy said.

Alex widened his eyes as vines began to wrap around his family members. A pod of some kind crept towards the three people, opening to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth.

"Judging from its behaviour I would say that the plant wants to consume the three meat bags"

'That's my family over there, granted their assholes but I still just cant stand back and watch them die, cover me in the armour'

"Negative meat bag, I did not come here for fights"

Alex grinded his teeth together, watching hopelessly as the flytrap moved towards his family. As it opened its mouth, something flew out of the shadows, cutting the vine that bound Alex's family. Alex looked to the shadows as a flurry of blades flew at the flytrap, piercing it.

"NO!" Poison Ivy yelled as the trap howled in pain.

Alex had only heard of this man in the papers, but as he flew out of the shadows and kicked Ivy off of her tree he saw why the scum of Gotham feared him. His incredibly sharp cape was styled after a pair of bat wings as he jumped off of the tree. On the chest of his grey and black armoured suit was a small black bat symbol built into the armour. His fierce expression was visible even with the black, pointy-eared cowl he wore. Around his waist was a utility belt filled with the right gadgets for the right situations, and his gloves had gauntlets with three sharp blades sticking out of them. He was Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham.

"YOU MURDERER!" Ivy yelled.

As vines began to surround Batman he span around, throwing batarangs at the places where every single vine had popped out from. Then he readied another one as his sharp hearing warned him of someone trying to break through the door. The door swung open, revealing a well-dressed puppet, walking on its own. Alex recognised this villain as another Metropolis thief, Toyman.

"So many people are coming to play with us, oh goody!" Toyman said.

"Great, another ill meat bag" The AI said.

'Wait a second, what did he mean by we?' Alex wondered.

The wall was suddenly knocked down as a gigantic yellow mecha walked behind Toyman. To Alex it looked like something from a Japanese cartoon, drawing a gigantic cannon from its hip. Toyman aimed the gun at Batman, who showed no fear as the mecha prepared to fire.

"We need to intervene!" Alex said.

"Weren't you the one that said people needed to learn to depend on themselves?" The AI asked.

Alex shook his head; he didn't have time for the AI's curiosity. His parents and Dante had fainted from the sight of the huge mecha so he was safe revealing his secret. Running from his hiding place, Alex spread his arms out as Toyman fired the cannon.

"Projectile approaching! Engaging Sentry Defence mode!"

The red armour suddenly covered Alex's body and a pair of shields appeared in his hands. They generated an energy shield that deflected the cannon blast up towards the ceiling. The blast flew in between Superman and Metallo drawing their attention away from their battle for the moment. Batman, Poison Ivy and Toyman stared at the armoured warrior standing before them. Alex sighed; the AI would act in self-defence.

"The best way to keep ourselves safe at this point is to engage the meat bags pathetic robot, activating Sentry attack mode!"

A pair of energy blades replaced the energy shields. Rubbing them together and sending sparks flying across the floor Alex smiled. He could finally defend himself, without speaking any words he ran into the battle.

Next Chapter 3: "Pathetic excuse for a mecha!"

* * *

Next up Alex's first fight


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 3: Pathetic excuse for a mecha

Alex jumped towards his opponent, Toyman's robotic "toy". He swung his blades at the giant robot. But the robot merely slapped him aside, sending him crashing straight through the side of the building. Alex yelled as he fell towards the streets below. His landing left a man shaped dent in the road. Driver's slammed their feet into their brakes whilst pedestrians either ran off screaming or stared at the armoured man lying on the road.

"That wasn't a very logical plan of attack meat bag" The AI said.

"SHUT UP!!!" Alex yelled, getting up off the floor.

He expected the armour to give him protection, but absorbing the impact of a four-story fall was something he didn't expect. Right now the only thing that was injured was his pride.

"Okay, how am I supposed to get back up there?" Alex asked.

"Logically it would be safer if we stayed out of the battle"

Alex grinded his teeth together, it would be a long walk back up stairs.

* * *

Batman was in a difficult situation, which he was already concocting a plan for. Right in front of him he had Poison Ivy, one of his deadliest and most intelligent enemies. True she was crazy but she had the intelligence and the power to give any hero trouble. Then at the furthest end of the room he had Toyman, physically he was no match for Batman but he had a giant robot and probably something else hidden in the bag he carried. There were also several hostages that the two villains could use. Batman shuffled his feet along, analysing his opponents and making his plan.

'Cover!' he thought.

Reaching into his utility belt, Batman threw seven smoke pellets into the ground. Ivy put her hands to her mouth and nose as the smoke rushed towards her. Batman fired a cable onto the ceiling, pulling himself up into the air. Spreading out his cape, Batman glided towards Toyman.

"Big Bee protect me!" Toyman said.

'In a fight you take out the opponent that presents the most danger' Batman thought as the robot "Big Bee" readied its cannon.

Again reaching into his belt, Batman threw several round balls at the robots cannon. As soon as they made contact they expanded, covering the gun barrel in a grey sticky substance.

'Now more cover' Batman thought, covering himself with his cape as he let the explosive gel take effect.

The explosives went off, lighting up the robots cannon. Toyman watched in shock as his toy was sent tumbling into the wall, dropping the handle and scope, the remains of its gun. Throwing his batarangs in a circle formation, Batman cut the vines binding seven hostages. Then he threw two more batarangs, one that smacked Toyman across the head and another that flew into Ivy's flytrap. She screamed as the projectile blew up her creature. Turning to Batman, she grinded her teeth together.

"MURDERER!!!" She yelled.

* * *

_"MURDERER!!!" He yelled as the man, shadowed by several Gotham policemen and reporters walked away from the courthouse._

_Joe Chill had been acquitted of all charges, all because he could give info about a mob boss. That was the kind of city he lived in. One criminal gets out so that another can be put in. His parents were dead and their murderer was walking away. Where was the Justice?_

"_CHILL! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! MARK MY WORDS JUSTICE WILL COME FOR YOU!!!" He yelled, as the man got closer towards him._

_Then Chill did something that really made him mad; he smiled. He couldn't take it anymore; if the police wouldn't give him justice then he'd claim it himself. Alls he had to do was reach for the gun in his pocket. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot echoed in the streets and a bullet pierced Chill's head. Police piled on top of the shooter and Bruce stood at the court steps, watching the man who took his parents away, lying on the steps as lifeless as his parents had been that night. He never even had a chance to draw the gun; someone had robbed him of his justice._

* * *

The man of Steel as people called him faced off against a literal man of steel. Metallo was one of his most formidable villains. The two powerhouses flew through the crowds, slamming their fists into one another faces. Grabbing one another, they flew towards the city, slamming into the ground. Superman clapped his hands together, releasing a shockwave that sent Metallo flying across the streets, crashing through the wall of the Winter family's apartment complex. Flying into the building. Superman used his X-ray vision; Metallo was flying through the ceilings on his way back up to the floor containing the plant. Then he saw another person walking up the stairs, dressed in armour that he couldn't see through.

Alex cursed the architect and the builders, and the armour he wore for being too heavy for the elevator to lift. The AI noticed that he cursed a lot of things; maybe this child wasn't his best choice for a temporary vessel. He was angry, reckless and though smart he wasn't very perceptive. And perhaps the quality that the AI hated the most in sentient beings was stubbornness. Alex opened the door to the dining hall and widened his eyes in surprise. Toy man's robot was on the ground and Batman was swinging across the room, running away from Poison Ivy and the massive fly trap she had made.

'Okay Toyman's down, time to take care of…' But Alex never finished his thought as Metallo flew through the floor.

The Metal man flew towards the plant, trying to grab it. But Superman crashed through the floor, tackling Metallo and throwing him against one of the pillars.

"Sorry about the damage people" Superman said as he flew at Metallo.

Metallo smiled as he opened his chest, revealing his power core. Upon seeing the green light in Metallo's chest, Superman's vision began to blur. But still he fought on, punching Metallo across the face.

"I've gotten some upgrades boy scout!" Metallo smirked as his knuckles began to glow a green colour.

'It would appear that Earth's hero is allergic to Kryptonite' The AI said.

"What is Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

'Fragments of the planet Krypton, it would appear that after the planet was destroyed the radiation altered the rocks of the planet into a substance that could potentially kill a Kryptonian…help him, he is in need of our aid'

"But why?"

'He can help my permanent host and I in the fight against the Korwraith's'

Metallo punched Superman again, drawing blood from his cheek. But Superman swung his fist round, punching Metallo across the face. Alex looked at Superman, and then at Batman as Poison Ivy wrapped her vines around him.

"Batman will die if I don't intervene" Alex said.

'Illogical, he is a baseline human he is useless against the Korwraith's'

"Did your previous host stand by and watch people die?" Alex asked, frowning beneath the helmet.

'…No, he did not…I suggest using the table' The Ai said hesitantly.

"Good idea!" Alex said as he grabbed each side of the round table beside him.

Kicking off the legs, Alex span around and hammer threw the table across the hall.

"Time for a goodbye kiss bat" Ivy whispered as he bought her lips towards Batman's.

The Table flew into Ivy's side, knocking her unconscious and to the ground. With her control over the plants disrupted, Batman used the blades on his gloves and slashed the vines holding him apart. Drawing another Batarang, he threw it across the room and into Metallo's arm. Electricity ran through Metallo's body, deactivating his Kryptonite weaponry. Superman slammed his fist into Metallo's face, knocking his head off his body.

"Ah curses!" Metallo said as his head rolled towards the Winter's family.

Alex's mother woke up and stared at the head in front of her.

"What are you looking at bitch?" Metallo growled.

The woman promptly fainted and Metallo sniggered. Toy man put his hands up as Batman, Superman and Alex approached him.

"You broke Big Bee, but now Rocket sword will deal with you" He said creepily.

The wall overlooking them suddenly collapsed and the two heroes plus Alex looked at the mecha floating outside. It was essentially a giant sword, but suddenly the sword's parts began to fold, transforming into a gigantic robot with red armour on its chest and a blue helmet. Blades slid out of the robots wrists as it flew into the hall. Superman took a step forward, but stopped as Alex stretched his arm out.

"Forget it, I'll show you meat bags what a real mecha is!" Alex gasped at what he had just said.

'Sorry, I forgot to mention I could momentarily control your vocal chords, now simple activate our energy blades and stab it' The AI explained.

"That seems a little bit too easy" Alex said.

'Sometimes defeating a gigantic "Transformers" reject is easy'

Alex activated his energy blades and ran at the robot. Rocket Sword threw its arm forward, its gigantic blade flying towards Alex. On instinct, Alex jumped, landing on the edge of the blade. Surprised by his perfect balance, he ran up the blade and jumped towards the robots chest. Thrusting his hand forward, Alex stabbed the robot's chest. The light left its eyes as it began to limp back towards the hole it had gone through.

"NO THE PEOPLE!!!" Alex yelled as the robot fell through the hole.

He heard a bang and several screams, lowering his head Alex realised his stupidity had cost someone their lives. Looking behind him he widened his eyes, Toy man and Poison Ivy were tied together with some kind of metallic wire and both Batman and Superman had disappeared. Then he looked towards the hole the robot had made as the police began to march into the hall. Superman was floating in front of his eyes, carrying the robot. Alex sighed in relief; Superman had dashed out of the building and caught the robot before it had landed on the ground.

"We need to talk!" The man of steel said sternly.

Alex nodded his head, the AI wanted to see Superman as well. So he'd settle this thing with the Korwraith's and get his life back to normal. No matter how much he hated that life.

Next Chapter 4: An incoming threat

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I did both Superman and Batman well, I kind of wanted to capture Batman's tactical fighting style against Super humans. Anyway next chapter is the big reveal on what the Korwraith's are, and also features a little insight into Alex's family


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own any DC character, I do own the Sentries, the Korwraith's, the Solarian's, Alex and his family and Nihlus

Enjoy :)

Planet of the bravest

Chapter 4: An incoming threat

The NYPD had already finished locking up the villains that had tried to take the plant and were questioning the witnesses of the crime. Lois Lane huffed as she walked across the apartment lobby. Clark was nowhere to be seen; in fact he always seemed to run off when trouble brewed. Luthor and Queen were recounting their stories to the police with the hosts of the evening in the manager's office. Lois walked up to the manager's office door, pressing her ear against it.

"All this damage, it'll take us back years" Mrs Winter's said.

"Oh dear please don't be so dramatic, the police have those psycho's in chains now, so lets just get this questioning over with so we can move on to more important business" Mr Winter's said.

"Mr Winter's, your son is missing" The Police Detective Lars Jordan said.

"Sorry Detective Jordan but there's nothing we can do, he's always been a problem child, he'll come back when he wants to" Mrs Winter's said.

"Mrs Winters has it occurred to you that your son may have been abducted in the chaos, these villains are known to work in small groups from time to time, Poison Ivy often partnered with Harley Quinn, and Metallo has usually been in a small group of villains called the Society" Lars explained.

"Detective Jordan, there is nothing more we can do, now if you excuse us we have some business to attend to"

Lois turned her back to the door as Mr Winters and his wife walked out, leaving a frustrated Lars behind. Lars Jordan was a black haired man who usually wore a slack blue suit with a red tie. He had been on the force a good ten years, Lois knew a bit about him. Thirty-two years old, divorced once, now married to an amateur stage performer.

"Sorry Detective Jordan, my parents aren't exactly the considerate type, but sir there's a flaw in your theory" Dante pointed out.

"And what exactly is that?" Lars asked, doubting the fourteen year olds intelligence.

"The villains were after the plant, that was the most important thing in the building, selling it to Russia or Korea could make them Billions, Ivy was trying to set the plant "Free" and she tried to kill us, so she wasn't there for money, the other two didn't care for the hostages, they were just insurance they could use to escape…and if someone wanted to get money from my parents they wouldn't kidnap Alex" Dante explained.

"What do you mean?" Lars asked.

The conversation caught Lois's attention. She took out a tape recorder she hid in her purse and recorded what came out of Dante's mouth next.

"My Parents wouldn't turn over a dime to save Alex…they'd give up their entire fortune to save me!"

* * *

Superman looked at the armoured individual before him. Judging from the height and stance he was probably just a teenager, a bored teenager at that. But despite the lack of enthusiasm, Superman knew that the boy had something to say. Alex wasn't too impressed by Superman, he recognised his achievements but as far as Alex was concerned he was just a do-gooder like the rest of the Super human community. But the faster they did things the faster he could get back to living his regular life.

"Perhaps it would be better if you told the team as well" Superman said, pressing his finger against his ear. "J'onn, lock onto our signal and bring us to the Watch tower"

Alex looked around in confusion and Superman smiled. Not many people would notice the light that would appear around them. In a split second, the two men were on the rooftop, and then they suddenly appeared in a completely new place. Alex looked outside and widened his eyes; he was overlooking space on a massive space station. It was the Watchtower of the Justice League. He looked around to see numerous computer consoles, screens, even a vending machine. Alex and Superman were standing on a shiny white pad, which Alex guessed was their teleportation device. But then his eyes crossed over to the people that surrounded himself and Superman.

He recognised all of them as Earth's mightiest heroes, the members of the Justice League. Wonder Woman, the stunning black haired princess of Themiscera, wearing her silver bracelets, golden tiara and gold and red chest plate, she was a strong and tall woman, standing at an equal size to Superman. Working at the computer was the green skinned Martian Manhunter, wearing a blue suit with a red X across his chest and a cloak, his eyes glowed a red colour while the back of his head stretched outwards, it reminded Alex of the skull from the new Indiana Jones movie. Leaning against the wall was a man with magnificent grey wings, he wore an eagle styled helmet, green trousers, a harness across his bare chest with brown gloves and boots, Hawkman was what many people called him. Alex wasn't easily distracted, but it was hard for him not to stare at the fishnet covered legs of Zatanna and Black Canary, while Zatanna was dressed in her traditional black and white magicians costume, Black Canary was wearing a sleeveless rubber shirt with black gloves, her blonde hair hanging off her shoulders. Sitting on Zatanna's shoulder was Ray Palmer, AKA the Atom, wearing his usual red and blue suit.

"I thought there was more of you" Alex said.

His arm suddenly shot out, his wrist blade sliding out, stopping a few inches of a mans neck. The other League members stood ready while their speedster a man in a red suit with lightning bolts on his boots, gloves, ears and a lightning bolt insignia on his chest stepped away from Alex with his hands up.

"That'll teach you not to sneak up on people Flash!" A voice said from above the League.

Alex looked up to see a brown haired man floating over him. He was wearing a green costume with white gloves and black fabric underneath his chest and on his legs. The man also wore a strange green ring, which seemed to generate a light around the man's body as well as a green Domino mask that hid his eyes. Alex suddenly gained information on the man, he was a Green Lantern, just one of hundreds of members of the Green Lantern Corp's, aliens that defended their assigned posts throughout the galaxy.

"Everyone meet…what was your name?" Superman asked.

"Alex, this thing I'm in is called the Sentry armour" Alex said.

Superman listened to the boy's voice. It was partially altered, but Superman's hearing was good enough to identify the voice. This armoured boy in front of them was Alex Winters.

"You sound as if your some unwilling host" Zatanna said.

"I am!" Alex growled.

"Alex, please allow me to have temporary control of your vocal chords" The AI asked.

"Oh so now you ask, fine do what you need to do"

The Ai took control of not just Alex's voice, but also every part of his body as he walked into the middle of the League and pushed a button on his helmet. A beam suddenly shot out of his eyes, hitting the floor and changing the background completely. The League members watched in horror as the Watchtower was turned into a ravaged planet. Explosions ignited around them, Flash yelped as he ran away from a pod that suddenly landed on the floor.

"Do not be concerned, this is merely a simulation of what may happen to your planet, it is created from recordings and first hand experience from the previous wearer of the Sentry armour" The Ai began.

"Who or what is the Sentry?" Black Canary asked.

"Sentry's, they are wearer's of special bio-sentient armours used to defend the planet Solaris"

"I've never heard of Solaris, and I've been in pretty much every part of the universe" The Green Lantern said.

"No, there was a legend of Solaris shared by my people" The Martian said. "It spoke of a great empire at the edge of the universe, where the stars never shined"

"But that's impossible, without a star there can be no structure of a solar system, that and any life wouldn't receive the heat necessary to survive" Atom explained.

"If you would let me finish, the Solaris system did indeed have a sun to support its life, but the planet itself was vastly different from Earth, the Solarian's were a race of people that existed without plant life, everything was metal or organic rock, the previous wearer of this armour did not just die from his wounds, it was also from exposure to Earth's atmosphere, that ship that crash landed in the city was mine"

Superman frowned, knowing he'd have to have a talk with Kara about hiding information. More and more pods began to land on the ground and strange flying insects began to pop out of the pods. They flew towards grey aliens that looked similar to the fake images from Roswell. J'onn raised his eyebrows while Alex watched the scene in interest. The insects were like Bee's, landing on the aliens and stinging their necks. Then the League looked up, flying above them was a black space ship, with tendrils hanging off of its nose and hatches that opened to launch more hives across the planet.

"From my current hosts memories I can tell you that the "movies" about first contact are true, the Solarian's first contact with an alien species led to a war…why they attacked us no one knew at the time, there were theories but the truth was far more logical"

The Solarian's that were stun fell to the floor and hatches on the pods opened. Strange insect likes creatures walked out of the pods. They were as tall as humans, with no mouths and insect like eyes. Their hands had only three fingers while their feet were like bones, with a metallic exoskeleton over their back, chest, arms and legs. They walked into the village they had attacked and picked up the Solarians. What happened next caused Zatanna to put her hands to her mouth while Superman grinded his teeth together in anger. These insects placed the Solarian's in pods, which covered them in a tar of some kind.

"They called themselves Korans…they are creatures without fear, without thought, they merely do…and their purpose is purification"

"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked, dreading the answer.

"They take people, put them in those pods and convert them, what you are seeing is what happens after an hour in a pod"

The hive burst open and thousands of brown, tar like humanoids crawled out of the pods.

"I believe you humans might call them zombies, they are emotionless, every memory is stripped down, all individuality and diverse appearance is stripped…they essentially become the same"

"Oh my god!" Atom gasped.

"We called them Korwraith's, wraith on Solaris means emptiness, because that is essentially what they become, the Korans have the goal of converting sentient species into Korwraith's…we fought back, every single Sentry was killed in the resulting war"

Then the scene turned into a battle zone. Armoured defenders clashed with the Koran army. Beams flew across the planet, striking down Koran and Solarian ship alike. Sentries fought on the ground, in the air and even space itself. Alex stared at one Sentry, flying a glider of some kind with a wrist blade and beam rifle. He was wearing the exact same armour, but of course he was taller. The aerial Sentry's bombarded the Koran ships while the ground troops and Sentry's fired at the Koran's. Even the Korwraith's got involved, millions of them were running across the landscape towards the Solarian army.

"Those who didn't wear Sentry armour were killed, because they didn't have the courage to shoot the Korwraith's, but even the Sentry's began to hesitate, they saw their fellow Solarian's inside the Korwraith's, this was their biggest mistake" The AI explained as the Korwraith's tore apart the Solarian army.

Zatanna shivered while Alex widened his eyes. These Koran's were essentially locusts, spreading from one plantation to another until everything is destroyed. J'onn closed his eyes, the destruction of the Solarian's reminding him so much of the war that killed every last Martian on mars, save for a single green Martian, him. Hawkman merely grunted, he had seen battle before this was nothing different.

"But eventually we decided to recruit different species, we sent Sentry armour across the galaxy to find the bravest men and women of different planet, soon we gained a small resistance and we fought back, the previous wearer of this Sentry armour was the only Solarian in the Sentry corp, with no emotional ties to the Korwraith's, the Sentry's began to gain the upper hand, but eventually even they fell. The resistance discovered that the Korwraith's would move onto another planet, the planet Earth a planet filled with Diversity, a logical choice considering how violent your people are"

"What was that?" Flash asked, grinding his teeth together.

"You've possessed a human, surely you can already see the good about humanity" Atom said.

"Alls I see is hate, segregation, racism, war, there is a lack of logic amongst your people, but the previous wearer wished to save you, to give you the coordinates for a weapon you could use against the Koran's" The AI said.

Alex aimed his finger at one of the computer screens, a series of numbers and letters flashed across the screen before it shut down.

"There, you have the data, but we lack the key that is my star ship"

"I'll get on the horn to the president, the government recovered your ship so…"

"The ship was damaged when it landed in the city, it must be repaired as quickly as possible"

"Fine, we'll start gathering some tech experts so they can work on your ship, which we'll have bought here…how many days till the Korwraith's arrive?" Superman asked.

"Thirteen Earth Days"

"Then you'll have to stay here so you can assist us"

"WHAT BUT I HAVE A LIFE OUTSIDE OF ALL THIS CRAP!!!" Alex yelled.

'Actually Alex, judging from your attitude thus far you do not particularly enjoy your life, logically this would be an escape from that life' The AI said inside Alex's mind.

"I don't care, I'm not a fighter or some courageous hero, I'm just a temporary host"

"Look son, the Earth is danger, we need all the help we can get and the AI in that armour is the only thing that can help us…we can provide you with a private room you can stay in, I'm not going to make any promises but what I will say is that we'll get things done a lot quicker with your help" Superman explained, putting his hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex looked into the mans eyes, he was sincere and was hiding his anger with the AI well. Everyone else looked as if they were ready to pounce on him for his comments about humanity. But the AI hadn't been entirely wrong, if the Korwraith's did succeed in attacking Earth the war would last only two years. And after that war would no longer plague the Earth.

"Very well, I'll do what I can" Alex said.

"Good, Flash show him his room"

* * *

Warren Frost had never been more scared than he was now in his life. He and his friends were in an alleyway, aiming their guns upwards. One of them had tried to get out, but had been lifted onto the roof. Suddenly, a light on the wall was smashed and the five thugs were left with nothing but darkness. Warren heard a strange zipping sound, and then he heard gunfire. He turned around, only to have his eyes swatted by a cloak. The sound of gunfire echoed in the alleyway, with every shot, one thug was knocked down. Their attacker lit up a flare and threw it to the ground. He picked Warren up by his collar, slamming his head against the wall once.

"Oh god!" Warren whimpered as he looked into the fierce eyes of the Batman.

"You were working as Metallo's getaway driver, who hired him?" Batman asked.

"I don't know, Metallo never told me" Warren said.

"Where were you driving him?"

"The docks, warehouse thirteen"

Batman then slammed his fist into the man's face, throwing him on top of his other unconscious friends. It was about time he went to warehouse six and found out what Metallo was up to.

* * *

The police were just finishing their questioning. Oliver Queen told them everything he knew, which wasn't much. Batman and Superman had intervened before he had a chance to get into costume. The Winters family was talking to Luthor, all except Dante. He was looking over the money that many of the people at the party had donated. Clark Kent and Lois Lane hadn't contributed of course, but Dante took note that Wayne and Queen hadn't donated anything at all. People were already beginning to leave and Queen was just putting on his coat. Dante walked over to the man, patting his back to get his attention.

"Ah Mr Winters, what can I do for you?" Oliver asked.

"Please Mr Queen just call me Dante, Mr Winters is my dad!" Dante said.

"All right, what do you want Dante, I was just about to leave"

"This wont take long, I was just asking if you were willing to donate for the Terraforming project?"

Oliver sighed, as he looked down at the boy, a boy who could easily run a multibillion-dollar company. But Oliver didn't really like that thought, Dante was a child, he should have been enjoying his life instead of trying to change the world.

"Look kid your hearts in the right place but you could end up making things worse" Oliver said.

"But Mr Queen, Terraforming a planet like Mars could give us a new home, we wouldn't face the problem of overpopulation or pollution" Dante explained.

"Dante, the worlds problems aren't going to be solved by simply moving them away, humanity is responsible for its problems, look at what happened today, your plant attracted money grubbers and your brother is missing, but then again business comes first doesn't it?" Oliver asked.

"Mr Queen, despite my mother and father's feelings about Alex I do care about my Brother" Dante said, glaring at the man.

"Then maybe you should try showing it, if you excuse me Dante I've got some business to attend to"

"Your no different from me Queen!"

"Actually my business helps people that are in trouble right now, your just looking to solve the problems that'll occur when we're long gone…maybe you should focus the problems here and now, just a thought" Oliver said before he walked out of the building.

Dante grinded his teeth together and lowered his head. He hoped his brother was all right.

* * *

No one could deny that he was a genius, people may have called him otherwise but in the end everyone knew he was superior. His mind itself was a weapon, and his arms were stronger than any humans. Heroes insulted him, but other villains would follow his plans. He was Gorilla Grodd, a master criminal and literally a Gorilla with the intelligence of a human. Throwing his laptop against the floor, Grodd slammed his fist into the ground. Metallo and Toyman had failed and Grodd despised failure. He would have to rethink his plans, come up with another scheme to finance his invention. Grodd typed into another computer and came up with a list of people he could use.

"Logical choices Grodd, but not really good enough"

Grodd swung his chair round, roaring in anger at the intruder. He jumped at the man in the shadows, but was suddenly thrown back with the mans one arm. Grodd stared at the intruder as he walked out of the shadows. He wore silver armour, pure silver armour with spikes sticking out of the end of his helmet. The plate covering his mouth had a line going through it, kind of like a closed mouth. A pistol of some kind was strapped to his hip and his eyes glowed a white colour.

"Who are you? AND WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE!!!" Grodd yelled.

But the armoured man remained casual, walking up to Grodd's computer and typing a few commands in.

"Perhaps the most logical choice is raw power, something your lacking in" The armoured man said calmly.

"WHO ARE YOU!!!"

"A man with a proposal, a plan that you can contribute to, you want financing for your schemes, I can give you that in exchange for your services…I am Nihlus!"

Grodd lowered his shoulders, looking at the man with shock. He had fought his mind control, gotten past his defences and dared to confront him so casually. Whatever this man was, he could be useful.

"What do you want?" Grodd asked.

"It involves the recovery of a spaceship!"

Next Chapter 5: The Attack

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next will have some action in


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 5: The Attack

Alex sat on his bed, crushing the legs with the weight of his armour. He looked out the window, at the blackness of space. Space had always fascinated his brother, but Alex had never really paid attention to it. He knew about the solar system, but he never had thoughts of life outside or a future for the human race off of Earth. But in the past few hours he had seen a real alien up close and an apparent immortal.

'Is Wonder Woman immortal? Or does she just never age?' Alex wondered.

He never worshipped the heroes; to him they were all the same. Apart from Batman that is, he never appeared on a camera, never smiled or cracked a joke. Superman was serious as well, but he was a public figure. People looked up to him, while others feared him. And they had good reason to.

'Why do meat bags fear?' The AI asked.

"We just do!" Alex said.

'But there must be some purpose to fear, what is the point of it, what does it provide society?'

"I don't know…I'm not a big expert all right"

'But you are a meat bag, surely a meat bag would know why a meat bag feels something that they feel'

"It's more complicated then that" Alex sighed.

'Hmmm, indeed this human race is complicated, take this Justice League, are they really seeking the meaning of their name?' The AI asked.

Alex rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. Did the League really want Justice, or was it just another super hero gimmick? Behind the door, Superman stood looking at the boy with his X-ray vision. Frowning, he walked into the meeting room, every member of the League was sat in a round table, and only one chair was left unoccupied.

"Still couldn't reach him?" Superman asked J'onn.

"No, as soon as I tried to explain to him the situation he knocked me out of his mind, how his Wards put up with it I'll never know" J'onn sighed.

"So far I've managed to get Cyborg from the Titans and Mr Terrific, I've got a few more people in mind" Atom said.

"What about the boy himself, any idea who his parents are?" Black Canary asked.

"His name is Alex Winters, 17 years old, family includes his Parents Melissa and David Winters and his little brother Dante Winters" Superman began.

"Dante Winters, that's the kid genius, in the past year he's made Winters Corporation a rival with Wayne Enterprises" Atom interrupted.

"But can he be trusted?" Diana asked.

"I dug up some old articles from the Daily Planet and quite a few articles that were never published…rumours had circulated that Alex wasn't actually a member of the Winters family, to date there has been no public sighting of he and his family together, not even when he was a baby, the introduction of the Terra plant was his most recent, he's only appeared in a public spotlight once in Tokyo when his parents opened a new museum based on the figures of the Warring States period, and again at a presentation his brother did on Nano technology, although both times he kept at a distance away from every one else…he's a very withdrawn young man, keeps mostly to himself and doesn't really make much impact on Winters Corporation business" Superman explained.

"And where did these rumours about him not being a son of the Winters go?" Hawk man asked.

"Nowhere, it had all been speculation…I found some old tapes from an interview that Alex had with a therapist…the kid sounded lazy…no, empty…like he didn't care whether he had a family or not, he could have some serious emotional issues"

"What makes you say that Boy scout?" Flash asked.

"When he was asked about whether he was Melissa and David's son he just said, "I'm supposed to be, but I'm not really" the way he said it…god it makes me happy I had parents that cared" Superman said.

"That poor child" Diana sighed.

"Still he can look after himself, he's earned quite a bit of money for himself and despite not owning a car or his own transport he's been able to get by through cheap public transportation, he's currently working at a McDonalds restaurant"

"A bit low for him isn't it, surely there is something more he can do with his life" Zatanna said.

"He appears to be an intelligent young man but no ones given him any motivation, and this Sentry armour cant seem to separate itself from him"

"I think we should analyse the armour later, Alex seems to have no control over the armours weaponry" J'onn stated.

"It acts in self defence, even in defence of the wearers identity, it alters Alex's voice somewhat and the inside of the armour has changed itself to a lead material in order to block my X-ray vision" Superman said.

"This is just a theory but I think that Alex is storing the armour inside his bones, I think the armour has replaced Alex's bone marrow and shrinks itself back into the bones whenever he needs to change back into his civilian guise" Atom summarised.

He knew they were talking about him, probably trying to come to a plan on what to do with him after wards. Discussing possible weaknesses, battle plans in case he went rogue. Maybe even membership of the League or a way to strip him of his powers. Alex shook his head, they either believed the AI's story or not. It didn't matter to him either way. They either saved the day or didn't, he could care less.

* * *

New York, the Watchtower of the Justice Society, Mr Terrific had just gotten finished a talk with Atom and was currently waiting for the rest of the team in the meeting room. Unlike the League's meeting room it was more of a recreational room, it had a pool table, a few chairs and sofas and a coffee table. Mr Terrific was a young black man, with a T painted across his face, a black T on a white shirt and a jacket. He looked at his watch, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. A red haired man wearing a grey jumpsuit walked into the meeting room.

"T have you seen Courtney?" The man asked.

"Nope, sorry Pat, last time I saw her was when she and Kara tried taking down that alien ship" Terrific said.

"What am I going to do with that girl?"

Soon after, Hourman, Steel, Cyclone and Hourman's girlfriend Liberty Belle walked into the room. Liberty Belle was a young blonde haired girl wearing a domino mask and a blue shirt with a bell on her chest. She took a seat beside Hourman, who teasingly kicked her leg. Kara soon flew into the room, taking a seat near the coffee table.

"All right, as you all know an alien ship was recovered by American authorities, Superman is currently in negotiations to recover the vessel for an armoured being known as the Sentry" Mr Terrific began.

"Any idea why the League has this case and not us?" Steel asked.

"Superman found this Sentry guy and the Watch tower has the equipment necessary to repair this mans ship so he can use a weapon against the Korwraith's"

"That pilot inside the ship said beware the Korwraith's…this threats definitely real" Kara said.

"So we're going to help fix this ship and then fight the Korwraith's?" Hourman asked.

"Cool a team up with both the League and an alien guardian" Liberty Belle said.

"And Courtney isn't here to enjoy it" Cyclone sighed.

Cyclone's phone suddenly began to ring. She casually picked it up and read the name.

"Hi Stargirl, are you on your way over to the…I'm sorry Courtney could you say that again"

"I SAID GET DOWN TO CENTRAL PARK NOW!! THE BAD GUYS ARE REALLY TEARING INTO IT!!!" Star girl screamed.

At Central Park, the NYPD was faced with an overwhelming force of super villains. Energy blasts flew into the SWAT Cars, sending them flying into trees. Star Girl fired an energy blast from her staff, but her target easily dodged the blast. His chest was bare, while he had a green lantern ring, Wonder Woman's Lasso and Hawk Man's wings and mace. He was Amazo, an android created by a scientist known as Ivo. A giant red haired woman slammed her foot onto a SWAT Truck; Giganta wore a one-piece costume and showed no mercy as she slammed police cars together. A pale blue haired woman then fired a stream of lightning at a group of SWAT officers. Beside her a man wearing purple armour and a cloak pulled the guns out of the officers hands with just a simple wave of his arm. He then lifted two cars into the air, throwing them down on the police officers.

"GUYS I COULD REALLY USE SOME BACK UP HERE!!" Star Girl yelled.

Suddenly a blast of pure white light slammed into Star Girl's back, knocking her out of the sky. A skinny man with a black and white suit cackled as he flew over Star Girl, light shining in his hands as his cloak flapped around.

"Easiest Five hundred grand I've ever made" Doctor Light said.

From the rooftop of a nearby building a man in silver armour sighed as he watched the carnage.

'I asked for carnage and they listen at the sight of green paper…how pathetic of them' Nihlus thought. 'If humanity continues on this path of selfishness and insanity then it deserves to be invaded'

Police forces continued to be decimated by the super powered villains. Dr Light held Stargirl up by her neck, grinning as Dr Polaris floated a metal spike in front of the girl's chest. However before Polaris could impale the girl, an arrow with a boxing glove attached to it flew into the back of his head. Dr Light widened his eyes before a second arrow knocked him to the ground. Stargirl rubbed her hair as she recovered from her dazed state. She looked at a green-gloved hand and grabbed it, gasping as her saviour pulled her onto her feet. He wore a green costume, with gloves and a quiver of arrows. Covering his eyes was a green Domino mask, leaving his blonde hair and beard exposed. He tilted his green cap as Stargirl blinked at him.

"Green Arrow, I thought you were in charge of Star City" The girl said.

"Don't tell me you're not glad to see me young lady" Green Arrow chuckled.

"Oh we're glad!" A voice said from behind the two heroes.

Green Arrow loaded his bow and swung around, taking aim at the two new arrivals. Both were pale skinned blue haired women, though the one with the sparking hands had paler hair, her shirt had an opening on the chest based on a lightning bolt. The other women wore a blue corset; cold fumes gushing forth from her mouth as she breathed.

"Killer Frost and Livewire" Stargirl said nervously.

"I'm probably out of my league here…good thing the cavalries arrived" Green Arrow said.

The two women turned around and widened their eyes as the members of the Justice Society ran and flew towards them. Kara slammed into Amazo, pushing him straight towards the lake. Liberty Belle and Hourman jumped at Dr Polaris, attempting to punch and kick the villain. But with a quick wave of his arm he smacked them both with two metal pillars. Cyclone flew straight into Dr Light, knocking him to the ground. Dr Light clapped his hands together, releasing a light that blinded Cyclone. Then he fired a beam straight into the girl's chest, throwing her into a tree. Steel slammed his fist into the ground, creating a tremor that separated Livewire and Killer Frost. The Armoured giant Stripes fired his shoulder cannons at Giganta, knocking her back slightly.

"What are you doing in New York Greeny?" Steel asked, throwing a punch at Livewire.

"A little change of scenery, plus I like Central Park" Green Arrow said.

Killer Frost fired an ice blast at Green Arrow, who rolled to the left and fired an arrow towards her. She intercepted the arrow with an ice blast, and then created a platform to block three more arrows. Stargirl swung fired a blast from her staff, but Frost blocked it with an ice shield. Livewire then fired a blast that threw Steel backwards. Running across the grass, Green Arrow fired two arrows at Killer Frost. She froze two of them, but a second arrow with a boxing glove attached smacked her right between the eyes. Kara got up off the floor and looked towards Amazo, both their eyes glowing red. They released their heat vision, standing with their beams deadlocked for a moment. But Amazo suddenly clapped his hands together, creating a shockwave that knocked Kara backwards. The android then flew straight at Kara, smacking her with his mace.

"This is strange!" Hourman said.

"Why is it strange?" Liberty Belle asked, kicking at Dr Polaris.

"Normally these guys are trying to rob a bank but now their just causing chaos" The hooded man explained.

"Well whoever said these guys were smart?"

Suddenly a yellow and red blur slammed into Liberty Belle, sending her flying onto the lake. Hourman widened his eyes for a moment before he felt something brush past him. Swinging around, he saw nothing but this distraction was all Dr Polaris needed. With a wave of his hand, a pipe flew into Hourman's back, stabbing straight through the flesh.

"RICK!!!" Liberty Belle yelled as her boyfriend fell to his knees.

Giganta slammed her fist into Stripe's chest, and then threw him to the ground. Dr Light blasted Steel in the back and Killer Frost froze Stripes arm. Green Arrow kicked Frost across the head, firing an arrow that released a net on Livewire.

"Get this thing off of me" Livewire growled, shocking the net with her powers.

Green Arrow grinned as Livewire struggled under the net. Her blasting was only making things worse since the net was made of rubber. Amazo punched Kara in the chest, then grabbed her hair and slammed his head into hers. She fired her heat vision, but Amazo blocked the beams with his armbands. He swung his leg round, kicking Kara across the head. Dr Polaris threw a car into Steel's back, hammering him into the ground. Flying over the magnetic master, Stargirl tried to hit him with her staff. But Dr Polaris suddenly turned around and Stargirl's staff stopped just inches from his face.

"Stupid girl!" He said.

The staff suddenly slammed into Stargirl's head, knocking her clean unconscious. Kara punched Amazo in the chin, and then delivered a right cross that sent him flying into the side of a car. She dashed towards Stargirl, catching her before she hit the ground. Dr Light pulled the net off of Livewire. The two of them flew to Dr Polaris's side. Livewire released a bolt of lightning and Dr Light created a burning beam of light while Polaris fired a magnetic blast. The three attacks collided with Kara, singing her costume and causing her to yell out in pain. Amazo then crashed into her from above. He slammed his foot into the back of her head, stomping on it multiple times until it left a print on the ground.

"We're starting to drop like flies now!" Green Arrow growled, diving for cover as Frost created a hail of ice spikes.

The spikes bounced off of Steel's skin as he charged at Killer Frost. But before he could move an inch closer, Giganta slammed her foot into the American themed hero. Stripes crawled across the dirt, before he was lifted off the ground and thrown away by Dr Polaris. The armoured man slammed into the side of a building, causing the civilians to run and scream as he crashed onto a trio of cars.

"Okay, it looks like there's no one left but me" Green Arrow sighed, crouched behind a rock as Dr Polaris and Light searched for him. "This looks like a job for a big League!" He said, reached into his pocket and pulling out his Justice League communicator.

* * *

J'onn had been working at the Watch Tower monitors as he usually did. He sat back on his chair, there were a number of robberies but they were minor things. The alarms of the facility the Sentry's ship was stored in were still inactive. Everything was quiet and safe, just how J'onn preferred things.

"Excuse me!" A voice said from behind J'onn.

The Martian turned to face Alex, still trapped in his armour as usual.

"Ah Mr Winters, was there something you needed?" J'onn asked.

"There was nothing for me to do in my room, I couldn't sleep and I was getting bored" Alex explained.

"I'm sorry, the others are in the meeting room, I sometimes forget how eerily quiet it can be on this station" J'onn said.

"How can you forget?"

"During my time in captivity I often focused on my old life on Mars, that was until the White Martians arrived"

"The White Martian's, you mean those aliens that invaded us a few years ago, bringing the Justice League together for the first time" Alex said.

"Yes, the American Government kept me imprisoned for a great number of years until I managed to release a psychic distress signal for Superman, he and Batman released me and I later sent out telepathic messages to Aquaman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Hawkman, Green Arrow and Wonderwoman, together we managed to repel the invaders" J'onn explained.

"Tell me about it!" Alex said.

"Its an old story, you were probably as young as your brother when it happened"

"I still want to know" Alex said solemnly.

J'onn looked at the boy for a moment before making his decision. But suddenly, the alarm on the computer started to blare, an old Justice League member was calling for help. Swinging his chair round, J'onn bought the image of Green Arrow onto the screen.

"Hi J'onn hope your doing well etc, you and the others wouldn't mind coming to Central Park for a super brawl with a giant lady, two pale faced psycho girls, two supposed Doctors an a copycat android would you? They've already bought down the JSA, maybe you guys could show them how it's done" Green Arrow explained.

"Don't worry Green Arrow, a team is on its way" The Martian Man hunter said. "Justice League, there is a battle taking place in Central Park, Green Arrow requires assistance"

Flash ran into the League's spacecraft "the Javelin".

"Shotgun!" He said, sitting at the pilots seat.

Alex watched as the other Justice League members ran towards the Javelin's flight deck.

'They'll be fine, they are professionals after all' Alex thought. "Hmmm, maybe I should go with them…they'll need all the help they can get if the villains are as powerful as they say" Alex said.

However one-step forward was all he could manage. Alex widened his eyes as his entire body ceased to move. He tried to move his arms, but they remained locked in place.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I am sorry Alex, but I can not risk us sustaining damage in an unnecessary battle, the Justice League is enough to handle this, logically we should stay here and wait" The Sentry AI explained.

"There's no logic in that what so ever" Alex growled.

The Javelin flew out of the Watchtower, towards Earth. In New York, Gorilla Grodd sat in his warehouse, monitoring the destruction that was being done to Central Park. He never once thought anyone other than an ape would have the intelligence to come up with such a strategy. Grodd was beginning to like this Nihlus man; he seemed to be a man of logic and that was a quality Grodd respected.

"Your attack isn't going to succeed Grodd" A voice said from the shadows.

Grodd span his chair round, only for two batarangs to fly out of the shadows. The two projectiles had cables attaché to them, tying around Grodd and pinning him to his chair. Grodd struggled under the grip of the cables until a blue-gloved fist slammed into his nose. The Gorilla roared in pain and annoyance from the Dark Knight's punch.

"I want information, your going to give it to me" Batman said, looking at Grodd with fierce eyes.

"Your pathetic fear tactics don't work on me Batman" Grodd said.

"I'm not trying to scare you, if I was trying you wouldn't be able to answer any of my questions" With those words he punched Grodd in the nose again.

The sickening crack told Batman that he had broken Grodd's nose. A bit extreme, but a criminal mind like Grodd's called for extreme tactics.

"Why have you sent those villains to Central Park, what's the end game?" Batman demanded.

"You're not going to get anything out of…" But Grodd was cut off mid sentence by Batman's fist.

"I will keep punching your nose until the bone shatters, thus effecting your speech and leaving you with a permanent pain in your nose, a pain that's like a headache, it'll effect your concentration and you need concentration for the jobs you take" Batman explained before he slammed his fist into Grodd's nose again.

Grodd grinded his teeth together as blood ran down onto his lower lip. Again he refused to answer and again Batman punched him. Batman pulled his fist back one more time before Grodd yelled.

"ALL RIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!!"

"What is the plan? Why did you plan? Two questions I want answered right now"

"The villains cause chaos and the League responds to the call, thus diverting their attention away from the true target" Grodd said.

Alex stood still in the Watch Tower; the AI still wouldn't let him move. A light at the computer suddenly began flashing. Thinking for a moment, Alex remembered J'onn had been monitoring that alarm. That's when it hit him, that alarm had been to the bunker where the Sentry's ship had been taken. He had overheard the Martian and Superman talking about it earlier.

"Oh no" Alex said as a sudden realisation hit him.

Batman frowned and Alex widened his eyes as they put the pieces together. The super human attack in Central Park was all part of a bigger plan of attack.

"Distract an enemies attention with a powerful piece, then take their king with a pawn" Nihlus said as the Justice League flew at the Super villains in Central Park.

Everything was going according to plan!

Next Chapter 6: Second Phase


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own the Justice League

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 6: Second Phase

Alex tried to move, but the armour was like a statue, a statue he was trapped within. The alarm for the facility that the ship had been put in continued to blare and Alex grinded his teeth together. He was really starting to hate machines, especially the stubborn AI he was stuck working with. If only the League had more members, then they wouldn't have to leave the Watch Tower unsupervised. That was something Alex always wondered, why that with all the super humans in the world the League never expanded its roster to more than seven or eight members.

He remembered a few years ago, watching the League on the TV screen. It was one of the few times his brother and he sat together peacefully. In the wake of an alien attack, a group of super heroes had united to fight a common threat. They consisted of some super heroes that had only just appeared. Wonder Woman was a new arrival and already a favourite amongst women and some men (men because of a certain part, or parts of the woman's body). Alex had been sitting at the sofa, looking at the Martian Manhunter. Some members of the public had gone on a rant about how they always knew the government had been hiding aliens.

"Why is he here in the first place, if he has a planet of his own he should go back there" One woman had ignorantly said.

That woman was Alex's mother, and the boy was quite tempted to slap her that day. It bought him satisfaction to hear J'onn's response completely dominating any argument people could bring up.

"I am Mars's only survivor, my people are dead and now I have a new home to protect" He said.

Other members that formed the League were the Flash, Hawkman, Green Lantern, Aquaman and of course Superman. Other super heroes that had been fighting alongside them were Green Arrow publicly and many theorised that the Batman from Gotham city had covertly assisted them.

"Like J'onn I am not of this world, but I have accepted Earth as my home and have defended it with everything I have…but in the past weeks I've been faced with threats I could never have defeated alone, we together had saved the Earth and we will continue to protect it, please rest easy, for the Justice League will always be here to protect this planet" Superman explained proudly.

The team smiled as they were bombarded with cheers. Alex switched off the TV and walked to his room, ignoring the amazement of his brother. In the present Alex remembered what he felt at that time, Hope. But now alls he felt was fear, fear of the armour, of the invaders and the part he would inevitably play in defending this planet.

* * *

Back on Earth, J'onn led the members of the League against the super villains, unaware that the current attack was just a distraction. Superman and Wonder Woman were both attending to their own business, leaving the other members of the League to fight this battle alone. Flash ran straight into the fight, grabbing Dr Light's cloak and running him across the park. Hawkman slammed his mace into Amazo's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Killer Frost fired a hail of ice spikes at Black Canary. But the blonde haired woman merely took a deep breath and unleashed a powerful screams that shook the very ground and shattered the ice. The Force of the scream sent Killer Frost flying backwards, hitting her head on the side of a tree. Green Arrow ran out of his cover, firing a single arrow at Dr Polaris. The arrow pierced through his hand, causing him to yell in agony.

"Non Magnetic material doc" GA smiled.

"You know what else isn't magnetic?" Black Canary asked.

Black Canary jumped and swung her foot into the side of Dr Polaris's neck, pushing him to the dirt. She stood back to back with Green Arrow as Live Wire and Giganta approached them. Like a ghost, Mar's last survivor phased through the grass, his ghostly image turning back into flesh as he slammed his fist into Giganta's. Livewire fired an electrical blast at Black Canary and Green Arrow, but she was suddenly struck by a red and yellow blur. Dr Light and Livewire rolled across the grass, stopping just at Zatanna's feet.

"TEN PEARRA!!!" She yelled.

A large rubber net suddenly covered the two villains, absorbing the energy they unleashed in their attempt to escape. Martian Manhunter punched Giganta across the face, knocking her to the ground so hard that a crack ran across the floor. Flash slammed into Amazo, knocking him back slightly. Martian Manhunter and Green lantern both drew their fist's back, striking Amazo across the head. Flash ran around the park, intending to hit Amazo again. Suddenly a yellow and red blur slammed into him, knocking him off his path. He rolled across the floor, sliding to his feet as he looked upon the one who'd knocked him down.

"You!" He growled.

Standing before him was a man in a reverse colour version of his costume. The lenses of his mask were red and black, giving off an odd glow. He was Professor Zoom, one of the Flashes deadliest enemies. The man grinned before he and the Flash disappeared, engaging one another in a battle that none with the naked eye could see. Green Lantern fired a beam into Amazo's chest, and Hawkman dived downwards towards the android. With one swing he sent the android flying back down to the ground. Nihlus watched the battle from the rooftop, his cloaking device hiding him from plain view. Amazo blew between Black Canary and Zatanna, trying to hit them with blasts from his ring. But Black Canary moved with incredible agility, back flipping to avoid the beams. Zatanna too showed quick reflexes and imagination as she absorbed the blast with a magical shield. Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Hawkman flew after Amazo, who fired his heat vision to throw them off course. The Thanagarian Warrior and hero of Earth landed on the grass, pulling his hand back and throwing his mace at the android's back.

'Impressive' Nihlus thought as the android was toppled from the force of the throw.

Mars's last survivor flew in a diagonal line and slammed his fist into Amazo's head, using the momentum he gained to send the robot flying into a tree. The Green Lantern corp. member created a baseball club twice the size of Amazo. With one swing he knocked the wings off of the android's back. Using the control his mind had over his ring, he pictured an object and it would appear. A shield blocked an energy blast, a fist punched the android, and then a simple beam of light pushed him towards Black Canary. She unleashed her sonic scream, scrambling Amazo's sensors and throwing him across the lake.

"Most impressive" Nihlus hummed.

Discipline, skill, coordination, not only did they have the traits to effectively utilise their powers but they also had unity. They trusted in one another and battled even one opponent together, cancelling out one another's weaknesses. The League wasn't a group that ganged up on people; it was a group that utilised superior numbers. That wasn't being cowardly or dishonourable; it was being smart. If the "Legion of Doom" was the embodiment of humanities ill will and unnecessary desires then the Justice League could potentially be the embodiment of humanities qualities. He watched as they fished Amazo out of the lake. They gathered around the fallen android whilst Power girl stirred as she awoke from her unconsciousness.

"Beginning Phase Two!" Nihlus said, a large, blue holographic gauntlet appearing over his wrist.

With a simple wave of his arm, the Amazo android turned into pure energy, hitting every member of the Justice League so hard that they were thrown back, hitting the ground and falling into unconsciousness. Kara widened her eyes while Nihlus smiled; everything was going according to plan.

* * *

It was at the government facility in New Mexico where a one sided battle was taking place. An incredibly high pitched and destructive scream echoed in the desert, shattering the defence watchtowers and throwing back tanks. A woman with pale white skin and air walked out of the smoke, releasing a sonic scream from her cracking lips. While Silver Banshee destroyed the defences around the base, two more super villains began their infiltration into the base itself. The guards were taken aback by the presence of a headless man in a pure white suit, however a hat and monocle were floating where his face should be.

"Don't let Gentleman ghost get through!" The Commander of the squadron said.

The guards suddenly screamed in agony as electricity covered their bodies. A villain wearing a black mask and orange and black suit. Energy crackled in the Electricutioners hands as he electronically forced the door of the base open. Gentlemen ghost casually walked through the corridors of the base with Electrocutioner killing anyone that got in his way. The two super villains came to a gigantic metal door, the very sight of which bought a smile to the face of the Electrocutioner. He waved his hands, electronically forcing the door open. Gentleman Ghost tilted his hat as he looked upon the vaults secondary defence, a gigantic metal door. Electrocutioner hit the door with an electric blast, widening his eyes, as the door didn't open.

"Calm yourself Electrocutioner, I'm here for a reason you know" Gentleman Ghost said as he walked straight through the door.

Outside, Silver Banshee continued to knock back tanks and other vehicles with her scream. An explosion tore apart the facilities armoury as a man in a grey suit flew out of the flames. He wore a winged jet pack and carried a flamethrower, while a helmet with bug like eyes protected his face. With a pull of the trigger he set the top of a watchtower ablaze.

"Firefly, Silver Banshee, we've broken through the vault, time to collect our prize" Gentleman Ghost said over the radio.

In the bases control room, the general in charge of the base ordered the technicians to call in reinforcements. They tapped at their keyboards and shouted into their radios desperately. As they did this they never noticed the figure hanging above their heads. She reached into her pockets, drawing out several small shuriken. And with one motion of her arms she threw the ninja stars into their backs. One by one they fell to the ground and when the final body fell, Tsukiri herself landed on the floor. She wore a red and black ninja garb, carrying the Ninjato on her back.

"Tsukiri are you in position?" Gentleman ghost asked.

"Yes, I'm accessing the weapons system now" She said, tapping on one of the keyboards.

White Ghost chuckled as he looked upon the alien star ship. It was a magnificent peace of craftsman ship, but still useless to the. Although their employer was paying a kings ransom for it, so none of the hired thugs complained. Plus they had a chance to get rid of the Justice League, so there was that added bonus. All in all this was a job worth undertaking.

* * *

Kara struggled to get up off the floor, the beating she had taken was bad enough, but now she had the added moral loss. The Justice League was knocked out, the Flash was gone and half of Central park was levelled. She pressed her hands against the grass, lifting herself onto her legs. But then she felt it, her strength leaving her as her skin paled. She looked up, widening her eyes as he saw the being in silver armour. He held in his hand a glowing green rock, the remains of Krypton, converted into a radioactive material called Kryptonite.

"Interesting!" He said, looking down at Kara.

Nihlus landed in front of Kara, her chest just inches from his. He grabbed her chin, turning her face round and round, analysing her. With a push, Kara fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Your reaction doesn't appear to be genetically based, but rather psychologically based" Nihlus said as he tapped on his holographic gauntlet. "Yes that theory sounds correct, but don't feel bad my dear, its not the gene but the heart that matters"

Kara coughed as Nihlus threw her over his shoulder. He walked amongst the members of the Justice League, checking their condition with his gauntlet. They were all unconscious, just as he had planned. His hand glowed a silver colour as he and the members of the Justice League slowly began to vanish.

* * *

On the Watchtower, Alex continued to struggle inside the armour. He grinded his teeth together, raking his fingers against the armour.

"I'm sorry Winters but there is no use in struggling, it would be better for us to wait for the Justice League to arrive from their mission" The AI said.

"Well what happens if I need to pee?" Alex asked.

"Pee…this term means excretion for humans does it?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, what if I need to go to the toilet?"

"Hmmm, you bring up a valid point, very well I will temporarily deactivate the armour and allow you to "pee""

The armour liquefied, seeping into Alex's pores and mouth. Alex ran his hands across his arms and put a finger in his mouth. He shivered as he walked towards the rest room. Never in his life did he think he would be standing in the Justice League Watch tower. If he were a super hero geek then he'd be ecstatic at the situation. But he wasn't that Naïve; everything that was happening right now changed everything about his life. Then again his life before this wasn't exactly one he would have been contempt with.

"What would you like?" He continually asked customers.

He'd take an order, get them their food, clean up the mess then go home. Then he'd eat his own dinner, clean himself up for the day and sleep, and then repeat earlier process. That was life, the repetition of certain tasks, even when things changed one would still repeat. Shaking his head, Alex leant his head against the mirror of the rest room. His hands rubbed themselves against the glass while his mouth swirled and spat out the water from the tap.

'My mouth feels dry, my mind…it feels like I'm just repeating myself' Alex thought, stepping away from the still running tap.

"Hmmm, should you not turn the tap off?" The AI asked.

"Whoever pays for a massive defence satellite can afford the water wasted today" Alex said, stumbling towards the door.

His legs shook as he opened the door, stumbling into the cold and metal corridors of the Watchtower.

"What am I doing, why am I here, I'm nothing special…just some kid from a rich family"

"You are here because I required a temporary host, if I could move onto someone else then I would have, but right now you are here and capable of doing something to stop the Korwraiths, not many species can say that they have the power you do, enjoy this power while it lasts human because once I have discovered a way to separate the armour from you then you will go back to your civilian life" The AI explained.

Alex leant his back against the glass separating him from space. He sat down, leaning his head against the glass. What would he do if he went back to his life? He didn't have a family, not a real one at least.

"Alex, I can't believe you couldn't carry out the simplest of tasks, the results of these SAT's reflect your intelligence in the future, you didn't even attempt some of the questions did you?" His father asked, throwing his results page in his face.

89 percent that's the result of Alex's 100 percent effort. When he'd get C grades, his parents would demand he'd get A plusses. His parents would pull strings to get their hands on his exam paper and demand he do them again. But he never did, he wasn't willing to give his parents the satisfaction of winning. He wanted them to be proud of him, but on his terms, not theirs.

"Mum Dad, I think I worked the equation out" Dante said.

Dante was their pride and joy, not because of his intelligence but because he lived by their rules.

"Good job my boy, an effort worthy of a Winters family member" Their mother would say.

If someone played by the Winters family rules then they were part of the family. A Winters family member must pursue perfection in any task they undertook.

"Damn it…WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS!!!!" Alex yelled.

He got up off the floor and stormed towards the Justice League conference table. Slamming his hand against the table, he cursed the very existence of these heroes. They lived in their fortress; never facing the kind of problems he faced everyday. Their lives weren't struggles for survival or games to win their parents respect. He didn't want to be like them and yet he couldn't help but want to have the courage they bared in the face of overwhelming odds.

* * *

Superman was flying across Washington when he heard the alarm. The facility that the alien ship was being held at was under attack. He heard their voices, the voices of the super villains and another whom he didn't recognise.

"Plant the charges around the ship, leave the girl here"

It was distorted by some kind of amplifier, much like the helmet of Alex's armour. That's when he heard another voice, a voice that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"Clark, don't come here!"

"KARA!!!" Superman yelled.

He dashed past the white house, leaving a red and blue trail as he flew as fast as he could across America. Mountains and clouds passed him by as he flew like a bullet. A sonic boom cleared the clouds and caused wildlife to scatter. Superman yelled as he reached the base, tearing through its wall into its core. He looked in amazement at the ship of the Sentry. But then his skin began to pale and he slowly hovered down towards the floor. He heard the base alarm ringing and widened his eyes as he then heard a missile flying towards the sky.

"Phase one was distraction, phase two was destruction" Nihlus said, standing over Superman with the kryptonite in his hand. "The supposed Ninja Tsukiri hacked the base weapons and has per my instructions launched a missile at your base, strange isn't, how she claims to be a ninja and yet…she commits dishonour for of all things money"

"No!" Superman whispered.

The Missile flew into the atmosphere, towards the Justice League Watchtower. Batman stopped his investigation as his Watchtower alarm went off. He frowned as he looked at the warning of an incoming attack.

"Damn it!" he growled.

Nihlus gathered the energy for another warp and sighed. Humanity was such a strange species. On the Watchtower, Alex looked at the approaching missile and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do to save himself, let alone the whole planet. Everyone on the planet looked up at the sky and widened their eyes. Wonder Woman herself looking at the light in the sky and like so many other humans felt a shiver at the back of her neck. Batman looked up and closed his eyes, with the Watch Tower gone he would need a plan to help the captured League.

"Oh no" Wonder Woman said, realising that inside the heart of the exploding Watch Tower was the only hope left for Earth against the incoming threat. "Alex!" She whispered.

Nihlus warped himself and Superman to his base, holding the device he had taken from the ship.

"Humanity is individual, and individuality is the heart of war…to destroy individuality is to destroy war itself…that is the purpose of the Korwraith's, forgive me my fellow Sentry, this is the only path we can take!"

Next Chapter 8: Counter-Strategy

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next Wonderwoman and Batman are left to plan for a rescue, but with the Watchtower destroyed and Alex gone what can they do?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I dont own the Justice League, the JSA or the Teen Titans

Now this was something that took me a while to make and I'm very proud of it, so I would appreciate some thoughts. I based some of the scenes on the Batman Begins movie but I didnt study it to get it right, Batman Begins was a great reimagining but I'm not copying it word for word or plot for plot. I'm also proud of Alex's development in this chapter, the first of many moments that will make and break him as a hero. So onwards with the story and enjoy :)

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 7: Counter-strategy

If there was one thing Bruce Wayne knew from personal experience was that everything required a back up plan. Whether it was a business strategy or an overall plan for life everything needed a back up plan. Being put in prison was part of the plan. In order to understand the criminal mind, he first needed to put himself in their shoes. That meant no mansion, no butler and no billion-dollar credit card. Some criminals were merely desperate men looking for a chance to make money quickly and easily. Men in debt, men of a low class with family to provide for, or simply men that had lost everything because of a plan that went wrong.

There was no back up plan for this scenario, getting put into a militaristic Korean prison was all part of the plan. Armed guards stationed in watchtowers. Reinforced steel gates and food that provided little for energy. Not many prisoners could gather the strength to attempt a break out, and those who did were made examples of. The Warden himself was obviously corrupt, not under the mobs thumb but just a sadistic bastard who enjoyed public beatings. Bruce himself had fallen victim to a beating from a few guards. And of course the prisoners themselves were to be avoided. Thieves, terrorists and murderers, homicidal maniacs and schizophrenics. One had to hope it would be a sane man wanting to steal his food or just beat him up in the night.

Bruce twitched as the guard tapped on his door. With a grunt he got off his bunk, walking over to the door. The guard unlocked it, keeping his pistol trailed on Bruce as they walked to the bathroom.

"You've got three minutes American, shower and then go to the cafeteria" The guard said.

Bruce simply nodded his head as he stepped into the bathroom. One would get dirtier in the bathroom then they would from outside it. The light was flashing and the shower sprinklers were a very low pressure. Removing his shirt, Bruce looked at himself in the mirror. One wouldn't believe he had once been the "prince of Gotham" considering his heavily bearded face and dark eyes.

'It's all part of the plan' Bruce thought.

He heard the door slam behind him and the footsteps. Seven men, three taller than him and stronger too. The leader of the group had a shaved head he was American like Bruce. He was probably sent to prison for smuggling like Bruce had been. They circled around Bruce, eying his chest; his abs had improved since Princeton, though not compared to these men. Bruce looked at the men surrounding him, he sighed.

'Bull queers!' He realised.

"I haven't seen a lot of Americans in here, I gotta say I've missed my fellow Americans very much, you've been in here for quite some time and I haven't given you my special welcoming" The American explained, the grin never leaving his face.

Bruce grinded his teeth together, he hated men that smiled too much. He didn't know why though, maybe it was his sense of humour. Or the fact that he knew that if someone spent every second of every day grinning like an idiot there must have been something wrong with them. This man before him wasn't crazy, he was sadistic, and he wanted to take control.

"You've been here four years, that means I owe you…four special moments"

Bruce remained silent, closing his eyes for a brief moment. One of the men got over eager, swinging a right hook towards Bruce's face. But Bruce ducked, the mans fist slamming into the wall instead. Bruce then dealt a hard punch to the mans stomach, knocking him back. The men closed in on him, and the rage took over. That moment when his anger and adrenaline took over seemed as if timed slowed down. He saw them each make a move, the twitching of their muscles giving their moves away. Two men either side of him moved to grab his arms.

'Break cheek bones' Bruce thought, swinging his knuckles into the men's cheeks.

He then slammed his head into the leaders face, using this opportunity to crack the mans ribs with a punch. One of them swung at his face, but Bruce flowed underneath the fist, punching the mans side. He then punched the mans other side, and then slammed his foot into his stomach, breaking both the man's ribs. Bruce slammed his elbow into another opponent's cheek, this time breaking the bone.

'Neck' Bruce slammed his fingers into a man's Adams apple, and then punched him in the nose.

But one of the men grabbed him from behind. Slamming the back of his into the mans nose, Bruce then pushed his feet against the wall. With a yell he slammed the man's back against the wall. He then elbowed his mouth, grabbed his neck and kneed him in the stomach. Another knee dislodged the mans diaphragm. Then a punch broke his nose, an elbow shattered his collarbone and a knee broke his ribs. Bruce yelled as he punched the man again and again, leaving his face a bloody and bruised mess.

'They have to be punished' He thought as he turned towards the queer that instigated the attack.

He breathed heavily, walking towards man, backed up against the wall with a look of terror on his face. Bruce slammed the heel of his foot into the mans groin, listening to him cry out. He then raised his foot again, ready to hit the man where it hurt again.

'Wait a minute…what am I doing?' Bruce wondered, lowering his foot.

The guards rushed into the room, smacking the back of Bruce's head and grabbing his arms. They dragged him out of the bathroom, through the corridors of the prison and into the isolation ward. Bruce rolled across the stone floor, cutting his chest and back before he stopped. He looked up at the ceiling, coughing as he got up off the floor.

"Are you so eager to punish criminals that you would lock yourself in here with them so you can fight them one at a time?" A man said from the shadows.

"Actually there were seven!" Bruce said with a shrug.

"I counted six!"

Bruce looked up at the man walking out from the shadows. He wore a black business jacket and shirt, the kind of clothes that wouldn't be seen in a prison. His stance and posture portrayed the utmost confidence, yet there was no trace of arrogance or pride. He was comfortable in a dangerous prison, as if he was prepared for anything that came his way. The man was probably in his early forties; short well cut brown hair and a beard and cold steel eyes that looked at Bruce with respect.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked, cutting to the chase.

The man smiled for a moment, walking across the cell to look out of the window.

"The System is flawed wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

Bruce ignored the question, rising from the floor and standing his ground.

"I wonder which system is worse, Korean Justice or Gotham Justice"

"You've been to Gotham?" Bruce asked.

"Amongst other places, I know who you are Bruce Wayne, I commend your ability to disappear but fortunately the group I represent have very good methods of tracking people that interest them no matter how well they hide" The man explained, motioning Bruce's dirty hair and even dirtier beard.

"And who do you represent?" Bruce asked, leaning against the wall.

"A group of men like you, who have been abandoned by society, who have come to accept the fact that the systems of governments have too many flaws and loops hole for criminals to take advantage of, a group known as the League of Shadows!"

Bruce grinned, shaking his head as he sat down.

"Vigilantes!" He said.

"Oh no, a vigilante is just a man, he can be killed or locked up!" A smile crossed the mans face as he looked at Bruce. Part of the plan or not, being locked in a prison wasn't a good thing for his cause. "But if you become more than just a man, if you devote yourself to a single cause, then often they can stop you…and then you become something else entirely, something beyond mere flesh and blood, something that will never be stopped even in death"

Bruce looked at the man curiously.

"Become what?" He asked.

"A legend Mr Wayne, a legend!"

* * *

Batman's eyes remained focused on the road as he drove the his car, the Bat mobile towards the meeting point he had set up for him and Wonder Woman to meet. The Bat Mobile was more like a tank than a car, pitch black with enough armour to withstand a war zone. He drove the Bat Mobile into the warehouse, activating the cars defensive measures; metal surrounded the wheels, locking it to the road. Batman climbed out of the cockpit, locking the car and firing his grappling hook at the edge of the skylight. Wonder Woman was standing on the edge of the warehouse, her arms crossed over her chest. Batman skulked towards her, his cloak covering his whole body.

"Wonder Woman!" Batman said.

"Batman, the Watchtower is gone" Diana said.

"Yes!" was Batman's only response.

"And with it is the only one who had any information on a coming threat" She stated.

"Whoever hired the super villains to capture the other League members accounted for Superman and Power Girl, so this tells us that he either went through Luthor or he's been to the remains of Krypton, he hired the super villains through Gorilla Grodd's database and was smart enough to reveal as little information to Grodd about his plans and abilities, alls I got from Grodd was a name" Batman explained.

"A name does little to help us rescue our friends Batman" Wonder Woman said.

"The army base that had been broken into was the one that the government was using to confine the space ship that crashed in New York, the villains attacked it and a Wayne defence satellite never picked up any images of them leaving the base"

Wonder Woman didn't bother asking the man how he got access to satellite information. She had been around him long enough to know that he would either ignore the question or come out with some cryptic response.

"Which either suggests that they drilled underground or teleported out, both will leave traces…I want you to go over to the base, use the Justice League's priority pass to get in and use this device to scan the chamber that the ship had been trapped in" Batman said as he removed a remote from his utility belt.

"Why can't you do this task? I have little grasp on technology"

"You know how to work a toaster, alls you need to do is push the blue button, it'll send the scan results to my lab where I'll be analysing the data"

"Batman, who is this man that sought to destroy us?" Wonder Woman asked.

"His name is Nihlus, any other information on him is unknown, still I suspect he may be involved with this "Sentry" person" Batman said.

"What makes you think that?" Diana asked.

There was no response from the man and Diana frowned as he heard the Bat mobile's engine. She really didn't understand Batman's strange behaviour.

* * *

Meanwhile the remains of the Watchtower floated in space, like a mass of meteorites. Floating amongst this debris was the burnt out shell of the Sentry armour. The spikes on it had been snapped off while the rest of the armour was a smouldering wreck. Alex coughed, trying to move his head.

"Hey computer, AI whatever you're called, is there anyway to repair this armour?" Alex asked.

"Perhaps, but unfortunately you lack the qualities necessary to access those elements" The AI said.

"What are you talking about? Qualities? They don't matter now"

"Of course they matter, qualities in a pilot are necessary for the armour to be used correctly just as qualities in a citizen are necessary for a peaceful society" The AI explained.

"Don't bullshit me, your talking about people that aren't programmed…no I don't have time for a debate with you, fix the armour now" Alex said firmly.

"That action is not necessary!"

"That attack was something the Justice League couldn't stop, which means they're either dead of captured, either way we need to find out who launched the attack and stop them before they do something that weakens Earth" Alex explained.

"No action is necessary!"

"BULLSHIT!" Alex yelled.

"The Justice League would have been useless in the defence of this planet, the human race lacks the qualities necessary to activate the full power of this armour"

"And what bought you to that conclusion, you don't know anything about humanity, your as far from understanding us as you can get"

"I don't need to understand meat bags, I just need to work with them"

"Understanding something gives you a reason to do something, I'm not talking about understanding the Justice League, I cant even understand them, what I am talking about is understanding the reason why your protecting this planet, if you don't protect this planet then the Korwraith's would have succeeded and the sacrifice of the previous wearer of this Sentry armour would have been for nothing, I know you think your being logical but your not, you need the Justice League and any other metahuman on this planet, you need every resource you can get your hands on…was your original wearer a prideful man or was he a man that was willing to do whatever it took to take down the Korwraith's" Alex explained.

"Do not seek to understand the dead!" The AI said.

"How else am I supposed to respect the man?" Alex asked.

"You do not need to understand him, this entire conversation is useless, choosing you as a temporary wearer was a mistake"

"Then abandon me now, leave me to die here and you only prove how far from being able to protect us you are, why choose me, there had to have been a reason" Alex said.

He was three years old, happily rushing to his parent's limo after school.

"Did you excel Alex?" David Winters asked.

"We didn't learn anything Daddy, the teacher let us have a play day since it was our second day and I made tons of new friends" Alex said with a smile.

Wesley, the family butler looked at the boy through his rear view mirror, smiling as Alex told his parents about the fun day he had. He liked it when Alex smiled, the boy had so much potential, but unfortunately his parents didn't often see it that way.

"I've seen the kinds of cars these friends of yours are running to…actually some of them don't even have cars, I knew we should have sent you to a better kindergarten, you should be learning earlier instead of playing" David explained.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure we can hire a private tutor" Melissa Winters said.

"Do not bother, we can teach the boy ourselves, Alex how do you spell disengagement?"

Alex looked at his parents in confusion before giggling.

"Daddy said a funny word"

"It is not funny!" Melissa snapped.

"It is a word that describes a disconnection, a severance of involvement, where one has no friends, which is exactly what you'll be when your older if you continue to associate yourself with the children at that school, they are all the sons and daughters of filth and "working class" citizens, people who have no role in our society than to sell their labour, you are a member of the Winters family Alex, you are to inherit a fortune, tell me what you would to with that fortune?"

Putting a hand to his chin, Alex fidgeted in his seat while Wesley focused on the road. He had worked with David and Melissa Winters for a long time and there was one thing he learnt about the man and the woman, they expected far too much of everyone. That's when Alex gave the most innocent of responses a boy his age could give.

"I'll make a place where my friends and I can play and have fun, with swings, Frisbees and a Wii, with a gigantic marshmallow bed that everyone can sleep in" He said, smiling as he rocked back and fourth on his chair.

The two adults shook their heads while Wesley continued to focus on the road.

"Even your dreams are a disappointment to the family Alex" Melissa said.

"But…"

"Enough Alex, such meaningless fantasies are not becoming of a Winters family member, and its clear staying in such a place will not benefit you" David said.

"But Daddy, I made lots of friends today"

"Friends, the true measure of friendship is by what you can give one another, in time son you will learn that friendship is an ever changing concept, these days its about whoever can insult and push one another the most, friendship is only measured by what one can give the other…think of it as a business partnership"

He was too young to understand it then, but as time went by Alex came to understand the point his father was trying to get across.

"Friendship, I don't think I've ever experienced real friendship before, or at least a concept of friendship that seems…good for me!" Alex said in the silence of space.

"The previous wearer of this armour had people he could rely on in his work colleagues, that is what friendship is…or was for his species" The AI said.

"Then our species weren't so different, friendship real friendship at least is about what a group of people can give one another, but my father had it wrong, its not materials or money or possessions but just one another, being there for one another, supporting one another, laughing with one another and understanding each other…that's real friendship, the kind of friendship I haven't had a chance to feel yet" Alex explained.

Despite the situation a small tear slid down Alex's face. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing the kind of life he lived. Working with little praise and returning home with no praise at all, and yet even with all his faults, his depression, his lack of faith and dreams there was still something inside him that made him worthy of this armour. The AI had a difficult fathoming it as well, this young human was not a genius, he was smart for people his age but he didn't have the intelligence to change the world. Physically he was as fit as anyone that lived his kind of lifestyle, against a single man he could hold his own but if faced with more than one opponent then he would easily fall. He had no genius and no skill, yet what was it that he had that made the Sentry armour so determined to never leave his body.

"Meat bag, I have seen your mind, I have seen your lack of dreams, your lack of motivation for the future and yet in the midst of your hopelessness, your insignificance to society you still possess qualities that this armour deems worthy, and yet I can not see it, I do not understand meat bags, I do not understand you" The AI explained.

Alex moved his head to look at Earth; he hadn't really taken the time to properly look at it. He had never really paid attention to the reactions of people in the films but he realised that despite the over dramatisation of these kinds of events in films that they had gotten it wrong. Earth wasn't beautiful, it was incredibly awe-inspiring. Alex reached his hand out towards the Earth; it looked so tiny in the line of his eye, so tiny that he could grasp it in his hand. Earth truly was beautiful, but not just Earth, he could see Mars, Jupiter and other planets in the distance. Yet Earth had something none of those planets had, something that would attract the Korwraith's.

* * *

On Earth, Diana walked into the room where Superman's kidnapping had taken place. She marvelled slightly at the sight of the alien ship. Then she remembered why she was there and took out the device Batman had given her. She pressed the button, reeling back as an antenna popped out of the remote and passed a red light across the room. Pushing the button on her earpiece, Wonder Woman made contact with Batman.

"Batman, are you receiving the data?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll analyse the data, you get out of there and meet me at the second rendezvous point we arranged when we formed the team" Batman stated.

He sat in his cave, a lair in the underground of Gotham fitted with tunnels and small rooms filled with equipment. There were other areas of the bat cave but Batman's primary focus was on the computer he worked at. His hands moved across multiple pads and buttons, altering the projection of the scan to bring up finger prints, DNA and radiation signatures. Resting his chin against his hands, Batman narrowed his eyes; tiny fragments of sweat, suggesting someone had been weakened. He then switched to the radiation reader and found what he was looking for to confirm Superman's kidnapping. Kryptonite left a unique radiation signature, which was exactly what Batman found.

'Now, there's only one way they could have escaped without us seeing them' Batman thought.

"Batman, have you found anything yet?" Wonder Woman asked.

But Batman ignored her, switching the radiation reader to read energy signatures. Scratching his chin, Batman again narrowed his eyes, looking at the scan. That's when he found exactly what he was looking for.

"Wonder Woman, meet me at the second rendezvous point, get any reserve League members you can find as well, I'll also bring some allies" Batman said, shutting the computer down and getting off his chair.

"Are we going to rescue the League?" A voice asked form the shadows.

"I am, your not" Batman said.

"Oh come on, there's hardly anything going on around here" The voice clearly belonged to a teenager, 15 or at least 16 tops.

"You've lived in Gotham long enough to know that there is always something going on Robin!"

He walked out of the shadows, a black-gloved hand rubbing his raven hair. His black gloves had dark green padding on the knuckles, with metallic toecaps on his black boots. He wore a black domino mask and carried himself in a confident manner, but he wasn't relaxed, rather he looked as if he was ready for a fight. The cape he wore had a yellow inner layer and stopped at his knees. A small yellow utility belt was wrapped comfortably around his waist, with a black buckle that matched his long black trousers. Perhaps the most iconic and identifying part of his costume was his red shirt with short black sleeves, yellow straps on the chest and an R shape on the left breast, stamped over a small black circle.

"You sure you want me to handle things alone?" Robin asked.

"If you come across the Joker or Poison Ivy stick to hit and run, and remember your antitoxins" Batman said.

"All right "dad"" Robin said mockingly.

"I mean it young man, do not fight against an opponent you can not defeat, be smart and use what I have taught you, go for weak points, analyse the situation before your act and more importantly…"

"Be aware of your surroundings!" Robin sighed, walking over to his red motorcycle.

Batman shook his head, it was good that his current Ward was confident but more often than not that confidence would turn to arrogance. That and he had little respect for the training that had made Batman into who he was today.

* * *

Bruce Wayne had endured pain, but the pain from the fight was little compared to the pain of climbing a mountain. His feet and fingers felt numb and he couldn't feel his mouth. Snow and ice batted against his face as he slammed the axes into the ice. With every inch he climbed he lost more stamina, but gained more determination. Whatever was at the top of this mountain was something he had to see. It was something that would put him on the path to getting Justice for everyone in Gotham. He pulled himself up, walking slowly towards the wooden door of the massive stronghold.

'Have to keep going' Bruce thought and fought through all the pain and fatigue, raising his hand.

Slamming his fist against the door, Bruce knocked as many times as he could, never stopping to wait for an answer. He wouldn't give these people any pleasantries; he would just take what he needed from them and be done with it. The door opened and Bruce stumbled into the fortress. He looked at his surroundings, old and dark rooms. Then he noticed those surrounding him, some wearing cloaks, and others wearing battle robes. He slowly walked forward, looking to a Japanese man sitting on a throne, wearing an elegant red cloak with a sword strapped neatly to his belt. Ducard walked into his view, wearing his usual business suit.

"You have come before Ra's Al Ghul" Ducard began. "But he must know what you seek of him" he said calmly.

"But choose your reasons carefully Wayne, otherwise we will throw you back down the mountain" A strong woman's voice said from behind Bruce.

He saw her from the corner of his eye, her face concealed by a mask, but her figure attractive to his billionaire playboy side. Bruce ignored her, stepping forward and raising his head to look Ra's Al Ghul in the eye. He said the words that would define his path for the next year.

"I seek the means to fight injustice, to bring fear to those who prey on the innocent" Bruce said, the image of the gun and the bat flashing in front of his eyes.

"In order to control fear, you must first conquer your own" Ducard said.

"I…I can barely stand"

That's when he felt the woman behind him, slamming her knee into his back. He let out a grunt, before taking a punch to the face from Ducard. The woman moved with incredible speed, backhanding Bruce and knocking him into Ducard's fist.

"Death does not wait for you to be ready!" Said the woman.

"Death does not consider it fair" Ducard said as he kicked Bruce in the chest. "And rest assure Wayne, here you face death"

The woman swung her leg towards Bruce, but widened her eyes as Bruce grabbed her foot. A look of pure rage crossed his face before he threw the woman across the room. She slammed her head against the post, her mask slipping off to reveal her attractive but bruised face and elegant brown hair. Bruce turned to Ducard, swinging his arms at the older man. But Ducard side stepped the blows and blocked Bruce's follow up punches. He aimed a kick at Bruce's side, and smiled as Bruce grabbed the leg.

"Impressive" said Ducard, punching Bruce's nose. "You have skills!"

He threw two punches, both of which Bruce stopped. The tired, sore and cold Bruce kept a hard gaze on Ducard's face, his legs shaking violently but refusing to collapse.

"But this is not a dance!" Ducard said before slamming his head against Bruce's.

That blow was all it took to send Bruce falling to the ground. He coughed and groaned, his face stained with blood and his bones brittle from exhaustion. Ducard kneeled down, looking at Bruce with a mixture of approval and understanding.

"You are afraid, but not of me…tell me Bruce, what is it you fear?" He asked.

He couldn't answer the question as he fell back into the darkness and into the swarm of the bats.

* * *

Batman sat inside the cockpit of the bat jet, he would leave the defence of his city to his young ward. Right now his League colleagues needed his help, but Batman couldn't help but feel that whatever was happening wasn't as simple as the kidnapping of the League. Whatever was going on required more than just Batman and Wonder Woman, so they needed allies and potential backups in case they failed. Batman already left messages on the bat computer to activate if he didn't come back in the next 48 hours that would leave Robin with the responsibility of stopping whatever Batman couldn't stop. He also trusted Wonder Woman's intelligence; though unfamiliar with technology she was also a warrior and well respected enough to have her own allies.

'We've planned all we can, alls there is left for us to do is rescue the rest of the Justice League' Batman thought as he hit Mach Five.

* * *

Alex had lost track of how much time had gone by. Right now he didn't really concentrate on the fear of running out of oxygen or the question of whether he actually breathed any more but rather the question on what he could do to help the League?

"You still think you can help the League, when you cant even help yourself" The AI said.

"Yes I think I can help the League, but only if you allow me to move" Alex said.

"Your situation is hopeless, you are damaged and do not have the necessary qualities to access the repair function of the armour"

"Maybe your right, maybe I don't have the same qualities the previous wearer had, but I do know that if you don't repair the armour now then I'll die and you'll have to find someone else to wear this armour, sure there are probably better people than me but you cant afford to waste time, I've already got a plan a plan that'll save the Justice League and stop whoever's taken them" Alex explained.

"Impossible, you don't have the intelligence to conduct a plan that would save the defenders of this planet"

Grinding his teeth together, Alex stretched his hand out, forming it into a fist around the Earth. His knees began to shake as he moved his head to look at his fist.

"Just…shut up…and start believing in me!" Alex growled.

The AI curiously witnessed a flash of Alex's memories.

"Hey, aren't you that Dante Winters brother?" A taller boy asked him.

Alex was dressed in a school uniform, one of many prep schools he had been to in the past year alone. He looked at the three taller boys standing over him. With a simple shrug he walked around them, grunting as one of them grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey we're not after trouble, just wanted to know whether the eldest son of the Winters family was a talent less retard…now we see the rumours were true" One of the boys said with a smirk.

"I'll say this as nicely as possible, don't insult people with cognitive disabilities" Alex said.

"Oh so you're saying its true, you are retarded!" The second boy said with emphasis.

Without turning to face them, Alex sighed, slapping away the boy's hand.

"It is an insult to people with cognitive disabilities because some of them are capable of achieving much more than I can, you insult them by putting me in their class" Alex explained.

"Hey we didn't say you walk away retard!"

He grabbed Alex's shoulder again and again shoulder Alex brushed him off, walking onwards. Suddenly, one of the boys slammed his fist into the back of Alex's head, knocking him to the floor. With his vision blurred and his head ringing, Alex got off the floor, touching the back of his head. The boy had rings on and had cut a bit of Alex's hair and skin off. But he ignored the blood and the pain, walking away.

"HEY RETARD!" The Leader of the trio yelled.

Alex sighed, deciding to continue walking away. He really wasn't in the mood to fight those thugs. It was a fact that he was better than them, he didn't need to dirty his hands in order to prove the fact. But that didn't stop the three thugs from striding after him. They blocked his path, but he kept walking on. A knee slammed into his stomach, forcing him to his knees with a cough.

"Little retard, you spat on my shoes!" The leader growled, raising his foot to smack Alex.

The thug thrust his foot forward, but widened his eyes as Alex caught his shoe and shoved it aside. Alex got off the floor, pushing past the leader and walking on.

"Jesus this guy really is a retard" One of the other boys said.

Growling, the leader of the group walked after Alex. But Alex gave him no recognition, that boy wasn't worth recognising or raising a hand against no matter what he did. Again Alex got punched, but this time the two other boys grabbed his arms.

"You think your some cool emotionless badass huh? Well how about we do something that'll really make you cry?" The Leader asked with a grin.

They dragged Alex towards the male toilets. Opening the door to one of the cubicles, the leader gripped the back of the Alex's head.

"Lets see you be all casual after this" The Leader grinned.

Suddenly Alex slammed the back of his head dead centre into the boy's nose. The Leader clutched his broken nose, screaming in agony with tears in his eyes. Alex then slammed his elbows into the jaws of the two boys holding him. With a huff he grabbed the leader and pushed him across the room, his head slamming into the wall. Alex looked at the three boys in disgust before walking out of the room. His breathing was heavy as he leant against his locker. With eyes wide in shock, Alex looked at his shaking hands.

'Oh god, what have I done?' Alex wondered.

There was no pride in sticking up for himself and no praise from his parents. Alex didn't think and didn't care as he lashed out at the bullies. But a look of regret crossed his face as he admitted to what he had done. And he faced the consequences in school and at home.

"EXPULSION! YOU WERE FUCKING EXPELLED!" David yelled.

"AND WORST OF ALL THOSE BOYS PARENTS ARE NOW SUIING US! ALEX HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!" Melissa screamed.

They worried about the money as usual. Dante sat in the corner of the room, covering his ears as his mother and father yelled at Alex. Wesley kept an eye on the scene; he would only intervene if the two adults struck the child. But they looked as if they were close; paying three lawsuits wasn't much of a problem considering that their youngest son was a prodigy. What was truly troubling was the damage to their reputation. They would find Alex a new school, just to avoid any trouble with the law. But they wouldn't even give Alex a chance to speak, and even if they did Alex wouldn't take it.

"GO TO YOU ROOM AND DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE TO US AGAIN!" David yelled.

Alex walked to his room, sitting on the bed and looking at his hands. He tightened them into fists and bashed them both against his forehead. With a heavy sigh he fought back the tears before returning to an emotionless expression. He just sat, looking at the floor for hours till there was a knock at the door. Wesley walked into the room, holding a plate of pasta.

"Alex, I bought you food!" Wesley said.

"Thank you!" Was Alex's only response.

Wesley sighed as he put the plate on the beside table. He walked towards the door, turning back to Alex for a small moment before letting go of the door handle.

"Alex you understand why your parents are angry don't you?" Wesley asked.

"I hurt three people, one has to have reconstructive surgery for the damage to his face, his parents want mom and dad to pay for it and they want me disciplined, they wanted me to handle the situation as they would have taught me to" Alex explained.

"I wasn't aware they had taught you anything about defending against a bully, they probably taught you something about bullying people yourself" Wesley said with a chuckle.

"They would have paid them off"

"I'm sorry!" Wesley said in confusion.

"My mother and father are cowards, they would give up their fortune if it meant saving themselves" Alex said.

A smirk crossed Wesley's face as he walked out of the room. However he kept the door open for just a few more minutes so that he could have his say.

"Your mother and father aren't giving you the encouragement you need, so I might as well tell you myself…don't try to become like your mother and father, don't try to be like your brother" Wesley began with a smile.

Alex looked at the man, great confusion filling his eyes at his statement. Wesley returned the sentiment with a chuckle. He looked at Alex with a look of respect, something he had never seen before.

"Don't look up your parents they clearly aren't people you should strive to be and don't turn to your brother for help or look at him as a role model…be your own person, not who they want you to be or who they think you should be but rather who you want to be, become just another member of society doing nothing but voting in order to change the world, or become a great man whom always stands up for what he believes in, a man that when knocked down will stand up again without anyone to pick him up, a man that will rise up when others in society stay still no matter what society and others say he'll do what he's gotta do and say "no that is wrong!" stand up to your parents, stand up to those who pick on you but above all else be better than them, don't think or know that your better but be better"

The words hit Alex in that moment and the present. He looked at the Earth and remembered those words.

"Be brave Alex, be bold, be the best you can be!"

They were the only words of encouragement he had even been given. At the time they gave him the strength to live on as a member of society. But at this critical moment, they told him to be brave and bold.

"Hey AI!" Alex whispered.

"What is it meat bag?" The AI asked.

"Unlock the powers inside this armour, help me fix it and then help me locate the League, gather the Teen Titans and save them!" Alex said.

"What…you're going to find them? But you aren't worthy"

_Commencing repair process!_

"What, no that isn't right!"

"I just realised what makes me so worthy of wearing this armour"

Wires began to stick out of the armour, flying like tentacles through space. They grabbed the grey pieces of metal, the remains of the League Watch Tower. Alex moved his arms, flexing his fingers as he bought up a holographic projection. It showed a giant T-shaped building on an island. Alex waved his hand, bringing up the images of the current membership. Wonder Girl, a Sixteen-year-old version of Wonder Woman wearing no Tiara and instead of the chest plate a red costume with stars running up her legs with gaps leaving her arms and midriff exposed. Starfire, apparently an alien judging from her green pupiless eyes and orange skin and her, she was a rather attracted girl by anyone's standards, especially considering the purple costume she wore exposing her chest, arms and most of her legs, though Alex couldn't see why she would allow her hair to grow so thick and long. Their Speedster was a young version of Flash called, ironically enough Kid Flash, he wore yellow boots and a shirt, with a mask that left his red hair exposed and a red lightning bolt symbol across his chest with red gloves and trousers finishing the look.

"They're all too young to be fighting!" The AI pointed out.

"No, not too long, they've seen more fighting than I have, besides they're not all in their teens you know, like Nightwing here"

Nightwing, their leader and the Titans answer to Batman. He wore a mainly black suit with a grey utility belt and gloves with metal guards that also acted as tool compartments. His face held more experience than the others, the domino mask covering his eyes and the long Raven hair partially obscuring his face. Another more mature looking member was one of Alex's favourites Raven. She was a young girl just reaching adulthood no doubt.

"Your heart rate suggests you wish to become intimate with the pale one"

"I…she's…Raven'll be useful all right, I mean she's got magic and stealth and she isn't that pale you know" Alex said defensively.

Her hair was black, with a small red crystal on her forehead that was obscured by her purple hood and cloak. The black shirt she wore covered her arms and hips but left her legs exposed. Alex found himself staring at her legs like any other man would, snapping out of it as he felt something attach itself to his back. He looked at his back and suppressed a grin, the wires were find useful equipment amongst the debris, repairing the equipment and fusing it to the armour. Right now he had a pair of big atmospheric rockets and afterburners attached to his back.

"You're planning on using this team to help you save the League?" The AI asked.

"Yes…some of them were sidekicks to the League members, so that means they have family to lose" Alex said, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Speedy.

Speedy was the sidekick of the Green Arrow, or at least he had been. Nowadays he was always with the Titans, casting away the Robin Hood hat and gloves and wearing a simple pair of red jeans, a shirt with his golden quiver strapped to the back and a red domino mask to complete his look. His smile cast confidence and the costume matched his finger hair, of course he wouldn't make the mistake of leaving fingerprints on his arrows and so wore a pair of red gloves similar to Green Arrows.

"They got strength, speed, magic, power, intelligence, skill and most of all tech and morale" Alex said, summing up the two final members of the Titans.

Beast Boy, green furred, fifteen years old and wearing a red and white short-sleeved costume and possessing the ability to change into animals, he was the morale. And finally Cyborg, an African America young man with blue cybernetic components on half of his face and the rest of his body, it was pretty obvious what he was. These young heroes were the people Alex needed.

"You're going to save the Justice League, a group of the worlds greatest heroes with just a few teenagers?" The AI asked.

"Yep, that's what I'm going to do…looks like the armour agrees with me" Alex said.

His expression was determined underneath the helmet as the wires drew in pieces of the League's home. In order to replace the lost pieces of his helmet, the wires fused the grey armour shielding off the satellite onto the helmet. Two metal guards latched onto both his shoulders while a dull square shaped plate of metal replaced his gauntlet, acting as a shield. And two more grey plates latched onto his legs and a small pair of rockets attached themselves to his feet. His wrist sabre ignited out of his right wrist and makeshift cannon charged on his left shoulder.

"All right, time to begin the counter plan" Alex said before the engines ignited.

He flew across space, down towards the Earth. Using his the shield on his left wrist, Alex protected himself as he re-entered Earth's atmosphere. Calculating the trajectory with the armour's computer, Alex discovered where the missile had been launched. Moving at super sonic speeds he flew past the tanks and troops guarding the region.

"The army may try to stop as we leave" The AI said.

"I don't care!"

"But there is a chance they may damage us further"

"You did hear me before right?"

Alex crashed through the roof of the military base. Several soldiers raised their rifles at him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The squad leader yelled.

But Alex merely walked on, remembering his experience with the bullies. He was outnumbered ten to one. But he had taken the liberty of taking a few of the trashed medical supplies from the remains of the infirmary, including a supply of tranquillisers.

'Using the electrical impulses of the repair wires not only did it bend and meld the metal back into a useably form but they also reversed the chemical reactions of every element on the satellite when the explosion happened' Alex thought, targeting retinas appearing over the soldiers he looked at.

A section of his left shoulder slid off, revealing a launcher. With a flex of his fingers, Alex launched the tranquillisers into the necks and chests of the soldiers. They fell to the floor, leaving Alex with no other obstacle as he entered the chamber that the ship had been stored in. He marvelled at the sight of the alien spacecraft.

"Wait…I've detected a familiar energy signature" The AI said.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"Someone whom the original wearer of this armour has met has been here and has used a warp field to transport himself and others to a location, let me scan the ship"

Alex allowed the AI to run scans over the ship.

"No…they have taken a vital component of the ship and the weapon to destroy the Korwraith's"

"Oh now your changing your tune, I figured as much, you know they should take the intelligence part out of your name" Alex explained.

"I do not have a name and I possess vastly more intelligence than you meat bag"

"A robot that gets touchy, I never would have thought I'd see that…anyway can you track the warp?" Alex asked.

"It is no easy task, I suggest you wait at a safe place while I compile the…" But the AI never got to finish his statement as Alex flew straight through the ceiling.

He flew as fast as he could away from the military base, hitting the sound barrier and dashing towards the next location on his list. Alex flew downwards from the clouds towards New York. Specifically he focused on the Central Park area. The remaining members of the Justice Society were just recovering from their earlier battle. Most were simply dazed and taking time to wake up.

"AI, you've got the coordinates right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, why do you wish to know?"

"Relay them back to me!"

Alex aimed the cannon on his left shoulder, made from several surgical lasers and powered up with several more computer batteries gave it a hundred times the power of a regular surgical laser. He fired the powerful red beam into the ground, carving the coordinates and a hint into the grass.

'Hopefully the grounds keeper won't come looking for me' Alex thought as he flew away, leaving the JSA with a message to figure out.

"I really don't understand you meat bags" The AI said.

"And I don't understand why you haven't given me your name yet, I mean I can't just call you "the AI" all the time"

There was a short pause before the AI replied.

"Rikai!"

"Is there any meaning to that name?" Alex asked.

"Call me Rikai meat bag, I believe it means Understanding"

"Basically something your far from in concerns to human nature"

Again the AI remained silent, ignoring Alex's statement.

"Very well Rikai it is then, here we are, Titans base Jump City!" Alex said, flying towards the giant T-shaped building.

"Wait…how do they keep a T-shaped building from collapsing, structurally a building must have something to support it, the two ends of the T have nothing to support it, why hasn't it collapsed?" Rikai asked.

Alex mumbled, unable to answer a very good question and one he had remarkably never wondered himself. He landed on the top of the T, his eyes giving off a faint glow as he heard the alarms blaring.

"Please Alex, help me to understand your actions, they have their logic and yet one thing that puzzles me is why the armour is giving you access to all of its functions"

"You still think I don't have any qualities don't you?" Alex asked.

"You have little dreams for your future, little ambition and no skill, I could give you a list of faults" Rikai said.

"Yeah, but you could also do the same thing for the man that previously wore this armour"

Rikai had no response, if he had eyes he would have blinked in confusion. Alex sighed, chuckling as a sudden realisation hit him.

"He was the only one who ever wore the armour wasn't he, he was the last survivor of his species wasn't he?" Alex asked.

"Yes!"

"Then stick around, witness other aspects of humanity, you might find we have a lot in common with his species"

"But I still don't understand what right you have to wear the armour, to be anything but a temp"

"I as a human being am capable of being more than I am, I am capable of rising above what others think I'm worth…if they kick me to the floor I'll get up, if they push me off a hill I'll climb back up…if they give me a scenario in which I have to be brave and bold then I will be the bravest and the boldest in order to face that scenario" Alex explained.

"One person gives you encouragement and this is what you rise up to do, that's impossible, humans require more encouragement than that" Rikai stated.

"Humanity is capable of the same things as other sentient beings in the universe, cultures may vary and the time they take to evolve but the fundamental flaws and strengths of their natures will always be the exact same…every sentient being is capable of experiencing fear, selfishness and rage and on the other hand every sentient being is capable of feeling love, being heroic and sacrificing for causes either trivial or great…I am capable of that just as the League is capable of that…they defend this planet making them brave and bold making them worthy and able to fight the Korwraith's, if your way doesn't work then they will still fight on no matter what the odds, you want to know what purpose fear serves in society?"

"I want to know!" Rikai said.

"You really want to know?"

"Please tell me so that I can learn and understand more about humanity" Rikai said excitedly.

"Fear simply exists so that it can be experienced and then overcome, we experience fear a force that can stop us from accomplishing a goal but with bravery we can overcome that fear…that is the purpose of fear, Rikai I am afraid of what'll happen when I go to save the League, I'm afraid of my future but how the hell am I supposed to accomplish something if I don't have the bravery to face those fears and the boldness to move off without fear into the unknown, we never know what awaits in our future, I don't know whether we can save the League and stop the Korwraith's but what I do know is this…if I walk on without fear, being the bravest and boldest as Wesley told me to be then I can die with dignity, I can for once in a long time face my fate with pride because I know that its actually something worth giving my life for"

His voice was passionate and his eyes never wavering. Rikai felt Alex's mind, his resolve and his inner strength. He didn't cry about the future, he picked himself up and walked onwards. Alex's quality was perseverance in his future. That was what made him more than just a temporary wearer of the armour, but the one that would wear the armour and stop the Korwraith's, with the Justice League at his side.

"I will save the League, I promise you that much Rikai, I will be the best I can be"

The words were illogical but the most appealing set of words Rikai would ever hear. If he had a body he would nod and look at Alex with respect. It was better to fight with courage and never give up than to think with fear and never act.

"Very well…let us make contact with the Teen Titans…they have been watching for several minutes" Rikai said, chuckling as Alex's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

They were staring at the man on their roof with confusion, curiosity and caution.

"Dude, that was one hell of a speech!" Beast Boy said.

"Indeed but I wonder who were you talking to? Do you have one of these friends of imagination?" Starfire asked.

"Forget that, that did you say about the Justice League?" Nightwing asked.

Alex sighed, staring at Raven's legs for a moment before slipping back into reality. He had a lot of explaining to do.

Next Chapter 8: To save the League of Justice!

* * *

Hope Everyone enjoyed the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, I'd like to think its the best one of the fic.

If you have problems with the way Starfire talks its cause I've based her off the Teen Titans TV series version, at least in her speech patterns. Anyway next chapter will be some Titans action and hopefully a bit of humour, so see you next time.

The Robin in this fic is my favourite version but unfortunately one that DC keeps screwing over :) if you agree JT needs more love


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dont own the Justice League of the Titans

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 8: To save the League of Justice

It would certainly take a while to explain current events to the Teen Titans. Some of them were older than him, but the others were younger and not nearly as bright. He figured Cyborg to be one of the smartest, but as they walked him towards their meeting room he could hear the rather childish comments circulating between Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"An alien robot comes down to recruit us for a mission, cant say I haven't heard of that plotline before, maybe we should ask this guy if he knows Michael Bay" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah tell me about it, say armoured guy, please tell me your Megan Fox under there and not Shia what's his face" Cyborg chuckled.

Alex sighed; he really didn't understand the fascination with Megan Fox. To him she looked more like a creature than a woman, then again the only movie of her he had seen was that monster movie and he had fallen asleep when it came to the over rated kiss scene. But Cyborg and Beast Boy's comments confirmed his suspicions, they were the team idiots.

"Enough you two, we need to find out what this man was talking about and whether the League has really been captured" Wonder Girl said.

"I do hope the League is safe, particularly the man of bats" Starfire said, her tone innocent as she looked to Nightwing.

The black haired young man lowered his head, looking to the side as they walked into the meeting room.

'Hmm, the alien girl has an elevated heart rate and is exerting a minor dosage of pheromones, her expression towards him also indicates that she wishes to mate with Nightwing' Rikai pointed out.

'Rikai, do me a favour and in the future keep that kind of stuff to your self' Alex thought.

'What kind of stuff, I was merely making an observation, for example, what kind of meeting room is this?' Rikai wondered.

Alex looked at the meeting room, fighting the urge he had to shake his head in dismay. It was more like a college dorm, a sofa facing a big screen TV, an X-box with all the accessories, a kitchen, several beanbags and green paint on the walls. There were several doors that led to what Alex assumed was the Titan's rooms. Beast Boy ran and jumped onto one of the beanbags while Raven telekinetically pulled a table and a set of chairs to the middle of the room.

"All right, we don't have much time so keep the tale as short as you can" Nightwing said, standing up as his other team mates sat.

"I was recently residing in the Justice League satellite base, during this time an incident in New York city required a response from the league members, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman weren't with them so the rest of the League went to New York to face a group of villains, they were all knocked out and warped to a location I've downloaded onto my holographic computer, at the same time a secondary team of villains attacked a military installation where my ship had been placed"

'I think "your" ship is a grouse exaggeration of the truth' Rikai interrupted.

Alex knocked his helmet, much to the confusion of the Titans and caused the AI to groan for a moment before recovering.

"Anyway they took a very important component of the ship before knocking out Superman and taking him to the same location they took the League members, to make a long mission briefing short we've got to go there and rescue them" Alex explained.

The Titans looked at Alex with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment. Raven and Nightwing however were indifferent while Starfire merely frowned.

"Then what are we waiting for, we must go to save the league of justice" Starfire said.

"There's more to it than that isn't there?" Raven asked, looking at Alex suspiciously.

"No there isn't and the longer we waste time discussing it the more chance of your seniors dying there will be" Alex said firmly.

"He's right, we should get going right away" Speedy said.

"Give us the coordinates and then we'll get going" Nightwing said.

"No, I'm going with you, you get into your jet and you follow me"

Nightwing looked at Alex for a moment. Though he couldn't see beyond his helmet, Nightwing saw that Alex was serious and wouldn't be moved.

"Cyborg, get the T-Jet ready, everybody else brace yourselves for a fight" Nightwing said, uncrossing his arms and walking towards his office.

He moved through the darkness of his room, ignoring the clippings and evidence he kept on his desk. Typing the code into the wall, he opened a hidden door in his empty wardrobe. The door opened, revealing an assortment of bird related gadgets and weapons around a worn red tunic with and R symbol on the left breast. A few minutes passed and Nightwing walked out of his room carrying two steel sticks.

"All right, it's time to go!" He said.

Alex nodded his head, pleased that they were finally going to do something.

* * *

Superman groaned as he regained consciousness. Looking to his right, a look of shock crossed his face as he saw Powergirl and the Justice League members with their hands and legs bound by cuffs built into the steel wall. He looked forward, seeing the silver armoured Nihlus facing the criminals he had employed.

"We want our money and we want it now" Gentlemen ghost said sternly.

"You will get your payment once I have the time to pay you, I have plans for the Justice League that unfortunately take precedence over you" Nihlus explained, tapping a few buttons on his holographic gauntlet.

"Look pal, either you pay or us or we'll get aggressive" Electrocutioner said.

"Curious, how are you capable of getting your money if the person paying you is killed, you obviously need the money if you agreed to work with me, a complete stranger"

The villains grinded their teeth together, glaring at the back of Nihlus's head as he turned to the League members, looking at Superman curiously.

"The last son of Krypton, it is good to finally meet you Kal-El" Nihlus said.

"How do you know my Kryptonian name?" Superman asked.

"The previous wearer of this armour was quite familiar with Krypton, he had born witness to its destruction"

"A Sentry watched as Krypton was blown apart?"

Nihlus looked at Superman for a moment before tapping a final button on his gauntlet. The members of the League suddenly gasped as they were forced out of their stasis.

"Don't bother trying to break free, I am already familiar with the Martian Weakness of fire and several other weaknesses in your powers" Nihlus said, pointing to the gag on Zatanna's face and the yellow paint covering Lantern's uniform.

"Who are you, why are you doing this?" Atom asked.

"My origins are ones I do not wish to reveal at this time, my motivations however are the protection of this planet, I wish to employ you in this mission"

"We've already met your fellow Sentry, he has told us of the Korwraith's" J'onn said, frowning at Nihlus.

"Has he now, tell me, those of you who are human answer me this, how long has humanity hated one another?" Nihlus asked.

The words he had used stuck in the minds of the heroes. Though Superman was not a pure Earthling he had still spent all of his life being raised by humans. He had always wondered how his life would have turned out if he didn't have kindhearted parents whom loved him. J'onn hadn't spent his life on Earth, but he had already been exposed to human cruelty. People were afraid of him, and when he had first landed on Earth the American government had imprisoned him. Nihlus however decided to answer the question for them. With a click of a button he bought of a holographic screen. Images flashed before the eyes of the Justice League. They saw photos of Iraq, the iconic images of Vietnam, mass burials during the Holocaust and tapestries and stonewalls portraying battles that had been fought thousands of years ago.

"Humanity is violent, selfish, destructive and ignorant…is humanity any wiser from the hundreds of years of war?" Nihlus asked.

"The Holocaust taught us to never repeat those mistakes, the Holocaust taught us that genocide of an entire race is wrong" Power Girl said.

"Just as the Atlantic had been ignorant to the mass killings in the Thirties, they are still ignorant now to the ethnic cleansing taking place amongst tribes in Africa and other countries, war is still raised though with a much less clear view of why, why go to a place like Afghanistan when its clear you aren't wanted" Nihlus explained.

"Look, we don't want to interrupt anything but when are we going to be paid?" Giganta asked.

Nihlus sighed, drawing his pistol and pressing it against the taller woman's cleavage.

"I assure you my dear, if you ever interrupt me again you wont need to worry about pleasing your greed, you see League, humanity is Greedy, these people here are living proof of that" Nihlus growled.

"Wait a minute, your saying that there's an alien invasion force or something coming?" Firefly asked.

"Oh don't worry about money now, I'm getting out of here" Gentleman ghost said.

Nihlus ignored the man, instead focusing his attention on the league.

"The Korwraith's are right, destroying all traces of individuality will destroy any chance of war" Nihlus said.

"And what kind of world is that, individuality is worth having" Green Arrow said defiantly.

"Why? What does it provide society? Thousands of societies break down because of people's greed, an aspect of individuality, murder for money, revenge, or pure hate, stemming from aspects of individuality, war for profit and ethnic cleansing, religion and political view points all based on individuality, if every society was the same then people would easily understand one another, they wouldn't want to go to war anymore" Nihlus explained.

"What's your name?" Superman asked.

"I am Nihlus!"

"Who did you lose Nihlus?" Superman asked solemnly.

Nihlus allowed the question to hang in the air for a moment before he fired a blast from his gauntlet. The League members widened their eyes as Superman yelled in agony.

"STOP IT!" Power Girl yelled.

Nihlus reeled his hand back, charging another blast.

"Defiance, another imperfection with society, the Korwraith's will ensure that everyone understands one another, you can help me achieve that, you can help me bring peace to this planet" Nihlus said, holding his attack to listen to what the League members had to say.

"There's more to individuality than what you've been talking about" Said Green Arrow.

"I have seen many races across the galaxy and I can tell you that humanity is no greater or no worse than any of the others" Green Lantern said.

"History has shown evil in humanity but it has also shown good" Atom agreed.

"I am willing to survive the bad times and see the good" J'onn said.

"I would rather die than abandon everything that makes me me!" growled Hawkman.

"No one here will do what you ask Nihlus, we are sworn to protect everyone, and to ensure that tyrants and others who seek to destroy good do not succeed in their plans" Superman explained.

"And that is admirable, you are the few people in this world who deserve to live, but I can't allow you to leave, otherwise you would get in my way" Nihlus said, raising his pistol.

Suddenly, the whole room shook.

* * *

Alex flew alongside the Titan's jet, a yellow ship with a T symbol on the back. He stifled a scoff at the aircrafts style, one that stuck out like a sore thumb. The Titan's were preparing themselves inside the jet, Speedy cycled through various arrows he would need, as well as spare arrows for his mentor. Nightwing already looked prepared, or at least he wouldn't have been preparing any more if he wasn't piloting the ship. Starfire was sat close to him, trying to gauge his emotions over the situation. Batman hadn't been captured, but the Titan's always wondered what the Dark Knight's former partner would be doing if he had been captured.

"Tell me Alex, what happened between the Batman and Nightwing?" Rikai asked.

"I'm not exactly an expert, hell I didn't even know Batman had more than one sidekick" Alex said.

"We're approaching the area now, what's the battle plan?" Nightwing asked.

"I've gotten a look at the base through some satellites I hacked, it's a large silver airship, but I have no idea where the League is being held, we'll split into two groups, one group will bombard the base itself, drawing the defence forces attention while the secondary team will infiltrate the base itself…the distraction team will be Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Wonder Girl, while the remainder of us will infiltrate the base, once I'm inside I might be able to hack into security cameras and see where the League is being held" Alex explained.

"There are several holes in that plan" Raven pointed out.

"Then don't hold back when you hit the base, cause enough havoc to draw their attention" Alex said, narrowing his eyes as he drew closer and closer towards the base. "What's the most powerful weapon on your ship?" He asked.

"A beam cannon developed by Wayne Enterprises for breaking down Meteors" Nightwing said.

"Use it now!"

Alex dived downwards, keeping close to the clouds in order to hide himself from the airship. The Titan's widened their eyes as they looked at the massive airship. It had countless weapons on the top and bottom and was half the size of most major cities.

"We're supposed to be searching that?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'd better get started then!" Raven said.

She was so casual as she walked towards the door. Her hips didn't even sway and there was nothing flirtatious in the way she moved, but still Raven was…

"Alex are you thinking inappropriate things about Raven?" Rikai asked.

"NO I'M NOT!" Alex yelled.

Raven, Starfire and Wonder Girl walked to the side door of the ship. As soon as the door opened they jumped out of the ship, flying towards the airship. Nightwing targeted the ship, charging the T-Jet's beam cannon. Alex widened his eyes as the T-jet fired its cannon, releasing an emerald beam that blew a hole straight in the airship.

"Okay, that's got their attention!" Alex muttered.

"All right, Starfire, be careful out there" Nightwing said, putting on a harness with yellow wings attached.

Cyborg climbed onto the pilots seat, wishing his teammates good luck as they jumped out of the jet. Speedy ignited the rockets of his jet pack while Beast Boy changed into a hawk. Nightwing glided across the air, towards the airship with Speedy and Beast boy at his side. Starfire bought her hands together, releasing an energy wave that blew up one of the airship cannons. Inside the airship, Nihlus turned away from the Justice League and bought up surveillance footage of the battle outside. He narrowed his eyes at the three women, scratching his chin.

"Ship, fire all weaponry, auto targeting mode" Nihlus said.

His voice was so casual, never once growing stressed with the situation. The airship began to fire its weapons, beams and bullets flying at the young women outside. Cyborg manoeuvred the T-jet past the beams, firing his payload of missiles. Several of the missiles hit the surface, shaking the inside. Alex and his group flew around the side of the ship, searching for an entrance.

"Rikai, why does this Sentry get a huge airship while I get a small fighter?" Alex asked.

"He seems to have heavily upgraded his ship with Earth technology" Rikai said.

"What about an entrance?"

"Unknown!"

"Then I'll make my own entrance" Alex said, aiming his cannon at the wall.

He fired the cannon, releasing a crimson beam into the wall.

"Beast Boy, if you can turn into a rhino then do it now!"

Beast Boy flew through the hole in the wall, shifting his form into that of a green Rhino. The other Titans followed with Alex far behind them. Numerous numbers appeared over his HUD, bringing up various view screens.

"He doesn't have a camera covering his prison?" Alex asked.

Behind Raven was the shadow of a giant bird. She flew along the surface of the airship, tearing off pieces of metal with the talons of her shadow bird. Wonder Girl flew at one of the cannons, slamming into it like a cannonball. Inside, Nightwing lead the Titans towards the super villains that Nihlus had hired. Speedy fired an arrow with a taser attached, hitting Gentleman Ghost in the chest. The villain yelled out, electricity passing through his body before he fell unconscious. Nightwing jumped at Electrocutioner, kicking him across the head. Then he slammed his fist into the thug's chest, knocking the wind out of him before karate chopping his neck.

"I knew things were going to go to hell" Firefly said.

Nightwing threw a batarang at Firefly, knocking his flamethrower out of his hand. Kid Flash then punched Firefly across the head, knocking him out as Beast Boy rammed Giganta against the wall. Nihlus clicked a few buttons on his gauntlet, opening sections of the walls. The opening walls revealed Nihlus's secondary defence, broad shouldered human androids with silver armour and bladed wings. Their eyes glowed red as Nihlus waved his gauntlet over the ceiling. The ceiling suddenly opened, air rushing into the room as the androids flew out of the ship.

"An attack on my base via the air, fools, cannons and the sky aren't my only defence" Nihlus said.

The girls looked towards the androids flying towards them. They scattered, dodging beams and lasers fired from the android's hands. Raven slashed two of the androids apart with her shadow's talons. Starfire dodged a volley of beam fire and shot back with her star bolts, melting one of the androids. She then rolled in midair, dodging a second androids fist. Wonder Girl tied her lasso around one of the androids, swinging it around and hitting one of the surface cannons. She then threw upwards, continuing to spin with the android trapped in the grip of her lasso. Finally she let go of the rope, sending it flying into two of its fellow androids. In the base, Nihlus went over the footage of the battle, clicking several buttons.

"Raven, control of shadows and magic, magic is a science that is difficult to explain, but one constant requirement for every spell is the ability to concentrate" Nihlus said.

One of the cannons on the airship suddenly targeted Raven, firing a missile straight at her. She saw the attack coming and bought her hand up, her shadow bird's wing wrapping itself around her. Suddenly, the missile exploded in a flash of incredible light. The light destroyed the shadow bird and caused Raven to put hands to her eyes. One of the androids then swooped towards Raven, firing a beam into her chest.

"RAVEN!" Wonder Girl yelled, flying towards her falling teammate.

Starfire fired another star bolt, hitting an android in the chest. But unlike the others she had destroyed, the beam of green energy merely singed its armour.

"The Tameranean outclasses my androids in long range fighting, so I sacrifice their blaster energy for shields in order to make their armour denser…and their punches harder" Nihlus explained.

One of the androids flew straight at Starfire, slamming a fist into her chest. She coughed as she flew back, bringing her hands up to block another android's kick. But the android then swung its other leg, hitting the side of Starfire's hip. Wonder Girl managed to grab Raven in midair, looking up with shocked eyes as the androids ganged up on Starfire.

"Though you may call me dishonourable, there is intelligence in overwhelming your enemy with higher numbers, the key is knowing what to do with the greater numbers" Nihlus commented, targeting Wonder Girl with his ship's turrets. "She dodges the barrage of turret fire in order to save her wounded team mate, but is unable to help her other team mate left alone to fight my androids"

Nihlus's arm suddenly shot out, grabbing Kid Flash's neck. The young speedster was lifted off his feet and waved his arms around, gasping for air under Nihlus's grip.

"You utilised the disadvantages of my upgrades well, since I traded my security sensors for fire power you had one team keep my primary focus on them whilst you snuck in under the radar, but I'm afraid you haven't utilised your numbers well enough, you could have had one group attack other parts of my ship as opposed to all of you facing me head on" Nihlus explained, turning to the left as Alex and the Titan's walked into the room.

"Don't worry old guys, we're here to save the day" Beast Boy said.

"A rescue mission, is that what you're here to do? Surely your first priority should be sabotage and destruction of the vital areas of my ship, in the chaos of my ship falling apart I might have abandoned my prisoners to save myself" Nihlus said.

"True, but you also might have had a contingency plan for that, like taking the prisoners with you or just killing them there and then" Nightwing cut in.

"A smart man lets see you put that intelligence to the test"

"Lets! SPEEDY MAKE SOME NOISE!" Nightwing yelled.

Speedy drew an arrow from his quiver, firing it straight towards Nihlus. The intention was to make Nihlus flinch with a sonic arrow, but instead of catching it, Nihlus intercepted the arrow with a bullet from his gun. Kid Flash still utilised the distraction, vibrating at speeds that would have burnt through ordinary armour. But Nihlus was wearing Sentry armour, armed with technology Alex had no knowledge of. Nihlus threw Kid Flash towards Beast Boy, using the heat of the speedster's vibrations to burn the Boy's chest.

"Stick to defensive positions, I'll go in for the attack" Nightwing said, moving towards Nihlus with an extendable pole in his hand.

Nightwing swung the pole at Nihlus, who blocked it with his left forearm. But, Nightwing turned the pole, separating it into two smaller poles, swinging one at Nihlus's face. Nihlus caught both weapons, thrusting his leg towards his opponent. Nightwing jumped, flipping backwards, leaving his sticks in the hands of Nihlus.

"You weren't hoping to beat me with steel sticks were you?" Nihlus asked.

"Not at all!" Nightwing smirked.

The two sticks suddenly exploded, knocking Nihlus back slightly. Speedy then fired an arrow with a, incendiary grenade attached, hitting Nihlus's chest. The flames spread across Nihlus's chest and mouth plate, but had no major effect on him.

"Stick to Concussive arrows Speedy" Green Arrow said.

"I'm doing the rescuing old man" Speedy said.

"I'm only Twenty-Eight!"

Alex looked at the walls of the prison complex, narrowing his eyes as he conveyed with Rikai.

'Rikai, is there anyway I could scan for a network built into the wall, like a series of circuits or wires that send electrical signals Nihlus uses to control the cuffs' Alex thought.

"Switching your helmets vision mode to Electro-Magnetic sight, this mode will enable you to view electrical and magnetic fields" Rikai explained.

"I can see it!" Alex said.

"What's that?" Speedy asked.

Alex's normal field of vision had changed, everything was now blue to him, but he saw the silver colour of Nihlus's holographic gauntlet and the signal it sent to the cuffs.

"A wireless signal, BEAST BOY! KID FLASH! ATTACK HIM!" Alex yelled.

Kid Flash ran at Nihlus's swinging a fist at his head. But much to his shock, Nihlus dodged the punch, then jumped over Beast Boy as he charged towards him in Rhino form. Alex suddenly dashed forward, tackling Nihlus and igniting the rockets he had got from the remains of the Watch Tower. The two Sentries smashed straight through the wall and Alex looked at Nihlus's gauntlet, smiling as the signal began to weaken.

"I know what your doing my fellow Sentry" Nihlus said.

Alex suddenly yelled in pain as electricity covered Nihlus, passing into Alex's armour. Nihlus slammed his fist into Alex's head, throwing him against the wall.

"You've seen the Korwraith's you know that they cant be beaten"

"I wont stop us from trying!" Alex said.

"Why try, why prevent the inevitable destruction that humanity is striving for on its own, you think the Korwraith's are destroyers they aren't, they are creators of new societies" Nihlus explained.

"New Societies, they are simply destroying one society and adding to their own, but that's a society without emotion, without anything interesting in it but the destruction created from the meaningless invasion of other planets, I've seen exactly what happens and I know that the Korwraith's deserve nothing but COMPLETE AND UTTER DESTRUCTION!" Alex yelled, firing his cannon and missiles.

The projectiles slammed into Nihlus, knocking him back slightly. But Nihlus quickly recovered, slamming his knee into Alex's chest. He tore the cannon and the missile launcher off of Alex's armour, and then swung a fist towards his face. Alex quickly moved his arm, intercepting the punch with the makeshift shield he made from the Watch Tower's remains. Nihlus grabbed Alex's neck, throwing him back into the prison. Nightwing was trying to pick the locks with a batarang while Speedy fired small explosive tipped arrows at the cups.

"Impressive effort boy, but I'm afraid it is wasted, I suspected that you would come to reclaim the control module of your ship but it has surprised me how you were willing to attempt a rescue for the League, it appears that the barriers in the observation deck were not necessary" Nihlus explained.

"Alex, he must be hiding the control module for our ship in the observation deck, leave Nihlus to the Teen Titans" Rikai said.

'He's lying, he wouldn't tell us where the control module is if he thought there was a chance of us winning, and there is still a chance of us winning' Alex thought.

"What do you mean?" Rikai asked.

'You didn't think I was the only one that would be willing to save the League did you?'

Alex smirked underneath his helmet, shielding Nightwing as Nihlus fired at them with his pistol. In the sky, Cyborg fired the T-Jet's blasters at the Sentry androids. The androids easily dodged the blasts, returning fire with their own blasters. Wonder Girl dodged a hail of missiles while Starfire blocked and dodged as many punches as she could.

"Alex, what do you mean by you not being the only one who wishes to save the Justice League?" Rikai asked.

"Batman and Wonder Woman are members of the Justice League, team mates look after one another" Alex said.

Nihlus looked at Alex curiously, along with the other Titans. Suddenly an explosion rocked the airship. Nihlus turned to one of the walls, listening to the banging sounds. Then he widened his eyes as a black jet burst through the wall. The jet slid across the floor, its nose cone slamming into Nihlus and pinning him against the wall. Wonder Woman jumped off of the jet with her two allies, Vixen and the Crimson Fox. Vixen was a dark skinned woman with an incredible figure, wearing a tanned uniform that left her shoulders and midriff exposed, also wearing a necklace that gave her the ability to mimic the attributes of different animals. The Crimson Fox was a skinnier woman wearing a brown suit with a tail starting from her mask and ending at her waist.

"Thanks for bringing us to the party Princess, but are we really needed?" Vixen asked.

"I know I'm needed" An African American man said, flying off the jet with a red haired man.

Black Lightning linked his hands together, electricity sparking around his blue and white uniform. He fired a blast from his hand, hitting the cuffs binding the Justice League. The man beside him crossed his arms over his well-toned chest, wearing a costume consisting of brown colours.

"Sorry Geoforce, had to steal your thunder" Black Lightning said.

Geoforce merely huffed as the cockpit of the jet opened. Nihlus narrowed his eyes, looking at Batman with an icy glare beneath his helmet. Batman narrowed his eyes as well, returning the gaze.

"It's over!" Batman declared

Nihlus looked at his situation, his prisoners had escaped and he was pinned to the wall. Zatanna and Black Canary removed their gags while Speedy gave Green Arrow a spare quiver. Surrounded and wounded with no sentient allies to aid him, Nihlus was still far from finished.

"I still have more plans!" He said, clicking a button on his gauntlet.

His next plane gave the League a glimpse of what they would have to face in the future.

Next Chapter 9: A Korwraith!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next is the final battle of the first arc so keep hitting the fic please


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 9: A Korwraith!

Batman had planned for the current situation as best he could. Geoforce was the only member of his Outsiders that was available, despite his weakness when away from the ground he would still be of use. Nihlus was pinned to the wall by the bat jets nose cone, Batman had his finger on the jets thrusters control in case Nihlus had super strength he could use to push the jet away, this also accounted for any healing factor he might have. Plus the Justice League and Titans had enough numbers to overcome Nihlus. The former Sentry's gauntlet glowed as he clicked the button.

'More plans' Batman thought, narrowing his eyes.

The Titans and League members turned to their left as they heard the wall click. After several more clicking sounds lines appeared on the wall, then the wall opened, like an elevator door two sections of the wall slid to the side. Geoforce and Black Lightning raised their hands while Green Lantern began wiping at the yellow paint across his uniform. Superman stepped in front of the group, ready to take anything that would rush out of that door. Alex ignited his beam blades, standing between Kid Flash and Martian Manhunter. Shuffling his feet, Nightwing twirled his sticks in his hands as Hawkman gripped his mace. Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes, pulling the two sides of her lasso and silently praying to Hera.

"Hera give me the strength and wisdom to defeat our opponent, guide my fists and my heart to a righteous path and protect my friends with your blessings…"

"Don't bother!" Batman interrupted, raising a blinking batarang.

The members of the Justice League widened their eyes as they recognised the being that walked out of the wall. Before they had seen hundreds of them swarming into armies. But when they saw this one they realised that what they were fighting was truly real. Batman threw his Batarang, hitting the creature in the head. The explosion was small, enough to blow some one's head off or knock back a super powered opponent. This did neither as the creature moved through the smoke. Its eyes were empty, devoid of any life. The creature's skin was a brown tar like substance and it moved slowly. One thing that the heroes took notice of was the fact that the creature standing before them towered over them.

"This…this Korwraith, what have you done to it?" J'onn asked.

"Regrettably I have had to modify it, I inserted DNA from that Giganta woman in order to turn the peaceful citizen into the ultimate weapon, unfeeling and quick to execute" Nihlus said.

The Leaguer's blinked and widened their eyes as the Korwraith appeared in front of Superman. One punch sent the man of steel flying into the wall, crashing through two rooms.

"QUICKLY ATTACK NOW!" Batman yelled, sliding down the glass of his cockpit.

The Dark Knight pushed his control sticks forward, igniting the bat jets thrusters. Nihlus growled as the nose cone dug deeper into his chest. Suddenly the Korwraith grew until it was bigger than the jet. It grabbed the end of the jet, making no sound as it pulled on the jets other side. Wonder Woman immediately took charge, flying straight towards the Korwraith with J'onn and Hawkman at her side.

"Rhino!" Vixen said, touching the amulet across her neck.

Vixen's feet dug into the ground as the silhouette of a rhino appeared around her. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and ran with Vixen straight towards the side of the Korwraith. Just when they were inches from slamming into the beast, a tentacle shot out of the Korwraith's gut and slapped Vixen and Beast Boy so hard that they were thrown against the wall.

"Damn that things stronger than it looks" Zatanna said.

"And it has no insides for me to attack" Atom said.

"Hold on guys, this Nihlus guy made one mistake when thinking of my weakness" Green lantern grunted, closing his eyes as he held out his ring. "He assumed I was a rookie lantern!"

With those words, green energy shot out of the ring, wiping away the paint and charging Lantern's costume with energy. His eyes glowed for a moment before he took flight. Throwing his arm out, Green lantern shot a giant fist from his ring, punching the Korwraith in the chest and throwing it off the bat jet. Batman pushed his jet forward, smashing it and Nihlus through multiple rooms of the airship. Cyborg widened his eyes as he watched the bat jet crash out of the side of the airship, flames and smoke rising from its wings and nose cone.

"Guys, Rikai says we need to hit it with everything we've got, we need to kill it" Alex said.

"Whose Rikai?" Speedy asked.

"Forget it Alex we don't kill" Superman said, flying out of the room he was smashed into.

The Korwraith swung its fist forward and through the loop of Wonder Woman's lasso. She tied the rope around the creature's wrist and pulled its arm aside, giving Hawkman and J'onn the openings they needed. The Martian slammed his fist into the Korwraith's head and Hawkman crashed his mace against the creature's chest. Superman gathered air into his lungs, and then blew a gust of air so powerful that it sent the Korwraith crashing against the wall. Powergirl flew through the holes that Batman had made and outside into the battle between Starfire and the silver androids.

"Starfire!" Powergirl called out.

She flew like a missile into one of the androids, grabbing another by its neck and throwing it away from Starfire. Powergirl fired her heat vision while Starfire launched a star bolt, both young women attacking the android in front of them. They grinded their teeth together as the android flew closer towards them, its armour slowly melting. Powergirl then swung her fist straight through the androids brittle head.

"Alex, for now forget the League, we need to locate the device that was taken from our ship" Rikai said.

'Our ship' Alex thought.

"Alex…the survival of all sentient life on Earth depends on us finding that device, quickly!"

Alex nodded his head before flying out of the room. The Korwraith swung its arm towards Superman, who flew around it and slammed his fist into the Korwraith's face. Outside, Wonder Girl dodged a hail of missile and gunfire while Cyborg swooped downwards, bombarding the airship with the T-jet's cannons. Nihlus aimed his pistol at the bat jets cockpit, firing a shot that pierced through the glass and past Batman's head. Batman calmly increased speed, knocking over several androids as he flew the jet head first towards the airship.

"A kamikaze attack?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think Batman's that crazy" Power girl said.

The two young women watched as the jet flew closer and closer towards the airship.

"Okay maybe he is that crazy!" Power Girl gasped.

Suddenly, the glass cover of the cockpit flew off and Batman ejected out of the cockpit. He spread his cape out, using it as a glider as he drifted away from the jet. Nihlus merely grunted before the jet slammed into the airship. The explosion shook the ship itself, sending Speedy and Kid Flash stumbling across the floor. Hawkman swung his mace at the Korwraith's head and Kid Flash repeatedly hit the creature's legs. The attacks did little to affect the Korwraith as it grabbed J'onn and slammed him against the wall.

"Maybe we should be following the kids advice on this one" Green Arrow said, shooting the Korwraith in the back with a volley of arrows.

He knocked another arrow back, releasing his trick buzz saw arrow. The arrow grinded against the Korwraith's shoulder before shattering to pieces, Black Canary tackled Green Arrow as the Korwraith swung its legs round.

"Thanks for the save pretty bird" Green Arrow said.

"Don't call me that!" Canary muttered.

"Sniahc parw!" Zatanna called out.

With a wave of her hands, Zatanna summoned a series of chains that wrapped themselves around the Korwraith. Geoforce then thrust his hands forward, firing a blast of molten lava on the creature's chest. Black Lightning and Green Lantern followed through with electricity and green energy respectively, knocking the creature onto its back. Superman burst through the ceiling, flying so fast that he was in the Earths atmosphere in minutes.

"QUICKLY DON'T LET IT MOVE!" Wonder Woman yelled, wrapping her lasso around the creature's neck.

J'onn's arms expanded and stretched, wrapping themselves around the Korwraith's legs and shoulders. Vixen sat on the Korwraith's arm, the silhouette of a hippo around her, granting her the animal's weight.

Superman then flew downwards, moving faster than a speeding bullet as he crashed through the roof of the airship and into the Korwraith's chest. Much to the shock of the League and Titan members a mouth opened on the Korwraith's face and released an ear-piecing scream.

"Oh my god!" Beast Boy moaned.

"I thought this thing was supposed to be emotionless" Nightwing said.

Superman looked at the tar like creature and at the dent in its body he had made. If he had flown any faster then he would have killed the creature, and that was something he wasn't going to do even against something that was supposedly emotionless. But hearing the agony of the Korwraith bought confusion to the other League members and guilt to Superman. Alex heard the scream from a distance but kept on flying forward until he reached a vault of some kind. Rikai told him to plunge his beam blade into the heart of the door and without hesitation Alex followed the AI's advice, tearing through the locks of the vault with his wrist blades. Stepping into the room, Alex looked at the device floating in the middle of the dome shaped room.

"What is that thing?" Alex asked.

The device was a red crystal, encased within a cylinder glass casing. It was dull and gave off no light and was small enough to fit in the average adult male hand.

"Though not central to the operating of the ship, this control module was designed based on Kryptonian technology and is the key to activating the weapon that will save the galaxy from the Korwraith's" Rikai explained.

Alex took a running start before launching himself towards the crystal. Suddenly, Nihlus burst through the wall, grabbing Alex by his neck. He dragged Alex across the floor, and then slammed him against the wall, pressing the gun to his head.

"Do you think simple spur of the moment plans can stop me?" Nihlus asked.

"Plans, I'm just making this stuff up as I go along" Alex muttered.

"Such a waste, the Sentry chose you of all people, what a disgrace we have become" Nihlus said, his hand gripping the trigger.

Alex and Nihlus's ears twitched as they heard a familiar whirling sound. Nihlus swung around, grunting as an explosive batarang flew against his head. He aimed his pistol, stopping his finger from pulling the trigger as a batarang flew into the barrel. Throwing the gun aside, Nihlus fired a blast at Alex. But Alex dived to the side, dodging the silver blast as it made a crater in the wall. Batman ran from his hiding spot, throwing five tiny black spheres at Nihlus's feet. Smoke erupted from the spheres, practically covering the room.

"A sneak attack, or perhaps your trying to distract me Batman, either way it's done you no good" Nihlus said, clicking the buttons on his gauntlet.

Lights travelled along the lines across his armour until they reached the palm of his right hand. Suddenly, a gust of air flew from Nihlus's hand and blew the smoke aside. Nihlus looked to the crystal, seeing Batman's cloaked form on the crystals security field. He immediately fired a blast straight into Batman's back. Nihlus watched as the cloaked figure slowly burned. Then he narrowed his eyes, suspicious over the lack of screaming.

"A distraction!" Nihlus said.

Batman behind Nihlus, having discarded his cape to be used as a decoy he reached into the pockets of his utility belt. Slamming his hands against Nihlus's back, Batman then dived to the left. The rockets on the pads he attached to Nihlus's back ignited, sending him flying against the wall. Then Batman took out two batarangs that were bigger than his other models, with glowing hot edges.

'Batarangs specifically designed to pierce through armour' Batman thought before throwing the two projectiles.

The batarangs flew towards Nihlus's shoulders. But Nihlus turned around, batting the projectiles away with his hand and firing a blast towards Batman. Alex dived in the way, using the shield he made from the watchtower satellite. He pushed against the beam, looking to Batman. The Dark Knight knew what he had to do; reaching into his utility belt he removed a black rubber glove. Reaching through the electrical security field, he grabbed the crystal.

"NO!" Nihlus yelled.

"Cyborg do you read?" Batman asked, hiding behind Alex as he pushed the communicator built into his cowl.

"How did you get this frequency?" Cyborg asked.

"Your T-Jet should have tunneler missiles, I want you to fire two straight at the coordinates I'm sending you" Batman explained as he spoke the coordinates.

"Wait, how do you know what weapons we have?"

"GOD DAMN IT CYBORG JUST DO WHAT HE SAYS!" Alex yelled.

Hastily, Cyborg listened to the coordinates, armed the missiles and targeted the sections of the airship he had been asked to target.

"What are you going to shoot at?" Alex asked.

"When Nihlus was trapped on my jet I crashed through various parts of the ship, one important part in particular, the engine room" Batman said.

Cyborg fired the missiles, both of which flew towards separate parts of the ship. Alex widened his eyes as he felt the shield begin to melt. The drills attached to the missiles began to spin as they slammed against the parts of the ship they had been fired at. One drilled through into the engine room, slamming into one of the assortment of engines in the room. Nihlus widened his eyes as the monitors on his gauntlet displayed a failure in one of the engines.

"There are a hundred engines powering the turbines and rockets of this ship, when one is blown up the ensuing explosion blows up the other ten around it, with ten engines destroyed the ship begins to lose speed and gradually drift towards the ocean below" Batman explained.

"What about the other missile?" Alex asked.

Suddenly, the second missile pierced through the wall to the side of Nihlus. The missile slammed into his side, the drill grinding against his chest as it pushed him against the wall.

"Discretion is the better part of valour, follow me!" Batman said, running down the corridor.

Alex flew alongside him, knowing the brooding vigilante wouldn't want a lift. The Justice League members continued their battle with the Korwraith. Crimson Fox jumped over its fist, scratching it across the eyes. It stumbled backwards, clutching the mark on its eye.

"It didn't go that deep" Crimson Fox muttered.

"It's like a child, crying over even the smallest graze" Atom pointed out.

Power Girl crushed an android's head in her hand, and then blew two away with one blow from her lips. Wonder Girl landed on the airship, trying to shake Raven out of her unconsciousness. Cyborg continued to dodge cannon fire, intercepting some missiles with the jet's chaff grenades. The Korwraith continued to scream, cracking the very walls around it. Superman put his hands to his ears, concentrating on controlling his enhanced hearing.

"So much power in this one Korwraith" Atom said in astonishment.

"I'm not so much worried about the power but its emotion, these things are supposed to be empty but its crying like a baby" Wonder Woman said.

Batman and Alex ran into the room, looking at the Korwraith in shock (mild shock in Batman's case).

"Something's wrong" Alex said.

"Alex…that Korwraith is impure, not only has it been infused with DNA from other super humans but it appears to have been flawed when the original species it was made from was converted…I think Nihlus used Koran technology to convert someone…possibly a human into that enhanced Korwraith" Rikai explained.

"Nihlus made that thing himself?" Alex asked.

"Tell me what the AI's thinking" Batman said.

"Rikai thinks that that Korwraith isn't a Koran made one but one that Nihlus himself created, possibly from a human he's captured"

"J'onn try reading that creatures mind"

"I'll try" The Martian said.

Phasing through the Korwraith's fist, J'onn placed a hand on the creature's forehead. Closing his eyes, J'onn reached into the mind of this creature. The sudden flurry, or rather the lack of a flurry of images caused J'onn to let out an anguished cry as tears streamed down the Korwraith's face.

"J'ONN!" Wonder Woman yelled.

The Amazonian grabbed the Martian's cape, flying him towards where Alex and Batman were.

"What did you see?" Batman asked.

"The Korwraith was a human male, but not just any human…"

The Martian's speech was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Nihlus. He fired multiple shots from his gun, all of which were blocked by Wonder Woman's bracelets. She lunged forward, aiming a fist at his face. But Nihlus caught her hand, his glowing eyes intensifying as Diana glared at him.

"J'onn what is it?" Alex asked.

"Alex, the Korwraith it's a child…a baby boy"

Wonder Woman widened her eyes and Superman turned to them in shock. Batman grinded his teeth together while Superman's hands shook. The Korwraith swung itself around; clutching its head as it yelled out the first words it would ever speak.

"MOOOOOMMMMMY!"

The heroes stopped their attack as the Korwraith cried. It fell to the floor, rubbing its eyes. Superman narrowed his eyes into a glare as he looked at Nihlus. With a yell, Wonder Woman threw her lasso around Nihlus's neck. Tugging on the line, the Amazonian princess threw Nihlus towards Superman. The last son of Krypton put his hands together before swinging them into Nihlus's cheek and sending him flying through the roof. Nihlus stopped in midair, widening his eyes as Superman suddenly appeared behind him. Cupping his hands together, Superman hammered Nihlus's head and launched him into the ships engine room. Nihlus rebounded off of one of the engines, sending a crack down his chest plate.

"Oh my god, I cant believe what he's done" Vixen said.

"A baby, seriously, are you sure you aren't wrong about this?" Atom asked J'onn.

"It's true, that creature was a baby" J'onn said.

"Is there anything that can be done for him?" Nightwing asked.

"If I could analyse him in my labs then…"

"No Batman, Rikai tells me that nothing can be done for him" Alex interrupted.

"But we have to try" said Zatanna.

"Do you think that the Solarian's didn't try to restore their infected, they failed, the only thing we can do now is put that thing out of its misery, it's the right thing to do and you know it" Alex explained.

Batman grinded his teeth together before punching Alex across his cheek, much to the League and Titan's respective shock and concern Alex fell to the ground. Blood dripped off of the knuckles of both Superman and Batman as the ship shook.

"We don't give up without trying and we certainly don't kill" Batman growled.

"What if it was you, wouldn't you want to be put out of your misery?" Alex asked.

"I would also count on my heroes to at least try to save me…we won't resort to such a thing as killing someone without trying every possible method"

Superman slammed his fists into Nihlus's head, grinding off pieces of his helmet. Nihlus fired a blast from the palm of his hand, which clashed with the beams of Superman's heat vision. The man of steel yelled, moving towards Nihlus while his heat vision intensified. Putting a hand on his wrist, Nihlus intensified his own blast, but widened his eyes as the man of steel matched him move for move.

"Justify this Nihlus, justify using someone so young" Superman said.

"You above everyone should know of humanities corruption" Nihlus said.

"You have such have such a narrow minded view of things, humanity isn't just cowardly, it is brave as well!" Superman growled.

What happened next bought shock and pain to Nihlus's face. The red beams pierced through his hand and scratched his shoulder. Blood poured from Nihlus's wound, red blood that stained the floor. Batman grabbed Alex's neck, lifting him off the ground and pushing him towards Nightwing.

"Lantern, bind that Korwraith so we can take it back to the main land, Black Lightning and Geo-Force you go to the engine room and start destroying as many engines as you can, J'onn take Green Arrow, Atom, Crimson Fox and Zatanna to Cyborg's jet then help Vixen and Hawkman with the forces outside" Batman explained, going into his leadership mode.

"Kid Flash I want you to help Geoforce and Black Lightning trash the engine room, Beast Boy help Speedy get onto the jet" Nightwing said, following his old mentors lead.

There was another sudden shock that caused the League members to stumble.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Reinforcements!" Alex said.

Outside, Wonder Girl widened her eyes as a white and red robot landed in front of her. Stripes armed his cannons, blowing up two missile launchers before they could fire. Starfire and Power Girl looked behind them, Cyclone was flying through the air with Star Girl at her side and a white jet behind them. The other members of the Justice Society looked at the airship with mild concern.

"All right guys, time for us to save the day" Mr Terrific said before launching a volley of missiles.

"BOOYAA!" Cyborg cheered, firing the T-jets assortment of weaponry.

Cyclone created a gust so powerful that it blew off one of the airships turbines. Stargirl swung her staff round, blasting several androids and clearing a path for Power Girl and Starfire. Power Girl flew through the ship like a missile and Starfire threw a flurry of star bolts, practically bombing the airship. There was a sudden explosion before Green lantern flew out of the ship, green energy wrapped around the giant Korwraith with Green Arrow and Zatanna floating on green platforms. J'onn carried Crimson Fox in his arms with Atom shrunk on his shoulder.

"Time to smash some stuff up" Kid Flash said, cracking his knuckles before dashing off.

Black Lightning and Geoforce ran into the engine room and began firing random blasts at the engines. Kid Flash dashed by, taking apart engines pieces by piece. Batman and Nightwing ran into the engine room, throwing explosive batarangs at the engines. Wonder Woman flew out of the airship and straight to Wonder Girl's side. Raven awoke from her sleep, her eyes flashing red as her shadow bird appeared around her. With a yell, Raven started to rip apart the ship with her magic. Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman nodded to one another, standing back to back as they unravelled their lassos. They tied the golden ropes around the turbines of the ship and pulled hard, pulling the ship downwards.

"Hera give me strength!" They said together.

Beast Boy took the form of a Pterodactyl with Speedy riding on his back. Green Arrow and Speedy both knocked back explosive arrow's, firing them onto the surface of the ship as they were taken to the T-Jet. J'onn phased through the jet with Crimson Fox and Atom, whilst Cyborg opened the hatch for Zatanna, Green Arrow and his old partner. The two archers were the first to get onto the jet.

"LOOK OUT!" Cyborg yelled.

One of Nihlus's androids flew straight towards Green Lantern, punching him so hard that he lost concentration. Zatanna screamed as she and the Korwraith began to fall towards the sea. Green Lantern tried to grab them, but the android kept up its attack, forcing him to defend with a green shield. Zatanna screamed as she fell towards the ocean, closing her eyes as she braced herself. However alls she felt was the wind blowing in her face. She opened her eyes and dropped her jaw.

"Sorryi'mlate!" Flash said without a moment to pause as he ran across the water.

"Fastest man alive my foot, don't ever disappear like that again Allen" Zatanna said.

"Noproblem!"

As the airship got closer and closer towards the sea, tentacles suddenly began to shoot out of the water. They wrapped themselves around the turbines. A giant octopus swam up the surface of the sea, dragging the airship to its level. Standing on the Octopus's head was a blonde haired man, wearing an orange-scaled shirt and green trousers and gloves. He held a gold trident and his free arm was wrapped affectionately around the waist of a red haired woman wearing a gold tiara and a green-scaled suit.

"The surface dwellers always cause trouble Orin, perhaps you should join them!" The woman said.

"No Mera, I have other responsibilities, but that doesn't mean I cant help the people I respect once in a while" Orin, AKA Aquaman said as he commanded the octopus's and squid's around him to pull the ship under.

Flash suddenly dropped Zatanna on the octopus, giving Aquaman a salute and grin before running up one of the Octopus's arms and into the airship. The fastest man alive ran into the engine room, dashing past Kid Flash and ramming Nihlus head on. Nihlus slid across the floor, pieces of his armour breaking off before he hit the wall, leaving a dent shaped like himself. Superman looked at flash in surprise as he grinned.

"So this is the bad guy huh, well are we gonna kick his ass or what?" Flash asked.

"It's over Nihlus, your surrounded and your ship is going down" Batman said.

Alex brought his arms together, blocking the impact of an explosion in the prison cells. He ignited his rockets, hovering off the floor as it began to break apart.

"Rikai what's happening?" Alex asked.

"It seems he breaking off pieces of the ship, sort of a self destruct mechanism" Rikai said.

"I've got to tell the League members that are still inside"

He flew through the corridors of the ship, dodging explosions and falling pieces of the ship. Outside of the ship, Wonder Woman took notice of the explosions coming from the ship and swooped down towards Aquaman and Mera.

"You two need to get out of here, the ship is about to explode" Wonder Woman said.

"All of you, retreat back to the depths from which I summoned you, we are returning to Atlantis" Aquaman said to the giant sea creatures he commanded.

"Thank you for the help" Zatanna said as Wonder Woman carried her away.

Green Lantern created a saw, cutting the android attacking him in half. Then he tried to fly towards the airship, only for an explosion to knock him back. Hawkman flew upwards, barely avoiding the heat from the explosions.

"NIGHTWINGS IN THERE!" Starfire yelled.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Star Girl said.

Nihlus aimed his pistol at the heroes in front of him. He huffed before dropping the pistol. A sudden explosion knocked the heroes to the side. Superman grinded his teeth together, looking at the explosions flashing around them, explosions Nihlus used to cover his escape. Alex flew into the engine room, only for an explosion to knock him to the side.

"Damn it, SUPERMAN! BATMAN YOU NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Alex yelled.

Flames began to spread around the room and more debris began to fall. Flash and Kid Flash ran as fast as they could while Geoforce flew through the walls, carrying Black Lightning with him. Nightwing dived to his right as the spreading flames consumed the area he stood in. He reached into his belt for anything that he could use, only to hear a screeching sound above him. Raven tore open the ceiling with the talons of her shadow bird, offering Nightwing her hand. Without hesitation the Titan's leader grabbed Raven's hand, allowing her to carry him away from the exploding wreck. Alex waded through the flames, looking for any trace of Superman and Batman. He found Batman with several pieces of metal on top of his legs.

"Batman" Alex said.

"Alex, take the crystal and get out now" Batman said.

Suddenly, one of Nihlus's last androids wrapped its arms around Alex's neck. Alex struggled underneath the grip of the android, slamming himself against the wall in an attempt to shake it off. The android tightened its grip, leaving several dents in Alex's neck armour. Batman grinded his teeth together as he tried to force the debris off of him, this was one situation where he was entitled to panic but didn't. He never gave up hope and he never stopped trying to lift off the debris.

"You got any plans for this scenario Batman?" Superman asked, walking straight through the flames.

"Your it, lets get out of here" Batman said casually.

Superman threw off the debris on Batman's legs then fired his heat vision at the android strangling Alex. The android's head melted and its arms went dead, allowing Alex to escape its grip. Superman grabbed Batman's hand and began smashing his way out of the ship, followed closely by Alex. They flew out of the ship, where the other League members waited. Wonder Woman sighed in relief, watching as the ship exploded harmlessly behind the three men.

"BOOYA AGAIN!" Cyborg cheered, clapping his hand against Beast Boy's.

"NIGHTWING!" Starfire yelled, hugging the black haired man out of Raven's grip.

Batman remained calm as he reached into his utility belt, removing the crystal and throwing it to Alex. Catching the small crystal, Alex stared at the device as the heroes began their long journey back to the mainland. Looking to his left he nodded towards Superman and Batman.

"Well done kid, if not for your reinforcements this battle would have been even more difficult" Batman said.

"Great job Alex, what do you say we get home and started working on a way to save the world" Superman said, flashing a smile at the boy.

Alex looked at the crystal in his hand and then at the heroes flying beside him. And for once in a long time he smiled.

Next Chapter 10: Temp no more

* * *

Next is the final chapter of the story arc and the chapter where Alex will receive his codename. The "impure" Korwraith isn't dead and "he'll" appear in the future, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i dont own the characters of DC

With the end of the first Arc we reveal the man behind Nihlus's helmet and Alex's evolution into a full time Sentry

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Chapter 10: Temp no more

The satellite Watchtower was no more, but Superman still had a temporary base for the League in Metropolis. For the civilians it had been a magnificent sight for them to behold, the arrival of some of their greatest heroes. They looked up in the sky, cheering as some of the younger members like Star Girl and Wonder Girl waved down at them. The League, Titans and Society flew towards the metro tower, an old building in Metropolis that gave people a view of the whole city. Upon entering the top floor, Alex marvelled at the design. It was a dusty place but with plenty of space for any equipment they would need. An iron balcony was built on the wall where the assortment of bookcases where and there were plenty of holes and sockets that could be used for electrical equipment.

"Haven't been here in a while" Green Arrow said, tilting his hat with a smile.

"We moved on from having a secretary and a single jet to take us across the world" Flash smiled.

"Hey do you guys have nay eats?" Kid flash asked, darting from one floor of the tower to the next.

"No ones been here in years" Cyborg pointed out.

"And I thought Batman was the detective" Raven said.

Superman gathered air into his lungs, and then blew the dust on the floor aside, revealing the American eagle with the words JLA on it.

"Justice League, welcome to our new home" Superman said.

"So, you guys want to clarify with us what's going on?" Mr Terrific asked.

"Yes, I believe Alex can take over from here"

Alex nodded his head, stepping into the middle of the room with all the heroes watching him.

"The Korans are approaching with their Korwraith's, and the AI that controls this armour has a weapon capable of defeating them…no the weapon will kill them" Alex said, bring up a hologram of a red space station. "It unleashes a radiation burst that kills all Koran's and Korwraith's, specifically targeting their DNA"

"A biological weapon" J'onn said.

Alex nodded while Superman grinded his teeth together.

"We're going to commit genocide?" Star Girl asked.

"It may be the only option we've got" Hawkman said.

"I can't believe you Carter, genocide is never the option" Power girl said.

Alex stepped back as the heroes began talking amongst themselves. The majority of them were against the genocide, while others like Atom and Green lantern tried to rationalise the fact that the Korwraith's were no longer sentient. Batman looked to Alex and the members of the group, after a few seconds he decided to intervene.

"Quiet!" He growled.

Black Canary, noticing Batman's words smirked as she walked to Alex's side.

"QUIET!" She yelled, knocking the heroes to the ground.

Superman and Wonder woman looked at the groaning heroes with wide eyes while Black Canary smiled.

"…Thanks!" Batman hesitantly said. "Let Alex finish what he has to say, then we'll consider options"

Alex nodded his head as he reached for his helmet. It easily came off, revealing his face to the crowds of heroes. The Titans didn't recognise him and Star Girl and Liberty Belle called him the "other Winters boy". That's all he was to some of them, the one that had stood in the background, or in the shadow of his more intelligent brother. But this day wasn't just about him being better than his brother; it was also about doing the right thing.

"Rikai, the AI controlling this armour tells me that the only way to stop the Koran's is to kill them all…but I know that isn't the answer" Alex began, reading the smiles on the League members faces. "I know of the severity of the threat and I know that there's something that can still be done for the people that have become Korwraith's, that's why I can look for one because I'm know I'm going to find a solution"

Batman kept his arms crossed while Superman patted Alex on the shoulder. Alex fought back his smile as Mr Terrific, J'onn, Atom and Cyborg walked into the middle of the room.

"Please help me find a way…I know we can find it if we try" Alex said.

"It's going to be hard" Mr Terrific said.

"All things worth doing are" Atom smiled.

"Then here's what we're going to do, we're going to find and bring together the greatest minds of the planet, we're going to find a Korwraith, we're going to study that Korwraith and create a cure and modify the weapon to administer that cure" Alex explained.

"The Green Lantern Corps can help, we could perform a bag and grab op on the Koran fleet" Green Lantern said.

"I hope this means we don't work with Luthor" Power Girl muttered.

"It'll be worth finding that flawed Korwraith and studying him too" Wonder Woman pointed out.

"We also need to find Nihlus and the technology he used to turn that child, we might be able to find some way of reverse engineering the technology" Batman said.

"So we're really going to make the impossible possible?" Mr Terrific asked.

"It's no impossible, with enough time and resources we can do anything, with enough research and time even Cancers can be eradicated, advanced technology and great minds can enable us to create a cure even for the Korwraith's, it's better than the alternative" Alex explained.

"Alex wait, don't make the mistake of thinking you can save the Solarians, whatever they were they are gone forever" Rikai said.

Alex shook his head, the scenery changed and he wasn't in the metro tower anymore. He was amongst the ruins of the Solarian home world, looking up at the Koran hive. Walking forward, Alex narrowed his eyes as a red hologram appeared before him. The Hologram took on a human shape, but without any facial markings or identification. It was Rikai the AI, or at least a manifestation of Rikai.

"Damn it meat bag, I knew you were a mistake" Rikai said.

"It's true that there's a huge amount of risk in this option, but you cant deny that restoring the Solarian race will be worth the risk" Alex said.

"You are so stupid Alex, you and all these other meat bags, you think that just because your wearing this armour it somehow makes you one of them?" Rikai asked.

"No, I don't think that, there's no structure to the League, they never had my respect until today…Batman put it in clear perspective for me, alls I have to do is try and then I'll be pleased with myself"

"With yourself?"

The scenery shifted again, revealing the Winters mansion. Alex looked at his younger self, showing his school grades to his parents.

"Not good enough Alex, you must excel, hopefully your sibling will do better when he's born" His father had said.

The young Alex lowered his head, walking away from his parents. However the real Alex smiled, realising a few things about himself.

"I only ever put effort into things when I wanted to please my parents, I've given up so many times over things that wouldn't have pleased them…but I realise that they aren't worth pleasing, I need to please myself as well"

"Please yourself, what do you mean by that?" Rikai asked.

"I've never done anything that's been worth doing…my work has been unfulfilling and my family has never given me the time of day, but now I can see a cause that's worth putting effort in for, hell I need to start putting effort into everything…. but first I'm going to put effort into finding a way to restore the Solarian's, that's why I have this armour, that's why the armour wont leave me…because I've now gained the courage to do the impossible, or at least what you say is impossible" Alex explained as the scenery shifted back into the metro tower. "And I wont be alone Rikai, look at them" Alex motioned to the heroes behind him.

Rikai's holographic form looked at the heroes, none of them were anxious or afraid. Rather they were smiling, but why? There was nothing for them to be smiling about. Meat bags were really hard to understand. Superman walked to Alex's side and offered his hand to Rikai.

"Rikai…if your curious about humanity then stick around, you might find the answers your looking for and we might surprise you" Superman said.

"Never give up!" Batman whispered, load enough for everyone to hear him.

Those words caused Rikai to reveal a set of bright red eyes and a line that formed a smile.

"The meat bag that once wore this armour would have really liked all of you…very well, maybe I'll finally understand you meat bags, but don't cry to me if your plans blow up in your faces" Rikai said.

Atom and Star Girl laughed while Hawkman shook his head. The hologram disappeared and took control of Alex's arm. Alex allowed Rikai to take control, smiling as he and Rikai shook Superman's hand. Beast Boy jumped off the balcony, with Star Girl and Cyclone beside him. They walked to Alex's side, patting his shoulders as he let go of Superman's hand. Nightwing crossed his arms, smiling as his teammates and the society crowded around Alex.

"So what are we waiting for, we need to start our studying" Mr Terrific said.

"Alien technology, wonder if I'll be able to use any for my armour" Stripes said.

"Stay away from alien tech Pat, we don't want to be cleaning up any messes in the lab like last time" Star Girl giggled.

Superman turned towards the Metro tower window, looking down at the city he protected. Then he looked at Alex, smiling as he interacted with the Titans. He had once pitied Alex Winters, but now he listened to a completely different person. Alex Winters had been chosen by the armour for a reason, just like Superman and other heroes were here for a reason.

"We are here for a reason" He remembered his father telling him.

'Yeah Pa, we are here for a reason, and I think I see why Alex was chosen' Superman thought.

"Hey kid, you might want to put your helmet on if we end up working with Luthor" Hawkman said.

Speedy threw Alex's helmet into his arms and Alex found himself staring at the helmet for a moment. The armour had fully repaired itself into its original mode. Mr Terrific had his T-Orb's scanning over the armour, suggesting theories on its self-repairing nature.

"You know you should really come up with a super name, it's better than all of us calling you Alex" Star Girl said.

Alex looked at the helmet again and dropped his smile as he put it on.

"Call me Sentry" he said.

Rikai shook his head from the depths of Alex's mind.

"You've earned the name Alex and the full technology and power of a Sentry, guess your good for more than just temporary work" Rikai said

Superman and Wonder Woman smiled, they and the other League members would face the future with hope. Hope that they could save a dying species. Batman never said anything, but it was a hope that he shared.

* * *

Nihlus slammed his fists against the walls of his ship. He had hoped that the League would at least consider his words. But they were more idealistic than he was. It was refreshing as well as frustrating for him as he walked over to his ship's control computer.

'Where did I go wrong with the Korwraith? Why didn't the experiment work?' Nihlus wondered.

He tapped his forehead, thinking of anything he missed out with his calculations or any flaws in the machinery he had as well as what he hadn't accounted for in his attack plans. Nihlus scrolled down the list he had gotten for Grodd, looking at better additions for his plans. Removing his helmet, Nihlus rubbed his unkempt black hair. He was human so he knew exactly how ruthless and cruel humanity was.

"Damn it!" he said, smacking his hand against the console. "Why didn't I see it before, in the memories of the original wearer…the Solarian's don't have infants, the Koran conversion process reacts differently to babies…forgive me" He moaned, falling to his knees. "Forgive me…forgive me my boy…what have I done…what has fear turned me into?" he wondered, dragging his hands down his face.

Fear had driven him to commit the atrocities he sought to avoid. He was a broken man who hadn't accounted for the flaws in his plans. Fear had driven him to destroy what his son could have been.

Far away from the ship and even further away from Metropolis, something washed onto the shore of a paradise. The rocks on the beach were crushed by the weight of this creature, but he was no taller than the average male. His muscles were thin and his skin was composed of a brown diamond substance. Spikes stuck out of the back of his head and elbows and he dragged his clawed fingers across the beach. Growling, brown tar dripped off of his two sabre toothed fangs. He opened his bloodshot eyes and tears fell onto the Beach of Paradise Island. His roar was heard by all the amazons.

* * *

On that day not only was a hero created, but also a monster. In the depths of space, a hive like ship continued its flight to Earth. The captain clicked his mouth, commanding his troops like any captain would. An insect like race was built on the principals of loyalty, but as sentient beings they still had feelings and opinions. As they drew closer to Earth, some members of the Koran race began to doubt. But the captain knew his objective; it had been one he was created for. Harvest and convert every species in the galaxy and let nothing get in the way. The pieces were moving closer across the board, and despite the loss of a piece the Koran's and the Justice League were still evenly matched.

Next Arc 2: The Society and a Sentry, Chapter 1: Gathering minds

* * *

The end of the first arc, Arc two is the debut of the improved Sentry as he works with the Justice Society to clean up the mess of the Watch Tower's destruction while Superman and the League gather some of the DC universe's most brilliant minds, heroes and villains alike. Dont miss the action in the next arc.

Thanks to everyone who followed the fic, please tell me what you thought of the first arc please.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

I'm back, with the next Arc in Planet of the Bravest, though not as long as the last Arc it'll provide some important Lessons for both Alex and Rikai as the AI learns about the concept of legacies and Alex meets the first super heroes the Justice Society in a kidnapping plot that will require Alex to use his untapped intellect and bravery to save not only old Society members as well but their "legacies"

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Arc 2: The Society and a Sentry

Chapter 1: Gathering Minds

Metropolis lived up to its name; it had a hero that gave it hope and businesses that thrived. Common crime was rare there, but superhuman crime was high. The creation of multiple super villains usually came from Metropolis. Gotham City however was one of the darkest places in America. Crime was at an all time high, petty crimes like pick pocketing and bank robberies had always been a problem in Gotham City. People were desperate for money, so they turned to crime. Super human crime, though not as high as Metropolis was still as equally as dangerous, because a large majority of the notable criminals or terrorists in Gotham were classed as criminally insane. Both cities had their heroes, one bought hope to the people, the other bought fear to the criminals. And while Metropolis was a place where businesses thrived, the leading business in Gotham that had yet to suffer from the depression was Wayne Enterprise.

Formed and owned by the leading family in Gotham the Waynes, the company provided technology and medical advancements. The chairman of the board was Lucius Fox and a technical and chemical genius. There was once a period when Lucius Fox was the lowest of the employees of the company when he worked as the head of applied sciences. However that all changed when he met Bruce Wayne.

The young man had returned from his over sea travels and began learning about his family's company from the bottom with applied sciences. Lucius Fox was an African American man with greying hair and glasses on the edge of his nose. He showed Bruce the many prototypes he had created that were never put into mass production. Pulling on one of the drawers, Lucius revealed a grey armoured suit.

"Nomex survival suit, originally for advanced infantry, Kevlar reinforced with steel plates, this sucker will stop a knife" Lucius explained.

"Bullet proof?" Bruce asked.

"Anything but a straight shot" Lucius said.

"Why wasn't it put into production?"

"Bean counters didn't think a soldiers life was worth forty grand"

Bruce shook his head at those words and Lucius could tell that he was displeased by the direction the board of directors had taken his father's company in. When Bruce disappeared, the board opted to use their shares and the resources of the company for military projects, however some of the projects didn't go into full production. Lucius spoke out against this and so he was sent to applied sciences. But Bruce had use for prototypes as well as Lucius's genius.

And right now the world had use for Lucius's expertise in technology and chemical biology. But this time it wasn't Bruce Wayne who had come to his door, but the Justice League members Black Canary and Hawkman. Lucius was a smart man, which was why he could tell that Hawkman's wings weren't real. They were actually part of a harness, highly advanced Thanagarian technology and though his weapons looked primitive they were actually composed of the material known as Nth metal. Canary however was the natural metahuman; her genes had been altered in a specific way to give her vocal chords that were more powerful than any ordinary human. They stood in stood in Lucius's office, telling him of the Sentry and the incoming threat to Earth. Lucius suppressed a grin as his heart pounded against his chest.

"So let me get this straight, you want to convert a mass killing machine into a pulse that will change every species taken by these Koran's back into their original form and you think that I am just one of many with the smarts to pull this task off!" Lucius explained.

"That's pretty much it!" Hawkman said gruffly.

"Well what are we waiting for, take me to my fellow scholars" Lucius smiled.

Gotham City was a gathering place for scum and criminals. But there were those amongst the criminally insane who were once experts in their fields. Batman and Robin were riding in the bat mobile, on their way to "recruit" a said expert.

"Remind me again why we're going to talk with Mr Freeze, the guys got blood on his hands" Robin said, keeping his arms crossed next to Batman.

"Before the accident, Victor Frieze was a gifted doctor" Batman said.

"I know, he was studying a cure for his wife's illness, which he's delayed by keeping her in some kind of special stasis"

"Cryogenics, he was an expert in that particular field, but we're more interested in his medical skills, it's true he's killed but his crimes have always been motivated by love for his wife, when he was changed he killed the head of the company he had worked for when they cut funding, my investigations led me to the conclusion that the CEO of the Brand corporation had deliberately sabotaged the experiments with the intention of scaring Frieze into falling in line, the CEO wanted to sell the cure to the highest bidder while Frieze wanted to give it away for free…he was an honest man in love with his wife who had been broken by the greed and corruption of this city" Batman explained.

"And does that justify six people dying from Hypothermia and two more being shattered into cubes?" Robin asked.

"Murder is never justifiable, revenge is an emotional response that would be common in any human mind, if the man who killed my parents were still alive I would spend the rest of my life hunting him down"

"Would you do the same thing if someone killed me?"

"We're here!" Batman said, ignoring the question as he parked the bat mobile in one of the nearby alleyways.

Because of Freeze's unique condition he required contact with cold environments. Specifically environments that were under –16 degrees, after falling into chemicals used for cryogenics his skin had been turned into a chalk white. He began using his expertise in Cryogenics to create a suit he could use to keep himself in constant cold temperatures as well as weapons such as his signature freeze gun. But as Batman and Robin snuck into the building through the roof they looked upon a much different man. Freeze was in a blue jumpsuit, sitting on the floor with his hand pressed against a glass tube. Floating inside the tube was a blonde haired woman, Freeze's wife Nora Freeze.

Batman lowered himself towards the ground with his grappling hook while Robin kept to the ceiling, suction cups on his boots kept him stuck to the roof as he reached for an explosive batarang. Without a sound, Batman landed behind Freeze, his cloak wrapped around his chest. Freeze looked through the glass at his wife, and then his red eyes narrowed as he noticed Batman's reflection through the glass.

"Here to arrest me Batman?" Freeze asked.

"I'm here to ask for your help" Batman said.

"Help…I think Doctor Crane would be better qualified for your condition" Freeze said.

"There's a threat to this entire planet and your just one of many who need to help the Justice League stop it"

"Oh has the government finally decided to do something about global warming?" Freeze asked.

"An alien invasion"

"That was my second guess!" Freeze said, getting up off the floor.

"I don't have time for games Frieze" Batman growled.

"I'm unarmed Batman, my suit is in cold storage, I'm just resting from my research…five weeks I have gone through none stop research into methods to cure my wife, but still I am no closer to saving her, now you turn me away from my wife to save the very fools who live in ignorance and warmth" Freeze explained.

"Fools who you once made a living out of saving, Frieze if the planet is destroyed your wife is destroyed also, think of it logically, save the planet and your wife is safe" Batman said.

"And if I die in battle who will be left to save my wife, ignorant do-gooders would murder her and justify it as "euthanasia", I am not stupid Batman" Freeze growled, cold steam gushing from his mouth.

"I don't want you to fight, I want you to use your intelligence and work with other people in order to cure several hundred people of a plague that has infected them and will infect Earth if we don't take steps to help them"

"A plague?"

"A chance for you to be a doctor again Frieze, a chance to save lives" Batman said solemnly.

Freeze looked back at his wife and then at Batman. He simply nodded his head and answered the call.

* * *

Alex preferred the grime of Gotham City to the brightness of the Atlantic Ocean. It wasn't because of his dark personality; it was rather because of his chaperones. Stargirl and Cyclone, J'onn and Geoforce were no problem but the girls wouldn't stop talking. Cyclone was too fast for him to keep up with. No not her speed but her rate of talking. Alex had lost track of what she and Stargirl were talking about. Cyclone was using her wind manipulation powers to fly and Stargirl was sitting on her gravity defying staff. J'onn remained silent as he flew beside Geoforce, who was standing on a rock he was using his gravity manipulation powers to fly on.

"Of all the meat bags we get stuck with it has to be them" Rikai groaned in the depths of Alex's mind.

'Don't even get me started Rikai, I figured being a hero would be easy compared to McDonalds but this…god what the hell are they talking about?' Alex wondered, looking back at the two girls.

Cyclone and Stargirl stopped talking and looked to Alex. Stargirl whispered something into Cyclone's ear, causing the red head to blush and giggle. J'onn smiled while Geoforce shook his head.

"Women!" Geoforce and Alex muttered.

"So who are we recruiting to your little project?" Rikai asked.

'Professor Ivo, an expert in robotics and Nanotechnology, he's created several androids that have attacked the League, most of the time leeching off their powers, he's a criminal and recluse but he was Luthor Corps best scientist before his retirement' Alex explained through thought.

"We're coming up to Ivo's island now, everyone be ready" J'onn said.

The Martian dived downwards with the other younger heroes flying behind him. Stargirl gripped her staff and flew ahead of Alex while Cyclone flew between him and Geoforce.

"I can't believe your Alex Winters" Cyclone said, putting her hands to her mouth.

"Uh yeah, it's really impressive" Alex said, Cyclone didn't detect the sarcasm in his voice.

"I mean we barely see you in the Newspapers and on the TV, what's it like living as a billionaire? How old is your brother? Is he going to helps us with the Koran's? How did you get this armour?"

Alex blinked as Cyclone bombarded him with a list of questions at a rate even Rikai couldn't keep up with. Geoforce grinded his teeth together in annoyance while Alex prayed to get to Ivo's island at some point.

* * *

Superman stood in Star Labs, having just spoken with another notable scientist. Emil Hamilton was an expert in genetics and above all else a Doctor. So Superman had hoped that he could see the value in saving the Solarians. But his expectations of Hamilton were dashed.

"You should use the weapon" Emil said, stroking his brown moustache.

Emil Hamilton was the typical image of a wise scientist. Black framed glasses, greying brown hair and a moustache and lab coat. He looked at Superman sceptically, unsure of how to react to his suggestion.

"If the Earth is in danger then you should use any weapon you have available to destroy the threat"

"Your wrong Professor, the Justice League has always sought to help those in need not just on Earth but other planets as well, The Solarians are infected, kept prisoner by the Korans, The Sentry believes that together the greatest minds on Earth can compose a way to modify the weapon in order to cure the Solarians without killing them" Superman explained.

"You've told me that and I'm telling you it is impossible with what little time we have and the resources we lack"

"We have all the time that we need to get resources and to get ourselves organised, alls we need to do is work together for once and we can save an entire alien race, think of the opportunities that could arise for Earth"

"I'm also thinking of the potential catastrophe for Earth, who says that the Solarians will be grateful for saving them? They might just turn on us given the opportunity" Emil said.

"Why would they try to invade us when we saved their lives?" Superman asked.

"Because…" But Emil couldn't finish his words, because he couldn't think of any real reason why an alien race would want to destroy the people who saved them.

"You're just held back by your own fears, I won't waste my time with people like that" Superman said as he walked out of the lab.

Hamilton breathed a sigh of relief as his hands shook. Despite Superman's good intentions and actions he still frightened the life out of Emil. Because Emil was a man who constantly looked to the future, and constantly looked at the logic. In a way he was a cynic because he always thought that a man with so much power wouldn't want to save the Earth. But Hamilton wasn't the only genius in Metropolis, in fact there was a man whom was smarter, though much more arrogant than Hamilton.

"I can believe we're doing this" Black Lightning said, awkwardly walking through the corridors of the Lex Corp building.

"Don't worry, even if Lex didn't want to see us we'd still mop the floor with his security detail" Green Arrow said.

"Don't get cocky Arrow, just let me do the talking" Atom whispered into Arrows hear, sitting on his shoulder.

As the three superheroes entered Lex Luthor's office, Atom jumped off of Arrow's shoulder, growing back to his regular size. Lex Luthor span his chair round, looked at the League members with narrowed eyes.

"I see they didn't want to send Superman, what have you come to arrest me for now?" Luthor asked with a smirk, knowing that they weren't really here to arrest him, they couldn't after all.

"We're here because the planet is need of your scientific expertise" Atom said, remaining professional while Green Arrow and Lightning glared at Luthor.

"Well of course, the Earth is always in need of my genius" Luthor said.

Green Arrow tightened his hands into fists while electricity sparked in Black Lightning's eyes. Atom looked at the two of them in concern, wondering whether he should have come alone.

"As you've no doubt heard from your underworld contacts Luthor there's an alien threat incoming, the first wave was that silver armoured guy Nihlus, we're going to put a stop to the Korans by modifying a weapon to cure the infected Solarians, the race they conquered before ours" Atom explained.

"I see, Gentleman ghost told me of Nihlus's plans, such a desperate and sad little man to surrender to aliens, but curious, does Superman really think he can save an entire alien species?" Lex asked.

"He wants an alliance Lex, an alliance between the greatest minds on the planet to formulate a cure for the Solarians, one that will turn them back to normal without killing them"

Lex laughed, leaning back on his chair and turning it around.

"Well it seems you might not have need of me after all, good luck with your hopeless cause" Lex said.

"But…" Atoms words were cut short as Green Arrow placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it Atom, Superman was right, Lex Luthor doesn't have the intelligence to save an entire alien species, hell even with a load of other genius's helping him he wouldn't be able to help, come on lets go" Green Arrow said, turning towards the door.

Atom and Black Lightning followed, the former looking back as Green Arrow put his hand on the door handle.

"Wait!" Lex said.

Arrow smirked as he let go of the handle. If you want help from Luthor then you don't just ask, you offer him a challenge and more importantly: feed his ego.

"I don't have any meetings planned so I have some free time to kill oh and Green Arrow for Superman's information I could cure two races of their diseases without other scientists to help me!" Luthor grinned as he spoke and the three heroes took that as a sign that he was willing to help, if only to prove his nemesis wrong.

* * *

Ivo's laboratory was hidden amongst the jungle of an island that J'onn had taken the younger heroes to. While J'onn and Geoforce walked in the jungle, Alex stayed in the air, just ahead of Star Girl and Cyclone. Geoforce ducked underneath a branch, ignoring a snake that snapped its jaws at him. He kept close to the Martian, whom was already reaching out for Ivo with his telepathy. His eyes glowed a red colour as he continued to walk on, as if his body was on some kind of autopilot. While his physical body moved forward his astral form flew at speeds beyond what the group had. He moved through trees, through a mountain and past metallic walls into a steel chamber. Professor Ivo was just ahead, working on an Amazo android head. He had green cracked skin and wore a simple lab coat, the skin was a physical mutation he claimed from numerous attempts to claim immortality.

"He is just ahead" J'onn said.

Star Girl and Cyclone continued to talk to one another, giggling as they traded looks at Alex. He remained oblivious to their gossip.

"You know I never thought that the eldest son in the Winters family was so cute" Star Girl said.

"Oh god yeah, he's like super star handsome, I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend" Cyclone said.

They giggled again, causing Brion to twitch his head in annoyance. He continued to walk onwards, ignoring the banter going on between the girls.

"We're almost there, be ready for anything" J'onn said.

He yanked at a set of vines and leaves, pulling them apart to reveal a steel door. Alex looked at the door, seeing that it was the kind used in Submarines. The only difference was that there was no wheel to unlock it on the outside. Thankfully Batman had counted for this scenario, which was why he sent J'onn with the group. The Martian Manhunter faded like a ghost, passing through the door. He solidified on the other side, turning the wheel to unlock the door. Brion was the first to go through, with Stargirl ready to follow.

"Clearly he hasn't heard of ladies first" Stargirl said.

Cyclone giggled at her friends comment, looking to Alex with a smile. Sentry was about to move when he noticed movement in the bushes. He stopped, drawing a gun from a holster on his thigh.

"What's the hold up?" Geoforce asked, looking to the girls and Alex.

Suddenly, an arm shot forth from the bush, wrapping its fingers around Sentry's head. The arm stretched across the jungle, dragging Sentry across the dirt and then throwing him up into the air. Alex recovered in midair, aiming his gun into the jungle.

"Calculating possible area distance of the attack, readying missiles" Rikai said.

"Forget it, I'll fire a few shots with the carbine before I start blowing the whole island up" Alex said.

He pulled the trigger, sending multiple beams flying into the jungle. Stargirl swung the bunker door shut, flying with Cyclone above the jungle.

"We must find Ivo and quickly!" J'onn said.

Geoforce nodded his head and began running down the corridor with J'onn flying on ahead. Sentry looked across the jungle, his eyes darting across his HUD. He armed and fired his carbine, firing several beams into the trees. Star Girl and Cyclone gasped as his target dashed past them. The pointy ears and orange hair were unmistakable, an Amazo Android. It was thin, with elongated arms and fingers and a grin plastered across its face as it slammed into the Sentry.

"Would recommend evasive manoeuvres to shake him off" Rikai said.

"I KNOW!" Alex yelled.

He ignited his rockets, darting across the sky and spinning in midair. The Amazo Android began wrapping its arms around the Sentry's neck. But Sentry grabbed the appendage and span around, throwing him back into the trees. The silhouette of a lion appeared around the android as it landed on its feet. Then it wrapped its arms around two boulders, lifting them off the floor before catapulting them into Alex.

"Missiles locked, I will fire on your order"

"FIRE!"

Hatches slid open on Sentry's knees and shoulders before he fired a volley of missiles. The missiles emitted yellow particles as they flew around the trees and towards the android. Amazo took a deep breath before unleashing a scream that shattered the missile and the trees around them. Star Girl and Cyclone looked at the carnage that had been wrought by the two attacks.

"Maybe I should have bought Pat along" Star Girl said.

Geoforce and J'onn continued to run down the corridors of Ivo's base. Brion stopped, getting an uneasy feeling as he felt the ground shake. J'onn looked back, his eyes glowing, but Brion waved his hand, signalling for J'onn to move on ahead. Geoforce took a deep breath, raising his hands as the ground shook. Suddenly, a hand burst out of the wall, grabbing Brion's neck. He grunted in pain as his attacker pulled him into the room. The taller man lifted Brion over his shoulders and threw him aside. Geoforce landed, rolling across the floor, feeling his shoulder slide out of place.

"AAAAGH!" Brion yelled.

As the young man got off the floor, his attacker chuckled. It was an Amazo android, wearing a green vest with electricity crackling around him. He thrust his hand forward, firing an electric blast towards Geoforce. Brion rolled backwards, pressing his hands against the ground and pushing himself to his feet. The Amazo Android ran forward, swinging his fist towards Geoforce. The hero rolled to the side, dodging a punch that crushed the ground he once stood on.

'Super strength and Jeffrey's Lightning powers, this'll be more difficult than I thought' Geoforce thought.

The Amazo android grinned as a green ring appeared over his left index finger. A green aura then surrounded him as his eyes took on a green colour.

"Shit" Brion said.

* * *

Mr Terrific and Flash stood with a glass barrier separating them from their prisoner. Grodd had been apprehended by Batman and jailed for his part in numerous crimes. He was perhaps the most deadliest of villains because of his mixture of strength and intelligence. But it was his intelligence that would be essential to the League's plans.

"No!" He said simply.

"All right we tried, lets go T!" Flash said.

He was about to dash off before Terrific grabbed his shoulder.

"There's more than one super smart ape in this place" Terrific said, walking to the side beside Grodd's.

As opposed to the multiple chains and mental dampeners that Grodd was locked to his neighbour had a rather homely cell. The blinds on the glass barrier slid upwards as the prisoner looked at his guests. Small reading glasses rested on his nose as he turned the page of the book he was reading. "The Once and Future King" it was titled; it was also one of many books piled beside the Prisoner's bed, a luxury that Grodd didn't have.

"Ultra Humanite, your on the good behaviour list, I trust you'll be more cooperative than your fellow primate" Mr Terrific said.

In contrast to Grodd, Humanite was a white ape was a much more calmer face. Although his intelligence and significantly larger brain were quite visible, Flash shivered as he looked at the apes expanded upper head. Humanite put a bookmark at the chapter he had been reading and placed his book on the bedside table.

"I had heard from Gentleman ghost that there was apparently an alien invasion on its way, I assume you were trying to recruit Grodd for your brain team, its too bad he's too much of a brute to see that this is no situation for pride" Humanite explained, smirking as Grodd growled.

"Wow, your smarter than we thought, if you help us we'll get you privileges baring a lesser sentence or freedom, is that understood Humanite?" Mr Terrific asked.

"Indeed it is, I could be out of this cell any time I wanted anyway, I might as well enjoy the tax payers dollars, I was thinking of adding a TV"

"You've already got one" Flash pointed out.

"A bigger one!" Humanite smirked.

"I'll see what we can arrange, right now I want your assurance that you'll cooperate"

"You have my word, after all it is the fate of our planet that is at stake"

"And no games?" Flash asked.

"Well I was planning on sabotaging your experiment and dooming the human race to extinction but other than that" Humanite said.

Flash and Terrific widened their eyes in shock, stepping back slightly. Humanite sighed as he got out of bed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"That would be sarcasm I had just used" He said.

Flash and Terrific sighed in relief, while Grodd was too dangerous; Humanite was just the kind of mind they were looking for. Elsewhere Liberty Belle and Hourman were making their way through the city towards the home of a former society member and genius

"Sounds too good to be true doesn't it, all the big brains in the world actually working together" Hourman said.

"Yeah it does seem pretty strange, I gotta say it'll be good to finally meet the original Mr Terrific, I hope my hairs all right" Liberty Belle said, tugging her locks nervously.

"Your hairs perfect Jesse"

The two super heroes stopped just inches from Terry Sloane's door. They looked one another in the eyes, slowly inching their lips closer and closer towards one another. She rested her hands on his chest while he wrapped his around her waist. Jesse Chambers smiled as her lips touched her crushes. Suddenly, Hourman pushed Liberty Belle out of the way just as a beam slammed into his back.

"HOURMAN!" Liberty Belle yelled.

"Oh how sweet, the two lovers were out for a walk" A cold voice said.

"Indeed, the old man would get a high price, and the Society will certainly dig deep in their pockets for these two legacies" An even colder voice spoke.

Liberty Belle looked at the attackers standing on the roof of Terry Sloane's house. The said retired super hero was unconscious on the shoulder of a grey skinned Hulking man in ripped black clothes. He was Solomon Grundy, a dim but immensely strong villain. Beside him stood a shorter man with cold steam rising from his mouth and shoulders. He had a crooked nose and skin made of ice, matching his codename Icicle. The one who made Jesse particularly nervous was the unpredictable Major Force, he was pure energy contained in a red and yellow containment, complete with a human face and red hair. Crouched beside Grundy was a dark skinned girl with a cybernetic eye, legs and a cannon attachment on her arm. She was the female villainous equivalent of Cyborg, Cyborgirl.

But it was the two that had spoken that bought terror to both Hourman and Liberty Belle as they recovered from the attack. The woman was floating above the roof, a pink aura surrounding her perfect form. He jet black hair hung over her shoulders while a pink mask covered her eyes. She wore a pair of silver boots and a belt over a pink shirt that left her midriff exposed. Her thighs were left exposed, causing her to smirk as Hourman stared. The glowing jewel on her hair band identified her as the Star Sapphire. But standing with the "grunts" was the mastermind of the gathering. He wore a purple suit, which clung to his muscular frame. A cloak hung off his back while silver armour adjourned his shoulders. Covering his eyes was a metallic visor.

"Take them!" He said, throwing his hand forward.

Liberty Belle and Hourman dropped into their fighting stances, ready to defend themselves. A smile crossed Prometheus's face as his society jumped off the roof.

* * *

Explosions rocked the island home of Anthony Ivo. He clung to his lab table as his base shook. J'onn phased into the room, narrowing his eyes at Ivo as he solidified.

"I didn't know what Nihlus had been planning, my Amazo isn't a tool for invasion" Ivo said.

He was clearly panicking and J'onn knew better than anyone that panicked men were driven to drastic actions. The lizard like professor ran towards a door at the far corner of the room. J'onn hovered above the ground, flying to pursue his target. Suddenly a fist slammed into J'onn's cheek, throwing him against the wall. The Martian looked up at his opponent, a bare chested and tall Amazo Android. Its chest was bulky, signalling the presence of many super humans with super strength. Fortunately J'onn had super strength as well and a considerable advantage over this android. The android swung its bulky arm towards J'onn. But the Martian phased through the punch, appearing behind Amazo and landing a solid right hook to the back of its head.

The explosions that had rocked the island were beginning to cover the jungle as Sentry and the Amazo android battle. They ran and flew across the jungle, shooting at one another. Amazo fired heat vision blasts from his eyes whilst Alex fired his blaster. He hovered across the ground, analysing his android opponent. Both Star Girl and Cyclone flew as fast as they could towards the battle, both nervous from the destruction being warranted by these two powerhouses. Amazo wrapped a hand around Sentry's neck, throwing him from side to side before launching him into the air.

"I do not wish to interfere with your fighting style but perhaps we should utilise the two females abilities" Rikai said.

'Good idea, if they can stop giggling' Alex thought.

He twisted around in midair, firing several blasts at the android. Amazo bent his body around the beams, firing back with heat vision. Sentry dashed to his left while the red beams separated the clouds. Star Girl swung her staff, creating a ribbon of light that tied itself around the androids waist. It merely smirked before narrowing its body, slipping out of the light and thrusting a fist into Star Girl's gut. Then it backhanded the girl, sending her falling to the jungle grass.

"Cyclone, surround him with a whirlwind" Sentry said.

"Sure" The girl said.

Her voice had a slight stutter and Alex identified that as fear. That was bad, because fear affected her control. Her nerves created a 50 mph wind, insignificant against Amazo super speed. The android dashed across the field, running up a tree and jumping towards the girl. Her desperation however created a 250 Mph wind, throwing Amazo back. The androids elastic body bent around for a bit before it recovered, sliding across the floor with the grin still on its face.

'Its bending and stretching its body, which means its either using plastic mans power set or its part Martian' Alex thought, flying around his opponent.

Star Girl got up off the floor, watching as the Sentry retracted a cannon from his shoulder. Fire suddenly erupted from the cannon, slamming against the Amazo android. She widened her eyes as the Amazo android cried out in agony, its fingers going limp.

'Either combination is deadly, but also easily overcome with fire, Martians are weak against it and plastic expands when you heat it…and it eventually melts'

He couldn't fight the grin spreading across his face as the androids paint began to melt off its body. The androids body slowly began to melt, circuits and all until eventually it was nothing but a pile of paint and oil staining the stone. Alex had to admit that making a mess was far better than cleaning it up.

"Come on you two, we need to support Geoforce and J'onn" Sentry said.

Sentry, Alex liked that name and he was already beginning to like this life. He kept on his smile as he slammed into the bunker door. Two thrusts of his feet were enough to throw the door off its hinges. Geoforce rolled out of the way of another punch. He threw his hands up, manipulating the gravity around the android. Amazo was thrown upwards into the ceiling and with a mere gesture Geoforce increased the gravity and sent Amazo flying into the ground. The impact left a crater and the sheer force of the gravity gradually dug the android into the ground.

"Your tougher than you look" Geoforce said, sweat beginning to stain his mask as the android lifted itself off the ground.

It grinded its cracking teeth together and electricity suddenly surged through its body. With one thrust of its hand, the android launched an electric blast at the hero. Sentry flew forward, but was too late to stop the blast connecting. Fortunately, Geoforce sacrificed the advantage in order to protect himself. He crossed his arms together, using the padding to insulate the full brunt of the attack. But it still hurt, burning off parts of his costume. Amazo achieved his objective; the gravity was back to normal. He fired a blast from his ring, hitting Geoforce in the chest.

"Great, a green lantern!" Star Girl said, firing a blast from her staff.

The android created a bubble, deflecting Star Girl's blast. Cyclone flew to Geoforce's side, checking him as he got off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Cyclone asked.

"Once I get to some actual Earth I'll be fine, there's too much lead and metal alloy around here" Geoforce said, walking towards Amazo.

He fired a lava burst into Amazo's shield, then ran forward and slammed his fist into the bubble. The force of the punch threw the Android back and the combined blast of Star Girl and Sentry shattered his barrier. Geoforce then grabbed Amazo's head, using a combination of his gravity manipulation and super strength to crush the computer inside. The android's eyes blinked before it fell lifeless to the floor.

"Remind me not to make Geoforce angry" Star Girl said.

J'onn flew around his opponent, punching him across the face. The bulky android stepped backwards, throwing a punch at the Martian. But J'onn flew around the fist, again punching the giant. He phased through the ground, then shot up underneath the android, delivering an elbow to its stomach. Spinning around, J'onn slammed his fist into Amazo's nose. The other heroes entered the fight, crowding around the bulking android. Cyclone created a gust of wind that knocked the android upwards. Star girl then wrapped a light ribbon around the android's waist, swinging it around and hitting the wall before slamming him into the ground. Sentry and Geoforce lined up, preparing to unleash their blasts. Geoforce fired a blast of lava while Sentry launched a beam from his shoulder cannon. The attacks slammed into the android, throwing it against the wall one final time. When the smoke cleared the android was mere scrap metal.

"Good job, now to find Ivo" J'onn said.

Sentry dashed ahead of the group, flying through the doors that Ivo had ran through. He activated his holographic gauntlet, tapping on the buttons to bring up readings of the base. Ivo had built quite a sizable fortress, but perhaps most terrifying of all was the possibility of the multiple Amazo's he might have built.

"There is nothing else for Ivo to do, perhaps he did build an army" Rikai said.

'We'll find out soon enough' Alex thought.

J'onn flew ahead of the group, growling in frustration at Alex's impetuousness. Sentry was proving to be a headstrong addition to the team, even if he wasn't officially a member yet. The human sentry flew into a darkened room, hovering on the spot as he looked around. Everything was pitch black but the readings from his gauntlet were enough to tell him of the general layout. Ivo was on the ceiling, or rather in a room overlooking the circular tube that Alex now stood in. The hissing and screeching of metal turned Alex's attention to the door. It was sliding shut, much to the shock of the heroes. The doors slammed shut and flames suddenly shot out of the ground in front of the door.

'Fire!' J'onn thought, stopping just inches from the flames.

Sweat ran down his head as he backed away. The other heroes ran behind J'onn, looking at the door as bars and extra locks slid over it.

"SENTRY!" Star Girl yelled.

But Alex couldn't hear their voices beyond the door. And even if the door didn't have sound dampening tech, Alex's attention was drawn elsewhere. The room was lit up and Sentry was taken aback by what he saw. Glowing red eyes looked down on him, hundreds of shining pairs. Standing in chambers inside the walls was exactly what Alex had been dreading, an army of Amazo androids. They lacked the imitated flesh and hair of the previous ones, but they were all operational.

"I hate it when I'm right" Sentry said.

* * *

Power Girl and Steel stood in the home of another former Society member. He was also the next on their list of geniuses to recruit. His field of expertise wasn't science, but rather magic. The expert was locked in his office; Steel tapped his foot impatiently against the floor.

"I'm telling you it's a bad idea" Steel said.

"Well it would be nice to catch up with him" Power Girl said.

"Yeah…cause he's always been the most easy person to talk to"

The door suddenly swung open and the two heroes put their hands to their eyes. Light shined from the tip of a golden helmet. Standing before the two society members was Dr Fate, host of the god Nabu. He wore a blue suit across his body, with a gold Egyptian style belt and collar; that kept a gold cloak clipped to his shoulders. Magical energy crackled over his gloved hands and inside his eyes. His signature golden helm was placed firmly over his head as he looked at both Steel and Power Girl.

"I already know of coming events Power Girl, before the battle for Earth can begin we must first finish the battle for the Society" Dr Fate explained.

"What do you mean fate?" Steel asked.

Dr Fate raised his hands and pulse of magic opened his front door. Power Girl and Steel widened their eyes at whom they saw. She was leaning against the side of the porch; her costume ripped and bruises across her body.

"Jesse!" Steel said.

"They…they're taken Rick and the old Terrific" Liberty Belle said as she stumbled forward.

With a flick of his hand, Dr Fate surrounded the girl in a gold barrier, levitating her off the girl.

"I have sedated her and will treat her as you gather your team mates Power Girl, you and the Sentry must save the society" Dr Fate said.

"The Sentry, you mean Alex?" Power Girl asked.

"He is the key to saving the Earth from the Korwraith's, but first he must gain the wisdom and the strength to fight but more importantly the boldness to be a true Sentry, find the Sentry Power Girl, without him both the past and future of the society are at risk"

Power Girl widened her eyes while Steel slapped his forehead. The one person they apparently needed was indisposed. But if Dr Fate's words were correct then Alex would have an important role to play in the fate of the Society members, both old and new.

Next Chapter 2: Top tactics

* * *

Hope Everyone enjoyed the first chapter, next fewchapters will be about the "old" League the Justice Society of America


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I dont own the Justice League or DC universe characters

Noticed I've changed the title to Planet of the Bravest 2, think of it as volume 2 of an ongoing series, enjoy

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 2

Chapter 2: Top tactics

Rikai had experienced war long enough to know that when you were up against superior numbers you ran. Unfortunately there was nowhere for Alex to run to. And Rikai had learnt long ago from Alex's predecessor that if you had no where left to go the only other option was to take what punishment you could take then wait for an opportunity to present itself. Alex's heart was beating far faster than the speed that the original wearers heart would beat at. And the original wearer had been in a worse situation than this one.

'Rikai, I've got a plan to get us out of here but I'm going to need your help' Alex thought.

"What is it you need Alex?" Rikai asked.

'I'm looking at the equipment selection on my HUD and I can see something called a Hack Wave, I need to access that'

"Yes the Hack Wave will be affective but the androids are too many in number"

'Then we'll have a gamble, prepare to use the wave'

"But Alex…"

"Believe in me Rikai" Alex whispered before pointing his rifle at the ceiling.

Ivo narrowed his eyes at the armoured man, typing commands into his computer.

"Ivo doesn't have firewalls on his androids because he hasn't created the androids with their own individual AI's" Alex began to explain, flying into the air as the androids to fired their heat vision.

One swung a mace like Hawkman's, missing Sentry's head by inches. Sentry flew to his left, flipping over an Amazo android armed with Wonder Woman's Lasso. He ducked underneath a heat vision blast then rolled to his left, narrowly missing a green lantern blast. An Amazo android flew in front of him, firing a blast of flames from its hand. Sentry simply flew through the flames, firing his blaster as the android switched to an Ice beam. The two beams clashed together, with Sentry's beam proving to be more powerful. But the android's armour was sturdy, only being knocked back slightly by the blast. That was all Sentry needed, Alex dived underneath the android and looked up at the control room.

"Its more cost affective to link the androids to a single computer system, and that's the one I want you to hit Rikai" Sentry said.

Rikai was taken aback by the human's plan. But he overcame his initial shock as a smile spread across his avatar form.

"Your smarter than you look" Rikai said.

"Top tactic two, never give away your weakness, something Ivo forgot, he should have made it so that I couldn't see him tapping away at that keyboard" Alex explained.

"Very good, the wave is armed, the triggers up to you meat bag"

Alex's shoulder cannon opened and the barrel glowed an orange colour. With a pull of the trigger, Sentry fired a beam towards the control room. The beam took shape into Rikai's avatar form, slamming into the room and covering the computer screens with orange binary code. Ivo stepped away from the computers in shock while in the digital plain of existence Rikai broke through the firewalls with simple taps of his holographic hands. He then found what he was looking for, circles signifying the Amazo units.

"I don't understand this foolish meat bag, he made himself a target so easily, a grown man being defeated by a teenager, how pathetic" Rikai said.

With a wave of his hand he highlighted all of the Amazo androids, bringing them under his control. The Amazo androids eyes changed from red to yellow as they stopped in midair. Ivo widened his eyes, looking at his life's work looking back at him. Sentry flew upwards, crashing through the floor and grabbing Ivo by the scruff of his neck.

"All right Ivo, this is how it's going to be, you help us save the world from alien invaders and I don't completely destroy your life's work, with one word I could blow up this island and your androids, so I suggest you sit down and listen to everything that I have to say" Sentry said.

Rikai highlighted the doors, opening them and allowing the other heroes to rush into the room. They looked in astonishment at the Amazo androids. Sentry placed the trembling Professor onto a chair and crossed his arms together. He told Ivo everything he knew about the incoming threat, and his importance in the coming battle.

* * *

Power Girl shook her head as some of the Justice Society members entered Dr Fate's house. Liberty Belle was in the guest bedroom, being overseen by Dr Mid-Nite, a member of the Society and a skilled super hero physician. What Power Girl was unable to fathom was the need to have Sentry arrive before attempting a rescue. Still Dr Fate was an original member of the Society, and master of magic and peoples "fate".

"Where are Courtney and Cyclone?" Stripes asked, crouching underneath Fate's front door.

"I sent them the message and told them to bring Sentry, but Doc why do we need him?" Steel asked.

"He will prove vital to defeating the mastermind of this plot" Dr Fate said, his hand glowing as an Egyptian cross appeared around his body.

The Society members put their hands to their eyes as the magician disappeared. Sentry and his group were on their way back to America when Dr Fate obstructed their path. Alex widened his eyes, stopping just inches from the man.

"What the hell is this meat bag thinking, getting in the way of our flight path" Rikai said.

'Beats me!' Alex thought.

"Alex Winters, the last Sentry, you are needed" Dr Fate said.

Dr Fate threw his hand forward, engulfing Sentry in a golden light. Cyclone and Star Girl flew forward, also being consumed by the light.

"SENTRY!" Geoforce yelled.

Alex opened his eyes, blinking in confusion as he found himself in the Justice Society's makeshift headquarters. Cyclone and Star Girl were standing over him, both with worried expressions on their faces.

"Sorry about that, Dr Fate's teleportation thing isn't good on the stomach, especially when it's done first time" Star Girl said.

She offered Alex a hand, but Alex shrugged it aside, getting up on his own. He looked at the other heroes in the room, and then turned to Dr Fate.

"Sentry, we are in need of your help, two members of our team have been kidnapped and we fear that others both old and new to the society are in danger" Dr Fate explained.

Cyclone kept her hands to her mouth, nervously biting her nails as Sentry stepped forward. He looked at the other members, identifying each member. Steel was part of a heritage; his grandfather was the super hero Commander Steel. The original Mr Terrific was a genius, and an influential former hero; it was his example that inspired the current Terrific to take on the role. Sentry had heard that Star Girl was Stripes step daughter. His presence in her life made her a "legacy" hero, inheriting the title of the Star Spangled kid. Dr Mid-Nite helped a limping Liberty Belle into the room. She had her mask off and that immediately gave Alex and idea.

"Excuse me, Liberty Belle, what did the villains say to you?" Sentry asked.

"They said that, the old Terrific would be worth a lot of money" Liberty Belle said.

"We're thinking a kidnapping plot, take the original members and the new ones" Stripes said.

"Maybe, have you guys contacted them?" Sentry asked.

"Superman's going to Alan Scott's home and Wonder Woman is on her way to Ted Grant's gym" Mr Terrific said.

"There's more to it than that, if it was simply a matter of kidnapping the original society members then the Injustice Gang wouldn't have stuck around to fight Liberty Belle and Hourman, plus their both still alive, what does that say about their plan?" Sentry asked.

"That they aren't just after the original members, I thought we bought that up"

"No you're not listening, the Society aren't the only ones in danger" Sentry said.

The Society members widened their eyes as Alex began typing on his holographic gauntlet.

"Legacies, that's what this is about…I need you to tell me the identities and locations of the family members of the Justice Society"

Power Girl and Mr Terrific both looked at one another and nodded their heads. Steel cracked his knuckles together while Star Girl gripped her staff.

"Guess there's only one thing for us to do then" Power Girl said.

Each hero nodded their heads, when someone was attacking multiple targets it made sense for the heroes to split into small teams. Cyclone paired with Star Girl, whom was ready to go with Stripes in order to protect his family and the original Star spangled kid. Steel would obviously go to help his family, and Power Girl would join him. Dr Mid-Nite would follow his current patient to protect her family. Mr Terrific dialled a few numbers into his phone while Dr Fate handed a piece of paper to Sentry.

"This is the address of the former Society member Johnny Thunder, he suffers from Alzheimer's and is being cared for by Dinah Drake, the mother of Dinah Lance and the original Black Canary and Ted Knight, the original Star Man" Dr Fate explained.

Alex looked at the address and Rikai stored it in his memory. He gave the paper back to Dr Fate, who gripped Alex's hand tightly.

"Please, save them, Dinah may still be able to fight, but she doesn't have the power that her daughter has, if what you say is true then it is your fate to be there to save them"

"You should call Black Canary and tell her that her mother's in danger" Sentry said.

"It is not her fate to be there, save them Alex Winters, save them all!" Dr Fate said, before he teleported away.

Sentry huffed before hovering off the ground and flying out of the house. The doors and windows closed as soon as he left, causing Rikai's avatar to blink in confusion.

"How does he…"

"Don't even ask Rikai because I can't explain it" Alex said.

He ignited his rockets, taking off at full speed.

* * *

The gym was usually a place where people got exercise and socialised. But the gym of Ted Grant was a dusty place that made little profit. Ted Grant wasn't a businessman but a fighter. Medals and trophies were set out across his office wall; Daily Planet headlines had front pages conveying his famous knock out punches. But that was many years ago, now he had grey streaks running through his hair, age was taking its toll on his body. And yet still he could fight just as well as the heavy weight champions in their prime today. His fists slammed into the punching bag and sweat dripped from his perfectly muscled frame. Mid-fifties and he was still a good fighter. This Gym wasn't his place of business; it was his sanctuary, the sanctuary of the Wild Cat.

"You might as well come out, I heard you flying in a mile away" Ted said, wiping his face with a towel.

Wonder Woman stepped out of the shadows, floating a few inches off of the floor. She dared not look at the old Wild Cat, not so much out of fear but more out of respect. He apparently knew Batman's true identity and had been one of many to train the young man. Ted didn't even look at Wonder Woman as he began stretching his arms.

"Is there something you need?" Ted asked.

"Your in danger…"

"Don't assume as such princess, I was knocking out Vietcong while other heavy weights were still at home signing autographs, I lived through war and went back to being a mystery man, only to find out that all that training was nothing in comparison to men that could shatter cities with their thoughts" Ted explained.

"Is that why you gave up the costume, because you were getting old?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Age had nothing to do with it, I spent the best damn years of my life with the society, then they break up, some of them joining a group of American "All-stars" under government control, careful princess, one of these days your friends in the League will be a target for congress"

"I'm not here to speak of male politics or history, I'm here to protect you"

She landed on the floor, looking at Ted with a glare in her eyes. Ted merely grunted, wiping his face and then throwing aside the towel.

"You've got some fire lady, I'll give you that…if this theory about super villains kidnapping us old Mystery men is true then let me assure you I'll be ready for them" Ted said.

Suddenly, chalk white fists crashed through the wall of the gym. Wonder Woman swung around, dropping into a fighting stance as Grundy tore away parts of the wall. He growled as he looked at Ted, but his expression of anger passed when he looked at Wonder Woman. His eyes crossed her to her chest and drool slipped off of his mouth.

"Grundy like!" he said.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened before they twisted into a death-bringing glare. A smile crossed Ted's face as she pulled her fist back. Grundy did the one thing you should never do with an Amazonian Princess.

* * *

Elsewhere in an apartment in the Bronx a man in his Seventies sat in a chair, looking over a crossword.

"Dinah, where's my pen?" He asked.

A black haired woman walked into the room. She was in her mid forties, her black hair had begun to grey but her figure was that of a fighter. And she still kept herself in shape, unlike her two male roommates. One would think she was younger than thirty.

"You had put it in the kitchen Johnny, I'll go and get it for you" Dinah Drake said.

Johnny nodded his head and relaxed into his chair. Dinah had no doubt that Johnny would forget the fact that he wanted to do a crossword, just as he had been confused over why he felt so full after meal times. Nowadays he was less prone to mood swings. Johnny had a valid excuse for not keeping in shape; he wasn't the amazing "Johnny Thunder" anymore, even though he occasionally mistook guests for old super villains. Dinah walked over to the kitchen, stopping as she saw her other roommate. You would never have thought that Ted Knight was once a super hero. Years of no intensive exercise had taken its toll on him. He was chubby now, and wore glasses over his wrinkling face.

"Still thinking about the old days?" Dinah asked.

Ted chuckled, pointing at the costumes in the cases. His old Starman costume consisted of a red suit with a cape and green boots, a green star across the chest. Dinah's costume was a knock out to look at, fish net stockings, a black brazier that left her neck and shoulders uncovered and a black jacket. She had also taken to wearing a blonde wig and a mask that covered her eyes, at least back in those days.

"I wonder which generation is better, ours or your daughters" Ted said.

"You know there are a few people alive today who like the oldies" Dinah said.

"Of course the people who do like the oldies are oldies themselves"

Dinah laughed before she retrieved Johnny's pen. She gave the pen to her old teammate, who looked at her in confusion.

"Is the Thunder needed?" He asked.

"No Johnny, just the pen so you can do your crossword" Dinah said.

"Ah yes, sorry I should have remembered telling you" Johnny said, lowering his head in shame.

"Don't worry about it old friend, just enjoy the game, we'll probably go out for dinner tonight okay?"

"Yes, that will be nice"

Dinah sighed as she walked away; time hadn't been good to her two friends. But when she saw herself in the mirror she couldn't complain. She still saw herself as the woman whom could put on the Black Canary uniform and beat down some street thugs.

'Come on Dinah, don't get sentimental now' She thought.

The sudden knock at the door drew her attention away from the past. She walked towards the door, gripping the handle but stopping as she heard something. The rotation of machinery and the vibration of motors.

"Ted, we'll be entertaining guests tonight all right? Make sure you don't wave your cane around too much all right" Dinah said.

When the Justice League was formed, the community of metahumans got organised. Under the de-facto leadership of Batman they learnt the top tactic for being a retired super hero. Dinah swung the door open and dived into the living room. Ted walked out of his room, unleashing a beam from his signature weapon, a golden handheld cosmic rod. The beam slammed into Cybogirl's chest, slamming her into the wall.

"I've still got it!" Ted said.

The top tactic for being retired in the super hero community was always being prepared for an old super villain to come knocking. Ted's preparation was keeping his cosmic rod close by at all times, while Dinah's was continuing to maintain her martial arts abilities. When Cybogirl got up off the floor, Dinah kicked her across the face. The blow knocked her out cold and both Dinah and Ted walked out into the hallway. They were mainly looking for any more intruders.

It appeared as if Prometheus had made a vital mistake in tactics. He underestimated his targets. Ted smiled as he walked back into the room. Dinah narrowed her eyes, and then widened them as a cloaked figure walked towards the room. His purples suit and silver visor were unmistakable. Prometheus himself had come to capture them.

* * *

Superman flew out of the clouds, smiling as he looked at the suburban house of the first human to bare the name Green Lantern. He had no relation to Hal Jordan's Green Lantern Corps, but his ring was still as equally as powerful as Hal's. Alan Scott was a man long past his prime, but that still didn't stop him from raising two twin siblings. He was wearing a fancy business suit when he walked out of the house; two teenagers were inside the house, his daughter and son. Alan looked up, tilting his hat as Superman landed on the steps to the patio.

"Good morning, I assume Power Girl contacted you" Superman said.

"Yes, a super villain society kidnapping original and current members of the Justice Society, and they send you to protect me and my family?" Alan asked.

"No I volunteered, Wonder Woman's with Wild Cat and Sentry's apparently gone to defend the original Black Canary and Star Man"

"Ah Sentry, the new kid on the block, is he good?"

"He'll need training and guidance and I think the Society can give him that" Superman said.

"Its too bad he wont get that guidance!"

Superman turned around, only for a pink blast to fly into his side. He yelled in pain as the energy coursed through his veins, knocking him into the garden beside Alan's house. Alan Scott dropped his suitcase, following Batman's plan of defending himself and his family. The ring on his right index finger was still fully functional, creating a green barrier around the house and creating a suit of green knight armour. His will power was amplified by his desire to protect his family and he was fully prepared to fight his opponent. Star Sapphire smirked as she looked at the older lantern.

"Alan Scott, lets see if you've still got it" Star Sapphire said.

"Lets!" Said Green Lantern.

Energy flew from his ring, forming an energy sword. Alan flew upwards, swinging the gargantuan blade at the scantily clad woman. Her jewel released a sapphire glow as she formed a diamond shaped shield. Green Lantern slammed his energy sword against the shield and the will power of the two super humans manifested into energy. The energy sparked and spread around them, leaving craters and holes on the road as they flew across the street. Alan Scott was a man who never forgot his past, especially the fights he had been in. He remembered how to fight and remembered the power of his ring. With a swing of his arm he shattered Sapphire's shield.

"Don't mess with the old school heroes young lady, and show some modesty too!" Alan Scott said, shattering his sword and firing a blast of green flame into Star Sapphire.

The Flames consumed her, but much to Alan's shock Star Sapphire shot her hand out of the fire, grabbing his neck. She smirked and fired a blast from her jewel, hitting Alan point blank in the head. The elder super hero fell towards the ground, sliding across the grass as Star Sapphire fired another blast into his chest.

"There's nothing more pathetic than an old man who still thinks he can handle a woman" Star Sapphire said.

"Mr Scott!"

Star Sapphire turned to the house with a deadly smirk. Alan Scott's children were out of the house, both of them looking in shock at the wounded super hero.

"Todd Rice and Jennie Lyn Hayden, both of you lived in foster homes with your father only making frequent visits under the disguise as your social service carer" Star Sapphire began.

"What are you talking about?" The Black haired boy asked.

Star Sapphire wrapped an energy hand around Todd's legs, lifting him off the ground.

"Todd" Jennie said.

"There's no point in hiding it, Prometheus knows who your mother is, that and your resemblance to Scott is subtle but not undeniable" Star Sapphire explained.

A sudden gust of wind caused Star Sapphire to let go of Todd and form a shield to absorb the rush of air. Superman blew an incredible wind from his lungs, ripping shreds of grass and rubble from the ground. He then decreased the temperature, turning the rubble into ice. Flying forward, Superman grabbed the ice blocks, span around and threw them like cannonballs into Star Sapphire's shield. She fired a blast at the man of steel, one he deflected with his eye blasts. He then combined his flight and super speed, rushing and slamming his fist into Star Sapphire's shield.

"Kids, get out of here now" Superman said.

He turned around, bringing his hands together to block Star Sapphire's beam. The red and blue clad super hero cupped his hands together and slammed them into the pink shield. Though Star Sapphire was protected from any damage, the force of the punch threw her back. She then began firing razor sharp diamonds from her crown. Alan Scott quickly fired blasts from his ring, slicing the diamonds in half and getting up off the floor.

"Todd, Jennie, please run now!" The old Green Lantern said.

"Its no use "Green Lantern"" Star Sapphire said.

She flew past Superman, firing an intensified blast into his back. Then she launched tore a nearby tree off of its roots and threw it at Scott. The old Green Lantern had a weakness to wood, one that Star Sapphire wasn't afraid to use against him.

"DAD!" Jennie yelled, watching as the tree slammed on top of her father.

She ran forward while Todd remained stuck in his place. The shock of what had happened left him frozen, looking at his father. His legs were underneath the tree and his strong face was now covered in wrinkles. The glow of his green eyes faded while the armour shattered.

"Father!" Jennie said, sliding to her father's side. "Father don't die on us, SUPERMAN HELP US!"

"He won't help anyone" Star Sapphire said as she fired another beam at Superman.

He took the beam and widened his eyes as a diamond substance crept across his body. Superman broke apart the crystals, only for Star Sapphire to intensify her blast, covering the man of steel in crystals. She wiped the sweat away from her brow, knowing she couldn't beat Superman in an upfront fight. So she decided to fulfil her mission. Energy erupted from her tiara, wrapping pink ribbons around Jennie.

"Activate the boom tube now" Star Sapphire said.

There was a sound like an explosion before a white singularity appeared behind Star Sapphire. She threw Jennie into the hole, and then shot a blast towards Todd.

"NO!" Alan Scott yelled, intercepting the blast with one from his ring.

Superman yelled, shattering the ice and looking towards Star Sapphire. The woman diverted her course, leaving Todd and flying to the boom tube. Before she flew through the disappearing hole she blew the man of steel a kiss.

"Ta Ta!" She said.

He rushed forward as fast as he could, slamming into the garage like a bullet. Superman threw the junk and paint cans in the garage off of him, cursing himself for his slow reaction. The boom tube had already disappeared, ironically faster than a speeding bullet. He looked to the crying boy and his wounded father, knowing that he could have done more. But regretting his actions would get him nowhere he needed to move forward. Yet still, the Boom tube was a matter of severe concern. There was another plotter besides Star Sapphire and Prometheus.

* * *

Alex eased off his speed as he approached his target. His sensors detected structural damage being done to the apartment building. Then he heard a yell. Ted Knight crashed through the window, his cosmic rod falling with him towards the ground. Sentry dived downwards, catching Knight in midair. He then flew upwards, checking Ted's condition as he flew. The man was in relatively good shape; Prometheus hadn't done any permanent damage.

"Dinah!" Ted said weakly.

"Don't talk, save your strength, I'll take you to the rooftop then I'll help your friend" Sentry said.

He landed on the apartment roof, placing Ted neatly across the floor. Then he applied a few beats to the old man's chest just to keep his heart beating. He placed him in the recovery position then flew towards the floor where Ted had been "evicted" from. Dinah swung a kick at Prometheus, but the genius and fighter easily blocked her leg, slamming his fist into her chest and throwing her back against the wall. A smirk crossed Prometheus's lips as Sentry flew into the room. He grabbed Prometheus by the neck and flew out of the apartment. Alex yelled, throwing Prometheus across the road. Prometheus jumped to his feet, smirking as Sentry hovered above him.

"An alien invasion force is on its way and the best thing you can think to do is kidnap Justice Society family members?" Sentry asked.

"The League will inevitably overcome this incoming threat, but the Justice Society is a whole different case, they represent both the past and future of super heroes, it is a future I will erase from existence" Prometheus said.

"You think you can destroy super heroes by kidnapping the Society?"

"Oh you should see what Granny has planned" Prometheus smiled.

"Who?"

"You didn't think I'd come here to fight against two people with more power than me did you?" Prometheus asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Top tactic four Sentry, always have a heavy hitter on your side"

Suddenly thunder slammed into Sentry, creating a crater half the size of the apartment building. The ground shook as thunder crashed again, knocking Dinah off balance and Johnny off of his chair. He picked up his pen, narrowing his eyes as he looked out of the window. Sentry was lying in a crater with cracked armour and a man in a black suit standing over him. The man had muscles as big as Superman's with pointy ears and a lightning bolt symbol on his chest.

"Sentry, meet Black Adam" Prometheus said as a boom tube appeared behind him.

Black Adam picked Sentry up and began walking with Prometheus into the boom tube. When the portal disappeared, Johnny picked up his pen and frowned as electricity sparked out of it. Dinah shook her head as she got off the floor, looking to Johnny in shock. He now stood in a form of pure electricity, his eyes glowing as he looked at Dinah.

"Black Canary, get Ted and suit up, its time to save the next generation" Johnny Thunder said.

Dinah smiled, looking at her costume, it was time to see if she still looked good in fish net stockings.

* * *

Cyclone followed Star Girl closely, knowing that her friend would be concerned and nervous about her family. Pat or Stripes as most called him would also be concerned for his family and the people that were visiting, Ted Knight's son Jack and the original Star Spangled Kid Sylvester Pembleton. Star Girl widened her eyes as they approached her house. Half of the house was encased on fire with Pat's children laid out across the front lawn. Major Force was standing on the doorstep, holding a woman by her neck.

"MOM!" Star Girl yelled.

Major Force threw the unconscious woman aside, firing a blast at the incoming heroes. Stripes yelled as the blast slammed into his chest, knocking him and Star Girl out of the sky. Courtney rolled across the floor, her staff slipping out of her grip and bouncing across the path. Major Force walked towards Courtney, energy glowing in his hands. Stripes tried to activate his cannons, but the energy blast had damaged his computer system. Thirty seconds to reboot wasn't enough to save his stepchild. Cyclone tired to trap Major Force with a whirlwind, but the nuclear man fired a blast into her chest, knocking her out of the sky.

"Prometheus wanted you and your step brothers alive, but I think it'd be faster to kill you all now" Major Force said.

Suddenly a light blast slammed into Major Force's back. He turned around, widening his eyes in shock at who stood before him. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a green shirt. His wild black hair hung over his eyes while biker goggles were hanging around his neck. He was holding Star Girl's staff, standing ready to fight.

"Who the hell are you?" Major Force asked.

"Jack Knight, but you can call me Star man!"

* * *

Icicle couldn't believe his luck; killing Jesse Chambers's family would be easy. Sure Prometheus wanted them alive but he wouldn't mind if a few of the children were dead. The Chambers family owned a small American museum, with ideal hiding places but not long enough to stop Icicle. He created an ice spike as he walked around the liberty bell, hearing the children cowering behind it.

"Chill out kids, uncle Icicle's got some lollies for you" Icicle laughed.

He sniffed, rubbing his eyes as smoke surrounded the bell. Icicle dropped his ice spike, rubbing sand particles out of his eyes. When he opened his eyes he dropped his smirk and widened his eyes in shock. Standing before him was a man he thought he had killed years ago. But the trench coat, hat and gas mask were unmistakable. The Sandman was back!

Zatanna and Atom were working in the Metro Tower, checking communications between League Members. Things were progressing well; with every hour that passed the League gathered more and more geniuses for the science team.

"You know Ray you should probably get home to your wife" Zatanna said.

"Its okay Zee, I know you're a nightmare with computers" Atom smiled.

"Actually that's Dinah, I can send emails"

"Ah but can you receive…" Atom paused as he looked at the computer screen.

"What is it Ray?" Zatanna asked.

"Our satellites are picking up an energy signature identical to Sentry's, no wait it is Sentry…its giving off his exact location, like a tracking device" Atom explained.

"He wants us to find him" Zatanna said.

Top Tactic for infiltration: the playing possum technique. Make the enemy think they've captured you. When Alex was carried through the Boom tube he smirked, knowing this was his perfect opportunity to bring down Prometheus, Sapphire and this "Granny".

Next Chapter 3: Legacies

* * *

Tell me what you thought of the chapter, next will be the end of the second Arc, enjoy


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

In this finap chapter of the second Arc I give a small hint of things to come as well as the introduction and reintroduction of several new and old heroes

Enjoy :)

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 2

Chapter 3: Legacies

Alex continued to smile underneath his helmet. Sure Star Sapphire and Prometheus had the advantage but that momentary advantage was all part of the plan. Sometimes you had to gamble and take risks and Alex was well aware of the risk he was taking. His tracking device might be disrupted by Prometheus's base, but that was a risk he had to take. He looked around at the other prisoners, all encased in energy fields of some kind. The Original Mr Terrific, Hour Man, a black haired girl whom was probably a family member of one of the Society heroes and a man that resembled Hour Man, possibly his father. Prometheus was smiling at his captives, already thinking that he had a victory in hand. Alex touched the energy field he was trapped in. It singed his armour but it would be a big risk trying to break through. For now alls he had to do was wait for the reinforcements to arrive. So what better way to wait than to discover what these villains were planning?

"You've got half of us, so what happens then, do you just kill us?" Sentry asked.

"That is the more effective method" Black Adam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now now Adam, I would have stuck with that idea, but someone gave me a better idea…don't just destroy the men, turn their legacies into monsters that the heroes would despise" Prometheus said.

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Give the children to their dear old Granny!"

Alex widened his eyes as another villain walked out of the shadows. He couldn't tell whether it was a he or a she. The hair was long and white and she did have breasts but muscles like a man's. A smile spread across her wrinkled face as her cloak flapped behind her. The green and blue suit she wore looked alien in design.

'How do I know that the clothes she's wearing are alien?' Alex wondered.

"Because I've uploaded the information to you from the Justice league database" Rikai said.

'You have access to the database?'

Sentry fell to his knees as information flooded his brain. Her name was Granny Goodness, from the planet Apokolips. She was an expert in torture and brain washing in vicious mockeries of child care tactics. On Apokolips she was feared and obeyed by her slaves, many of whom she had "kept" since childhood. However she wasn't just a master brainwasher but her life span was probably triple that of a normal human's, this also came with durable skin and super human strength. She may have looked disturbing but she was a deadly threat.

"Oh, it seems our little Sentry is in need of some help, the poor boy looks like he's in pain" Granny said.

'Thank god my grandmother doesn't have a voice like that' Alex thought.

"I'm confused, is Granny Goodness a man or a woman?" Rikai asked.

'I don't know Rikai, lets just see what she has to say'

Granny Goodness walked towards Jenny's cell, looking at the girl as she awoke from her sleep. Jen looked at her surroundings, toughing the barrier. She screamed as the barrier shocked her, causing her to fall to her knees. Tears streamed down her face as Granny laughed.

"Don't worry dear, Granny will look after you and all the other children" Granny said.

"So that's it, you brain wash the kids and turn them into your lackeys…I would have thought it'd be quicker to kill them, what do you gain by handing over the hero's children to this "creature" whose gender no one can identify without disturbing their eyes for life?" Sentry asked Prometheus.

Sapphire chuckled at the young man's humour while Granny growled in frustration. Black Adam turned his head away, focusing his sights on another prisoner. He was unconscious in his cell, wearing a red outfit with a thunderbolt on the chest and a white cape with a disco style to it. The hero was Captain Marvel, a part time society member and Adam's nemesis. Sentry tapped the surface of the barrier again, narrowing his eyes at the energy. Already Alex's HUD was identifying the energy and his mind was filled with methods to disable the security system. But he still had to kill time, and ensure that he got as much knowledge about Granny's plan as he could.

"You see dear boy Granny is merely trying to help these children, I mean look at the lives that they live, waiting for their mommy's and daddy's to come home, always living in fear that some villain might hurt them, children shouldn't live in such an environment" Granny explained.

"And I suppose you can give them a better one huh?" Hour man asked, awakening from his slumber.

Rick looked to his father Rex Tyler, the older man was unconscious but Rick could tell that he had used the power-giving drug Miraclo. That drug gave the Tyler family their powers, but like any drug it was also addictive and harmful in large doses. Rex Tyler would need to be taken to a hospital in case he overdosed. Jen curled up into a ball while Granny walked over to another cell. Inside the cell was a brown haired boy wearing a black shirt. He awoke and looked in shock at his surroundings.

"Who are you people, why have you taken me?" He asked.

"Everyone, meet Grant, he's the son of the original Atom" Granny said.

Rick and Mr Terrific gasped while Grant frowned.

"Look lady I don't know who you think I am but your wrong about me" he said.

"You see little Sentry, some of these poor bastards don't even know their parents because of the dangerous lives they live" Granny said.

"So its all a misguided attempt to help?" Sentry asked.

"No, I'll save these children and give them a life they have never dreamed of, I will show them how to truly use their powers and the magnificent happiness they can have when they use those powers" Granny explained, moving across the room and looking at Rick. "They've been brain washed into wearing such foolish costumes and names"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Rick yelled. "I'm proud to wear this costume, the mantles we take on are honours"

Granny scoffed as she walked away from the cell. Sentry squeezed his hands into fist, hoping that the League was hurrying up with a rescue effort.

* * *

Icicle fired multiple blasts of ice at his target, growling as the Sand Man continued to dodge and obscure his vision with smoke. The mask was different, more high tech than the old world war two mask the other Sandman wore. That's how Icicle knew that the man he was fighting now wasn't the original Sandman. He also put up more of a fight than the last Sand Man did. Icicle made an ice spike and threw it at Sandman, whom ducked and fired a spray of smoke from the devices on his gloves. The smoke covered Icicle and Sandman quickly grabbed Jesse's brothers and sisters.

"Run for a hiding place and stay there until you hear you sister's voice" Sandman said.

He turned to the villain and with a wave of his hand threw a cloud of sand into Icicle's eyes. Icicle clutched his eyes, yelling in pain and annoyance. Sandman rushed forward, kicking Icicle in the chest and smashing his head into the Liberty bell. The gong of the bell echoed through the building. Icicle got up, shaking his head as he recovered from Sandman's brutal assault. Suddenly a red fist slammed into his nose, cracking it in half.

"That was for threatening my family" Liberty Belle said.

Dr Mid-Nite checked Jesse's family while Sandman walked towards the shadows.

"Wait, are you Wesley Dodds?" Jesse asked.

"That man is dead, but his symbol isn't" Sandman said cryptically as smoke surrounded him.

He disappeared into the smoke, leaving Jesse and the Doctor very confused.

* * *

Wonder Woman yelled as she punched Grundy repeatedly across the head. The zombie tried to fight back, swinging his giant fists at the Amazonian. But Wonder Woman easily dodged his swings, delivering a fierce uppercut to his chin. If it was an ordinary man she was fighting than he would have been ripped apart by her assault. But Grundy was a beast as durable as Superman on his best day; luckily he wasn't on his best day. Wonder Woman tied her lasso around Grundy's wrist, flying around him and wrapping the gold rope around his neck. He gagged and pulled on the rope, but the woman dug her boot into his back, pulling back on the lasso. Ted Grant drank from his canister, casually walking into his office.

"Be grateful that your not on Paradise island Grundy, we would have gouged out your eyes for looking at us with such perversion" Wonder Woman said.

She tugged on the rope, sending Grundy stumbling backwards. He landed back first on weights and fitness machinery while Wonder Woman unwrapped her lasso. She stomped Grundy's stomach, then flew upwards as he tried to grab her. Grundy grabbed a nearby weight and threw it like a discuss. Wonder Woman remained still, scoffing at Grundy's throw as his projectile crashed through the wall. She dived downwards; punching Grundy across his cheeks once, twice and then deliver a vicious right hook with her third swing. Grundy's teeth scattered across the floor as Wonder Woman landed in front of him. She prepared for another assault, but grunted as she felt a ringing in her hear.

"RAY! Stop yelling in my ear!" she said.

"Sorry Diana, its just there's a bit of a situation so I had to travel along the radio wave that connects your communicators to the metro tower" Atom explained.

"Is there a problem or did you just want to talk science to me?" Diana asked, punching Grundy across the side of his head.

"Listen Diana, Sentry's been captured by Prometheus but he's conveying his position to the towers computer, Zatanna's getting Superman but he wont be able to help Sentry alone"

"So when I am done with this disgusting creature I am to aid Sentry?"

"Yes!"

Wonder Woman pulled her fist back, only for Grundy to grab her hair and throw her through the wall. Atom shrank back to his atom size and retreated from the area the same way he left. He travelled along radio waves, jumping out of the Metro tower phone and growing back to full size beside Zatanna. The magician waved her wand, creating a screen that appeared before Superman's eyes.

"Zatanna what's up?" Superman asked.

"Supes, we've found Sentry, he's giving us the coordinates to Prometheus's base" Zatanna said.

"All right, send the coordinates to my communicator and I'll get there"

Zatanna nodded to Atom, he began typing the coordinates into the computer.

"Hold it Palmer, give me the coordinates, I'll send them over the old Justice Society channel" Ted Grant said.

He now wore a black suit and put a cowl over his face. The cowl had floppy ears and a cat eye and nose motive. Tightening the wrappings around his fists, Wild Cat turned a dial on his communication device. It was an old model made by the original Mr Terrific. As Wild Cat spoke, the old members of the Society were already preparing themselves. Johnny Thunder held the communicator as Star Man put his helmet. Black Canary adjusted her mask and slid her boots on, smiling as she caught Ted and Johnny's attentions.

"All right everyone, its time for us to show the young kids that we've still got it" Wild Cat said.

Sandman held the old communicator for just this occasion. He stood in an old alleyway near where his teacher, the original Sandman had lived. In a cloud of sand he responded to Wild Cat's call.

"The coordinates I'm sending you are where a hero known as Sentry and our families have been taken, its time for us to preserve our legacies"

Alan Scott looked at his ring, using it to unfasten the straps of the paramedic's stretcher. He used the energy to materialise his costume, a red shirt with the lantern symbol and a cape with a green domino mask. Green Lantern took to the air, the energy of his ring glowing brighter than ever. Johnny Thunder flew out of the apartment, with Black Canary in his arms and Star man flying ahead.

"Its time for us to do our part and be heroes again!"

A man with greying hair put a red cowl over his face. His costume was a red and blue colour, with a star on his chest. Steel looked at his father with a smile, Commander Steel was back in action. Power Girl picked them up by their hands and flew them away from their family reunion as they followed the signal left by Sentry.

"Time to get back into the ring and show the young people exactly who secured their generation" Wild Cat said as he walked out of his office.

Stripes listened to the communication, having kept his old radio inside his armour. He smirked as Jack Knight fired a blast from Courtney's staff, hitting Major Force into Cyclone's tornado. She threw him into the garage then threw several more objects such as post boxes and rocks into his chest. Star Girl threw several "shooting stars" from her belt, hitting Force in the shoulder. He stumbled out of the garage, growling in fury as Stripes fired his blasters.

"I'll kill you all!" Major Force growled, firing a blast from his hand.

The blast set Star Girl's shoulder alight, taking Cyclone's attention away from her opponent. She put out the flames on Courtney's shoulder and created a wind that sent Major Force stumbling into Stripes fist. Major Force widened his eyes as the metallic fist pierced through his containment suit. Energy began to flow out of the suit as Major Force gagged and convulsed in pain. Jack wrapped a light ribbon around Major Force's neck and threw him into the air. Cyclone then fired a twister into Major Force, throwing him away from the state as he exploded in a blast of energy.

"Are you okay Courtney?" Stripes asked.

"No, I think I need some treatment for my shoulder" Star Girl said.

"Jack, are you prepared to live up to the Star man name?"

Jack Knight smirked as he used the cosmic rod to hover himself off the ground. Stripes uploaded the coordinates to Cyclone's communicator, giving the two young heroes everything they needed to help Sentry. At Ted Grant's gym, Wonder Woman punched Grundy again, and then pulled her fist back. She built up power for her punch before slamming her fist straight into Grundy's chin. The force of her punch sent him flying upwards, through the ceiling and into the sky.

"Great uppercut Princess, now what do you say we help out the new guy" Wild Cat said.

Diana nodded her head, taking Wild Cat's hand and flying into the sky. A few seconds later, Grundy landed in the ring, groaning as the bell signalled the knockout.

* * *

Alex pressed his hand against the barrier. The energy couldn't break his armour, but he'd be too damaged to hold out against the society of villains. Granny Goodness smiled, as Jennie's tears grew silent.

"So you think that getting rid of the children will rid you of the heroes do you?" Sentry asked.

"Of course" Prometheus said.

"While its true that the children are the future, blood is not essential to a hero…these names and costumes are not mere inheritances, they are symbols"

"Symbols, what do you mean by that statement Alex?" Rikai asked.

"Exactly what I said, symbols are what give us courage and hope, destroying the blood does not destroy the symbol, so long as people knew that those heroes then their legacy will live forever"

"Legacies, the children are our legacies" Granny Goodness said.

Jenny got up off the floor, her eyes giving off a faint glow as Sentry stepped up against the barrier.

'Rikai, what do I have to do in order to destroy the barrier without wasting power?' Alex asked with a thought.

"You could try absorbing the energy, but that will require a change to your armour, are you prepared to sacrifice the strength that the armour can give you?" Rikai asked.

'Yes I am'

Alex closed his eyes and breathed out, feeling the knowledge and power Rikai gave him.

"I think Granny that you understand the concept of Legacy, the reason you brain wash other children is because you cant have a child of your own, so you steal another's…because legacy isn't defined by blood, but it also isn't forced on another, in the end one must decide whether they have been inspired by another, a brother, a friend, or even a complete stranger…the masks are simple symbols that can be taken by those who have the courage, those men and women who take up those symbols are the legacies" Alex explained.

He looked at his hand, seeing the change in the armour begin to take effect. The fingers of the gauntlets got smaller, fitting softly around Alex's hand. His pack back and flight unit began to fold and retract, forming a simple pair of slits on the back. The shoulder guards and wrist gauntlets got smaller while the eye lenses shrunk just enough for Alex to still see clearly. He stretched his arms out as a hole appeared on the chest plate and the energy of the cage began to fly into the armour.

'I'll sacrifice the strength for raw power!' Alex thought.

His eyes glowed with white energy as he sucked in every watt of energy that the cage had. Holes appeared in the palms of the gauntlets and the holes shined with a white light. Prometheus and Star Sapphire widened their eyes as the energy flew into Sentry's chest. He huffed and puffed, overwhelmed by this power he now felt. Granny stepped back in horror as Jen screamed. Her skin and hair changed to a green colour as green energy shined around her. She threw her arm forward, firing a beam of light into Black Adam's side.

"Looks like she's a chip off the old block…GRRRRG!…GRAAAAGH!" Sentry roared as wings erupted from the slits on his back.

The wings shined and cut apart the ceiling of the base. Prometheus and his society looked up in horror. Superman clicked his fists together while the other Society members at his side grinned. Alex narrowed his eyes at the villains as he threw his hands forward. He absorbed the energy of the other cells, including the radiation that disrupted Captain Marvel. The red clad hero smiled as he got off the floor. He and Superman both looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"It's over Granny!" Sentry growled.

"Time for the knockout!" Wild Cat said.

Wonder Woman let go of Wild Cat and let him fall harmlessly to the ground. He rushed forward with Black Canary and Johnny Thunder running by his side. Power Girl dashed forward, slamming into Black Adam with enough force to throw him against the wall. Superman and Captain Marvel then flew with all their speed, punching Black Adam so hard that the base cracked around them. Johnny Thunder dashed towards Star Sapphire, shocking her before she could react. Commander Steel and Steel both slammed their fists into Granny's chin, throwing her into Wonder Woman's arms.

"Oh dear!" Granny said.

"Oh dear indeed" Diana smirked as she hammer threw Granny into a blast from Star Man's cosmic rod.

Prometheus drew his sword, swinging it at Black Canary. Dinah ducked underneath the blade, sliding across the floor and throwing a club into Prometheus's leg. He stumbled and felt something wrap around his blade. Jack Knight tugged on Prometheus's sword with his staff and pulled the blade out of the villain's grip. Sandman created a cloud of smoke and sand, practically blinding Prometheus.

"Run like a cat, pounce like a lion!" Wild Cat said, slamming his fist into Prometheus so hard that the villain's visor cracked.

Another punch from the heavy weight boxer knocked the villain out cold. Star Sapphire fired multiple blasts at Johnny Thunder and Green Lantern. Cyclone summoned a gust of wind, pushing the villain back. Jenny then walked towards Sapphire, growling in anger as she gathered green energy into her hands.

"You shouldn't have kidnapped me, because it gave me the PUSH I NEEDED!" She yelled, firing a blast straight into Sapphire's back. "To surpass my father and become what my mother never was, call me Jade!"

Wonder Woman then wrapped her lasso around Star Sapphire and swung her around, throwing her so hard into the wall that the force shattered her power crystal. Star Sapphire let out a curse before she fell unconscious. Black Adam shook his head as his vision blurred. Repeated assaults from both Superman and Captain Marvel were too much for him to handle. Captain Marvel punched Black Adam again and Superman appeared with his back turned as Black Adam flew towards him. He crashed his elbow into Black Adam's head then delivered a flurry of punches before backhanding the villain straight into the wall.

"I think its time to go" Granny said.

She pressed a button on a device on her belt and engaged a boom tube. The League and Society members kept their hands to their eyes as Granny rushed into the portal. When the portal closed, Sentry's wings disappeared and he looked around him. The sight of old and new heroes fighting together was something that put a smile to Superman's face, but not to Sentry. Granny was still out there and the Koran's were on their way. The heroes however showed no concern as they gathered around him.

"I like the new suit, are you going to keep it?" Power Girl asked.

"Well it's certainly more manoeuvrable but I don't think it'll do much good when I go to space" Sentry said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"In order to discover a cure, we're going to need to study a carrier"

"Good job kid" Wild Cat said.

"Yeah, Dr Fate was right, you were the key to saving them" Power Girl said.

"Plus you've given us the chance to get back in the game" Star man said.

"Actually Ted, that's it for me, I think its time the Thunder went to another" Johnny said as he returned to his human form.

Alex nodded his head to the other heroes. Things worked out well for them, Alan Scott would now have a greater connection to his daughter, several heroes had no gotten back into the business and new heroes had risen to the challenge. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming; something more dangerous than the Koran's also had its eyes on Earth.

* * *

Flames of destruction and screams of agony were a common occurrence on Apokolips. The planet lived up to its name as a desolate wasteland of dying rock and molten pits. Its cities were grand, yet also terrifyingly dark and demonic. There was no beauty, only chaos and darkness. Granny Goodness kneeled in a chamber surrounded by the green and gold armoured parademons. Burn marks covered her chest as she looked up at a throne. A pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness and Goodness trembled in fear.

"I didn't expect the power that Sentry possessed" Goodness quivered.

"And because of your lack of foresight you failed me yet again, fail me one more time and you will receive the Omega Sanction!"

The voice of her king put her to her knees and the fear of the harshest punishment in Apokolips left her trembling.

"Yes master Darkseid!" She said.

He flicked his finger, signalling for his henchmen to get Goodness out of his sight. His eyes glowed, revealing his cracking grey skin as he put his hands together. The Korans were nothing but a small bump in his plans. If anything they would make taking Earth that much easier for him. Death awaited the Korans whether they conquered Earth or not for nothing would stop Darkseid.

Next Arc 3: Lanterns and Amazons

* * *

Thats arc 2 out of the way, now check out a bit of a preview for the next chapter.

Sentry: That ship, its like a giant hive

"That's half the size of a planet!"

Hal Jordan: They could take every person and Earth and still have enough room to fill those conversion chambers

"They're going after other planets?"

Hal: It's a good thing I got you guys involved

_In brightest day, through blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power Green Lantern's Light!_

Batman: My satellites have confirmed that the Korwraith created by Nihlus is residing on Paradise Island

Flash: Whose up for a trip to hotties are us?

Wonder Woman: No, men are forbidden to set foot on the island

Batman: But I cant just let this slide, I'll send one of my contacts with you

Zatanna: Dont threat Diana, its time we got the girls together anyway...look out Korwraith's the Justice League of...

Flash: Hotties!

Zatanna: (Sigh) are coming to paradise island

Alex grinded his teeth together as green energy flew into the cracks on his armour. The silhoutte of a lantern appeared over him as his eyes glowed a green colour. He let out a yell of agony as his armour exploded in a surge of light!

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the arc!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or environments of the DC Universe

Here we are folks, Arc 3 of the Planet of the Bravest, featuring the Amazons and the Green lanterns of Oa. This Arc features Alex's first true encounter with the Korans as well as the Origins of Wonder Woman and the Hal Jordan Green Lantern, however there are other forces at work besides the Korwraith on Paradise Island. The Justice League of Hotties has more enemies to deal with then just the Korwraith as the Amazons want the creature dead and another deadlier threat lurks in the shadows.

Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of the third arc

* * *

Planet of the Bravest

Arc 3: Amazons and Lanterns

Chapter 1: Rescue and sabotage

It deserved the name Paradise Island because it was free from selfishness and strife. The argument was that it was because only women inhabited the island. A society of warrior women known as the Amazons had been gifted with eternal youth, wisdom and strength. They remained on their island home, training and learning of the arts, cut off from the outside world of mortal men. Queen Hippolyta looked out at her kingdom, watching as he sisters and daughters trained in swordsmanship, music and art. Many years ago her daughter had left the island against her wishes, now the name of Diana was almost never spoken. Yet still the Queen remembered her pure blooded daughter.

"Mother, will the gods always protect us?" She had asked.

She'd looked at her mother with hands on her hips. There was no kneeling, no respect in her eyes. This was a situation that didn't call for respect, at least that was Diana's opinion. Queen Hipolyta got off her throne, looking down at her daughter as the guards looked at her with disdain.

"Speak my daughter, tell me what's on your mind" Hippolyta said.

Diana narrowed her eyes at her mother as she walked up the steps.

"Do you know what's happening out there, have you even bothered to look, out there is a force threatens the world of man, who do you think it will turn to when man is finished?" Diana asked every Amazonian as they gathered to watch her.

"We are protected here Diana, none can find this island, none would dare anger the gods" The Queen said.

"The gods don't care mother, here I am questioning them and they wont strike me down, there are men out there who insult their existences and pray for their help and yet they don't get that help, the gods wont save us mother…I pray you realise that before it's too late" Diana said.

"My daughter what is it you want?"

"I…I wish to go outside this island, I wish to see man's world with my own eyes, Artemis and the others are happy to just sit back and listen to your lectures on the dishonour and disgust of men but have you ever provided us with the opportunity to learn what man is first hand?" Diana asked.

"Why do you ask such things Diana? What more could you want other than paradise?"

"The feeling of something more than this, this place we call paradise, the opportunity to take this world of ours for granted" Diana said.

The other Amazonian's gasped at her words.

"What I want is the opportunity to feel the things that other humans feel, to not be trapped by ignorance and bitterness as you all are, the world can not survive this life form from another star without the help of heroes" Diana explained.

Her words carried wisdom, Hippolyta knew this, but she rejected that wisdom. The meeting was called off and for the next few days Diana's sisters looked at her with disgust. She wanted to see and know men and her fellow Amazons believed her to be foolish. To take paradise for granted was indeed foolish, but foolish was the last thing Diana was. She wished to leave paradise and work to help others make their own paradises. The night she stole her mother's armour was the night her life changed forever. Yet she would never forget the morning before.

Hippolyta rode with her daughter across the beaches of Paradise Island. Neither one of them slowed down, it was practically a race between them. Diana's sister Donna eagerly watched her race their queen and mother. But Hippolyta was a strong and determined warrior after a queen. Yet as a mother, she wouldn't let her children embarrass her. Hippolyta dashed ahead of Diana, causing the white horse her eldest daughter rode to wine in fear. The queen's black horse left miniature craters in the sand as it aggressively stomped away.

"What is it about man's world that fascinates you Diana? They are selfish brutes whom seek violence and greed in every decision they make" Hippolyta said.

"Are women so different mother?" Diana asked.

"Perhaps, but only because they have been corrupted by men"

"And yet there are men out there right now who are fighting for the future of the planet and what are we doing?"

She would answer a question with another question. Her mothers silence was all she needed. In the blackness of the night, Diana snuck into Zeus's temple and stole her mothers armour. Using its power she flew away from her island home and towards the battle between the creature called Starro and the group that would eventually become the Justice League.

Hera gave Hippolyta visions of her daughter's adventures. She saw her taking orders from men, saving her fellow women and men from creatures that were neither man nor women. "Wonder Woman" was a champion to many and yet she took orders from men. Men she could crush between her fingers or dominate in the bedchambers. Yet Diana chose to save lives and to look at these men as equals. Why did they deserve to be equals after all they had done to society?

"My queen!" Artemis said, kneeling to Hippolyta.

Artemis was perhaps the strongest and most skilled swordswoman on the island. Her red hair was like fire and her muscles were as big as a man's. Yet she also held the beauty that all Amazon's bared. She had been given the responsibility of leading patrols around the island. Dressed in her combat gear, Artemis carried a sword at her hip and wore a sleeveless red suit with a shoulder guard and gauntlet on her right arm.

"The creature is in the catacombs" Artemis said.

"Thank you for telling me this Artemis, go and capture the creature, kill it if you must but ensure that it doesn't harm anyone of your sisters" Hippolyta said.

* * *

Alex wasn't like most boys, but even he could understand the wonder of space. It was a reaction anyone would have to being in space, the sheer wonder and amazement of how small the planet could be.

"The planet itself hasn't gotten smaller, it merely looks smaller because of our distance from it" Rikai said.

And there was the mood killer, the wonder of space was practically erased by the very presence of Rikai. Alex flew through space on a flight platform. The device was a powerful winged platform with weapons and FTL rockets. In preparation for the mission, Rikai had Alex absorb the power from one of the Winters family nuclear plants so they could turn that energy into a barrier to cope with faster than light travel. They stopped as they reached the meeting point, where Green Lantern was waiting.

"Good to have you with us Alex, although I cant say my compatriots will be pleased" Lantern said.

"The League didn't have any problems with me before" Alex said.

A smile crossed the brown haired mans face. The green energy of his power ring surrounded his form, enabling him to breath and communicate with Alex through his helmet's radio. Likewise Alex could use Green Lantern's ring as a communication device.

"Oh the League wont be with you on this one Alex, space is our territory"

When the words left Green Lanterns mouth Rikai's avatar suddenly appeared.

"The Green Lantern Corps defends the different sectors of the galaxy, though there are areas they can not protect the Guardians are concerned with the safety of the entire galaxy" Rikai explained.

"You said it pop up, once the Korans are done with Earth what'll stop them from taking every other sector of space?" Lantern asked metaphorically.

Rikai raised his "eyebrows" at the pop up comment and quickly returned to the armour as members of the Green Lantern corps began to arrive. Alex was taken aback by their appearances. One looked like a giant green lizard, like the chameleon but without the shifting colours. Alex's HUD immediately fed him information, identifying the alien as a life form from the planet Python IV. The lantern beside him (or it) looked human although his skin had a slight yellow tinge to it. He also had orange hair and pointy ears; he was from the planet Graxos V. A strange alien that Rikai couldn't identify was just a head with arms and four legs.

'He must get a lot of short jokes' Alex thought.

"His whole species is ridiculed" Rikai said.

One green Lantern from the planet Toomey IV looked human enough, apart from his fangs and pointed ears and he also had brown hair with a beard across his face.

"You humans really make your "heroes" short don't you Jordan?" A Bulky grey skinned alien said as he shook Green Lantern's hand.

"Heroes on Earth aren't trained Kilowog, they're practically pushed out into the battlefield, I'm surprised to see you away from the training room" Green Lantern said.

"If those trainees aren't poozers then they can take care of themselves for one mission" Kilowog said.

When Alex got a better look at Kilowog he didn't know whether to laugh or back away in fear. Kilowog was apparently from the planet Bolivax Vik and his people resembled human pigs. Although he was much taller than a human and his broad strong shoulders apparently didn't take any effort. Kilowog looked at Alex, floating over him as he analysed the young boy.

"Looks like the poozers I kick out on Oa" He said.

Alex huffed as he crossed his arms, ignoring the aliens comment.

"I think you've offended him Kilowog" The Bearded alien said with a laugh.

"Come on Arkkis leave the kid alone" The yellow skinned alien said.

"Quiet Blish, or I'll throw Cundiff at your head" The Lizard said.

"Do that Zborra and I'll have you bought up on assault charges" Cundiff, the "head" alien said.

The Green lantern of Earth Hal Jordan smiled, it seemed they were getting introductions out of the way rather quickly.

"His armour looks too small, it doesn't look as if it's suited for a warrior" A pink skinned woman said.

She had jet-black hair and wore a green curved headdress. While the men around her wore the standard green, black and white lantern uniforms, she had personalised her costume. It consisted of a one-piece green costume with boots, armbands and a belt that had the Green Lantern logo on it.

"Sentry meet Boodikka, word of advice don't get on her bad side" Hal said.

"We have a battle to fight right, why don't we go to these Korans now?" Boodikka asked.

"Don't get too eager, the point of this mission isn't to attack them but to infiltrate them" Alex said.

The other aliens simply looked at him and laughed. Alex grinded his teeth together, while the Green lantern corps was powerful some didn't take humanity seriously. Though he didn't know this, Hal Jordan was already beginning to paint the positive image of Earth as its first green lantern of the corp. Kilowog had deep respect for Hal, a respect that Boodikka shared. Hal floated into the middle of the group, bringing up images of the Koran ship with his ring.

"Here's our objective, we split up into four teams and check the ship for possible entry points, once we've found those entry points we'll start searching the ship doing our best to maintain stealth and locating the place where they convert other races into Korwraith's" Hal explained.

Sentry floated forward, adding his own holograms to the plan, showing the teams flying around the ship and entering through points at either side of the vessel. Team one moved towards the ships central chamber that housed the engine room, their job would be to sabotage if the mission went wrong. Meanwhile teams two and three would check the interior of the ship and make a count of what the overall structure of the ship was. Alex's team would go to the conversion chamber and collect a sample of a pure Korwraith or if possible a whole Korwraith. Rikai's avatar suddenly appeared beside the hologram of the ship, shocking the Green lanterns.

"I should add that the recorded life expectancy on a Koran ship is five minutes and forty six point two seconds, that may be either slightly longer or shorter depending on your planet's axis and the lifespan of your species but rest assure whether it is a blink or a wait for you the fact is this, the Koran's alone are dangerous, the previous wearer of this Sentry armour never went inside a Koran ship and thus I have no knowledge of any security systems, this will likely be the human equivalent of a Suicide mission" Rikai explained.

"Well we're made of tougher stuff" Cundiff said.

"I'm sure you are" Alex said.

"Last one there goes with Alex" Hal said eagerly.

Hal dashed off ahead of the group, which soon followed behind him. Alex closed his eyes, deciding to get a little rest before reaching the Koran ship.

* * *

Artemis and her group of Amazonian soldiers marched through the forests of Paradise Island. Their armour was styled after ancient Greek war wear, they also carried shields and spears for when they found this creature. Artemis carried her sword on her shoulder at the surroundings. She heard the snap of a twig and threw a spear into the bushes. The spear slammed into a tree, just inches from their preys head. He snarled before rushing further in the forest. Jumping from the bushes, he swung off a tree branch and into the bushes of a tree. Amazon archers lined up and fired their arrows at the tree. They heard the projectiles bounce off of some kind of armour. Artemis sheathed her sword and picked up a rock. Lifting it over her shoulder she threw the rock like a bullet, hitting her target in the trees. The creature was thrown from the tree, landing on the dirt and rolling towards an Amazon scouting party. Artemis drew her sword and jumped over the bushes. She dragged her blade across the dirt as her Amazon sisters crowded around the creature. He slammed his fists into the ground before releasing a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Diana had been sitting in the metro tower, sipping coffee with the Flash. The speedster had been through a case of caffeine in the five minutes they hand spent in the tower. He quickly stirred more beans round as Diana finished her cup.

"Any idea what we were called here for?" Flash asked.

"None, Batman was his usual self, made the message quick and just hung up" Diana said.

"Man no wonder they call him a crazed…"

Flash suddenly jumped up as a hand gripped his shoulder. Diana smiled as Batman stepped out of the shadows, his cloak wrapped around his body.

"Diana, it'll be better if I just skip to the news, my satellites picked up the signal of that Korwraith" Batman said.

"Wait a minute, you've been tracking the Korwraith?" Zatanna asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, it has a unique radiation signature, much like Kryptonite so tracking it is easy, and it's on Paradise Island"

Diana widened her eyes at the news while Flash smiled in excitement.

"As in the island society with only women, who's up for a trip?" Flash asked.

"No, men are forbidden to set foot on the island" Diana said.

"I had a feeling that would be the case, but I don't trust that you can negotiate with your mother, after all I'm sure you didn't part on the best of terms" Batman said.

Zatanna crossed her arms and pouted while Diana glared at Batman.

"I'll send a contact of mine with you, you should also get a small team of your own together"

"Careful Korwraith, the Justice League of…"

"Hotties!" Flash interrupted.

Zatanna pouted again while Diana shook her head. Suddenly, a woman in a black suit landed between the group. She wore a cowl like Batman's but with clear holes for her eyes and shorter ears. Her yellow gloves lacked the blades that Batman's had while her utility belt was more high tech than Batman's cargo pockets. The short black cloak she wore had yellow underneath it and the yellow bat shape on her shape stood out. Another feature that stood out was her red hair sticking out of the back of the mask.

"So this is where you're working now Batman?" She asked.

"No Batgirl, this is merely temporary Justice League headquarters until we get another space station ready" Batman said.

"It's an honour to meet you Wonder Woman" Batgirl said.

"Likewise Batgirl, I only wish it was under better circumstances" said Diana.

"Okay girls gather round, tropsnart ot snatit rewot!" Zatanna said.

With a wave of her hand she teleported the group out of the tower, leaving Flash and Batman alone. Flash fidgeted as Batman stood still.

"You know about the crazy…"

"Be quiet Flash"

"Okay Bats!"

The women were transported to Titans towers, right in the middle of a team briefing.

"Diana what are you doing here?" Donna asked.

"We must go back to paradise island sister, our mother is in need of aid" Diana said.

"We also found the Korwraith and guess where he is" Zatanna said.

"Starfire how about you go with them" Nightwing said.

Starfire nodded her head and walked to the group as Zatanna chanted the next incantation. Next they appeared in the middle of a fashion show, just as the models began walking onto the stage. The photographers focused their cameras on the super heroes instead of the models. From backstage, Vixen shook her head before walking back to the changing rooms. After dressing into her costume, Vixen joined the team and transported to the next location on their list. Hawkman took his mace out of its display case and walked to the group.

"Sorry Carter this is a girls only mission" Zatanna said.

Carter grumbled before throwing his mace back on the case.

"Then I suppose I'll get along just fine" A voice said from the bedroom.

The women waited a moment before a red haired woman emerged from the room. She wore a similar styled shirt to Hawkman's and also carried a mace, though much smaller in size. The helmet she wore didn't have as obvious a Hawk motive as Carter's but the hawk style was still there. The helmet's colours were brown and black particularly around the eye and beak areas.

"Be careful my love" Carter said.

"Don't worry Carter, I'll be back soon" Hawkgirl said, wrapping her arms around her husbands neck and pressing her lips against his.

"Anyway, hate to kiss and run but we've really got to get going" Zatanna said before teleporting the new team away.

The Justice League women travelled across oceans and over nations until they reached Paradise Island. Diana and Donna looked at the scenery with a smile as they thought of all the times they had played on the island. The other women marvelled at the Greek temples and buildings. Vixen's ears twitched as she used the hearing of a rabbit. Sounds flew into her ears and she widened her eyes. But she didn't need enhanced senses to hear the blood-curdling roar. Hawkgirl unclipped her mace and took to the air with Starfire. Batgirl removed a batarang from her belt while Vixen accessed the claws and agility of a panther. An Amazon warrior was thrown out of the forest, slamming onto the roof of a temple.

"Millenia!" Donna said, concern evident on her face.

"Donna go to her now, everyone else come, we must aid my sisters" Diana said.

Artemis swung her sword at the Korwraith, missing its head by inches. The Korwraith grabbed Artemis's arm and threw her at a tree. It then ran out of the bushes, crawling on all fours. Suddenly a spear landed just inches from the Korwraith, stopping it in his tracks. It looked up at the Queen of the Amazons. Hippolyta looked down at the creature, she armed herself with a sword and shield and led a battalion of archers. They lit up their arrows and aimed at the Korwraith.

"Kill him" The Queen said coldly.

The Korwraith spread its arms out and roared as the Amazon's let loose a volley of arrows.

Next Chapter 2: First flight

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapters, next time we look over the origin of the Green Lantern of Earth while Sentry and the Lantern Corps go over their attack plans


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

Hope everyone enjoyes the update

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 3

Chapter 2: First Flight

Mornings were exactly as he hoped they would be. Enjoying the stars in the evening and the sight of his girlfriend in the morning. That was Hal Jordan's philosophy on the mornings. Even as his alarm went off he continued to admire the blonde haired woman he had been with. But then he realised something he was late.

"No, no, no!" He said, stumbling out of bed.

The young woman he had made love to rolled onto her back, looking at Hal in shock as he hastily got dressed.

"Sorry, I've gotta go make yourself at home, there's…water in the tap" Hal said.

Grabbing his key and running out of his apartment, Hal jumped into his car and took off as fast as he could. He kept within the speed limit, but when he got to the airfield he went all out. His car skid across the concrete field, stopping just inches from a pilots foot. Hal stumbled out of the car and rushed towards the warehouse. The pilot he almost ran over shook his head as Hal ran for the locker room. Hal opened his locker, taking out his jumpsuit and removing his shirt.

"Late again Jordan?"

Hal turned around, standing up straight, as his superior officer looked him in the eyes.

"You know the rules pilot, until next week you're off the piloting roster, maybe next time you'll have a less eventful shore leave" The General said.

"Yes sir…congratulations on your retirement General Hammond" Hal said.

Despite the situation, Robert Hammond smiled. He had known Hal's father Martin Jordan. Suffice it to say, Hal was definitely his fathers son.

"How's about this Jordan, you vote me for me as state Senator and I'll let you get back in the plane"

"Definitely sir, you've got my vote for president if you reach that far"

Hal Jordan was irresponsible, reckless, a constant questioner of authority and an all around nice guy. Yet his most defining trait was his eagerness for planes. When he got in a place, he would go all out. He dived the plane in midair, through clouds and over mountain landscapes. Sitting comfortably in the cockpit, Hal's eyes were wide in amazement. His first time in the real thing and it was exactly what he hoped it would be.

"Jordan, Jordan wake up"

Kilowog clicked his fingers in front of Hal's eyes, snapping him out of his memory. Alex flew closer to Hal, since he was the only Green Lantern he actually knew. Although Blish was actually a nice guy, Kilowog and Boodika seemed to be on the fence about him, but the other aliens were set on being hostile towards him.

"So boy, have you ever faced one of these creatures before?" Cundiff asked.

"No, not personally" Alex said.

"That's just great, you know so much about these things but you've never actually looked them in the eye, I'm guessing you're the one who ran away right?" Arkkis asked.

"The reason I've never fought them is because I'm not actually an original Sentry" Alex said.

"Now now guys lets not fight" Hal said.

Kilowog grunted as he grabbed the scruff of Arkkis's uniform.

"Listen bub, this kids got guts all right, he's coming with us so that deserves a little respect, wait until you see him fight before you pass judgement" Kilowog explained.

Arkkis shoved Kilowog off before flying on ahead. Alex sighed while Hal patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them kid, you'd actually be surprised at how many Lantern's are anti-human" Hal said.

"They put you through the same thing?" Alex asked.

"The thing about Green Lantern's is that sometimes the most unlikely people can be chosen, when I looked back on my life I realise I would have been the last person to trust myself with such a responsibility"

"You were irresponsible?"

"Second oldest of three brothers, my big brother always said I was giving our mom heart attacks"

Alex noticed Hal lowering his head slightly and decided to pry no further. Rikai on the other hand was all too curious.

"His expression indicates that he feels his brother was correct in his words, I find this illogical" Rikai said.

'How so?' Alex wondered.

"I have become quite familiar with human physiology as well as a large number of conditions that affect your people, if the Green Lantern's mother did indeed have poor health then it is not possible for him to have been involved in the contraction of a fatal disease" Rikai explained.

"Rikai…he never said his mom was dead, it's a little premature for us to be making those kinds of judgements, plus human guilt is a powerful thing, sometimes we blame ourselves even when its clear that it wasn't our fault"

"Human Meat bags are proving to be strangely idiotic" Rikai said.

Alex shook his head before looking back at Hal. The Green Lantern of Earth had a smile on his face as he flew on ahead. Even in the midst of a suicide mission he was fearless. That was something Alex knew he had to be if he was going to keep fighting as a Sentry.

* * *

Wonder Woman looked at her sisters in shock as they coldly let loose a volley of arrows towards the Korwraith. The creature yelled at the arrows, projectiles that had been sharpened and maintained for hundreds of years. However, the arrows suddenly froze as Zatanna raised her hands.

"Sworra Ezeerf!" The Sorceress chanted.

The Amazonian warriors were shocked by the sight of their arrows freezing just inches from the creature's skin. Batgirl reached into her utility belt, removing a few small orbs. She threw the smoke grenades to the floor, releasing a fog of smoke. Vixen touched her amulet, causing the silhouette of a wolf to surround her. She dashed towards the Korwraith, using her heightened senses to track the blinded Korwraith. Suddenly, the Korwraith lashed its claws out, missing Vixen's cheek by inches. She back flipped, landing with the silhouette of a chimp. The Amazonian soldiers began to remove pull out their swords as they waded through the smoke.

"How dare you betray us sisters" Artemis said.

She swung her sword towards Zatanna, but Hawkgirl stopped the blade with her mace. Hawkgirl pushed the Amazon back, holding her mace ready. Starfire flew upwards while Batgirl dashed to the side. Wonder Woman suddenly raised her arms.

"Stop sisters, we are not here to fight you, we are here to take this creature, the Korwraith away from the island" Wonder Woman explained to the gathered woman.

"Whatever that creature is it is clearly male, he's already wounded several of our sisters, let us finish him before he kills us or worse" Artemis said.

"You're not going to go near him" Hawkgirl said.

"Shayera, not helping" Zatanna said.

Vixen touched her amulet again, her feet digging into the ground as she gained the weight and strength of a rhino. She took a running start, stampeding across the dirt. The Korwraith welcomed her, wrapping his arms around her as she slammed her elbow into his chest. Vixen ran forward, dragging the Korwraith against the floor. Her charge pushed him back, but she could soon walk no further. Putting more weight into her elbow, Vixen tried to push the creature back further. But he had his feet dug firmly into the ground and his muscles were flexed to hold Vixen in position. He flipped Vixen over, throwing her against the dirt. Then he ran towards the main city. The Queen raised her hand, signalling for her army to pursue the creature.

"Starfire, take to the air with me, Vixen go after him" Wonder Woman commanded.

"All ready on it Diana…Cheetah" Vixen said.

She suddenly ran past the warriors, dashing across the field at cheetah speeds. The Amazons ran as fast as they could after Vixen. Artemis ran at Hawkgirl, swinging her sword at the winged woman. But Shayera quickly bought her mace up, blocking the furious woman's swing. Then she flapped her wings, pushing Artemis back slightly. Pulling her arm back, Hawk Girl slammed her mace against Artemis's sword. The blade shook and the warrior holding it steadied herself.

"I told you I wont let you get near him" Shayera said.

Batgirl threw an orb into the air; a net popped out of the orb and trapped some of the soldiers. Zatanna performed numerous spells to stop the Amazons without hurting them. She created a cylinder wall to separate four soldiers' from the world, magic rope to bind several more and transmutation spells to turn the swords of the other Amazon's into flowers. Starfire dived downwards with Wonder Woman as they chased after the Korwraith. Vixen jumped up a series of steps, using the flight powers of an eagle. She reached out for the Korwraith, but the creature jumped onto the rooftops of the city streets. Diana unravelled her lasso, throwing it at the creature. But the Korwraith jumped into an alleyway, running across the streets.

"We must end this as quickly as possible" Starfire said.

"But we cant kill him" Wonder Woman said.

Vixen again used Cheetah speed to run after the Korwraith. He slid to a halt and jumped to his right. Instead of going on top a rooftop, he crashed straight through a wall. Shaking the stone and dust off like a dog, the Korwraith ran through a pottery collection, smashing the pots over. The sounds of the smashing pots made him whimper and he stopped, backing up into a table of pots. When he hit the table, the pots smashed into the floor and he panicked. With a scream he jumped through the roof, landing on the steps leading up into a temple.

"Oh no, the temple of Athena, if he brea…" Diana stopped as she heard a smashing sound.

She and Starfire flew up to the temple and widened their eyes. A Korwraith shaped hole had been crafted into the wall, while the head of the Athena statue had been smashed across the floor.

"Mother is not going to be happy" Diana said.

"We could get Zatanna to fix it" Starfire suggested.

"Or prey to Hera and Athena"

* * *

The sky was the most incredible aspect of Earth. Flying was the greatest feeling one could have. When he was in the air he felt that any thing was possible. He was fearless, just like his father, never afraid of the possibility of crashing. Even when the plane did crash he would simple smile and walk away from the wreck. Life was grand and good, and there was nothing to fear. Hal Jordan sat with his fellow air force pilots, drinking beers and celebrating over the days successful test flight. Some marines were also at the bar, and one was getting a little too frisky with one of the bar maids.

"Your coming home with me Cindy" The marine said.

"Let go, your hurting me" The girl said.

"Hey warthog I think the girl doesn't wanna go with you" Hal said.

"Stay out of this flyboy"

Hal hated marines, especially marines without any manners. He didn't waste a second's hesitation as he threw the first punch. The marine fell into his friends and comrades, all of who looked at the air force pilots in anger. An African American man stood at the front of the marines, pushing his chair aside.

"Get him Stewart" One of the marines said.

Hal and his fellow pilots ran into the marines and all out fight erupted across the bar. Marines threw pilots onto chairs, while pilots punched and slammed chairs against the marines back. Hal grabbed Stewart's arm and tried to catch him in a lock. But Stewart reversed the grip, pushing Hal against the ground.

"You'd better cherish this flyboy, it's probably the most action you jet jockeys ever see" Stewart said.

"I'd better make the most of it then" Hal said before slamming the back of his head into Stewart's.

After ten minutes and several bruises, the servicemen walked out of the bar, going their separate ways. Hal nursed a black eye, but he didn't stop smiling. Even if this John Stewart had decked him he still felt like he won the fight. Hal walked with his friends along the sidewalk. But Hal suddenly stopped as he saw someone waiting on the hood of a car. Much to his astonishment it was his little brother Jim.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" Hal asked.

"It's Mom Hal, the Cancer has spread…she doesn't have much time" Jim said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh no, I need to see her then" Hal said.

"No Hal, the doctors said that anything that would cause her stress…anything…she'll slip faster if she sees you like this, in uniform" Jim explained, barely getting the words out of his mouth.

Hal knew what Jim was asking of him, it was something his mother wanted all his life. Their father died as a test pilot for Ferris Airlines, Hal himself watched it happen when he was just a boy. Hal knew what was being asked of him, he knew that in order to see his mother he had to do it as an ordinary man, a man that abandoned his dream. He quit the Air force, abandoning the uniform and all the privileges that had gone with it, even the wings. After that he went to the hospital, expecting a talk with his mother one last time. But fate wouldn't even give him that.

"I'm sorry Mr Jordan, but she passed away just an hour ago" The Doctor said.

"You killed her Hal" Jack Jordan said.

His older brother threw him against the wall, holding the scruff of his collar.

"She heard about you joining the Air force and all those crashes, it pushed her as far as she could go, you made her health worse" Jack explained.

"Jack stop it" Jim said.

"No Jim, I want him to know this…he's just like father, always making mom worry, always making us worry except for Hal, you haven't grown up at all Hal you still see everything as a game, well while you were off enjoying your planes I had to get a real job, I gave everything for this family, what have you ever given?" Jack asked.

It was a question he didn't answer at the time. Nothing had gone right and everything had gone wrong. He was never particularly close to Jack, but they kept in touch occasionally. Now if they were to see one another in the street they would barely recognise one another. A few months after their mother died, the three men went back to living their lives. Jim was raising his own family, Jack had become a lawyer and Hal was now working as a technician at Arden Air. It was a hard life, having to look at planes he knew he couldn't fly.

'I need to fly' Hal thought.

He talked with the chairman, an old friend of his father. But his requests were denied, and worst of all Arden was selling to Ferris Air, the company his father died flying for. Nothing was going right. He got inside the cockpit of a trashed plane and sighed.

"Damn it" He said.

_"Hal Jordan of Earth"_

Hal looked up in confusion, widening his eyes at what he saw. Floating before him was a glowing green ring.

_"You have the ability to overcome great fear"_

Suddenly, the ring engulfed Hal in a green field, lifting him out of the cockpit and into the sky. Hal yelled as the ring flew him out of the airfield and into the wilderness nearby. Even with his screams of wonder and shock, Hal could still hear the voice within his head.

**"Sentient life form of Earth, I am Abin Sur, the Green Lantern of your Space Sector 2814, I have composed this message to prepare you for the greatest duty in the universe"**

_"The Blackest Night approaches"_

**"This ring is fuelled by willpower, it is the ring of a Green Lantern, our sworn duty is to protect the universe from evil and corruption, this ring will make your thoughts and wishes a reality, but do not fear and be wary of the yellow element"**

_"Beware your fears turned into light!"_

Hal was thrown across the desert, landing just inches from the wreckage of an alien ship. He waded through the rubble, clearing away debris to reveal the shock of his life. Lying on the ground, with a gash across his chest and a rod impaled through his abdomen was what Hal could only describe as an alien. He had pink skin and a baldhead; he was also taller than most humans. When he spoke, Hal identified him as Abin Sur.

"What is your name human?" Abin Sur asked.

"Hal Jordan"

"Hal Jordan of Earth, do you accept this duty?"

There wasn't a moment's hesitation. Hal offered his hand and the ring flew onto his finger. Green energy engulfed Hal's body, wrapping green and black cloth around it. White gloves covered his hands and a green domino mask hid his now green eyes. Hal looked at his body in awe while Abin Sur smiled.

"A human Green Lantern, who would have thought…Sinestro" He said weakly.

"Warning, generator overload imminent"

The warning from the ring confused Hal, before he suddenly flew into the air. Abin Sur continued to smile, even as his ship began to explode. Hal watched the ship explode, with his predecessor still inside it. His moment of shock was overcome by a sudden thought: he was flying.

"Wow!" Hal said.

All his life all Hal Jordan had ever wanted was to fly. As a boy he watched his father fly, envying and worshipping him at the same time. Even when he watched his father burn, he still didn't fear flying. Despite the crashes he had survived and the scars he had, Hal Jordan still didn't fear. Now with the responsibility and power behind him, Hal Jordan feared nothing.

* * *

Alex's heat pumped rapidly as he got closer and closer towards the Koran ship. Likewise the other Green Lanterns were in wonder over its size.

"That things half the size of a moon" Cundiff said.

"Half the size of your moon anyway, that thing would eclipse my planet" Zborra said.

Rikai's avatar appeared before Alex, reminding him of the ship structure. The Green Lanterns would be too far away from one another to lend support and the Koran guard numbered in thousands. A small team against a large army, they were odds that Alex didn't like. He put a hand to his chest and took deep breaths. It was his attempt to calm his heart beat. Hal whistled as he used his binocular constructs to look at the ship.

"So that's our target huh? Good luck with the mission guys" Hal said before dashing off with Kilowog.

"Foolish human, come Cundiff" Boodika said.

The team separated and Alex was left with his partner Blish. Blish himself was slightly nervous, but nowhere near on the level Alex was.

"Try to calm down child, think of yourself as a Green Lantern" Blish said.

"What's that going to do?" Alex asked.

"Our mindset is that allowing ourselves to feel fear is what will kill us, try not to be afraid because that fear will affect your ability to utilise your armour, just as fear weakens a Green Lantern's will" Blish explained.

"Have you been a Green Lantern for long?"

"In humans year yes, but my people have a much longer life span than yours, a decade can seem like a year to us, I may look young but I'm actually many years older than Hal Jordan"

"But you've got experience right?"

"Yes, be calm boy your in safe hands" Blish said, smiling as he flew ahead.

Sentry watched the Green Lantern fly into the unknown. Then he looked at the Koran warship. It was indeed as big as Earth's own moon. Alex realised it had to be in order to convert the population of an entire planet. Hal and Kilowog were the first to enter the ship, through a small hole on the starboard side. It was there where Hal and Kilowog first laid eyes on the Korans. Their appearance was exactly as Hal remembered from the simulation. The creatures had a metallic exoskeleton and where patrolling the giant halls of their ship. This was the kind of mission where one would have to stick to the shadows. That was exactly what Hal and Kilowog did, hiding between small shadowed gaps, and then moving as fast as they could to another hiding spot.

'I hate it when Batman proves to be right' Hal thought, remembering the countless times Batman would subtly insult the Lanterns for their light based powers.

A single Koran stopped his patrol, his eyes glowing black as he looked around. He growled before walking to a wall. Planting his hand against the hive like structure, his eyes suddenly glowed a brown colour. Zborra and Arkkis flew through another hole in the ship, but unlike Hal and Kilowog they found no guards waiting. However unbeknownst to the two Lanterns the hives around them began to blink with a brown light. Inside the hives, tiny brown insects began to awaken from their slumber. They began to crawl out of their hives, their wings expanding before they swarmed out.

'Here we go, no fear' Alex thought as he and Blish entered the ship.

They had a much different welcoming; it was then that Alex saw a Koran for the first time. The aliens pointed their weapons at the Sentry and the Green Lantern, opening the barrels to charge their particle beams. Blish created a massive green shield, blocking the hail of beam fire. Then he pushed the shield forward, slamming it against the Koran's.

"By my calculations the conversion chamber should be this way, follow me" Alex said.

Blish followed behind Alex, firing blasts that knocked the Koran's unconscious. Since they were intelligent sentient beings the Green Lanterns couldn't use lethal force. Sentry's however were soldiers, not officers of the law but Alex still had no interest in killing. He left the fighting to Blish, letting the experienced Green Lantern swat the Koran's aside with club and hammer constructs. Cundiff and Boodikka had received a similar welcoming committee. Boodikka yelled with delight as she jumped into the fight. She fired energy blasts and punched the Koran's with her bare hands. Cundiff swung around, throwing a group of Koran's against the wall.

"I would have thought they would have security swarming us" Cundiff said.

"Do not waste time with logic, ENJOY THE BATTLE!" Boodikka yelled.

If Hal Jordan were a man whom adored clichés he would have said something along the lines of…

"It's quiet…too quiet" Kilowog slipped the words out of Hal's mind.

"Not one of the hundreds of guards we've seen has reported our presence, and we haven't seen cameras or turrets anywhere" Hal said.

"Ring, run a scan over the ship, report any surveillance equipment you find" Kilowog said.

_"Scanning are…warning move away from current area, threat detected"_

"Where's the threat?"

_"Scanni…run away now! Or all life forms will die, run away from the Koran hive!"_

"Koran…hive?"

Hal Jordan looked around and widened his eyes. This wasn't a ship; it was too big to be a ship. There were no weapons on the outside and Hal couldn't remember seeing any life support generators. It wasn't a ship with an artificial atmosphere. This place had its own natural atmosphere.

"Ring, scan for an exact count of life forms present, ignore the species of the Green lanterns and the Sentry" Hal commanded his ring.

"_Scanning area, scan complete: Approximately ten Billion life forms detected!"_

"Did you get that Alex?" Hal asked.

"But…no way, that's impossible, Rikai do you have any knowledge of where the Koran's came from?" Alex asked the AI.

"I…have nothing, they just invaded in this single ship"

"This isn't a ship, it's a colony…no it's the Koran home world itself" Alex and Hal said to their teammates.

Blish and Kilowog widened their eyes while on every part of the ship hives began to burst open. The Green Lanterns resumed their mission, unaware of just how dangerous it had become.

* * *

The Paradise Island mission had just become more dangerous than Donna Troy thought it would be. She was aware of the fact that her mother may not welcome her with open arms. And she was also aware of the strength and fury of the Korwraith. The creature was running across Paradise Island, smashing apart entire regions. His roar echoed around the whole island. But the Justice league needed to protect him, because of the secrets his body contained. Hawk girl continued her duel with Artemis.

"You will burn for this traitor" Artemis growled.

"I'm pretty sure in my past lives I was never an Amazon" Hawk girl said.

Vixen rushed after the Korwraith, dodging spears and arrows fired by the Amazons. Wonder Woman deflected the projectiles with her bands, while Starfire intercepted them with her energy bolts. Donna watched the carnage for a moment before resuming her search for Millennia. She finally found her Amazonian sister unconscious inside the temple of Apollo.

"Millennia, are you all right?" Donna asked, shaking her friend.

"Donna…princess you must leave" Millennia said weakly.

Donna unravelled her lasso and turned to her right.

"Come out!" She demanded.

A light glowed in the darkened temple. Donna immediately crossed her arms together as a blast flew towards her. The beam knocked her straight through the wall of the temple. She bounced across the street, steam rising from her pours. Diana stopped fighting and looked to her fallen sister. The Queen herself walked away from her army to check on her youngest child.

"Diana, you bought your sister into this?" Hippolyta asked.

"You know that she followed me mother, Donna tell me what happened" Diana said.

"Run Diana, she's like him" Donna said weakly.

'Her temperature, its like she's burning from the inside' Diana thought.

Hippolyta knelt by her youngest child's side, checking her forehead. She was indeed burning; it reminded Hippolyta of the fevers she used to have before the Gods gifted her. The Queen got off the floor, joined by her eldest daughter.

"Who dares to invade the lands of the gods?" Hippolyta demanded.

"An authority far greater than your superstitions" A voice said from within the temple.

Diana took a nearby shield while Hippolyta drew her sword. Both women stood ready as the invader floated out of the temple. Wonder Woman widened her eyes in shock at what she saw. She was clearly female, but was armed with technology far greater than anything on Earth. Her armour was a purple colour, with black eye lenses and gauntlets, as well as high-heeled purple boots. The armour fit around her breasts, with wings and rockets on her back. Diana remembered the structure of the helmet and found it disturbingly similar to another helmet she had seen. Then she remembered Donna's words.

"She's like him…she's like Alex" Diana finished.

The invader was a woman, but not just any kind of woman. She was a female Sentry.

Next Chapter 3: Woman's Wrath

* * *

Shocker! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next we go back to Wonder Woman Flashbacks, with a little look at Wonder Girl's origin as well with more Amazon cat fights, enjoy


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 3

Chapter 3: Woman's wrath

Queen Hippolyta and her daughter Diana looked at their fellow woman. An Amazon traitor in the Queen's eyes. But Diana saw something that a few years ago she thought she'd never see, an evil woman. The female Sentry had dark empty eyes and showed no fear as she raised the smoking cannon on her left wrist. Wonder Woman held her shield ready while the Queen gathered with members of her army. Despite the arrival of this new Sentry, the fight between the Amazons, the Korwraith and the League members continued. Hawkgirl swung her mace into Artemis's sword, throwing the warrior woman back. Vixen leapt at the Korwraith, ready to use the weight of a hippo to pin him down. But the Korwraith proved to be stronger; he easily caught Vixen and threw her onto a tree. His eyes glowed fiercely as arrows bounced off of his skin.

"GNIKCERW LLAB!" Zatanna yelled creating a light ball that knocked some of the Amazons aside.

Batgirl threw a ball into the air. When the ball exploded it released a net that covered the Korwraith. He yelled, throwing the net off and pushing Batgirl back. Zatanna tried to bind the Korwraith with magical ropes. But the creature ripped the robes apart. He pounced at the mage, but Zatanna fired a blast from her hand, throwing the Korwraith back. Vixen ran on all fours, pouncing at the Korwraith with her claws ready. She tried to slash the Korwraith's back, but her nails broke when they made contact with his skin. Batgirl quickly threw several explosive batarangs, knocking the Korwraith back by two steps.

"Don't let the male get away, he must be punished for hurting our sisters" An Amazon soldier said.

"There are so many ways that can be misinterpreted" Batgirl muttered, throwing another batarang at the Korwraith.

The bat shaped blade exploded when it touched the Korwraith's chest. Vixen then moved in with the strength of the gorilla, punching the Korwraith across the chest. Zatanna waved her hands around and chanted the necessary spells, to form a wall between the Korwraith and the amazons. However one of the Amazons removed a hammer from her back. The hammer was twice the size of her body, but she lifted it with little effort and smashed down the magical wall. Artemis and Hawkgirl slammed their weapons together, running and flying across the beach. Hawkgirl landed and drew the dagger from her belt. She deflected a strike from Artemis's blade and tripped the woman up with her mace. Then she removed a lasso from her waist.

"I'm no Wonder Woman, but I'm just as good as her when it comes to knots" Hawkgirl said.

Artemis kicked sand towards Hawkgirl. But the sand merely stained her helmet, not reaching her eyes. Hawkgirl tackled Artemis to the ground, kicking her sword aside. She blocked Artemis's punch, trapping her wrist in a knot. Then she pulled Artemis's arm back and wrapped the rope along her waist.

"No one, man or woman binds me!" Artemis growled.

"Struck a nerve have I?"

Hawkgirl tripped Artemis up again and bound her wrists together. Despite Artemis's struggling, Hawkgirl wrapped the line of rope across Artemis's left leg, tying three of her limbs together. Artemis yelled as Hawkgirl flew away, smiling at her victory. Diana looked down at her younger sister, while Starfire knelt at her friend's side.

"She's running a fever, I think that woman is using a microwave weapon" Starfire said.

"I matters not, SHE WILL PAY WITH HER LIFE!" The Queen yelled.

"Mother wait!"

Queen Hippolyta jumped from her place, swinging her sword downwards towards the female Sentry. But the Sentry merely grabbed the blade, stopping it inches from her helmet.

"Primitive weaponry, but charmed with an unknown energy…energy classified as magic" The Sentry said robotically.

"This blade has been charmed by Hera herself, it has cut down many men, but now it will cut down a traitor" Hippolyta explained.

"Blessing is ineffective and illogical, gods do not exist"

"AMAZONS KILL THIS TRAITOR FOR HER INSULT!"

The Amazon soldiers ran forward, firing arrows and throwing their spears at the Sentry. But the projectiles bounced off of her armour, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"Pathetic, that's all you are" She said.

She aimed her cannon, firing a blast that threw several of the Amazons back. Hippolyta rolled out of the way of the blast, swinging her blade towards the Sentry's neck. She aimed and slid a blade out of wrist, thrusting it towards the Queen. But Hippolyta blocked the blade and swung her sword downwards again. The Sentry blocked the Queen's blade and flew backwards.

"Coward" Hippolyta said.

"Intelligence actually, something your society obviously lacks if it sticks to such primitive methods of combat" The Sentry said.

"You will burn for this betrayal"

"Betrayal, I'm not part of your society fool"

The Sentry deflected the path of Hippolyta's sword. Diana widened her eyes as the Sentry pressed her cannon against her mother's chest.

"NOO!" She yelled, watching the blast throw her mother into the pillar of a temple.

Amazon soldiers looked at their fallen queen and then at the invader. They sounded their war horns, drawing their comrade's attention away from the Korwraith and the other Justice League members. The women ran to the courtyard, knocking their bows back and pointing their spears towards the Sentry. Diana kept her eyes fixed on her mother. Slowly her hands trembled and formed fists. Her teeth grinded together and her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

"AMAZONS AS YOUR PRINCESS I ORDER YOU TO KILL THAT TRAITOR!" Wonder Woman yelled.

The female Sentry sighed as she began hovering off of the ground. She opened the vents of her microwave cannon, allowing the weapon to cool. Amazon warriors were now match for her, after all a spear against a nuke was a foolish notion. Wonder Woman flew over the Amazon soldiers and pulled her fist back. The Sentry raised her arm, smirking beneath her helmet. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Donna moaned as she curled amongst her covers. Living the life of the princess's younger sister was a privilege for some, but hell for Donna. Fortunately Artemis was too busy training Diana, so Donna didn't have to suffer the wrath of Artemis's wake up calls. Her suffering came in another form. She'd reached Diana's phase of curiosity, not just of the outside world but also of boys in particular. A smile crossed her face as she dreamt of the kind of men her mother didn't teach her about. As both a mother and a Queen Hippolyta had brainwashed her people with a twisted truth. That man was evil and mustn't be trusted. But Donna and Diana knew that somewhere beyond the island there were men whom could be respected.

"Hmmm, so red is your natural colour" Donna whispered.

"Donna what are you doing?"

The young girl suddenly awoke from her sleep, blushing furiously as her mother crossed her arms.

"Diana is training with Artemis, which means you must now divert your attention to your studies" Hippolyta said.

"Five more minutes mother" Donna said.

"No Donna, come, there's much for you to learn today" The Queen said as she threw the bed covers aside.

After Donna dressed, she followed her mother towards the temple of Hera. She was the goddess whom gifted the Amazons with this immortal and peaceful society. The other gods watched over the island, ensuring they were protected. Apollo gave them light, days of constant sunlight and nights of peaceful stars. Poseidon gifted them with fish and kept the seas forever calm, yet outside the island he ensured no ship of man would reach the Amazons. Hephaestus gave the Amazons weapons and armour of great power, enough to defend the island from any foe. Artemis released an assortment of wild life on the island and forever ensured that the Amazons would not starve. Hera however gave the Amazons their immortality and forever watched over them. Zeus once claimed to gift the Amazonian people with peace and for a time the society of women opened their arms to men.

"However one fateful day, we learned of man's true nature" Hippolyta said to her child.

Donna held onto every word that Hippolyta spoke with a mix of interest and conflict. Thousands of years before her children's birth, Hippolyta welcomed the son of Zeus Hercules to their island. Hercules was on a quest of redemption, he had to complete numerous trials in order to be forgiven for the murder of his children. Hippolyta welcomed Hercules and his men, promising to give him her most treasured item, a golden girdle that Hercules was to present to a king's daughter.

"We welcomed him Donna, we welcomed all men, but they repaid our kindness with arrogance, with savagery and lies, but worst of them all was Hercules, he bound us all and forced us to serve him…even love him" Hippolyta explained.

Donna gasped, gripping the side of the table in both anger and shock. Hippolyta looked out at her kingdom, for a thousand years her sisters and children still bared the grudge created by one mans disgusting lust.

"Slaves to men, we prayed to the gods and begged them to save us, Aphrodite promised to save us if we renounced men from our society, we were too happy to oblige and now our society is greater than any that lies outside these walls, there is no war yet we always stand ready to fight, our wisdom and beauty has pushed us to create art and music the likes of which no man could inspire, we are gifted Donna and we must thank the gods everyday for what they have given us"

At the time Donna couldn't bring herself to nod, to accept her mother's words. Now Donna weakly watched her Amazon sisters battle this female Sentry. The armoured woman was more of a fighter than Alex seemed to be. She wasn't afraid to get her armour bloody. Her arms moved swiftly, slamming against the Amazon soldiers. Rockets ignited on her back and she flew upwards. The Amazon archers fired their flaming arrows, which bounced off of the Sentry's armour.

"Donna are you all right?" Starfire asked.

"My insides hurt" Donna said weakly.

Hawkgirl flew after the Sentry, splitting the handle of her mace. She threw the wired mace towards the Sentry, whom flew downwards. Hawkgirl pulled the mace back into her arms and dived towards the Sentry. Batgirl ran and jumped across the temple rooftops, throwing a volley of explosives. The explosions altered the Sentry's path and she flew down into the streets. Zatanna was waiting, ready to conjure a spell.

"PME!" She yelled.

The electricity running over Zatanna's fingers flew forth, slamming into the Sentry. She slid across the sand, the lights on her armour fading as she reached Zatanna's feet. Wonder Woman flew over one of the buildings, landing beside Zatanna and looking down at the female Sentry.

"Who are you?" Wonder Woman asked.

There was a moment of silence before the armour rebooted. The Sentry hovered off of the ground, electricity flowing around her armour.

"An Electro magnetic pulse huh, very clever, adapting!" She said.

Her armour systems changed, EMP's would now be useless against her. She aimed the palm of her hand at Diana, ready to fire another blast.

"You may call me Andromeda!" The Female Sentry said.

Wonder Woman raised her arms, deflecting the laser beam with her bands. The Female Sentry, Andromeda looked up as her sensors warned her of danger. Two Amazon soldiers jumped towards her, wearing golden armour. One of them wielded a hammer, which she slammed into Andromeda's helmet. The force of the blow sent her stumbling back as the other Amazon drew a golden spear.

"Sterner weapons, infused with some form of energy, adapting!" Andromeda said.

Again her armour changed, but this time her microwave cannon folded, forming a thick metal shield. Andromeda shifted her armour, ensuring her right arm and the top portion of her face was covered by armour. She raised her shield, deflecting the golden spear and blocking the impact of the golden hammer. Both Amazon warriors drew their swords and slammed them into Andromeda's shield. Wonder Woman flew forward, ramming her shoulder into the shield and pushing Andromeda back.

"I see you are the strongest of them all, let me see if you last longer than your sister"

A blade slid out of Andromeda's left wrist and she thrust it towards Diana. Wonder Woman blocked the blade with her bands and unravelled her lasso. The lasso of truth was designed to reveal the truth in a person's mind, to force them to answer questions Diana had. She threw the rope, wrapping it around the Sentry's armour.

"Now, tell me why you are here?" Diana asked.

"To kill the Korwraith and drive the Amazon society to ruin" Andromeda said.

"Why would you want that?"

"That information will have to wait" Andromeda said, retracting her mouth plate and smiling.

Her lips were a dark colour, matching her purple skin. She grabbed Diana's rope, passing an electrical current through the fabric. Wonder Woman yelled as the electricity threw her into a building. Andromeda slid her mouth plate back over her lips and swung her shield, knocking the two Amazons aside. Zatanna fired a blast from her hand, freezing Andromeda's shield.

"Adapting!"

Andromeda's shield shattered and she integrated the ice into her armour's design. Purple crystal spikes protruded from her back while her armour took on a slimmer and shinier form. She pulled one of the ice spikes off of her back and smacked Zatanna across the head. The witch rolled across the floor, clutching her bleeding cheek. Andromeda raised the spike, but stopped as her sensors alerted her of danger again. She swung her spear around, clashing it with Hawkgirl's mace. Hawkgirl released a bird like roar as she slammed her mace into Andromeda's chin, throwing the Sentry through the wall of a building.

"Zatanna" Hawkgirl said, kneeling by her friend's side.

The woman had several ice needles latched onto her scratched chin. Vixen carried on her pursuit of the Korwraith. But when she heard Zatanna's cries of pain she dashed towards the city. The Korwraith looked back at his path, narrowing his eyes as he watched Vixen run back to the Amazon city. He growled before running away again.

* * *

Boodikka was laying waste to some areas of the Koran ship. The revelation of what the Koran ship really was hadn't affected her at all. She tore pieces off the hull off, using her ring to increase her strength. Hal flew with Kilowog through the sections of the ship, disturbed by how quiet their area was. Alex's investigation was easy as well. He looked at his holographic gauntlet, bringing up the maps.

"This is wrong, everything's going too well" Alex said.

"A trap?" Kilowog asked.

"Definitely a trap" Hal said.

Boodikka blasted a group of Koran's away. Then she created a fist construct and knocked several Koran ships to the side.

"This isn't right, everyone should be right on us but they aren't, Rikai do Koran's ambush?" Alex asked.

"Of course, they may be leading us directly into the core of the ship so that they can ambush us all at once, Boodikka's laying waste to insignificant forces, every one of us is in danger, you need to finish the mission quickly" Rikai explained.

"Easier said than done" Hal said.

"Go quickly Alex, find what you need and go"

"I still don't understand, if this really is the Koran home world then we shouldn't be alive, the smart thing to do is unleash the Koran people on us, we'd be torn to shreds by their numbers" Alex explained.

"ENOUGH! THERE IS A BATTLE TO WIN! GO SENTRY AND WIN IT!" Boodikka yelled, throwing seven Koran's back.

Alex ran his hand over an area of the holographic map, highlighting a possibly point of entry. There was more going on here than was let on, but there was no time to find out what exactly.

* * *

Donna groaned as she tried to force herself onto her feet. Batgirl was right beside her, applying first aid to the wounded Amazon. Starfire was flying at the Sentry, letting loose a barrage of star bolts. Andromeda easily dodged the beams and flew towards Starfire. The Tameranean princess pulled her fist back, ready to punch Andromeda. But Andromeda ducked underneath the punch and swung her fist upwards, knocking Starfire back.

"She's hurting my friends" Donna said weakly.

"They can take care of themselves, you just get healed up" Batgirl said.

"What about my mother?" Donna asked.

"I'll check her, don't go anywhere"

Batgirl jumped onto the roof of an Amazon hut and ran towards where Hippolyta had landed. She looked down at the Queen, seeing blood coming out the woman's nose. Her attention was drawn to Wonder Woman as she jumped at the Sentry. Diana punched Andromeda across the face, chipping parts of her helmet, Andromeda flipped in midair, slamming her foot into Dian's wristbands. Wonder Woman blocked the kick, but still felt the sting of the attack. Vixen ran across the rooftops of the Amazon temples and jumped towards Andromeda. She used the weight of a Rhino and slammed into Andromeda's back. Andromeda was forced to the ground, where the Amazons were waiting.

"Take her sisters, now!" Wonder Woman ordered.

The Amazonian soldiers plunged their spears into Andromeda's chest armour. Batgirl widened her eyes while the Amazon women rapidly stabbed the fallen Sentry. Wonder Woman landed behind the crowd and Vixen began pushing the warriors off of Andromeda.

"Stop it, this isn't how we handle things" Vixen said.

"It may not be how we dispose of our foes in the city Mari, but this creature declared war on us" Diana said.

"Is that what your going to do to the Korwraith then?" Starfire asked.

"That's different"

"Excuses, Excuses!" Vixen said.

Batgirl focused her eyes on the Sentry Andromeda. She had spears sticking out of her chest and blood pouring through the holes of our armour. The scene disturbed Donna herself, she was so used to sparing her villains. But a part of her remembered that the Amazons were warriors. Batgirl stepped back a bit as she saw Andromeda's finger twitch. Then the woman's hand began shaking, squeezing into a fist. Vixen looked at the Sentry and quickly took the strength of a lion. Suddenly, Andromeda threw her foot into Vixen's chest, kicking the woman to the side. She got up off the floor, pulling the spears out of her armour.

"You…. you…SAVAGES!" She screamed.

Beam blades ignited on her fingernails as she hovered forward. She kneed and kicked the Amazon warriors without mercy, cutting into their arms and backs. Andromeda released energy waves from her hands, throwing several of the warriors back.

"Your all pathetic, clinging to your deities and false gods, after years of existence your still incapable of understand your neighbours…your all pathetic, you preach of the evil of men and yet look at me, I am a woman but I have done evil things do you think we as women are not capable of the same greed and actions that men partake in, your entire species is ignorant, you haven't achieved pace yet…but that will change, soon the Council will come and perfect this society" Andromeda explained.

"The Council, what are you talking about?" Wonder Woman asked.

"On whom still fights with a spear is incapable of understanding the structure and power of my masters, they will wipe away this pathetic society and from its ashes create a world that will be greater than any you could hope for"

"By killing the Korwraith, we're trying to capture him, to use him to create a cure for the Solarian's infected, you're not the only Sentry on Earth"

"Ah yes, the Red Sentry, it seems even in death he continues to mock the true purpose of the Sentries" Andromeda said.

"True Purpose of the Sentries, what does that mean?" Starfire asked.

"It means that the Sentry you know, that red fool whom claims to be a saviour is nothing but a mockery of what the Sentries really are"

Donna got up off the floor and stumbled towards the battle. Diana had had enough of Andromeda's lies and flew into battle. But Andromeda quickly slammed her knee into Diana's chest and used her beam claws to deflect Starfire's blasts. She swung her claws at Diana, cutting the side of her face and hair. Donna fell to the floor, still too weak from the microwave cannon. Andromeda folded her left arm into a cannon and fired several electric blasts into Starfire's chest.

"Kori!" Donna said weakly.

Andromeda floated over Diana and Kori, scraping her claws together.

"Our mission is to eliminate all unnecessary societies, including yours, farewell pathetic women of the Amazon!" Andromeda said as she thrust her hands forward.

Suddenly, Andromeda's claws stopped inches from Kori's face. Andromeda widened her eyes underneath her mask. Holding her wrists was her target, the imperfect Korwraith. He gripped the Sentry's hand tightly as he let out a roar that echoed through the island.

Next Chapter 4: Wrath of the Korans

* * *

Next, things get messier on the Amazon mission and the infiltration mission


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

I'm back, sorry it took so long. Dont worry, this is one fic I'm definately not cancelling, i've got too many good ideas to let them go to waste. I'll probably be done with this arc by the time the Green lantern movie is released. I've been enjoying the release of Green Lantern: Secret Origins, in fact alot of the events and dialogue from green lantern's flashbacks are based on that comic. But I'm still trying to put a little of my own twists of things as you'll probably see in later arcs. Hope everyopne enjoys the chapter.

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 3

Chapter 4: Wrath of the Korans

Space was an amazing experience. But it didn't provide the experience the sky did. What amazed Hal wasn't the stars and the meteors he flew past. Rather it was the planet the ring had taken him too. As he was flown there, the ring fed him the information he needed. The Green Lantern Corps were the galaxies protectors, governed by strict policies formed by the Guardians. A race of Immortals, the Guardians were the inhabitants of the Planet Oa and the ones who created the Power Battery that utilised the Green element of Will. They had foresworn emotion and instead formed perfect mental discipline that allowed them to perfectly control the rings they created. The Guardians sat inside one of many buildings on Oa, discussing the revelation of the death of their greatest Lantern. They were very short blue skinned men with white hair; each one wore a red and white robe with the Green Lantern symbol on the chest.

"Abin-Sur, his fate is unfortunate," One of the Guardians said.

"Yes, his delusions of this prophecy were disturbing. Although for his ring to choose a human as a replacement." Another explained, touching his chin in thought.

"Never has a human ever been part of our Corps. The humans have been known for their cruelty and arrogance. They are also primitive, can he really cope with such a responsibility?"

"If humans were really so vile then would the ring have chosen him? Of course not, he is capable of overcoming great fear, if he were not then no power in the universe would have been able to keep that ring on his finger. We must give him a chance, he has not even completed training yet and we discuss taking his ring." One Guardian in particular was always reasonable.

The Guardian used his control of the green element to create a video screen. It showed Hal's flying onto the planet. Hal looked around in amazement, seeing hundreds of different aliens. A part of him felt amazed, while the rest felt nervous. Some of the aliens gave him uneasy looks as he flew to where the ringtold him to go. Numerous aliens lined up in front of Kilowog, the Green Lantern trainer.

"Hey Poozer, quit gawking and get in line," Kilowog said.

"Poozer?" Hal said in confusion.

"Names Kilowog, this is ringslinging 101, or as I like to call it...THE WORST DAY OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!" Kilowog yelled.

Despite the situation, Hal still smirked.

"I get it, this is boot camp huh," He said.

Steam shot out of Kilowog's nose before he hit Hal with an energy blast. Suddenly, Hal created a green fist and punched Kilowog, knocking him into the dirt. Kilowog wiped his mouth, looking at Hal with a grin.

"Thank you human, you've just given me what I've been looking for, someone to make an example of."

Kilowog covered Hal with a bubble and began throwing the young man across the training field. The Guardian's shook their heads but relented. Hal Jordan would remain a Green Lantern. The Guardian that defended him floated into a darker room.

"Abin-Sur's death needs to be investigated, you've proved yourself to be a valuable Green Lantern, the greatest of them all and your friendship with Lantern Sur certainly gives the right to directly investigate his death." The Guardian explained.

He illuminated the room with his ring, revealing the Green Lantern. The man had red skin and black hair. He wore the traditional uniform of the Green Lantern's and held a stance of intense discipline.

"I will be ready to communicate if need be, refer to me as Ganthet for the sake of communication. I want you to go to Earth and investigate the area where he was attacked, work with his replacement, the young human may be able to help."

"Not likely," The Green Lantern huffed.

"I am entrusting you with this mission Thaal Sinestro, Earth is more important than the other Guardian's believe."

* * *

Hal remembered his Green Lantern training well, as the kind of drills Kilowog ran were particularly useful for the current situation. Swarms of Koran insect drones attacked the Green Lantern members. Hal created a bubble, protecting himself while Kilowog used his ring to fire blasts into the drones.

"Alex, we're under heavy attack, how're you doing?" Hal asked.

"Rikai's calculations are wrong, the location of the engine is shifting every minute and we've got heavy resistance from Koran guard drones!" Alex explained.

Zborra and Arkkis flew desperately to escape the swarms of insect drones approaching them. They fired multiple blasts from their rings, hitting one insect out of a thousand with every blast. Arkkis created a shield, which he pushed into the swarms, clearing a path.

"Come on Zborra!"

"Arkkis wait," Zborra said.

But Arkkis flew straight through the hole in the formation. He flew as fast as he could, leaving a trail of green energy behind him. His eyes widened as he reached the end of the swarm. Two more swarms of drones flew straight towards him. He screamed as he fired smaller blasts from his ring. But the two swarms collided together, with Arkkis in-between. The Green lantern's heart pumped fasted than it had before as millions of spiders nibbled his shields. He curled into a ball as he felt more and more insects bite at his skin. Zborra flew around the first swarm and widened his eyes. Arkkis's skeleton was thrown out of the swarm and his ring flew towards the exit. Zborra had no time to mourn his comrade; his sector wouldn't get a new Green Lantern today. He swung his arm around, firing a volley of small blasts into the swarms. Then he fired a blast into the wall, cutting a hole he could fly through. Zborra flew straight through the hole, into the battleground Boodikka had created. Boodikka threw a Koran tank into the guards. Then she slapped more aside with a green hand.

"MORE! BRING MORE!" Boodikka yelled.

Blish flew behind Alex, shooting the guard drones pursuing them. The guard drones fired their particle beam weapons, hitting Alex's shoulder.

"Rikai, if this is the Koran home world then it doesn't have an engine does it? It has a core, which means if the core is destroyed the whole place will go up right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, that would be a logical course of action to take, stop the invasion before it begins," Rikai said.

"No, not like this, don't you see Rikai? There's no sense in the Koran's bringing their own home world along for an invasion the risks are too great. Something is going on here, something bigger than what you've originally thought." Alex explained.

"I have born witness to the invasion Alex, there was limited data but we were still able to conclude what the Koran plan was."

"What if the Koran's aren't the ones responsible?"

"Impossible, the Sentry central computers concluded that..."

"Creating a theory is different from the truth!"

"It was the logical conclusion."

"SHUT UP ABOUT LOGIC!" Alex yelled.

He turned around and folded a cannon out of his shoulder. Blish ducked, just as Alex fired an incredible red blast from the cannon, knocking the guards back. Two battery like devices then stuck out of Alex's shoulder as his arm expanded and shaped itself into the barrel of a cannon. The Sentry unleashed a red blast of concussive energy, throwing the guards back like a wind.

"This would be easier if lethal force was authorised," Blish said.

"That's not an option right now, we don't have to kill to end this invasion," Alex explained.

"Well said kid," Hal said on the other line.

Kilowog and Hal went back to back as the stasis pods around them began to open. The Koran soldiers slipped out of their resting places and aimed their guns at the Green Lanterns. Blish created a barrier around himself and Alex as a cloud of energy flew at them. A Koran holding a bazooka like weapon fired blasts of energy at the duo as they flew between the hive pile pillars. Hal created a fly swatter, bashing several guards away. Kilowog slammed the guards against the walls with his own brute strength before knocking several back with a single blast.

"Alex, if we are not going to destroy the core then we'll need to eliminate the propulsion system," Blish explained.

"It's risky but your right, team we're changing our plan," Alex said.

"Then we'll start making our way out," Hal said.

Alex stopped as he saw several more pods open. Rikai's avatar appeared beside him, watching as a mass of goo crawled out. The liquid shaped itself into a familiar figure.

"A Korwraith, they are releasing the Korwraith's," Rikai said.

Blish widened his eyes in shock as more and more pods opened, revealing Korwraith's. The Green Lantern's looked at their rings as the recharge warnings came up. Alex and Blish looked at their surroundings, Blish even rubbed his eyes. The walls looked as if they were closing in around them. Rikai's voice was just a blur to Alex as he felt his heart pounding against his chest. He tried to reassure himself, he couldn't allow himself to fear.

* * *

Fear was something he couldn't allow himself to feel. This test flight was important, it would not only be his first flight in a long time but it would be his only chance to get his job back. Hal Jordan instead thought about Carl Ferris; the bastard now living it up on a golf course somewhere. His daughter Carol Ferris was now Hal's boss and in her desperation she had given the flight controls back to him. With those thoughts in his mind, Hal went through the take off procedures. The jet easily took off of the strip and flew across the sky. Hal's anger was replaced with joy; this was the life he was looking for.

"Hal, there's an object heading towards you from three o'clock," Carol said over the radio.

He widened his eyes as the object came to a halt ahead of him. The figure had his arms crossed and he looked human enough. That was if he didn't have the pinkest of skin. He also had black hair and a goatee and wore a Green Lantern uniform like Hal's. The Green Lantern had a look of disapproval on his face as he flicked his wrist. Hal's ring suddenly flew through the jet's cockpit and onto Hal's finger. Before Hal could even say another word, his uniform enveloped him as the jet blew up.

"Human you are truly stupid to have flown without your ring, and why fly in such a primitive craft," The Green Lantern sounded like one of Hal's old drill instructors, except he seemed ten times as arrogant.

"What the hell are you doing? That's my job you just blew up asshole," Hal growled as his mask covered his eyes.

"You are Abin's replacement? This sector is doomed," The Lantern huffed.

"Look pal if you don't feel like telling me why you're here go ahead, but don't expect me to intervene when the Guardian's suspend you for leaving your sector," Hal explained.

"I am Sinestro and I am here on behalf of the Guardian's. Abin Sur's death must be investigated, take me to his burial site," Sinestro demanded.

"Well how about you fix my plane, oh wait you blew it up."

Sinestro huffed as the energy of his ring began collecting the fallen parts of the jet. Much to Hal's shock the ring began repairing the broken jet like new. Climbing back into the jet, Hal put his flight suit back on flew away before Sinestro could say another word. He didn't care why Sinestro was there; right now he had a job to do. When he landed the jet he saw Carol waiting.

'Great, this is exactly what I need,' Hal thought.

When he landed the jet, Carol walked towards him.

"What happened up there Jordan? We suddenly lost contact with you and then you miraculously pop up again. What happened?" She asked.

"There must be something wrong with the Transponder, that's something the techs should look at," Hal said dismissively.

"Jordan damn it talk to me and tell me what's going on."

"Nothings going on Carol, the test flights successful that's all you need to know," Hal growled.

"**I disagree!"**

Hal and Carol looked at one another for a moment. Their eyes were wide with confusion before they suddenly felt a sharp pain in their heads. Before they knew it they were both on the ground, clutching their heads and blood flowed from their ears. Hal concentrated just enough to look up. Looking up Hal stifled a growl as he saw who had attacked them. He was wrapped in a white sheet, hovering off the ground. Vein's were throbbing on the man's forehead as his eyes glowed.

'Great, this is something I really don't need,' Hal thought as he brandished his ring.

* * *

Several things had ruined the tranquil peace of Paradise Island. Wonder Woman knew that it was the arrival of both the Korwraith and this female Sentry. She knew that this revelation of the Sentry's true purpose would change everything Alex and perhaps Rikai knew. But she also realised how wrong her mother had been. She was right about men being violent, but Diana knew of several women who were violent, greedy and all of the things her mother had described in men. Now she was seeing a man, the Korwraith defending her sisters. The female Sentry Andromeda seemed to glare from behind her helmet.

"Why are you protecting them?" Andromeda asked.

The Korwraith's only response was a deep growl. He swung his fist back and smacked Andromeda's wrist, throwing her back slightly. She shifted her microwave cannon's barrel, expanding it for a bigger shot. Then she pulled the trigger, consuming the Korwraith. Wonder Woman and Andromeda both widened their eyes as the Korwraith ran out of the blast. His skin had become like fire as he ran on all fours and pounced at Andromeda. She ignited her beam claws, slashing the Korwraith across the chest. He flipped back, his wound sealing itself as the flames disappeared. Wonder Woman got up off the floor and looked to Vixen and Zatanna. They both nodded their heads before moving forward.

"_Mrof Yreif!" _Zatanna said.

A flaming orb flew out of Zatanna's fingertip, hitting the Korwraith and igniting his form again. He then lunged at Andromeda, slashing her shoulder pad with his claw. Vixen touched her talisman, creating the silhouette of an elephant. Gaining both its strength and weight, Vixen slammed her arm into Andromeda's back, throwing her into the Korwraith. The Korwraith wrapped his arms around Andromeda, burning her armour as he squeezed.

"You primitive savages, you really think you can stop superior technology?" Andromeda asked.

It was a question she wasn't waiting for an answer for. Electricity suddenly flowed from her armour, causing the Korwraith to back away in pain. Diana thought she saw tears in the poor creatures eyes. But like a stubborn child he wiped the tears and threw his fist forward. The force of his punch sent Andromeda flying, slamming into a pillar and then straight into a hut. Hawk Girl and Starfire both flew after her while Bat Girl helped some of the wounded up.

"Batgirl, is my mother all right?" Donna asked.

"She'd be dead if she was like me, in fact we're all lucky to be alive. This Andromeda woman is much more aggressive than the Sentry. Batman told me that the Sentry could adapt his armour to certain situations, that seems to be exactly what Andromeda is doing but with lethal technology." Batgirl explained.

The Korwraith began running on all fours, going straight after Andromeda. He pushed past Starfire and swung his arm at the sentry. Andromeda yelled as she felt the Korwraith's arm tear through her armour, drawing out her purple blood. She changed her cannon into an electrified mace and swung it at the Korwraith. But another mace intercepted hers, sending her stumbling back. Hawk girl pulled her morning star back and swung it around. She gained momentum with her weapon and wings before swooping downwards; with a swing of her arm she crashed the morning star into Andromeda's helmet. The Korwraith then grabbed Andromeda's foot and slammed her against the ground. Andromeda activated her foot rockets, pushing the Korwraith back and flying into the air. She turned her mace into a rocket launcher and fired several missiles. The missiles then broke apart, releasing energy fragments that bombarded the Korwraith. Andromeda quickly turned her launcher into a sword as Hawk Girl flew towards her. They slammed their weapons together. Hawk Girl flapped her wings, flying back as Andromeda lunged her blade. Wonder Woman flew upwards, flying like a missile towards Andromeda. The Princess of the Amazons struck the sentry, releasing a shockwave that threw Shayera back.

"Wow," Batgirl gasped.

Wonder Woman pulled her fist back, slamming it into Andromeda's helmet. The force of her punch sent a crack across the Sentry's helmet. Andromeda shifted her right gauntlet into a shield. But much to her shock, Diana punched straight through the shield, striking Andromeda's helmet.

"Savage human bitch, the universe would be better off if Nihlus had bombed your planet to dust," Andromeda said.

"Shut up," Diana growled.

She swung her fist forward again, punching Andromeda so hard that she fell to the beaches. Andromeda shook her head as she got up. A low growl alerted her sensors and she turned around. The Korwraith grabbed her by her head and jumped. He flung himself and the Sentry into the Amazonian city. They crashed through several walls before rolling across the floor of the palace's main hall. The Korwraith span around and hammer threw Andromeda through a painting of Aphrodite. He yelled before jumping into the room. Looking at his surroundings, he noticed the comfortable bed and the veil curtains. He also heard the sound of running water, like a stream. The Korwraith widened his eyes as he saw the figure of a woman standing in a fountain. She had long purple hair and skin and her voice was like a soothing song. The voice reminded him of a lullaby his mother would sing him.

He rubbed his head, how could he remember a lullaby? Was he a Korwraith or a human? He felt tears in his eyes but that was impossible. Korwraith's didn't cry and human men didn't cry as much as he had. Could he have been an infant? But that was impossible too. He felt his heart beat quicken as the woman ran a hand across her breast and hips. Shining purple lines crept across her body as she turned around. She suddenly threw her hand forward, releasing a blast that threw the Korwraith into the wall. Andromeda covered herself with her armour, smirking before the helmet covered her face.

* * *

Hal Jordan was a man who had experienced a lot of trauma in his life. That was something he felt the psychic Hector Hammond slowly break apart and analyse. Hammond looked at every memory of his life; but specifically focused on his Green lantern Corps work. His face remained locked in a frozen state as if he was in a coma. But his telepathic voice betrayed his feelings.

"**You have made contact with aliens? Yes, they gave you that emerald ring, the greatest power in the universe. Give me that miracle Jordan!"**

Hal groaned as he crawled across the floor. His eyes drifted towards Carol, who was also struggling over Hector's hold over her.

"**No, Carol Ferris is mine Jordan! YOU CANT HAVE HER!"**

He heard Hector screaming in his mind. The man was disrupting his focus with his ring.

"I don't want her Hammond," Hal growled.

"**LIAR!"**

Hammond generated telekinetic energy, throwing Hal back. He then turned to Carol, foam dripping from his mouth as he telekinetically grabbed her.

"**Don't be afraid Carol, I'm not a violent man, I'm just passionate!"**

"You are also breaking thirty-four terrestrial and intergalactic laws. Chief among them human is attacking an officer of the Green Lantern Corps! Though I use the term "officer" loosely."

Hammond widened his eyes in confusion before a green bubble covered his head. He thrashed around, pieces of place wreckage and debris slamming into the bubble. But it did no good as he gasped for any air he could find. His pounding on the bubble slowed as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Astonishing, a rudimentary telepath like that actually disrupted your concentration?"

Hal helped the semi-conscious Carol up off the floor. He looked up to see Sinestro floating over the airfield. Suddenly, the energy of Sinestro's ring grabbed him, lifting him off the floor. Hal's green lantern uniform covered his body as he flew away with Sinestro. Carol shook her head as she regained consciousness. She looked at the destruction around her and the stark naked Hammond, lying on the floor unconscious. But there was no Hal Jordan.

"Removing the air from his lungs was a simple solution. Without it his telekinetic brain had no choice but to shut down," Sinestro explained as he and Hal flew over the desert wasteland.

"I would have thought of that," Hal said.

"I doubt you think of anything Jordan, Do you ever plan ahead? For example: flying today, if I had not brought your ring you would have died."

"And you would have been a murderer, you were the one in my flight path," Hal snapped back.

"Why fly without your ring anyway?" Sinestro asked.

"Forget it, lesson learned, I've already had all the training I need," Hal said.

"I see Kilowog's training is poor in comparison to his predecessors."

"And Salaak had me test the charging limitations."

"Salaak's tests are worthless when faced with the reality of a "dead" ring," Sinestro said.

Hal still ignored the man's comments, carrying on with his list of training.

"And everyone warned be about the yellow Impurity, the fact that our rings cant work on yellow. Of course no one can actually tell me why its there. It doesn't even make any sense, I mean yellow," Hal explained.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Sinestro's face. He seemed to be relieving a memory, one that made Hal curious.

"I once sought out the truth of the yellow impurity, I was even suspended or accusing the Guardian's of intentionally implanting it there," He said.

Hal dropped his scowl, but it wasn't just because of what Sinestro said. The duo floated down towards a pile of rocks. It was Abin Sur's grave. Sinestro knelt in front of the grave, solemnly lowering his head as he ran a hand across the stones. Hal walked forward, looking down at Sinestro with a grudging understanding. The look Sinestro had was the kind of look Hal would see at the few Air force funerals he had been to.

"Did you know him?" Hal asked.

"Abin Sur was my teacher," Sinestro said.

He stood up, his stern expression returning as he looked to Hal.

"I suppose I questioned and disrespected him as much as you do me," He said.

"So he told you to shut up and play good soldier?" Hal asked.

"No, I am individualistic thinker, like you. I had never been part of a group like the Green Lantern corps before; I had never learnt to trust others. Abin Sur helped me to trust my fellow Corpsman. Thankfully it didn't change my drive to seek the truth or my determination to argue against the theologies I disagree with," Sinestro explained.

"So you learnt to trust others, what did that help you do Sinestro?"

Hal widened his eyes as his ring began to glow. At first he thought it was Sinestro's doing. But then his ring spoke.

"_Sinestro. Green Lantern 1417 registered in direct vicinity. Message 22 unlocked!"_

Suddenly a hologram shot out of Hal's ring, appearing over Abin Sur's grave. The hologram was based on Abin Sur himself, much to Sinestro's shock. Abin Sur's calm expression turned to a small smile, as he seemed to look at Sinestro. But both men knew that it was simply a pre-recorded message.

"Sinestro, greetings my friend," The Hologram began. "I realise that recently I have not been as effective an officer like you. But a case I have worked on recently has led me to disturbing revelations, not just to the Guardian's of OA but to the very beginning of the universe itself. I have learnt of a prophecy, a time when darkness will dominate the galaxy, a time when the light will be needed the most. But in order to understand the severity of my mission I must first tell you of the greatest tragedy to have befallen the entire universe."

As Abin Sur spoke, he created images of numerous space sectors and planets. He focused particularly on a cluster of objects that upon closer inspection were revealed to be machines of some kind. They had silver faces like humans and wore red and blue armour.

"Long before the creation of the Green Lantern Corps, the Guardian's created a different police force. One they believed would never be manipulated by emotion; which the guardians see as a weakness in intelligent life. What you are seeing are thousands of artificial soldiers known as Manhunters. They were sent across the universe to maintain order, and for Eons they did just that…until the massacre!"

The next scene horrified both Hal and Sinestro. Abin Sur showed them the Manhunters laying waste to entire populations. They attacked unarmed aliens mercilessly, blasting them with the beam weapons built on their hands. No one was safe and though some tried to fight back only one seemed to be successful. He was a savage red skinned creature, who laid waste to the Manhunters with his bare hands.

"The Manhunters came to the conclusion that to bring order to the universe, all life needed to be destroyed. Even though they were eventually stopped, they still succeeded in destroying a sector. The Massacre of Sector 666, in but a few short weeks the entire Sector once full of life was reduced to five survivors. These survivors, led by Atrocitus would become the deadliest terrorist group in the galaxy. These five immersions carried out numerous rituals and composed a prophecy. Their prophecy spoke of a darkness that would engulf the whole universe. They seek to use this darkness to destroy Oa and all the Green lanterns. Sinestro I know you do not believe these prophecies but pleace heed my warnings. Atrocitus believes that that power is on Earth. That darkness must never be unleashed, or it will mean the end of the entire universe."

Abin Sur's image slowly faded, but his terrified expression remained locked in Sinestro's mind.

"When you spoke to Abin Sur, did you see another body?" He asked.

"What?"

"Another body Jordan?"

"Abin sur was the only one I saw in the ship. But he was tore up pretty bad, I thought it was from the crash, wait…you cant mean that…"

"Yes Jordan, Abin told me before his death that he had apprehended Atrocitus and that they were going to Earth. Atrocitus survived the crash, whether Abin Sur's words are correct or not we must find Atrocitus quickly!"

* * *

Alex had never felt his heart beat faster than it was today. The feeling of claustrophobia shattered his concentration. Not only were there swarms of Koran's and their robotic swarms, but the hallways were actually becoming narrow. Blish released a flash of green light while Rikai took control of Alex's hand cannon.

"Alex, calm down and concentrate on getting out of this hallway, we've fallen into a trap. This hallway is specifically designed to narrow when intruders are present," The AI explained.

But Alex gave no response; he couldn't even hear Rikai talk to him. Blish created a fly swatter and threw the swarms aside. He growled as he looked at the fearful Alex.

"Wake up boy, move now," Blish ordered.

He punched Alex's helmet, snapping the boy out of his daze. Alex immediately flew down the hallway, with Blish close behind him. Unknown to the group, the defensive instruments of the Koran ship was controlled at a command centre. A man in brown armour stood on a platform, typing at holographic controls and looking at screens that showed the Green Lantern's fighting. Hal and the other lanterns flew as fast as they could, dodging blasts from defensive cannons. Kilowog created a giant version of himself and smashed the cannons to pieces. The Lanterns flew out of the ship, watching as the entrance was sealed off by a series of brown tentacles.

* * *

On earth meanwhile Andromeda slammed her foot into the Korwraith's neck. She laughed as tears ran down the Korwraith's face.

"Pathetic, Nihlus was truly a fool to have chosen a human. It doesn't matter though, very soon our plans will reach their fruition. Very soon we will bring order to this pathetic planet and its barbaric people," Andromeda explained.

She raised her hand, igniting her beam claws. The Korwraith yelled in anger as he clawed at her foot. Suddenly, a gold lasso wrapped itself around Andromeda's wrist. Before she could speak however, she was suddenly thrown into the wall. She looked to the doorway to see Wonder Woman. The look Diana had was one of both anger and confidence as she wrapped her lasso up and put it on her hips. She crossed her arms together and nodded to the Korwraith as he got up off the floor. Her message was clear; she was here to help.

* * *

Alex and Blish continued their flight down the shrinking passageway. The other Green lanterns, led by Hal flew around the ship to find another way in. This mission was a disaster and it had already cost them one of their own. Alex gasped as a tentacle shot out of the wall. The unknown armoured man focused his cameras on Alex, watching as the Sentry dodged his coordinated attacks. It wasn't skill, but fear that drove him. That was enough to make the man laugh. Blish cut the tentacles with blades he made from his ring.

"Jordan, we need immediate assistance now," Blish said.

"You guys will have to make your own way out, all of the entrances have been sealed," Hal explained.

"Hal, we cant leave here with nothing, if you find a propulsion system of some kind destroy it," Alex said.

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" Blish yelled.

Before Alex even realised what was happening, Blish pushed him forward. Alex fell to the floor, rolling out of the corridor. He looked up to see a tentacle pushing Blish against the wall. The corridor was getting narrower by the second. Alex could hear the sickening crack of Blish's ribs. The Green Lantern let out a yell, slicing the tentacle with a beam from his ring. He quickly regained his bearings and flew as fast as he could towards the end of the corridor.

"COME ON BLISH YOU CAN MAKE IT!" Alex yelled.

The Green lantern was almost there. He suddenly stopped, a tentacle gripping his leg. Then he felt the walls close in around him. The walls themselves were like flesh, gripping his legs and waist tightly. Blish found himself dragged to the floor, half his body practically consumed by the now narrow hallway. Alex ran to the Green lantern, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out.

"Come on, don't give up Blish, we can still make it out of here!" Alex said.

"Run, save yourself quickly," Blish said.

"Shut up, I'm not letting anyone die."

"People have already died boy, you must live or their lives will be in vain," The compassion of Blish's voice never faded, even as he felt his bones break.

Alex continued to pull on Blish's arm, even as he felt a group of Korwraith's jump on him. Their weight forced him to his knees, pulling his hand away from Blish's. The green lantern grinded his teeth together and gathered what strength he had. He fought through the pain of his crushed body as he raised his hand. His ring began to glow furiously as he aimed at the Korwraith's.

"Live boy, live and don't be afraid!"

But his last words came with no great explosion, no last act of defiance. Another tentacle popped out of the wall, sticking right through Blish's head. Alex widened his eyes as blood splattered onto his helmet. The Green Lantern's ring slowly floated off of Blish's finger as his body went limp.

"_Ring Status report: Green Lantern of Sector 2185 deceased!"_

"NO!" Alex yelled.

"_Beginning search for suitable replacement in sector!"_

The boy's hand shot forward, grabbing the ring firmly. He gripped the ring as Rikai's avatar form changed to a green colour. Alex spread his fingers out; wires on his hand were connected to the ring. The wires sparked with green energy and the parts of Alex's armour began to shift. His armour became less thick, with black armour covering most of his body. Alex then gripped the ring and swung his arm round. The symbol of the Green Lantern corps appeared over his chest plate as his helmet and gauntlets took on a green colour.

"The ring has been integrated into the armour's system Alex, you can use the abilities of the Green Lantern's," Rikai said.

Alex frowned and let out a yell. The intense light his armour generated threw the Korwraith's aside. He then turned to the creatures, fury reflected in his eyes. The boy slowly raised his fist, now wasn't the time to be nice. He now knew there was only one thing to do, kill every last Korwraith!

Next Chapter 5: Cold truth

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next time Wonder woman faces off against Andromeda, remembering her mother's lessons and her first encounter with men.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

I'm back on track again with this fic, sorry for the long wait. I was originally watching the final episodes of Smallville, a great series but I do wish they had gotten Darkseid accurate, still it wasnt a bad ending to a long series, in fact I'd say the very final scene was a perfect way to end the series and its given me a new found love for the original superman films theme. Thats pretty much the theme i think up now whenever I'm doing Superman scenes.

Another delay I had was the relaunch of the DC comics. I initiatly promised myself not to do one more chapter of this fic until I had read the new comics. But I've decided to stick to classic comics for inspiration as well as what i think up myself. I've heard mixed reviews about DC's New 52, so along with a review of this story tell me what you think of the new relaunch. The relaunched Justice League comics will soon be published in England and I'm thinking of getting them.

Anyway, here we are with the next exciting chapter

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 3

Chapter 5: Cold Truth

A series of numbers appeared over Alex's HUD. Equations and digits that were too complex for him to decipher. He grabbed his head as he felt a sharp pain. Energy surged off of his armour, crackling across the floor as he hovered. He thrashed around; it was as if his insides were boiling. Alex was screaming inside the helmet, his eyes shining intensively. The Sentry's cold hard logic had been to kill every Korwraith in order to protect their society. For a moment Alex felt himself accepting that logic. Suddenly another theory entered his mind, one that wasn't consumed by the cold logic of a computer.

"Its not right, Genocide is never right!" Alex growled.

"Alex the armour is rejecting the components of the ring," Rikai said.

Alex yelled as he flew into the wall. His rockets acted without consent, dragging him across the walls. Energy constructs appeared around him, rocket launchers and guns all firing uncontrollably. Hal and the other Green Lanterns felt the explosions from outside. A green headset appeared over Hal's ear as he tried to make contact with Alex.

"Alex this is Hal, you need to calm down or you'll use up the ring's energy supply," Hal explained.

"I cant, it's all too much!"

"Concentrate kid, will it to work," Hal said.

"Too many numbers, too many sounds inside the damn armour…I cant control the armour and the ring!"

"Poozer take the armour off, the ring'll still protect you!" Kilowog said.

"He can't take the armour off," Hal gasped.

"What, why not?" Kilowog asked.

Hal thought back to the analysis Atom and Mr Terrific had carried out on the armour. Ray had hypothesised that the armour had merged with Alex. The parts would liquefy and store themselves in Alex's bones, effectively replacing his bone marrow. Mr Terrific and Palmer were both men of science, they both theorised that the Green Lantern ring and the Sentry armour were bound by scientific limitations. The two of them had rejected Wonder Woman's origin. Instead of her explanation of the Amazon's being gifted by the gods, the two scientists stated that the Amazons were a branch of humanity that evolved differently. Whatever the reason Hal knew that Alex couldn't physically take off the armour.

"We need to get going, right now!" Hal growled.

The Green Lanterns flew with Hal through the series of tunnels set throughout the Koran home world. Alex slammed himself against the wall, clawing at his helmet as the Green lantern symbol burned his chest.

* * *

Light years away, the League women faced their own problems on Paradise island. Wonder Woman stood confronting the female Sentry. Andromeda brandished her beam claws as she glared at the princess. Wonder Woman unravelled her lasso and ran forward. Diana ducked as Andromeda swung her claws around. As Andromeda thrust her right claw forward, Diana wrapped her lasso around the Sentry's arm. She wrapped the rope across Andromeda's chest, dodging her opponent's free arm. Andromeda tried to backhand the Amazon, but Diana grabbed her arm, twisting it around and binding her wrists together.

"I don't care what your logic is, you are far from perfect," Diana growled as she knocked Andromeda face first into the ground.

"You foolish bitch, how long has your society existed? Hundreds of years or was it thousands of years? Has anything really changed?" Andromeda asked.

"I know your kind, you judge the rest of humanity by meeting the few. You think you know everything about humans but your wrong, just as the ideals of the Amazons are wrong," Diana looked up to see the other Amazons entering the room.

She planted a knee on Andromeda's back, looking at the Amazons with a determined expression. Her view on men had been set and it would not be broken.

* * *

Diana, Princess of the Amazon's had not always had so much faith in her fellow humans. Or at least she had little faith in men. Throughout her immortal life she had been influenced by her mother's teachings. Hippolyta had taught her that men were violent, cruel, greedy and selfish. But one day Diana would see a very different view of men. Thrashing around in her bed, Diana was bombarded by constant nightmares. She had sensed a darkness approaching the Earth. It was something that threatened not just mans world, but the paradise the Amazons had formed. The next day Diana again bought the matter to her mother.

"Diana, do not concern yourself with man's world, let them deal with their own problems," The Queen said.

"But mother, I have also seen this darkness cast over our home as well," Diana said.

"If a force from beyond our world truly does come to threaten our home, then as always we the Amazons will stand ready to defend it. I have seen more of mans world then you could imagine my dear, do not let your recent visits sway you. At their core men are beings that exist to hurt women."

Their conversation had ended the way they always did. Diana doubted her mother's words, but she still needed to see for herself whether or not her mother was right. But it was this darkness that most concerned her. In the dead of the night, Diana finally gathered the courage to leave Themiscera with her armour. During her past visits she had learnt that "modern" society believed in covering up their bodies. So as such Diana had taken an outfit that was appropriate for her journey. She wore the metal bracelets from her mother's armour and a red shirt with yellow straps across her arms and shoulders. To hide the straps, Diana wore a black jacket with blue trousers on her lower body. She flew to man's world, to the source of the darkness, a city called Gotham.

* * *

Alex flew from one end of the Koran home world to another. He clawed at the armour that had trapped him. With pure hatred her tried to tear off the individual pieces. But his struggles were in vain; he was stuck this way with no possible alternative. This was his life now, a life where his courage was tested everyday. Yet still things hadn't changed, he would complete this mission and return home to a house where his parents constantly judged him, or if he was lucky an empty home. His younger brother was still the apple of his parent's eyes. The Winters family was still a group of backstabbers, allied with Luthor only to abandon him every week he was accused of terrorism. Their loyalties would forever shift, one moment they would support Wayne enterprises before Wayne would burn his mansion down or completely destroy his city's monorail system.

He remembered it well, even though his mother was pregnant with Dante, Alex remembered it well. Years ago, the Winters family moved into Gotham City as part of a business venture with Wayne Enterprises. Alex's parents had been buying shares of the company, hoping to gain control. Their tone quickly changed when Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham. Young Bruce Wayne never dropped his smile as he bought the very hotel that the Winters family stayed in.

"Melissa, David, its great to finally meet you both," Wayne said, shaking David's hand kissing Melissa's cheek.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Wayne, your board of directors told us of your arrival and we knew that we simply had to meet you," Melissa said.

'Yeah, to suck on the power tit' Alex thought, watching the scene from the corner of the room.

"You know when I heard that the famed Winters family was in town I thought to myself, "Bruce this is a family you should have as an ally", Winter Corporation has some of the best minds in their fields. Soon I'll have control of my father's company, and with my control will come a few changes," Bruce explained.

"Changes, we thought you were taking your company public," David said.

"Oh that was the board of directors plan, but now that I'm back I'm prepared to put **my **company on the path it was always meant to take. A path that will help not just this city but the entire world as well."

Alex smirked as he saw the hesitant expressions on his parent's faces. They were first and foremost out to make a profit, not do good. Alex didn't like Wayne, he was an irresponsible playboy but his heart was in the right place. But before Wayne could sit down for coffee, the playboy got another text on his phone. He raised his eyebrows slightly at the message before standing up.

"Mr and Mrs Winters, forgive me but I just remembered I have an important appointment," Bruce respectfully bowed his head before shaking his potential partner's hands.

His departure had been quick, but Alex could tell that his parents were happy to see him go.

"Another do gooder," David growled.

"Its bad enough his father had his hopeless crusade to fight poverty, but now his son has developed a similar interest," Melissa huffed as she poured herself a scotch glass.

Alex sighed as he looked out of the window. Gotham City was no metropolis, during the day you could see that it had recently recovered from a depression. While Metropolis's true hopeful colours were shown during the day, Gotham's true form appeared at night. Alex's parents were at least good enough to keep him outside when the sunset, because that was when the animals of the city went out to hunt. A pack of these animals practically marched down the square, appearing as if they owned the place. They were dressed in black jackets, with red hoods obscuring their faces. Laughs escaped from their mouths as they scurried about the city.

"Okay boys and girls, today's another day for fun, lets see what havoc we can cause," The leader of the gang grinned as he led his stooges down the street.

That night a shoe storeowner was just closing up his shop. He locked the door and lit up a cigar. Five years he had lived in this city and he had yet to bare the brunt of its criminal population. Today would be a bad day for him. He took a drag of his cigar as he walked down the alleyway. A sudden tapping sound caught his attention as he looked towards the end. The red hood gang members laughed as they ran down the alleyway. Grabbing the storeowner, the gang members made way for their leader. He brandished a crowbar as he looked at the storeowner.

"I'm going to make this clear, give me the key to your store and the combination of any safe you have or I'll break each bone in your body for every second of my time you've wasted," The Gang leader explained, pressing the tip of his knife to the man's throat.

"Please don't hurt me, I'll do as you ask," The storeowner said.

He reached into his pocket, removing the keys. His hands shook as he inserted the keys back into the keyhole. The gang leader's knife pressed into his cheek, drawing out blood as he turned the key around. A scream echoed through the alleyway. But the scream didn't come from the victim of the streets brutality, but rather from the criminals that intended to kill him. The storeowner turned around and widened his eyes. His would be murderer was hanging upside down, a black cable tied around his leg. He was groaning in pain, a bruise fresh on his face.

"Its him," The man whispered.

The other gang members ran as fast as they could across the street. Pure terror gripped their nerves as they ran away from their pursuer. He jumped across the rooftops, his inhuman cloak flapping like wings. The thug ahead of the group looked behind him. He screamed as he saw the creature land on one of his friends. Breaking off into a faster run, he didn't stop to see what happened to his other friends. Bones cracked and broke as the "creature" disabled each gang member. The last gang member ran into another alleyway, huffing and puffing as he leant against the wall. He sighed in relief for he'd finally escaped the creature that had been stalking Gotham's criminals. Suddenly the criminal was pulled upwards into the air. His screams echoed in the night as he was pulled to the very top of the building. Tangling hundreds of feet off the ground, the criminal looked up in terror.

"You and your gang are person's of interest in a murder investigation, you were very quiet with police questioning, but there's no lawyer here to tell you that silence is your right. Alls there is is a drop and one person who will let you go if you don't answer his questions!"

The gang member fumbled with his words in horror. He stuttered as he looked at the shadowy figure perched on the gargoyle above him. Alls he saw was a pair of white eyes and pointed ears, as well as a black cloak that seemed to be alive.

"Its you," The gang member gasped.

"Answer my questions, you and your friends were murder suspects, but we both know that you haven't got what it takes to kill someone," The creature growled.

"It wasn't any of us man, I swear to god we didn't kill that woman."

"Swear to me!"

He loosened his hold on the wire, listening to the gang member scream as he fell. Quickly tightening his hold on the wire, the vigilante pulled the terrified gang member back to his previous positioned.

"I swear, we didn't kill her, we were just gonna rob the bags she was carrying around, but then some **thing **showed up. I don't know what I did but the woman just suddenly fell to the floor dead," The gang member explained.

"You didn't tell this to the police, why not?" The vigilante asked.

"Are you kidding me, the cops aren't going to believe that kind of story, I thought I was high when it happened but then we saw the blood coming out of that woman's nose, as if the inside of her head had been fried. I'm not a killer, our leader maybe but the rest of us are crooks, we stole the woman's wallet and jewellery that's all, I swear that's all we did!"

The gang member looked up at the vigilante, his heart pounding as the man stood up. He held the sides of his cloak, showing them off as if they were wings. Then the man jumped, gliding far away from the dangling gang member.

"Oh god, you can't leave me here, HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" The gang leader screamed.

Batman landed on a nearby rooftop, pressing a finger against the communication device built into his cowl. Even when he was just starting out his vigilante career he had always known what symbol he wished to use. A black bat was engraved on the chest of his grey suit. His cowl included long bat like ears, but his gloves didn't have the blades built into them. Bruce had plans for future designs of his bat suit, but for now his suit offered protection for both his body and identity, as well as the intimidation factor he needed to wage his war on crime. He felt a rush of air and narrowed his eyes as he turned around.

"The cable would have held until the emergency services arrive in the morning," He said.

"Not a chance I'm willing to take, unlike you!"

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the black haired man standing before him. It wasn't that he didn't like him, it was just that he didn't trust the man they called the Blur. He was after all a man that still didn't know what he wanted to do. He was a man that still hadn't chosen the symbol he would represent. Back then Clark hadn't yet gone by the name Superman, but he still did super hero work here and there. Very few people had seen his face. He wore a black shirt and trousers with a long black cloak. It wasn't quite a costume, but the persona that Clark had formed at the Daily Planet was enough to hide his identity. Throwing the thug he had saved to the ground, Clark took the time to check his pulse.

"Don't bother, he's still alive, what are you doing here?" Batman asked.

"I came here because my investigations into similar murders going on in Metropolis bought me here. But I had no idea that the police were relying on someone so brutal and…"

"Metropolis criminals have nothing on Gotham's underworld," Batman interrupted any speech that Clark could make.

"I can stop you easily you know, I can see underneath that cowl, Bruce!"

Much to Clark's surprise, Batman or Bruce Wayne didn't seem to be surprised.

"Perhaps we could step into the light together, I'm sure the people will be interested to know that mild mannered Clark Kent is really the mysterious Blur," Bruce said.

Clark widened his eyes, astonished that the man already knew his identity.

"Most might abandon the idea of the Blur and Clark Kent being the same person, after all they both have faces that you would see in any crowd you walk with. But Clark Kent spends his time visiting the places that the Blur appears; creating page nine stories about the urban legend that very few people have seen. You bring hiding in plain sight to a whole new level Kent," Batman explained.

"People aren't going to believe that normal Clark Kent could ever be the most powerful being on the planet, besides when I said stop you I didn't mean expose you," Clark said as he raised his arms.

Batman quickly reached into his utility belt, taking out a small cylinder device. Standing at his spot, Bruce pressed the button on the device. Clark suddenly put his hands to his ears as he felt a high-pitched sound echoing inside his head.

"Impossible, I can block out sounds," Clark gasped.

"True, but sounds kept at a precise frequency can still reach your ears, I cant hear this sound but someone with your level of hearing could. My original idea was to create it to just catch your attention, but at a higher pitch I knew that it would be a weapon too good to waste," Batman said as he walked over to Clark.

Bruce let go of the device, returning Clark's hearing to normal.

"If these murders are connected, then we need to tell each other what we know," Bruce said calmly.

Clark hesitantly nodded his head as he followed Batman across the rooftops. This was also during a period where Clark hadn't yet fully learnt how to fly. He could still jump pretty high and run faster than a bullet, but for now opted to follow Batman by simply walking with him.

"The victim in Gotham was a banker, Linda Farmer was her name, her parents were killed in a meteor shower that occurred Twenty five years ago in Smallville," Batman explained.

Clark opted to let out the fact that that was the same meteor shower that hid his ship as he came to Earth. Although Clark didn't know whether Batman at least suspected that he was alien.

"The woman in Metropolis was unemployed, her name was Barbara Winner, she too was orphaned when the meteorites hit Smallville," Clark said.

"Now we discus cause of death, I examined her body and there were no physical signs of a struggle, which indicates that she knew the person she was talking with just before her death. The blood oozing out of her nose and ears is consistent with damage to her brain," Batman paused as he thought for a moment. "Your victim had the same signs didn't she?" he asked.

"Yes, I managed to look inside the victim's skull…its not what you think," Clark sheepishly chuckled.

"You used your X-ray vision to see through the victim's skin and bone, what kind of damage was there to her brain?" Batman's face remained emotionless.

"A brain haemorrhage," Clark said.

Batman turned his back to Clark, putting a hand to his chin. He nodded his head, agreeing with the theory he formed.

"Telepathic damage, the two women were attacked by a creature capable of reaching into their mind's telepathically, I have a theory that I wish to put to the test," Batman said as he reached into his belt.

He pulled out a remote of some kind. Tapping the buttons, Clark could hear the roar of an engine in the distance. A black tank like vehicle rolled across the streets of Gotham, dodging traffic and making its way to the deserted corner Bruce and Clark were using. Clark looked at the tumbler with a bewildered stare. He never thought that Batman would use something so plain. Bruce ignored the man's looks; the Tumbler itself was something he got from Lucius Fox's R and D department. For now it was a prototype for a much smaller but advanced vehicle Bruce was working on.

"We're being watched," Bruce whispered.

"I know, she's actually been following you for a while," Clark said.

Bruce opened the tumbler, revealing several small computers and controls inside it. Removing another device from his belt, Bruce opened the small device to reveal a screen and small buttons. He extended a lead from the bottom of the device and plugged it into a port on the dashboard. Establishing an uplink with the computer in his cave, Bruce began sifting through information on cases from Both Gotham and Metropolis. He then widened his search to other areas including Keystone and Central City.

"This isn't the first case where murders of women have happened. One thing that connects our victims is their childhood at an Orphanage in Smallville, ran by a woman named Christine Asner, they call her Granny Goodness," Batman explained.

"I've heard of her, apparently her Orphanage has been very successful but very few of the girls that live there get adopted," Clark scratched his head as he began to recall what he had heard about Granny Goodness.

"Most of the women there become very successful, business women, actresses, models, then they suddenly disappear from the public eye," Bruce said.

"Of course, they disappear and are treated as temporary interests, like lottery winners," Clark pointed out.

"Interesting way of putting it, but while a lot of the woman disappear, a few are found killed under similar circumstances as our two victims, the strange thing is that previous victims were found dead in bed with their husbands on their honeymoons. Telepathic assaults, an orphanage that seems to produce perfect women and a Granny that everyone loves, I need to investigate this Orphanage," Batman said as he climbed into the tumbler.

"I'll find out what I can from these husbands," Clark said.

"Don't bother, they'll all dead!"

"Wait what do you…"

Batman closed the Tumbler's door before Clark could even ask another question. Sighing, Clark looked up at the rooftops, narrowing his eyes at the one watching him.

Diana kept her arms crossed as she looked down at the two men. They both had a special interest in the murders of her sisters. Whatever their interests were, Diana didn't trust them. She stood on her spot as the one who didn't hide his face ran up the building she stood on. He had the speed of Hermes and the strength of Hercules, which probably meant he was as brutish as that pig.

"Why do interested in us?" The man asked her.

"My sisters have been killed, why would I not be interested in finding their murderers? Now I don't know why your both so interested in their deaths, but I will tell you this, if you try to hurt my sisters you will be sorry," Diana explained.

"I don't agree with Batman much, but he's brought up a good point, Granny Goodness is connected to this, the patterns too big to ignore as coincidence," Clark said.

"Silence, I will not be lectured by a being that pretends to be mortal, my sisters are in need of protection and as Princess of the Amazons I will stand before any threat before them!"

"I don't quite get all of what you're saying, but from what I do understand I can see you really hate men, why?" Clark asked.

"It seems I can add ignorance to your many qualities as well," Diana said.

Clark cursed as Diana suddenly flew into the air.

"I really wish I could fly," He sighed.

* * *

In the present, Diana put all her weight into Andromeda, keeping her pinned to the ground. The Amazons looked at her with a mix of shock and disapproval as she threw aside all their teachings.

"Man or woman, every society is far from perfection, it can be sought but it can never be forced. Some are more flawed than others, but the cold hard truth is that anyone, no matter what kind of background they are from is capable of selfishness, even evil. I have fought alongside men and women with flaws, but they do good, without having to resort to the violent path you've taken," Diana explained.

Andromeda got her arm free and aimed her palm at the Amazons. She let out a yell as she fired an energy blast.

"SISTERS!" Diana yelled.

The energy blast flew towards the Amazons. But the energy slammed into another object. Much to the Amazon's shock, the Korwraith had intercepted the blasts, crossing its arms together and taking the full force of the beam. It slid across the ground slightly and fire rose from its skin. Letting out a small growl, the Korwraith turned to the Amazons. The Amazons raised their weapons, but stopped as the Korwraith turned to Andromeda. Diana nodded her head at the creature as she stood Andromeda up. She tightened her rope around Andromeda's chest and swung her around. Wonder Woman span on the spot as the Korwraith's fist expanded, spikes coming out of his elbows. "He" let out a furious roar as Diana let go of her rope. Andromeda screamed as she was thrown straight into the Korwraith's fist. Delivering a swift uppercut to the Sentry's chin, the Korwraith sent Andromeda flying through the roof.

"Man or woman, either one is capable of greatness," Diana said.

She thought back to the foolishness she showed, the day she first men Batman and Superman. Clark hadn't yet found his way, but he always had the best of intentions. Batman however always knew what needed to be done. He trained his body and mind, which always possessed the drive to seek the truth. Sneaking into Granny Goodness's Orphanage, Batman kept to the shadows. He silently entered through a window, sneaking around corners as he searched the seemingly abandoned orphanage. There were no children laughing, and Batman knew for a fact that no child would go to bed on time, especially in an Orphanage. He snuck into the records room, picking the lock on the filing cabinet.

'Winner and Farmer both grew up in this orphanage, but they left at the same time, Asner was watching them, her notes indicate that while Farmer was living successfully, Winner was falling into the wrong crowds,' Batman read the notes in his head, flipping through the pages.

He saw photos of both women with men. The men's faces were circled in red ink.

'During the course of the previous cases, the husbands or boyfriends of the other women were suspected in the murders, but the men committed suicide soon after. Their boyfriends are the next targets,' Batman concluded.

He slipped the file back into its exact spot and left the office as he found it. Silently walking back down the hallway, Batman made his way to the basement. He widened his eyes as the door to the basement began to open. Diving for cover, Batman peeked out of the corner. He narrowed his eyes at the green and blue clothed "thing" walking out of the basement. The creature looked as if it was part woman an part man as it laughed.

"Granny will soon have another one," He/she chuckled.

The doorbell ran and the creature suddenly turned into an elderly woman. As "Granny" walked for the front door, Batman made his way to the basement. Diana waited at the front door.

"Oh my, what can I do for you?" Granny asked nervously.

"It is all right sister, I have reason to believe that your children are in danger," Diana said.

"My goodness, please come in and explain," Granny opened the door, allowing Diana to enter.

"One of them is here already," Diana narrowed her eyes as she walked down the corridor.

Her sharp hearing detected the muffled cry of a child. Opening the basement door, Diana ran down the stairs. She growled in fury as she saw Batman holding a small girl. The girl clutched his arm possessively, terror in her eyes. Without hesitation, Diana grabbed the man's arm and threw him across the room. Granny Goodness smiled in delight as she walked down the steps. Batman pushed the pieces of furniture off of him as he got up off the floor. His vision blurred, but he still saw the red-garbed woman coming towards him. Ducking under her punch, Batman avoided a strike that crushed the wall behind him.

"You will not harm any of my sisters you brute," Diana growled.

Before Batman could even speak, Diana grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I knew you were as evil as your armour looked, it seems my mother was right, men are evil even when they think they are doing right," Diana said.

Batman pointed with his finger, warning Diana. But his warnings came too late as Diana was struck round the back of the head. Granny Goodness stood over Diana and Batman, smiling as she changed into her true grotesque form. She slid open the gold stick she held, engaging the blaster built inside it.

"Foolish little girl, so quick to trust Granny, but don't worry, so long as you do what Granny says you can continue to trust her," She mused as she walked to the little girl Batman had freed.

The girl backed away from Granny, trembling in pure fear. Diana got up off the floor, looking at Granny in shock.

"Why?" it was the only word she could get out.

Granny turned around, blasting Diana into the wall.

"Why she asks, why did I betray you, because you are an Amazon my dear, I can see from the armour underneath that jacket. Your society lives by a logic that forces them to hate men, yet they never use that hate, its pathetic. But don't worry, Granny can groom you into true warrior, a true mistress of men!" Granny laughed.

"Like you did Winner and Farmer?" Batman asked.

The Dark Knight got up off the floor, standing his ground as he watched Granny's blaster.

"That's why you killed them isn't it, why you killed those other women years ago? They didn't do as you told them to do, they didn't bend to your brain washing!"

"Barbara threw away any chance of success she could have, and Barbara may have well have thrown her success away. Those two naughty girls disobeyed Granny's orders to stay away from men, **"I love him,"** they said," Granny spat the words out as if they were poison.

Diana got off the floor, throwing off her burnt jacket.

"You killed them because they fell in love?" She asked.

"Don't tell Granny you disapprove, it's no different from the logical course your own Amazon teachings will take one day. Hate but never fear, acknowledge but never respect, dominate but never love, but there's one addition to the code that the Amazons don't share with me; serve only Darkseid!" Granny laughed as she pointed her staff at the heroes.

Diana raised her hands while Batman covered himself with his cloak. Granny fired the blaster, unleashing a beam of yellow energy. A figure blurred in front of the beam, taking it straight to the chest. Clark stood in front of Diana and Batman, his shirt burnt but his chest completely unharmed.

"Darkseid, its not the first time I've heard that name," Clark growled.

"You, the last son of Krypton," Granny gasped.

Batman suddenly threw a grenade from his belt. The grenade exploded, covering Granny's eyes with black ink. Batman then ran and dived towards the girl. Wrapping his arms around her, Batman then jumped over Granny and returned to Clark's side. Diana saw the way the girl held onto Batman and realised that she wasn't holding on out of fear, but for protection. Granny wiped the oil away from her eyes and yelled at the heroes. Her mood returned to its original state as she straightened her clothes out.

"It matters not, there are plenty of people on this Earth Granny can mould to her liking," She said.

"And we will be there to stop you," Clark said.

Their eyes glared at one another before a portal opened behind Granny. She walked into the portal, waving to Diana before vanishing. An awkward silence hung over the heroes as the girl began crying. Batman let go of her, letting her rush to Clark.

"You know she wasn't that wrong, about the Amazon code, a code of hate like that only has one logical outcome," He said to Diana.

"You know of the Amazons?" Diana asked.

"I know about the legend and the ideas, but unlike you I wont judge a group without actually meeting them."

Diana lowered her head slightly, thinking about Batman's words as he walked away.

"He is right, I must rethink my mother's teachings, I must see and judge men more thoroughly from now on," Diana said.

"No ones perfect, we all make mistakes based on our initial knowledge, knowing you don't have all the answers isn't that bad, because you can then start asking the right questions. God knows I've made some mistakes, but I learned from them. I can see that you really want to do good and call me Naïve if you want, but I see the potential for greatness in you," Clark smiled as he looked at Diana.

At the time Diana could only nod her head in respect. But now in the present Diana was glad to call Superman a friend. She flew away from the Amazon palace and made her way back to the beach. Wonder Woman squeezed her hands into fists as she saw Andromeda getting up off the floor. Vixen, Zatanna, Hawkgirl and Starfire surrounded the Sentry, ready to finish the fight once and for all.

* * *

Alex tugged at his helmet, his HUD going black as Green Lantern energy flowed out of his armour. He zipped across the Koran base, smashing through walls and rows of Korwraith pods. Hal and the other Green Lanterns flew through bending and narrowing corridors, dodging tentacles and swarms of the Koran seekers. They fired their rings simultaneously, blowing a hole through the wall. Finally the Green Lanterns exited the Koran structure, flying into the darkness of space.

"Ring where's Alex?" Hal asked.

"_Sentry…Green Lantern…Sentry!"_

Hal cursed as his ring tried to discern whether Alex was a Sentry or a Green Lantern. Alex dragged himself through a wall as his armour shined.

"Rikai, help me!" Alex groaned.

"Unleash the pent up energy on the Koran core, the ring and armour together will protect you," Rikai explained.

"No, that'll still destroy all the Koran's, there has to be another way," Alex said.

"Enough, your only delaying the inevitable with this insistence on not killing, there is only one logical way to end war…"

"You're the one that doesn't get it Rikai…there's no set way to end wars, is it by killing all your opponents, or by the politicians finally learning to understand one another, or the people getting sick of the fighting. There's no set way to end it, the cold hard truth is that every war ends in its own way, I can end this conflict **my **way!" Alex explained.

He calmed his breathing as he fired a blast from his hand. The blast created a whole in the side of the Koran base, which Alex used to retreat into space. Breathing heavily inside his armour, Alex looked at the Green Lantern ring imbedded in his gauntlet. There was a way for him to end this conflict without having to resort to the methods set out in Rikai's programming. He could achieve the impossible, just like the other Justice League members had done.

"Green Lanterns, lets try an assault one more time, I know exactly where to it the Koran home world now!"

With his resolve strengthened, Alex flew into the Koran home world again.

Next Chapter 6: Beware our power

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, dont forget to review, I'm still going to update this fic, next time we get flashbacks from both Wonder Woman and Green Lantern in the final chapter of the Arc.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

Hi guys, sorry for the late update, I hope none of you have lost interest. Once again there was a delay cause I've had real life stuff and my other projects in the way.

Watched the Dark Knight Rises, excellent film and a perfect end. Rest assure I wont wait till the Man of Steel for the next update Lol!

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 3

Chapter 6: Beware our power

Hal Jordan knew he wasn't alone. He knew that he wasn't the only human who sought to protect the Earth. The Green Lantern Corps assigned Green Lanterns to individual sectors, but the Justice League protected the Earth and their own galaxy. Hal never felt a sense of belonging with the Corps. But as a member of the Justice League, Hal felt easy, content that he wasn't alone.

"Lantern, Attack the gun ships!" Batman growled.

"Who put you in charge?" Hal asked.

Though there was one person in the League Hal didn't get on with. Batman stood on the ground at the battle of Washington as other heroes fought the alien forces in the sky. Martian Manhunter phased through alien fighters, pulling out their pilots and throwing them to the ground. Hal himself was following his own orders, ignoring Batman.

'I don't see what Batman has to offer us anyway,' He thought as he sliced two fighters apart.

"The gun ships Lantern!"

"Go back to the cave Bats, Green Lanterns got it all in hand," Hal smirked as he created a gigantic green hand.

He put the hand between himself and the four gun ships. The Ships fired red beams from the cannons, striking Hal's barrier head on. His eyes grew wide as the beams broke his constructs and sent him flying towards the ground. A red and gold blur ran by, grabbing Hal before he hit the ground.

"Hal, Batman was pointing out a target that had to be taken down, Superman and Wonder Woman have no problem following him why do you?" The Flash asked.

Hal would never say it, but right now he wished Batman were here. Despite being the least powerful member of the League, he was the man that was always prepared. Flying into the Koran home world, Hal imagined how successful this mission would have gone if Batman had been leading it. Firing a beam from his ring, Hal knocked back a Koran sentry drone. Then he and the other lanterns created a drill, cutting holes into the wall as they searched for Alex. Despite his reinforced resolved, Alex still had trouble controlling the Oan technology he had absorbed.

"Rikai, is there anything you can do to better adapt the Green Lantern ring to the armour?" Alex asked.

"I am running countless scenarios and equations Alex, this takes time," Rikai said.

"What? I thought you were a super computer!"

"A super computer that is incapable of running equations if it is not interrupted!"

Alex blinked in surprise, not expecting Rikai to speak with impatience. Hal Jordan and the other Green Lanterns blasted and cut their way through Koran guards. Kilowog landed on the ground, creating two emerald hammers. He swung the hammers around, knocking aside the Korwraith's approaching him. Boodikka fired a beam from her ring, destroying several of the insect swarms.

"Alex, where are you?" Hal asked.

"I think I'm approaching the centre of the Koran world, I might have to destroy the core," Alex said.

He widened his eyes as the green glow to his armour faded. The Sentry fell to the floor, staring at his armour in shock.

"Damn it, why won't you work, come on," Alex grit his teeth together as he got up off the floor.

A beam suddenly flew into his chest, throwing him into the arms of a giant Korwraith. The Korwraith began to squeeze Alex, causing his armour to creak. He suddenly yelled in pain, feeling the Korwraith's grip pinch his skin. Then he felt a clicking sound and he knew that the Korwraith was dislodging his bones, he just prayed it wasn't his spine. Suddenly, a giant green version of Kilowog appeared over the Korwraith. The giant Kilowog flicked the Kowraith's head, knocking it and Alex towards the wall. A baseball glove then appeared, cushioning Alex's fall. Hal and Kilowog flew up through a cavern, their rings glowing weakly. Kilowog let out a cloud of steam from his nostrils before firing a blast from his ring. He destroyed several insect swarms and knocked back two giant Korwraith's. Hal created multiple green constructs; forming a minigun he easily lifted while flying. The barrel of the gun rolled and Hal unleashed a flurry of green blasts into the approaching Koran guards.

"This is a waste of time, lets just finish the mission," Boodikka said.

She formed a spiked hammer with her ring. With one swing, she sent a crack running across the hull of the ship. Boodikka then raised the hammer again, slamming it down so that the ship itself would crack. Hal cancelled his mini gun construct and flew in front of Alex. He fired one blast after another from his ring, hitting the Koran guards flying towards them.

"Alex, if you've got a plan then you really need to let us in on it," Hal said.

"Are you kidding me Lantern? I've got no idea what I'm gonna do, what can I do in this situation? I'm no one special Jordan, I'm not a scientist or a genius tactician, my brothers the smart one," Alex explained.

"Kid your wrong, there is something special about you, you just need to have faith in yourself and stop focusing so much on the other problems around you. If you remain focused on the differences between you and your brother then it'll eat you up inside. Forget the anger Alex, focus on your will otherwise you'll never acHAAAAGH!"

Hal yelled as a particle beam struck him in the chest. He slammed and Alex slammed into the ground. The Lantern symbol on Hal's chest faded slightly, while his mask flickered like a dodgy light bulb. He quickly rolled to the side, dodging several more blasts. Koran guards flew over Hal and Alex, firing their rifles. Hal jumped to his feet, creating a swarm of bats with his ring. The emerald bats consumed the Koran guards, pushing them back and obscuring their view.

"A little trick I learnt from Batman," Hal grinned as he grabbed Alex and retreated down one of the corridors.

The Green Lantern flew as fast as he could, dodging rising pillars and swarms of the robotic drones. He flew into one unoccupied corridor, coming to a stop near one of the exit holes.

"Ring: energy check," Hal said.

"_Ring energy 16 percent!"_

"Great, better charge up real soon, you in control yet Alex?" Hal asked.

"Of course I'm not in control," Alex growled.

Hal chuckled slightly as Alex got off the floor.

"I've got no choice, I need to disengage the armour," Alex said.

"Maybe, or you could try doing what you intended to do with the ring in the first place," Hal suggested.

"What? You actually think I had a plan when I merged my armour with the ring?" Alex asked.

The young man turned away from Hal, smacking his hand against the wall.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I'm no great plotter like Batman and I sure as hell can't inspire others like Superman," He lowered his head, the glow of his armour fading.

"Well you wouldn't want to be like Batman, though I will say this about him, he covered every detail in his plans and to top it off he could adapt. Having a plan is good but being able to adapt to a situation is even better, that's the thing about Batman, he's always on the ball, always focusing and always in charge and its true that it can be annoying, but following **his **plans are probably what keeps us alive, I learnt that much throughout my career in the Justice League," Hal explained.

Alex turned back to Hal, ready to give a response. He suddenly widened his eyes as a pillar shot towards Hal. Without hesitation, Alex shoved Hal out of the way. The pillar suddenly slammed into Alex's chest, throwing out of the ship. He coughed, feeling the dent of the armour press into his chest. Hal watched as Alex was sent floating away from the Koran home world. Turning to the Koran drones, Hal created several constructs, shaping them into a multitude of Gatling Guns.

* * *

On the Amazon's paradise island, the female members of the Justice League faced off against the Sentry Andromeda. She shaped her left hand into a cannon, firing it at Vixen. But Vixen jumped out of the way, using the agility of a Cheetah. She then ran towards Andromeda. Vixen let out a roar like a lion as she pounced towards the Sentry. Andromeda quickly flew to the side, dodging Vixen's claws. She then turned around and deflected Starfire's energy blast with her gauntlet. Hawkgirl dived towards Andromeda, slamming her mace into the Sentry's makeshift shield. Zatanna chanted a spell, throwing several energy balls at the ground behind Andromeda.

"You idiots, what chance do you think any of you…" Andromeda's speech was suddenly interrupted when two pairs of hands lifted her off the ground.

The hands were gigantic and made of hardened sand from Paradise Island. Hawkgirl then swung her mace, striking Andromeda so hard that a crack ran across her helmet. Andromeda struggled through the sand, eventually breaking her arm free. She punched Hawkgirl across the face, sending her crashing to the ground. Starfire then flew in, firing a blast that threw Andromeda back. Diana flew out of the city, with the Korwraith running through the streets behind her.

"Bitches, I'll enjoy ripping you humans apart, and the idiot Tamaranean wont even register to me," Andromeda said.

"What do you know of Tamaraneans?" Starfire asked.

"Enough to know that the only way to purify such a cold and idiotic species, so focused on their emotions yet never the connections to those emotions will be to wipe the species out completely," anger gushed from Andromeda's mouth as she fired multiple blasts at Starfire and Hawkgirl.

Shayera batted the blasts aside with her mace, whilst Starfire flew around the beams. She threw several star bolts, striking Andromeda's armour.

"Engage reflector mode," Andromeda smirked underneath her helmet as her chest plate opened, revealing a glowing crystal.

The cannons on her arms also expanded as she fired the star bolts back, hitting Vixen and Zatanna.

"Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic, PATHETIC!" Andromeda screamed.

She fired another microwave blast, hitting Starfire and forcing her to the ground. Hawkgirl yelled like her namesake as she slammed her mace into the side of Andromeda's head. A small crack appeared on Andromeda's helmet as she pushed Shayera away.

"All of you primitives should be destroyed," Andromeda growled.

The Sentry aimed her cannons at the approaching Amazonian horde. Zatanna widened her eyes as Andromeda fired her cannons. Suddenly, Diana flew in the way, blocking the beams with her gauntlets. Wonder Woman grit her teeth together as the searing heat caused the bracelets to glow. She let out a yelp of pain before focusing on pushing the beams back. The bracelets were beginning to burn even her skin. Andromeda simply laughed as she increased the intensity of her blasts.

* * *

Several years ago, Diana Prince would never have allowed herself to be put into such a situation. Those years ago, when she left the island to prepare mankind for the coming darkness she had done her best to blend in. But seeing the wrong doings committed by men, Diana knew that she had to act. She stood over the body of a young woman, her head submerged in a puddle as the rain began to fall.

"I'd ask what your doing in my city, but it would be pointless now!"

Diana moved her head only a few inches, recognising the white eyes she saw in the darkness. Batman was crouched on a railing, his eyes focused on Diana. He'd already analysed the crime scene and knew exactly who was to blame.

"In Gotham, women are treated as second class citizens, they live in the shadows of incompetent men," Diana said.

"You clearly haven't met Catwoman…or Poison Ivy," Batman muttered.

"I have read of the man that constantly laughs, a man that a year ago nearly drove this city into complete chaos, the pattern of all his victims was this," Diana lifted up the woman's head, revealing the horrifying slit across her mouth, cut perfectly into a grin.

"His patterns change every year, he's unpredictable but it'll anger you to know that he's Arkham right now. The one who did this was someone who tried to help him escape several months ago, **her** name is Dr Harleen Quinzel, she was top of her class in psychology at Metropolis University, but she came to Arkham Aslyum with the intention of treating one of its most infamous patients!"

"Is this going anywhere?" Diana asked impatiently.

"Be quiet and listen because this might change your view on women, they are not all victims in Gotham or even in the whole world. This year alone has seen the emergence of several female super powered beings including one that can manipulate her hair in London, a woman magician that I know can make illusions into reality and manipulate minds, as well as two fire and ice manipulators. Gordon has a young crime scene investigator, Renee Montaya who has proven to be very good at her job. You speak of how men treat women yet your set on every woman other than the Amazons being victims aren't you? Well your right in one aspect, that girl there is a victim, the victim of a woman obsessed with emulating a man that's incapable of returning her feelings," Batman explained.

"Both men and women must be stopped from committing atrocities," Diana sighed.

She lowered her head slightly and waited for Batman to give some kind of response, or word of reassurance. But much to her surprise the man had disappeared.

"Men!" Diana muttered.

It would not be the first time Batman had "woken up" another League member. Hal recalled the hardest battle the Justice League ever faced. It was a battle that had pushed him to his very limit. Cradling his broken arm, Hal threw several pieces of rubble off his uniform and looked to see Batman standing over him.

" This block has been levelled, we need to regroup and find the others," Batman said.

"Out of my way Batman, I don't need you or anyone else, I can handle this," Hal said.

"Your arm is broken," Batman noted.

Hal cringed as he created a construct around his arm, a cast that set his arm into place.

"So lond as my ring's still working I'll be able to fight, now out of my way Batman!"

Batman grabbed Hal by the shoulder and blocked his way.

"You go charging out there you'll die," Batman said.

"THEN I DIE!" Green Lantern yelled.

"What are you trying to prove?" Batman asked.

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

"Then who you are you trying to live up to?"

"Don't act like you know me cause you don't!"

"I bet no one really does."

"Is that your power psychoanalysis?" Hal asked.

"We're just somewhat…alike."

"You and I are nothing alike," Hal said.

Batman remained calm as he pointed at his mask.

"We're in the midst of an alien invasion fighting alongside two aliens, an Amazon, a human lightning bolt and an Aquaman. As far as I can tell you and I are both normal ordinary men," Batman explained.

"Wearing a bat suit is normal?" Hal asked.

"No it's insane, but this isn't about me or you, this is bigger than I am and believe it or not it's bigger than you. Get out of your own way and focus on what's important here, everyone else, start using their talents and work with them as a team, go and regroup with the others," Batman explained.

"And do what?"

"You're loud, they'll listen to you if you've got something to say. Try to at least sound smart!"

Hal smirked at that particular memory, Batman had both encouraged him and insulted him that day. But Hal Jordan wasn't all bravado and dare. Being a Green Lantern meant putting thought into your constructs, and that was what Hal did as he created complex weapons such as Gatling guns and missile batteries to envelope the Koran swarm.

"Alex, stop thinking like a scientist and start thinking like an engineer, forget what you originally came here for and accept what you've learnt as enough," Hal explained.

"What is he talking about?" Rikai asked.

"He's talking about the information we've gathered, at this point we've learned that infiltrating the Koran home world with such a small group is suicide. But we can still get away with a victory; this place is the Koran home world, which means that the Koran's themselves are a complex migrant race. They designed this ship to act as their home, but it's still just a ship and every ship needs a propulsion system," Alex explained.

"I see, forget about attacking the generator but focus on destroying the propulsion system itself," Rikai said.

Hal converted his weaponry constructs into a defensive shield. The Koran swarms slammed into the shield, exploding on contact. Alex flew past Hal and created a sword construct, he then created several other constructs, thin green lenses that appeared in front of the tip of the sword. The lenses were of differing sizes, with each one being bigger than the other. Hal grinned, for he knew what Alex was planning. An emerald being shot out of the blade, expanding as it passed through the lenses. The beam drilled through the surface of the ship, blowing a hole into deep space.

"Mr Jordan follow me, every body else repeat what I've done so you can escape," Alex said as he relayed the image of his construct to the other Lanterns.

"Clever, this kid could teach my other poozers a thing or two," Kilowog snorted.

"No more acting out of desperation, I'm fighting this battle the smart way," Alex and Hal flew as fast as they could through the hole that Alex had made.

Soon after they exited the Koran ship, just as Kilowog and his squad of Green lanterns regrouped. Kilowog destroyed his sword construct and gave Alex a thumbs up.

"Everyone draw the defences attention," Alex ordered.

"Don't worry kid I've got the perfect way, just do what I do and draw your lantern out," Hal said.

The Green lanterns created green portals that they put their hands into. Seconds later they drew out shining green lanterns. Alex looked at the lanterns in astonishment, they looked so primitive yet the light they gave off was incredible, almost miraculous. Each member of corps pressed their rings against the lanterns. Alex followed their movements, withdrawing his lantern from the pocket dimension.

"Just repeat after me Alex and recite the oath," Hal said.

"ALL TOGETHER NOW!" Kilowog yelled.

Alex pressed his ring against the lantern and felt a surge of energy run through his armour. He listened to the Lanterns and recited their signature oath:

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!"

The Sentry armour began to crack as more energy seeped out of lantern. Hal lost his focus for but a moment as he watched Alex's armour change, adapting to the addition of Oan technology. Alex let out a growl of pain as more of his armour began to crack. But that didn't stop him from reciting the full oath. The rings of the Green lanterns shined brighter as they charged.

"Let those who worship evils might!"

Alex let go of his lantern as it flew back into the pocket dimension. His armour shattered, revealing a pure green energy form of his original armour. The Green lantern symbol glowed on both his chest and as a halo on his back that had replaced his rocket pack.

"Beware our power! GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!"

The Green Lanterns created a series of constructs as Alex immediately darted off. Hal fired several missiles at the surface of the ship as Boodika created several meteorites. They bombarded the ship, destroying the defensive turrets that appeared on the front of the ship. Alex meanwhile dodged swarms of Koran robots and missiles as he flew around the ship.

"Alex, the Koran home world utilises a propulsion system that manipulates gravity, the graviton thrusters are located here, here and here, destroying one will slow it down but destroying two will render the ship immobile for at least several more Earth days," Rikai explained.

"Got it," Alex said.

He analysed the diagram of the Koran ship and the highlighted regions Rikai showed him.

"We came here to sabotage the ship and find information, we've found the information that there's more going on that even Rikai knows. The Koran's may be incapable of being understood, just as the other alien threats were, but that doesn't mean I'm going to completely destroy them," Alex explained.

The Sentry stopped as he approached one of the graviton thrusters. It was two rectangular thrusters that generated yellow particles. Stretching his arms out, Alex caused the green lantern symbol on his chest the glow. The halo on his back then appeared in front of him, acting as a magnifying lens.

"Target is locked, the energy of the Lantern should be enough," Rikai said.

Alex nodded his head before he fired an incredible green beam from his chest. The beam then passed through the magnifying lens and expanded, striking the Graviton thrusters. Alex let out a yell as he turned, dragging the beam across the ship and straight into the second set of Graviton thrusters. The resulting explosions shook the ship and threw Alex back.

"You did it Alex, my ring says the ship is now immobile," Hal said.

Hal looked at his ring in confusion, as he heard no response from Alex. He widened his eyes in horror as a Green ring flew into space, seeking a replacement.

"No way, ring scan for Alex Winters," desperation strained Hal's voice as he searched.

"Jordan we need to get out of here before the ship activates its defences again," Boodika said.

"No, the kid got us through this and we're not leaving until we find him!"

* * *

Diana let out a yell as she continued to block the beams Andromeda fired. She grit her teeth together and began to hover forward. Andromeda widened her eyes for a moment, astonished by the sudden burst of power that Diana showed. Her shock increased further as the Korwraith ran down the hill. He roared as he pounced in between Diana and Andromeda. The Korwraith took the two beams, his skin glowing as he absorbed the blasts. Diana grabbed the Korwraith by his shoulders and flew forward, effectively using the creature as a shield.

"Impossible, how could a process meant to purify humanity strengthen it?" Andromeda asked.

"The process corrupted the child, but gave him a power unlike any other," Diana said.

She then threw the Korwraith at Andromeda. The Korwraith slashed Andromeda across the chest, cracking her absorption crystal. Wonder Woman then wrapped her lasso around Andromeda's torso and pulled her straight into her fist. Diana pulled on the lasso again and again and punched Andromeda multiple times. Each punch shook the ground and further cracked Andromeda's helmet.

"This is for my sister!" Diana said as she punched Andromeda again.

She flipped Andromeda around, throwing her onto the sand. Andromeda got up off the floor, crossing her arms together as Batgirl threw a flurry of batarangs at her. The Batarangs stuck to the cracks in Andromeda's armour and suddenly exploded. Diana flew into the smoke and slammed her knees into Andromeda's chest.

"That was for my mother and this…" Diana growled as she pulled her fist back. "IS FOR INSULTING MY PEOPLE!"

The princess delivered a vicious uppercut to Andromeda's chin, shattering her helmet completely. She fell to the sand, looking at the Justice League members and Amazons that surrounded her.

"Impossible, my technology was better, my species was more advanced, HOW CAN I LOSE TO SUCH PRIMITIVE BEINGS!" Andromeda screamed as she knelt on the sand.

She threw her head back, looking at the sky with a look of horror in her eyes.

"PLEASE GRANT ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" she yelled, as if praying to the gods.

Her answer came instantly and horrified the women present. A beam of light burst out of the clouds, consuming Andromeda. She screamed in agony as her armour melted into her skin, destroying the technology and everything that had been beautiful about her. Zatanna clutched her nose, trying to obscure the smell of burnt flesh as the beam of light retracted back into the clouds.

"Batman, has the watch tower detected anything in Earth's orbit?" Batgirl asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary? No, that beam came from a point past Mars," Batman explained across the radio.

"That beam? How does he know?" Vixen asked.

Batgirl widened her eyes for a moment before she sighed.

"He bugged my costume," she said.

"Ookay, I don't know whether to be impressed or creeped out," Shayera said.

"Like Carter wouldn't do the same thing to your costume if he could afford it," Vixen said.

Diana looked at Andromeda in shock, seeing the woman's frozen expression of agony. She then turned her attention to the Amazons as they approached her and Korwraith. They brandished their weapons and prepared to lunge.

"STAND DOWN!"

The Amazons stopped and turned to their Queen. Hippolyta walked to the beach, supporting Donna at her side.

"My Queen, the Princess has bought a man and Zeus knows what kind of threat to the island," one of the Amazons said, motioning to the Korwraith and Andromeda.

"And I am still the Queen of this island, whatever threat that has come to our shores came here of its own accord. My daughter and her friends saved paradise island today and have proven themselves to be heroic and wise," Hippolyta explained.

"They defiled our temples and our teachings!"

"I SAID STAND DOWN!" Hippolyta yelled, ceasing the Amazons aggressive stances.

Hippolyta walked past her guards and allowed Donna to walk to her sister's side. Diana looked her mother in the eyes, exchanging one spoken words of respect and agreement, but not love. The Queen solemnly nodded her head, her stern expression never faltering.

"You are my daughters, but you are both women now, you may do as you please. Take this creature and the one who attacked our island, take them both and do with them as you would. But know that for whatever storm will come, your intervention will not be necessary or welcome on the island," she explained, looking at the Korwraith with a cold expression across her face.

"But mother we…" Diana raised her hand, interrupting Donna's speech.

"I understand my Queen, it was good to see you again mother," Diana bowed she wrapped her lasso around Andromeda.

"We're leaving, just like that?" Vixen asked.

"Lets just go, I want to get back to Titans Tower as soon as possible," Starfire said.

"Plus I've got a show to prepare for, I'll drop you off first Kori," Zatanna's hands glowed as the heroes gathered around her.

"You seem very anxious to get back Starfire, plus you were rather defensive about Andromeda's claims that Tamaraneans don't form emotional connections, what did she mean by that?" Donna asked.

"Nothing, she was just 'talking shit' as you say," Starfire hugged her arms as she turned away from Donna.

Diana narrowed her eyes at Starfire, knowing even without her lasso that that young woman wasn't telling the truth.

"Everyone present? Good, now try not to move, **tropelet ot rewot snatit!"**

* * *

**Metropolis Watch tower-An hour later**

Hal sat at a chair, wearing his civilian clothes. Barry was beside him with his cowl off, a regretful expression across his face. The atmosphere on the tower was heavy with silence. J'onn had long since left the room, while Batman was immersing himself in work at the computer. Superman fought of the urge to scream, squeezing his fists until her drew blood from his palms.

"Its not your fault Hal," Oli said, patting Hal's back.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!"

Diana flew through the window, shaking her head as she walked to the group.

"We ended up going to the Titans first, the Korwraith got into a fight with Beast Boy over the fridge and Donna got into some argument with Raven about why she was there, I ended up breaking it up because Starfire immediately went to Nightwing's room and Batman, you might want to stop bugging your sidekick's costumes," she explained.

Diana stopped, expecting either Hal or Barry to come out with some kind of quip relating to Nightwing and Starfire's privacy. But the room was devoid of the usual banter amongst the Justice League. She then noticed the absence of someone that wasn't a member, but was vital to the current crisis.

"Where is Alex?" Diana asked.

Clark walked to Diana and raised his head, revealing his eyes. He fought back the tears just as hard as he would kryptonite. But his defences crumbled when he spoke the four words Diana dreaded hearing:

"He didn't make it!"

* * *

_**Unknown ship-Mars Orbit**_

He closed the palm of his hand, turning to his army, hidden by the shadows of the ship. His eyes glowed and his armour clanged against the floor as he walked in front of his army.

"Let that be a lesson to you, if one of you fails even once then you will be punished as Andromeda was," he explained. "Nihlus failed and thus will never touch his child again, Andromeda failed and will repulse all, I know your deepest darkest secrets and will steal from you that which makes you happy. Whether it is the families you have left behind or the beauty that attracts lovers, know that once is all it takes to earn my wrath."

He turned to a screen, looking at the person lying on the metallic slab. It was Alex, his armour returned to normal.

"I have trusted you with ridding us of this obstacle, be sure not to fail me," the unknown warlord said the screen changed.

This time the warlord looked upon a simple symbol. The symbol was that of three circles shaped into an upside down triangle.

"Do not concern yourself," a cold, robotic voice emanated from the screen. "Sentry Magna's successor, human Alexander Winters will no longer interfere with your plan. His AI and armour will be repurposed to suit a better function, while his biological information will be digitised and preserved! Sentry Omega, Solarian ancient Yggdrasil, your plan to purify Earth and all other societies will no longer be threatened," the computer like being explained.

The screen disappeared and Yggdrasil's armour glowed, revealing his silver armoured form. His armour was sleek; protective yet still hugged a tall and muscular frame. The helmet was round, matching the head of a Solarian, while the mouth guard was shape like the mask for a breather helmet. Yggdrasil crossed his arms as he huffed.

"I see that even a computer can be stupid, I know of your intentions and even your fears…Brainiac!"

End of Arc 3

Next Arc 4: Galaxy of the Brave, Chapter 1: Brainiac's collection

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the Arc. Next Arc will match the title as the Justice League goes to space. Alex will meet a swathe of space heroes including Adam Strange and the R.E.B. , plus a Green Lantern that we hate yet love as well, can you guess who he is? :)


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

The new story arc begins, with the introduction of new characters, new villains and a new obstacle that'll test Alex's worth as a hero and a Sentry.

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 4

Galaxy of the Bravest

Chapter 1: Brainiac's collection

**Krypton-40 years ago**

The Kryptonian's rise to peace had not come without its obstacles. Jor of the El family stood on the field of battle, assisting his fellow Kryptonians in the defence of Krypton's greatest city. Armoured troops fired their blasters into the dust as other members of the soldier classes began leading the scientists away. Ships were blown out of the sky by an enemy the Kryptonian's had yet to fully understand. Jor pushed through the crowds of soldiers, making his way to the general defending the city. What he saw wasn't a professional soldier or capable leader, but a desperate man.

"I want the transport ships out of the city now, Argos maintains a heavy defence but Kandor is helpless unless more troops are sent to them," the dark haired man explained.

"But General Zod, the high council has not authorised a full battalion, we must wait for the phantom generators to be finished," an older, calmer soldier stated.

"By the time that happens Kandor will be lost to us, any sacrifice of innocent lives while the scientists tinker is unforgivable," the General, Zod, had always been willing to fight and die for Krypton's security but he always clashed with the high council.

Jor respected the man and understood his desperation. He wanted his pregnant wife out of the city even more than he wanted Kandor to remain safe.

"Send out another wave of transport ships, we can not afford to wait any longer," Zod said.

Jor coughed as he stepped forward.

"Sir, there are no more ships left to send, I had already authorised the support of Argos City. My brother is there sir; he is part of the team that is designing the phantom zone generator, it and the yellow sun projector are crucial to the defence of the entire planet," Jor explained.

"I WILL NOT SACRIFICE KANDOR!" Zod yelled.

"The Phantom zone generator will draw forth energy from the Phantom zone itself, energy we can use to drive away the invader, once the invader is driven away then it will be possible for us to create weapons to protect the rest of Krypton from future attacks!"

Jor tried to explain how the sacrifice of one city would save the rest of Krypton. But he couldn't believe his excuses and knew that no matter what became of Krypton, nothing could justify Zod losing his wife and unborn child. Jor yearned for a family and he was happy Argos was safe, while his niece would be forever traumatised by the images of the invaders Jor had no doubt that she would live a fine peaceful life. The young man looked to Kandor and widened his eyes at what he saw. A horrified expression crossed Zod's face, mirroring the shock of his soldiers. During the attack the invaders had destroyed the bridges and network of tunnels, cutting Kandor off from the rest of Krypton. But now it had truly been cut off from Krypton.

"This is impossible," Jor-El whispered.

He had heard of the theories, but never had he believed that it could actually be possible. A glass dome had surrounded Kandor and the buildings themselves began to glow. Zod took a pair of binoculars from one of his soldiers and zoomed in on the dome. He saw people banging against the side of the dome, while others merely prayed in desperation. Kandor disappeared as a beam of energy shot out of Argos city. The weapon Zor-El had created was successful in its attack, yet Kandor had still been lost. Not a trace of the once great city was left, as if it had been erased.

"General Zod," Jor-El said, looking to the dark haired man.

Zod's body shook as he stared at where Kandor once stood. His hands balled in anger, Zod let out a scream that Jor-El knew would torment him forever.

* * *

**Present Day-Earth**

The Metro tower was a full house. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman stood with their Justice League comrades, though J'onn and Hal were noticeably absent. Ever since returning from the disaster of a mission, Hal had retreated into his job at Ferris Airfields. Clark could sense that the man still blamed himself for what happened to Alex. He looked at his fellow League members, gauging their responses to the situation. Kara was comforting Cyclone and Stargirl, both of whom were grieving and unaware of the fact that they both had a crush on the same boy. Carter was with Sheira, who despite not being a member was vital to calming Carter's anger. Ray was in the room but had shrunk to the size of his namesake.

"I hate to sound cold but what are we going to do now?" Oli asked.

Hawkman shoot Green Arrow a glare, only for Sheira to push against his chest. The action calmed Carter for only a moment.

"We still have a bundle of scientists waiting to work on a mission that isn't here, what are we supposed to tell them?" Flash asked.

"I could make a mirage of Alex, he'd distract them for a bit until we can find out where Rikai hid the weapon," Zatanna suggested.

"It wouldn't work, they're all too smart for a trick like that to work in the long run," Black Canary said.

"What about Alex's parents, we cant keep this a secret from them," Kara said.

Clark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Twenty-four hours was usually the time it took for concerned parents to declare their children missing. Sadly forty-eight hours had gone by and the Winters family had shown no sign of looking for its eldest son.

"They wont look for him," Batman said plainly.

"They don't deserve to call themselves his parents," Diana growled.

Diana squeezed the edge of the table so hard that it broke off. A sharp whistled caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to the door, with Oli stepped back in shock as a blonde haired woman walked into the room. Clark couldn't bring himself to smile despite how important this woman was to him. She wore no costume and had no powers but she was every bit a hero as any other member of the league, or she at least used to be.

"I guess you guys didn't need to open up the retro tower without my say so, I gotta say I felt a bit insulted when you didn't invite me back to the place I generously donated to the team," she explained as she walked into the room.

"This is a bad time Chloe," Oli sighed.

"What no 'you changed your haircut' or 'how have you been,' why does it look like your having a…funeral," Chloe widened her eyes in realisation.

"We weren't the ones that lost touch with you Sullivan, you lost touch with us," Carter growled.

"Carter please calm…"

"No Sheira, this woman may have supported the original League's rise but after we became accepted she turned her back on us, she even tried to get us to pay for the tower she 'donated'", Carter came close to knocking over his wife and marching over to Sullivan.

But Carter stopped as Batman stepped between him and Chloe. The Dark Knight turned to Chloe Sullivan, looking down at her with an indifferent expression.

"No one has died," he said.

Confusion struck the members of the League as they looked at Batman. Stargirl wiped her eyes and looked at Batman in shock.

"But Mr Jordan said…"

"He also said that the Lanterns didn't find a body or any DNA evidence that suggested his death. In our world and with all our responsibilities we cant just assume someone is dead without having absolute evidence. Think of the amount of times our villains have been reported dead only to turn up with another scheme, with how advanced that suit is it would be irresponsible of us to simple assume an explosion could kill Alex, that Andromeda woman was hit by an energy blast and her armour has been fused with her skin yet she's still alive," Batman explained.

"I wouldn't call her alive," Diana muttered, recalling the woman's blank expression as she was led to a cell at Ryker's.

"Then there's the AI and the armour itself, when its original wearer had died in our atmosphere Rikai had found Alex as a replacement, the Koran's target is clearly Earth so naturally Rikai would return to the planet and select a new candidate to wear the armour. Fifty six hours has gone by and Rikai hasn't returned, either he too has been destroyed or Alex is in fact alive and trying to find a way back to Earth."

The Justice League stood with a mix of doubt and hope at the Dark Knight's theories. For Kara and the other young heroes there was the chance that Alex was alive, while Atom and Oli accounted the possibility that even with Alex dead, Rikai had not yet abandoned the Earth. Chloe walked over to a computer and began typing on the keyboard. While the other members looked on in confusion, Batman walked to her side.

"Where did he disappear?" Chloe asked.

"Deep space, bring up the Wayne foundations website, they have a deep space probe that was recently passing that area," Batman said.

Chloe tapped a series of keys at a rate that would have put the Flash to shame. She then tapped the computer screen and dragged a homographic image of the Wayne foundation website onto a wide screen overlooking the group. Batman slid open a portion of his gauntlet, tapping several buttons. Chloe gasped as the Dark knight took control of the tower's computer systems. He bought up a holographic keyboard and typed in a password. Suddenly a picture of a space constellation appeared. Batman pointed his finger at the screen and highlighted what looked like an orange cloud.

"That's a digital signature, a faint signal I've seen the Sentry's AI give off," Atom said, growing to his full size as he jumped off Carter's shoulder.

"I get it," Chloe zoomed in on the image and restored it. "This AI gave off a signal discretely, maybe cause it's still connected to this guy your looking for. It was there for a full five minutes before it passed," she explained.

"Forcefully shut down maybe?" Kara suggested.

"What do you know about AI's?" Chloe asked.

"We're both living proof that blondes aren't idiots," Kara crossed her arms and smirked at the older woman.

Chloe let out a laugh before turning back to her work.

"So the AI, Rikai right? The AI generated a makeshift distress signal that was then forcefully shut down after five minutes, this suggests that whoever picked up Alex is very intelligent, super computer intelligent," she and Kara both put hands to their chins as they thought over the situation.

"Did the probe go to the area that Hal's mission took place in?" Kara asked.

"It did, but those images were ones the probe took 2 light years from the area," Batman said.

"Wow, Wayne really knows good tech, so whoever took Alex is obviously capable of faster than light travel but that also suggests technology that's vastly greater than ours. Its obvious they're hostile in someway otherwise Rikai wouldn't have needed to send a distress signal," Kara explained.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

The team turned their heads to see J'onn phasing into the room. He solidified as he walked up to the screen.

"Now that I know where to look I can cast my telepathy to that area and fix in on Alex's mind," J'onn explained as he closed his eyes.

Looks of relief had now crossed everyone's faces.

"So we can save Alex?" Cyclone asked.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves, besides you two aren't up for a deep space mission," Kara said.

"I can go, my powers will work a lot better," Courtney said.

"But I can…"

"There's no wind or air in outer space," Courtney grinned as Cyclone kicked at the floor.

"Teenagers," Oli shook his head.

"I think it's cute," Black Canary smiled.

"And no doubt Alex will be a handsome man when he grows up," Zatanna grinned.

"I've seen the boys picture, he's already a handsome man," Sheira said, grinning as Carter looked at her in shock.

"Knock it off, we need to focus," Diana said.

Superman watched in dismay as the female members of the league crowded around Diana, talking like Smallville high school girls.

"Face it Diana you were staring at Alex too when he took his helmet off," Zatanna said.

"Unlike your sister you don't age, I'd say you dating him wouldn't be illegal," Black Canary chuckled.

"Back off princess as soon as I rescue Alex I'm asking him out," Courtney grinned.

"But I was going to ask Alex out," Cyclone said.

The two girls glared at one another. Flash blinked in confusion as he saw sparks course around them. Their glares quickly changed to bewildered expressions as Kara tapped their heads together.

"Don't let a stupid boy ruin your friendship, besides I don't think Alex will be interested, he does seem to be a bit dense when it comes to his looks," Kara explained.

"Yeah, and plus Diana asking him out would be wrong, besides she's already got an interest in…someone very close by don't you princess?" Sheira asked, causing Diana to blush.

Superman blinked in confusion as the other men blushed too, wondering whether they had the honour of Wonder Woman's attraction. He knew Diana had once been close to a government agent, but they had lost touch ever since the public had accepted Diana. Ray and Carter both had wives and Barry was seeing someone, which cut them out. J'onn had made his love for his long dead wife perfectly clear, and Diana wasn't the type of woman to get in the way of 'true love'. Hal and Oli were both too arrogant for Diana's tastes, or at least Clark thought so. Clark blushed, for that left only him, cause there was no way Diana could like Batman. He widened his eyes as he saw Wonder Woman look towards the Dark Knight.

Superman gasped, "No way…"

"PLEASE STOP!"

The team looked to J'onn in shock as his face twisted with horror. His eyes were growing red as he stepped back in fear.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU AAAAAGH!" the Martian Manhunter screamed as he felt the pain of another.

**Two minutes earlier**

Something compelled him to wake up, a sound he could only describe as being similar to an evacuation horn. The noise did its job as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked through the HUD of his helmet and widened his eyes slightly. His arms and legs had been bound somehow. He was laid flat on a futuristic bed of some kind, gravity units were keep his arms and legs firmly placed on the sides. They acted like cuffs in the sense that he could only turn his wrists or struggle with his arms and never move them up. Alex examined his surroundings, which seemed bland and sci-fi in nature. He heard a series of clicks above him and against his better judgement he looked up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alex yelled.

A series of tools and blades were attached to a machine above him. Light ran over his armour and scanned it from the head to the toes. Alex pulled his head up and looked to the door in front of him. It looked steel but his HUD indicated its alien origins, and already began recommending a weapon to pry it open. Alex thought of multiple commands, but none of them activated any of his armours weapons.

"You are stated to be from Earth, but your armour states otherwise!"

The ominous voice echoed around the room and Alex no longer had the sense that he was being watched. He knew now that his captor was examining him, that this wasn't a bed to bind him, but an operating table for a dissection. His head swung to the side as he heard metal dragging against the ground. A worm like robot slithered around the table, standing upright to reveal its gruesome details. It had two green eyes that looked oddly organic. Numerous spikes and claws stretched out of its belly while its forehead exposed a healthily preserved brain. Overcoming his disgust, Alex looked at the logo attached to the brain.

'Three circles joined together in an upside down triangle, three circles…' he described the image in his mind, hoping that the Martian was looking for him. 'Please J'onn, please find me, please…calm down, calm down, three circles joined together in an upside down triangle,' he looked at the image, listening to the voice blinking out of it.

"Your armour hides you heart rate, but I have seen many in your position, they all yell the same thing…but no amount of begging will stop me, your genetic information will be studied, digitised and preserved as part of this construct," the computer explained.

"WAIT PLEASE STOP!" Alex yelled.

The worm creature bought one of its arms towards Alex's chest. A buzz saw blade rotated around the arm, slowly drifting towards the chest plate.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHATEVER…" agony overcame Alex's need to beg as the saw grinded against his armour.

Sparks flew off of Alex's chest and he pulled his head back. He writhed in agony, tears welling behind the armour.

"Interesting, the armour protects vital organs but you still respond in pain when it is touched…" the computer's theories and intrigued became muffled sounds to Alex.

He focused on the agony and the sense of dread and fear gripping him. His heart ran in terror for the first time in his life.

'I'm gonna die, I'm really gonna die,' he thought. 'Calm down, calm down, calm the fuck down…this is no time to panic, THINK OF SOMETHING DAMN IT!'

His head struck the edge of the table and his limbs went limp. The worm stopped, moving its 'head' to Alex's helmet. It peered at Alex, unaware of his hands squeezing into fists. Suddenly, Alex slammed his head into the worm, throwing it backwards. The worm crashed into the surgical machine above Alex, releasing a torrent of sparks. An explosion on the worm's head splattered Alex with brain matter as the worm flailed around. It crashed into the wall, its blades dragging against the complex computer attached to it. Multiple explosions shook the room and the chain reaction caused the dissection table to shut down. Alex immediately pulled his blaster out of its holster and fired multiple blasts into the robot. The blasts knocked the robot into the door before it exploded in a shower of metal.

'Not quite as inspiring an escape as Superman's or as intelligent as Batman's, but it did the job,' Alex thought as he broke off into a run.

He ran out of the room, entering a series of long metal corridors. Multiple screens on the walls blare to life and showed the same logo that had been on the robot.

"Your attempt to escape has been anticipated," the computer said.

Four doors opened in the corridor ahead. Alex drew his blaster as twelve bulking robots began blocking his way. They ignited curved energy blades on their arms, their joints growling as they moved to attack. Alex slid underneath a robot's legs, blasting it in the soft spot. He then stopped his slide, his legs barely missing an energy blade. Rolling backwards, Alex kicked the damaged robot into the one behind it, causing a domino effect that knocked the other ones down. Jumping and running over the robots, Alex narrowly avoided a downed robots energy blade.

'Discretion is the better part of valour, find Rikai,' Alex told himself as he ran from the robots.

Opening the barrel of his gun, Alex fired a charged shot that destroyed a door in front of him. Without thinking of where it would lead him, Alex rushed through the door and fired another two blasts. The blasts knocked parts of the ceiling down, creating a makeshift replacement for the door Alex destroyed. Hearing a sound next to him, Alex turned and aimed his blaster. He raised his eyebrows in intrigued at the lines of cells he had discovered. They were built with energy walls that still allowed a good view of the prisoners. Alex saw a number of aliens he didn't recognise.

'Then again I don't even know what kind of aliens there are,' he thought.

One of the aliens, a being with multiple tentacles waved its 'arms' around, speaking in an aggressive tone. Alex didn't understand a word he said.

"Great, language barriers, does anyone here speak Earth English?" Alex asked the crowd.

They looked at him in confusion and began shouting out what must have been profanities.

"Great, if only it was like Star Wars where everyone at least understood basic," Alex sighed.

"Some of them understand you human," a voice said from inside the crowd.

The first thing Alex noted was that the speaker sounded much like the computer, though of course less robotic. The prisoners cleared the way for a green skinned man with short blonde hair. He wore a uniform of some kind and seemed to carry an air of arrogance. His companion, one of many Tameranean's regarded Alex with an intrigued eye. She wore a grey and black suit that exposed little of her flesh. A silver crown rested around her face while purple pearls decorated her ears. The second thing Alex noticed was that this woman had a striking resemblance to Starfire, though she seemed less innocent and playful.

"They're just too insulted by your primitive language to respond," she said.

"Primitive?" Alex raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet.

"Their words not mine," the woman smirked.

Alex raised his head as he heard someone whisper for his attention. He walked over to another cell and saw a blonde haired human standing with what appeared to be fellow humans. The man wore a red uniform that matched the ones his fellow prisoners were wearing.

"Don't speak with Vril Nox or Blackfire, they're both dangerous, Adam Strange, I'd offer you a hand to shake but the barrier is a problem there," the man explained.

"Are you human?" Alex asked.

"I am, but the men with me are from Rann, it's a long story that we don't really have time for, I see you managed to escape the operating table, its fortunate that at least one person could do it," Adam explained.

"How many people were originally imprisoned here?"

"We were at a diplomatic summit at the Throneworld, many species were gathered there to discuss…a very dangerous information, Blackfire over there led the Tamaranean party with Nox as her advisor. I was part of a Rann security team protecting the ambassador, a few hours into the summit and it was suddenly attacked."

Alex looked at the other prisoners, most of whom looked like civilians. Vril seemed indifferent to the situation, whilst Blackfire spoke to calm her people.

"Who attacked?" he asked, aiming his gaze at Vril.

"Though it is not the true Brainiac it is safe to say that this is one of his many collection ships, he collects things of interest, studies them and then destroys them," Vril explained.

"Brainiac," Alex muttered.

"You planet's Superman often faces him," Blackfire said.

"How many more people were taken?" Alex asked.

"So far twenty four out of 34 of us have been taken, most recently Prince Gavyn of the throne world and the most powerful beings of my group were taken," Vril said.

"Who are they?"

"Captain Comet and a Daxamite that tried to stop Brainiac," Blackfire said.

"Most likely they are being ripped apart right now," Vril sighed.

Alex turned to the rubble and converted his blaster to a shoulder mounted cannon.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blackfire demanded.

"To save your friend and this Daxamite, I also need to recover my friend Rikai," Alex said.

"Hurry then, but be careful, and keep an eye out for the collection chamber, Brainiac will probably have stored our weapons there," Adam said.

Alex nodded his head before firing his cannon. The red beam pushed the rubble and the massive sentries waiting outside. Running out of the room, Alex turned his cannon back into its handheld blaster mode. He looked at either side of the crossroads and quickly chose to go left. Tapping the sides of his helmet, Alex bought up a heat radar on his HUD. He discovered a very large heat source ahead. Breaking off into a sprint, Alex took several blasts to his back before ran into another room. What he found filled him with disgust. Another worm like robot was overseeing the torture of two more men. Though they looked human Alex knew not to make that assumption. One was a brown haired man dressed in a red suit with a comet symbol on his chest. He had blue shoulder and leg pads and had been attached to an operating table like the one Alex woke up on. Shooting the table, Alex deactivated its power dampener and freed the prisoner.

"Payback time," the man grinned as energy surrounded him.

He focused his glowing eyes on the worm creature and squashed it with a single thought. Floating off the table, the prisoner looked at the second man with Alex. He was trapped in a round chamber of some kind, a force field being the only thing protecting him. His baggy red clothing slacked on his stick like frame. A blue cape hanging off his shoulders probably made him seem great at one time.

"Quick, it's a lead chamber get him out of there," the brown haired man said.

Alex blasted the control unit as the brown haired man tore the chamber open. He grabbed the black haired man and immediately flew out of the room.

"Wait, why can't he be around lead?" Alex asked, only for silence to hang over the room.

Alex shook his head before walking out of the room. He turned and watched Captain Comet crash through Brainiac's sentries. Alex ran in the other direction, intending the reach the end of the corridor. When he reached the edge he walked into a dome-shamed room. The room was a gallery of alien objects and caged creatures. Weapons had also been stored and Alex recognised some jetpacks and helmets that would probably fit Adam Strange and his men. He then came upon a podium with a small red chip displayed.

"Hard to believe something so small could contain something as advanced as Rikai," Alex said as he picked the chip up and put it to his helmet.

A series of wires shot out of the chip, fusing it to the back of Alex's helmet. Alex's eyes flashed as Rikai rejoined with his nervous system. His holographic form appeared beside him, floating a few feet from the air.

"Alex, its fortunate you were able to escape, I trust you have discovered where we are," Rikai said.

"Yeah, a ship of Brainiac's," Alex said.

Rikai shook his head.

"Brainiac, not enough data has been collected on this being to know what it looks like, what is known is that it converts living beings into data that it can absorb, a handful are then kept alive and stored away, take Prince Gavyn and his weapon for example," Rikai explained, motioning to a glass tube.

A blonde haired man had been imprisoned in the tube. He wore a blue suit with gold bracelets, a gold star on his chest, with gold lenses covering his eyes. Across from him was what looked like a simple walking stick, floating on a podium.

"Discounting the prince are there any other intelligent creatures here?" Alex asked.

"In a way they all possess some kind of intelligence," Rikai corrected.

"Are they as developed evolution wise as humans?"

"That is up for debate," Rikai muttered.

Alex blasted a control unit, freeing Prince Gavyn from his prison.

"Oh thank you, I couldn't stand another minute in there," the young man said.

"Actually you could have spent a century in there and your body wouldn't have changed at all," Rikai said.

Gavyn looked at the holographic AI in confusion before Rikai slid back to his chip. Alex walked to another glass tube, which had a grotesque white alien hiding inside it. Despite its monstrous appearance and threatening spike tail, Alex couldn't help but feel sorry for it. The 'creature' was sitting on the floor, its head lowered in despair.

'I would recommend leaving that creature there Alex, that is a white Martian, they are dangerous creatures,' Rikai explained, speaking from within Alex's mind.

The Martian looked at Alex as if it had understood the debate going on in his mind. Alex pressed his hand against the glass and sighed.

"None of these creatures want to be here and I cant let this ship get to whatever place Brainiac calls home, Rikai I need you to start hacking this ship's computer, tell me everything you can gather about Brainiac and where these items came from," Alex paused as he watched Prince Gavyn grab the stick that had been floating on the podium. "Also see if you can figure out a way to tell the Justice League or maybe a Green Lantern where we are, if we cant retake the ship from the inside we'll need someone to help us outside," he explained.

"Very well, though I did put the Justice League on the right path before Brainiac silenced me," Rikai said.

"Is Brainiac here?" Gavyn asked, walking around the collection room.

Alex sighed as Rikai gave a single word as his reply:

"Unknown!"

The White Martian continued to look at Alex as he began looking for the control panel for her cell. Prince Gavyn looked around absent minded, not even bothering to watch the back of the man that freed him. The White Martian widened her eyes as she looked at the doorway. Standing there with its cannon raised was a Brainiac drone, slowly raising its arm.

**"BEHIND YOU!"**

Alex cringed in pain for a small moment before turning to the doorway. On instinct he fired his blaster, hitting the Brainiac drone in the head. The drone's head exploded and it promptly fell to the ground, exploding to reveal more Brainiac drones, igniting their energy blades. Alex sighed as he materialised a blade of his own, a high tech spear with an energy blade attached to it.

'Thanks for the weapon Rikai, and thanks for the warning,' Alex thought as he directed one last look at the White Martian. "Prince Gavyn, that stick of yours better not be show, cause we've got company!"

The Sentry swung his spear around before rushing towards the drones.

* * *

Thirty minutes away

"_Thirteen different alien life forms detected, Brainiac construct identified!"_

He held the ring away from his mouth, smirking as he flew towards the Brainiac ship. His Green barrier protected him from the vacuum and allowed him to carry out his duty as a Green Lantern. But he was not Hal Jordan.

"You kept me away from your last mission Jordan, its only right that I return the favour!"

Next Chapter 2: Rescue

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, next time the League begins making its move to rescue Alex, while the other Green Lantern arrives and all hell breaks loose on Brainiac's ship.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I dont own DC

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 4

Chapter 2: Rescue

**Epic fail**

Those were two words Alex's 'peers' at school would say whenever he failed a physical exercise. Long jumps were such an activity and one thing Alex thought of, after facing the Brainiac mech was the words his classmates would say. It was an epic fail because instead of running the mech through, Alex was backhanded by the mech and sent flying across the room. Alex groaned as he got off the floor.

'Epic fail indeed,' Rikai said.

Using the staff of his tech-spear for support, Alex pushed himself to stand. He looked at the Brainiac mech and cursed as two more walked in behind it. Prince Gavyn trembled slightly as he aimed his 'stick' at the mechs. The Sentry squeezed the handles of his weapons before he let out a yell that shocked Gavyn.

"The mission against the Korwraith's failed, this one wont!" he said.

He engaged his rocket pack, the small thrusters growing to the size of afterburners. Launching himself forward, Alex slammed his feet into one of the mechs's chest. He pushed the robot towards the wall and span around. Rockets appeared on his heels, speeding up his kick. Smashing the second mech across the face, Alex threw his spear, hitting the final robot's face. The robots fell, their energy blades fading as they shut down. Alex landed on his feet and pulled his spear out of the robot's head.

"Well thanks for the help," he said to Gavyn.

Alex turned to the White Martian, a soft look crossing his face. Though he thought she couldn't see it.

"Thank you though, a telepath right?" he asked.

Alex clutched his head for a moment as he heard a soft, innocent voice echo in his mind:

**"Yes, are you okay?"**

"Yeah I am, I appreciate the help, do you know how to operate this machine?" Alex asked as he turned to the console.

"**I'm sorry, but machines aren't really my skill set, in fact I'm not really good at anything," **the Martian confessed.

"I know how that feels," Alex sighed. "Nothing you do ever seems good enough, every body has a criticism," he pressed several buttons before the tube slid open.

The white Martian stepped out of her cell and bowed her head to Alex.

"Are you crazy? That's a white Martian, it'll rip your mind to bits if it doesn't eat you first," Prince Gavyn said.

"Well I trust her to be of more use than you," Alex turned to the Martian. "I know a green Martian, are there any similarities between their ability sets?"

The Martian nodded her head before changing her form. Alex and Gavyn stepped back slightly, both with shock as the Martian changed. Her spinal tail retracted into the body, which began to shrink. The White skin changed to a green colour, and the hunched form took on a straighter shape. A white shirt formed over her body, with a red X on the chest. Blue boots and gloves appeared over her hands, with a blue miniskirt covered her upper legs. A blue short cloak stretched to her waist. Finally green, human eyes and neck length hair formed on her small head.

"I read your mind earlier, I hope you don't mind but I took some clothing ideas, as well as what you'd deem a more likable appearance," the Martian girl nervously said, hugging her arms.

"You must have great taste human, cause she is **very **likable," Prince Gavyn said.

Alex blinked in surprise; the once grotesque Martian had now morphed into an attractive green skinned…Miss Martian.

"Alex…I mean I'm Alex," he said.

"M'gann Moorrz!" the girl smiled.

"And I'm Prince Gavyn, lovely to meet you Megan," the prince grinned as he kissed the girl's hand.

"Why thank you Prince, but its M'Gann!"

Alex shook his head, the idiotic prince had been protesting to freeing M'gann a moment ago. Though he admitted that Gavyn was right, M'gann was very attractive in an innocent schoolgirl kind of way.

"Okay, lets get going, we still need to free the others," Alex said.

"Wait, now that I'm out of my cell I can access some of my telekinetic abilities, let me carry the Rann weapons to their cells," M'Gann said.

"I'll cover you," the Prince smiled, gallantly falling behind M'gann.

Alex retracted his tech spear before he moved into the corridor.

* * *

**Earth**

Mount Justice was the location of the League's old headquarters, back during the days the founders had united to protect Earth from its first alien invasion. The current line up walked through the tunnels of the mountain, with Zatanna whistling at the facilities.

"The place is still spick and spam, has someone been living here?" she asked.

"No, I used it to store equipment, this could also be used as a new base as opposed to the Metro Tower," Batman said.

"It was Alex's idea to use the tower, though if he could see this place he would probably change his mind," Superman said.

"That's true, this place looks cosy, and it's got all kinds of facilities for engineering projects," Atom noted.

Batman came to a halt at a dome circular room. He pressed a button on his gauntlet and triggered a number of mechanisms. The floor in front of the League began to slowly slide open and a hidden platform rose to the surface. Parked on the platform was a sleek, aerodynamic aircraft.

"What you're all seeing is the only thing Batman and I have cooperated on, combining technology from New Genesis and our planet we've built this faster than light transport plane, big enough to carry the team through space and the atmosphere," Superman explained.

"Wow, what do you call them?" Flash asked.

"Well I was thinking of a long winded acronym, but in the end we decided to call it 'the Javelin'," Superman smiled.

Wonder Woman ran her hand across the surface of the craft, marvelling at its design. One of her many passions about man's world was aviation. Though Flash would continually point out the fact that she could already fly.

"First it moves into our atmosphere, then it uses a built in boom tube vortex generator to open a portal we can use to travel from one solar point of space to another," Batman explained.

"Shotgun the pilot's seat," Hal grinned.

"I'll pilot it," Batman replied in a deadpan tone. "We'll need you flying outside of the ship and using your ring to scan for any traces of Alex."

Hal sighed as Barry patted his back.

"No problem Hal, I'm sure you'll get a chance to pilot it in the future, unless we crash on this mission and you end up carrying us all back…"

The speedster's chuckle turned into a sheepish laugh when he saw the glares of his teammates.

* * *

**Brainiac's ship**

Alex walked with Gavyn and M'Gann through the corridors of the ship. He carried the 'Daxamite' over his shoulder. He was comatose, but thankfully still breathing. On their way to the prison chamber they came across the corpses of numerous robots. Captain Comet had clearly been on the warpath and Alex actually heard several explosions in the distance. But the ship itself was still standing, so either Captain Comet was holding back or he wasn't powerful enough to break the hull. The group finally reached the holding cells and saw Captain Comet releasing the members of his party. Vril nodded to Comet, whilst Blackfire's hands glowed with black energy.

"So how are we going to escape?" M'Gann asked as Alex released Adam Strange's group.

Alex gave the bag he carried to Adam, who began dispensing the weapons to the Rannians. Adam himself put on a jetpack and helmet.

"To answer your question my dear I'd say the most logical course would be to take over the ship, to eliminate the central control module of the ship," Vril explained.

"It might not be that simple," Alex said.

"Fine, you keep planning and we'll take ourselves a ship," Captain Comet grinned.

"We need a plan," Adam said.

Several crashing sounds caught Alex's attention. He turned to see the Brainiac sentries landing on the ground and arming their energy blades. Comet grinned before flying into the sentries, smashing them into one another.

"All right boys, lets take this ship and all of its items," Vril grinned as he led his men forward.

"Wait, we just need an escape," Alex said.

Blackfire flew past Alex and fired blasts of black energy at the sentries. Alex turned to Adam, whom nodded his head as his party began following Vril.

"I can carry the Daxamite," Miss Martian said.

"No, support the others with your telekinesis, Gavyn you take the Daxamite, I need to see if I can find a communication device," Alex explained.

Gavyn threw the Daxamite over his shoulder and nodded to Alex. The young Sentry began running down the hallway opposite the direction Vril had gone down. Whilst the green skinned man and his party randomly attacked the Brainiac machines, Alex made his way through the corridors of the ship, looking for anything he could use to call for help. Alex dragged his tech spear across the floor before jumping and stabbing a sentry in the chest. He then jumped off the sentry and ran into another room. Rikai's holographic form appeared beside him and began scanning the museum of alien artefacts.

"I have detected a multitude of objects and near extinct species in this room," Rikai explained.

"I can see," Alex muttered as he walked past a display tube that had trapped a very large 'starfish' type creature.

"There is a Kryptonian communication device at the end of the room," Rikai said.

"Kryptonian?"

"The same species as Superman, his species were once a Utopian society dedicated to the perfection of their community, upon coming of age, a Kryptonian would chose a cast to work for, many included the soldier, science and artist casts, Krypton had reached the apex of its development and history, they no longer came into conflict with one another, but an unknown natural disaster occurred, destroying the planet and everyone on it. The resulting explosion converted the remains of the planet into irradiated fragments called Kryptonite," the AI explained.

"Are the Daxamite's related to Superman in a way?" Alex asked.

"They are a distant relation of the Kryptonians, while before the destruction of their planet Kryptonians were without physical weakness in the light of the yellow sun, Daxamites developed a genetic anomaly that made them highly allergic to lead compounds, lead itself can be very toxic to Daxamites, especially when they have not been exposed to yellow sun light."

"Yellow sun light? That's the kind of light our sun gives off isn't it?"

"Yes, the home solar systems of both the Daxamite and former Kryptonian societies both possessed red suns, thus a common Kryptonian would be as strong as a common human," Rikai said.

"So in a way the Kryptonians could be interpreted as similar to humans, so it may be possible for humans to at least develop the same societal and technological structure as Krypton," Alex noted.

"Humans are not Kryptonian, nor should they try to develop along the same lines, there are many paths to Utopia, choosing the path another species, particularly a dead one took is not a logical course, it also blinds you to alternatives…humanity should develop without interference," the AI explained.

"Okay so how do we get this thing to work?" Alex asked as he opened the display case for the Kryptonian device.

"It works through the manipulation of the crystals, if we absorb the crystals into the structure of the armour then we'll be able to use the technology easily," Rikai explained.

Alex sighed as he pressed the palm of his hand against the crystal platform. Some of the plates of his armour began sliding off his chest and arms, picking at the crystals and disassembling the device. Piece by pieces the Kryptonian device was dismantled and his armour was converted into a new model, with white crystals sticking out of his elbows, shoulders and knees. Once the change was complete, Alex pulled a device similar to a cell phone from his belt.

"So we could call anyone on the planet with this?" Alex asked.

"No, only the numbers committed to your memory and my database," Rikai said.

"Lets try Green Lantern's ring!"

* * *

**Earth's Orbit**

The Javelin had launched flawlessly, since it was a stealth aircraft it was undetectable by satellite and radar. Batman had the team prepared for launch by midnight, a time at Happy Harbour where most were either asleep or hitting the clubs. He sat in the piloting sit, with Hal on co-pilot, angered by the fact Batman had kept him from his speciality. The team for the mission included Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash and Atom. Wonder Woman marvelled at how fast the Javelin had flown into space, whilst Flash impatiently tapped his hands against his knees.

"Ready to activate teleportation device," Batman said.

"You mean the Boom tube?" Superman asked.

"Teleportation device," Batman repeated, refusing to use such a ridiculous name.

The Javelin opened a hatch on its nose cone, revealing a box shaped object. It span around before generating a booming sound, followed by a portal that the Javelin quickly flew through.

"So what's the plan if Alex has been captured?" Flash asked.

"Same thing we always do, fight our way through waves of bad guys and then Superman punches out the master mind, probably after Batman's done something clever," Hal grinned.

"And you'll probably do something completely stupid," Batman retorted.

A sudden ringing noise drew everyone's attention to Hal. He looked at his ring, which was blinking and ringing like a phone. The Green Lantern formed a mobile with his ring and cautiously pressed it against his ear.

"H-Hello?" he widened his eyes as the person spoke.

"Mr Jordan, its me Alex!"

Hal immediately formed a speakerphone so that the whole team could hear.

"Are you okay Alex?" Superman asked.

"I'm on a ship owned by Brainiac, his robots are everywhere and I've just released a bunch of prisoners that seem hell bent on turning pirate. I've used some old Kryptonian device to contact you guys," Alex explained.

"We're on a ship on our way to save you, can you reach the cockpit?" J'onn asked.

"What good will that do?" Alex asked.

"There may be a navigational chart there you can use," Atom said.

"If you can find a window look out and take a picture of the stars," Batman said.

"A picture of the stars…I get it, you can find my position based on the formation of the stars," they heard Alex click his fingers in joy.

"Looks like Bat's already done something clever," Flash whispered to Hal before running back to his seat.

"Hal and I will be able to find your position based on the star formation, do what you can to delay the ship for as long as possible," Clark explained.

"I get it, find a window and take a picture."

"Try to keep calm, don't think about consequences at this point," Batman encouraged the teen.

"Fine," Alex said as he took a deep breath.

"See if there's anything you can use as well, it might buy us some time," Diana said.

"Half of this stuff looks too powerful to be considered a distraction, and I don't think a…scarab beetle (weird) is going to do anything. I'll get back to you guys when I've taken a OOOF!"

"What's happening Alex?" Hal asked.

"The ship suddenly shook, my scanners are detecting energy similar to a green lantern ring," Alex explained.

"Green Lantern? Oh please don't be him…" Hal groaned as he bought up an army style radio. "Come on, pick up you asshole," he tapped his finger against the construct impatiently.

"You've reached the line of Guy Gardner, I can't come to the phone right, probably cause I'm hung over or I'm kicking some bad guy ass," Hal groaned at the answer message.

"By the power vested in me by the Guardians of Oa and a shiny green ring, I command you to STOP!" the Green Lantern yelled.

His ring created a series of construction beams and scaffolds that held the ship in place. The Green Lantern kept his grinning face uncovered and wore a heavily customised uniform. His outfit included a green jacket worn over a white turtle neck top, with white boots and gloves. He had short buzz cut ginger hair.

"That's how you do it," Guy Gardner grinned.

"The ship has come to a complete stop, it will not last long," Rikai said.

"Then now would be a good time to get that picture that Batman wanted," Alex said as he began walking towards the door.

He stopped and looked at his phone for a moment, considering calling his parents. But he put it back on his belt and destroyed the equipment he absorbed. If he knew his parents they wouldn't be worried, in fact they probably hadn't yet realised he was gone. Walking through the doorway, Alex immediately saw what he was looking for, it was the one door Vril was trying to hack into.

"I'm assuming that's the cockpit," Alex said.

"Yes, although it wont be of much use considering I cant break through it, my dear Blackfire is too busy leading the others to blast it open," Vril sighed.

Alex walked up the to door, wires flowing from his fingers. The wires sank into the joints of the door, interacting with the locks and breaking them one by one. Alex pulled the wires back into his suit as the door opened.

"Impressive," Vril whistled.

**"Indeed!"**

Alex and Vril stopped in their tracks, seeing the figure sitting at the piloting seat. It stood up and turned to face them, revealing its metallic green face and empty white eyes. Alex took note of the three glowing circles on its forehead and its purple and silver armour. Overall the robot looked similar to Vril in a way, though more metallic.

'Why am I comparing them?' Alex wondered, looking between the two of them.

"**Your defiance was not unexpected, they said that assimilating you would not be an easy task," **Brainiac explained

"Are you talking to me, and are you really Brainiac?" Alex asked.

"That thing isn't Brainiac, its just a construct of Brainiac, a probe if you will," Vrill said.

"How do you know that?"

"**Though you have managed to disable most of my drones, know that I am not completely defenceless," **Brainiac's hands began to glow as sections of his armour opened, revealing cannons and missile launchers.

The cannons fired, throwing Alex through the wall. He shook his head as he got off the floor and looked towards the Brainiac construct. It began firing more blasts, hitting the members of Vril's crew. Blackfire charged her hands with energy and then threw a series of star bolts at the robot. But Brainiac fired a blast from its hand, hitting Blackfire in the chest. She landed in Captain Comet's arms and he flew up as Adam and his men fired their pulse rifles. Miss Martian flew at Brainiac, pulling her fist back. Much to Alex's shock, the girl punched Brainiac across the face, sending the construct flying through the wall.

"What, you didn't think telekinesis and shape shifting was the only ability I had did you?" Miss Martian asked.

"No, not at all," Alex said sheepishly.

M'Gann turned to Brainiac as the robot walked back into the room. It raised its hands, shifting them into a pair of cannons. Miss Martian widened her eyes as flames gushed from the cannons. She flew back so fast that she struck the wall, knocking herself unconscious. Alex shifted his gauntlet into a shield, protecting himself but spreading the flames throughout the room.

"**You lack the intelligence to utilise that armour, it is a wonder you were chosen," **Brainiac said.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

**"Bravery is not enough, every civilisation has been led forward by the intelligent, this is a universal fact of existence, life is nothing without the intelligence to guide it."**

"Maybe your right, but sometimes it takes something more than intelligence to lead people forward," Alex growled.

"**Debate is no longer necessary, your armour will be digitised and added to my structure, useless materials will be disposed of," **Brainiac said as several drones landed behind Alex.

Alex widened his eyes slightly as the drones grabbed him by the arms. He attempted top kick them, only for them to grab his legs as well. The Brainiac construct raised its arms, controlling several wires attached to the wall. Alex struggled, attempting to break out of the robots grasp. Suddenly, the wires flew forward and fused with Alex's armour. Electrical currents ran down the armour and directly into Alex's body. He yelled out in agony and his scream echoed through the room.

"He's just a kid," Adam muttered.

"ERROR! ARMOUR UNDER ZZZZT! DIGITAL ZZZT ATTACK! VIRUS DETECTED!" even the armour's resident AI seemed to be under great pain.

For Alex it wasn't his first time with pain, but for Rikai it was something new. Not only was the pilot attacked but the armour as well, the digital attack on his 'body' was something Rikai had never experienced before. Like a child that had broken a limb for the first time, Rikai screamed until his voice distorted into static in Alex's ears.

"RIKAI!" Alex yelled.

His body flinched and he squeezed his hands into fists. He narrowed his eyes at the robot in front of him. Voices echoed in his mind as his vision began to blur.

"_Useless, completely useless, why can't you be more like Dante!"_

"_The oldest is supposed to set the example for the youngest Alex!"_

"_You are being an embarrassment to your brother, this is an important day for him!"_

"_How does it feel? To have a brother that graduated MIT before you could even reach it?"_

"_Brother…could you help me with this?"_

"NO!"

Alex's eyes shot to the side, spotting Gavyn firing blasts from his stick. The Daxamite, fully recovered from his wounds now looked as strong as Superman. It turned out he was as strong, easily tearing the wires apart. Gavyn then fired a blast directly into Brainiac's chest, carrying out an assault beside Blackfire. The Daxamite and Captain Comet then proceeded to tear the robot apart, whilst Adam attacked the drones holding Alex. Their attacks resulted in several areas of the ship blowing up. Adam's men sealed off certain areas of the ship.

"People, I've got a ship on the scanners, I've agreed to let them take us in," Vril said.

"What about that Green Lantern?" Blackfire asked.

Alex's vision was blurring, but he was awake enough to hear what the people around him said.

"He's out of the game, not dead but by the time his sector partner finds him we'll be long gone and living in luxury," Vril grinned.

"Luxury, you've sold us out Vril, you bastard," Adam growled.

"If we cooperate there wont be any problems, there are advantages to being famous gladiators."

'Gladiators?' Alex looked towards Vril in confusion as the man removed a device from his belt.

"Vril here, tell Lord Mongul I've found his gladiators, as well as a few more items he might be interested in!"

Before he fell into unconsciousness Alex relieved one more memory:

"_Brother…could you help me with this?"_

_Alex looked down at his younger brother. The child was given a task an MIT task that would have been impossible for any other child. But Dante was a prodigy, at least in the eyes of his parents._

"_Its an engineering problem you know I'm no good at that stuff," Dante said._

_Alex knelt by his brother's side, moving his hand to take the paper from him._

"_Alex, what are you doing?" his father asked, walking towards him. "Don't interfere with your brother's course work, and Dante why are you out of your room, stop finding ways to distract yourself and get the work done," the man explained, taking Dante by his hand._

_Alex only caught a glimpse of the problem, but he already knew an appropriate answer. Wesley walked to the boy's side, knowing that he was a secret prodigy on engineering._

"_Forget what your father says, go to your brother's room and help him with his work," the butler suggested._

_The boy turned and walked back to his room, uttering three words that made Wesley gasp:_

"_I don't care!"_

Next Chapter 3: War world

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I based the first 'probe' of Brainiac on his animated style, though I'll introduce more brainiac styles later on in the story. Miss Martian is based on her first young justice look, through she still has her super strength. I also included a flashback to show Alex's feelings about his brother, since next chapter will also involve Alex thinking about his family.

IF you havent already guessed I'll also introduce Mongul and war world next chapter. His look and power set will be based on his comics style.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League

Sorry for those of you who are still waiting, I'm back with another update, I've had a rush of inspiration having read New 52 comics, some pre-reboot comics and of course my own wandering imagination, this story is back on track. I made an update to an earlier chapter, the one where Superman and Batman were introduced for the first time, I liked their New Earth 2 costumes so much that I had the idea of fusing the styles of their Earth 2 and New 52 costumes together, since that's how I imagine them when I write now too. I also gave Alex a new look to differentiate himself from his alien predecessor.

Anyway hope everyone enjoys this story, I was thinking of the future and am hoping to do a crossover of this universe with the original comics universe prior to the Flashpoint event (as if the New 52 reboot never happened).

* * *

Planet of the Bravest 4

Chapter 3: War World

_"Alex, Dante, here let me help you both with your history work," Wesley sat beside the two Hunter children as they worked on their history projects._

"_Thank you Wesley, but I think I've got the whole thing figured out, the Gladiatorial system of the Roman Empire was bought in as a sort of fix for the economy right?" Dante asked._

"_No, people wanted death, so the emperors gave it to them through the arena," Alex said bitterly._

"_But that makes no sense, building something like that for the sake of entertainment!"_

"_Its sickening I know, but that was a time before morality, humanity was savage then, fortunately we've evolved," Wesley explained._

"_I think I understand now, the Emperor needed to entertain himself and his people, so he put the stronger slaves to work as fighters with the promise of freedom," Dante explained._

"_Its not justified," Alex snapped at his brother._

"_I…I never said it was brother," Dante muttered._

_Wesley stood up as the boy's father began to approach. He was dressed in a sharp business suit and had a rare smile on his face. But Wesley had learned a long time ago that the patriarch of the Winters family never smiled for the same reasons anyone else would._

"_Dante, Alex I have wonderful news, Lex turned in Dante's aptitude test, you'll be moved up two more years, no more useless history lessons my boy," the man explained._

"_But father, I enjoy my history lessons, and I've made some good friends in that class," Dante said._

"_Come now Dante, they're simpletons, the kind of rabble your brother would associate himself with, if he had the social aptitude you have," David looked over at his son, reading his empty expression._

_Wesley helped Alex up as he began clearing his books away._

"_There is some value in knowing history Alex, the arena was a fine piece of engineering at the time and you are a good engineer," Wesley explained._

"_Maybe, but has humanity really changed, there's still slavery across the world," Alex sighed._

"_I know, come on, I'll make you something for lunch!"_

* * *

Alex slowly opened his eyes, he looked at his surroundings and saw Adam and Gavyn standing over him. Adam's men were sitting at makeshift chairs built into the steel walls. The boy rose, shocked to find that his armour wasn't on. Instead he wore a simple black suit, skin tight across his body.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

He didn't need to worry about his face being covered, the tight black fabric covered his face while a green visor covered his eyes. The weapons on his armour were inactive and Rikai was silenced, but at least the armour was doing what it could to protect him.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Mon-El was put in another cell, M'Gann's been taken to the mines and Blackfire's joined Vril, bitch didn't waste a second in switching loyalties," Comet Man muttered bitterly.

Alex walked towards the edge of their cell and touched the invisible wall. He stepped back as the wall changed, showing a scene that was completely different from the metallic hallway he originally saw. Instead he saw a grand arena and heard the roaring of crowds of aliens of all shapes and sizes. A metallic man wielding a massive sword ran at a grey skinned man. The giant of a man had black hair and a grotesque appearance that befitted his savagery. He slammed his mace into the metal man's face, shattering his cheek. The metal man backed away, but the grey skinned man, clad in gold armoured boots and chest armour continued his assault, smashing the poor man's legs until they too shattered. Alex looked at the scene in disgust as the crowd cheered on. His eyes looked towards the platform floating above the arena. On it sat Vril and Blackfire, both with arrogant expressions of triumph Alex recognised from his parents. Two hulking, yellow skinned aliens were also sat at thrones, both looked inhumanely strong and were dressed in purple and grey suits, one was a man whilst the other was a orange haired woman with looks similar to Granny Goodness. A third yellow skinned man stepped towards the edge of the platform, spreading his gigantic arms to let out a yell.

"WARWORLD! Your champion Draaga has defended his title once again, Cailan had a wonderful and honourable career, do you want to see him in future fights, or does his career end here?" the man asked.

The crowd began to chant with their fists closed. Alex's shoulders shook as the words registered in his mind. They were calling for the wounded man's death.

"STOP! NO DON'T DO IT!" Alex yelled.

"Its useless Sentry, they cant hear us, this is a live recording," Captain Comet said.

"His fate is decided, the judgement of War World is final," the man raised his fist, pulling a thumbs up. The crowd jeered before erupting into cheers as the man rotated his fist.

Draaga raised his mace and struck down, once, then twice and tree more times as he beat his wounded opponent to death. Alex eyes fell down as he watched the man's blood ooze onto the floor. He squeezed his hands into fists as he looked towards the yellow skinned man, laughing with his kin and guests.

"Who is that man?" He asked Adam.

"The ruler of Warworld, Mongul the Elder!"

* * *

Prince Mongul followed his father through the halls of his throne room. It was not only the royal palace but the very control centre of Warworld. He looked out at the stars and imagined the future conquests he could lead just as his father had. War world was an engine of war, built to decimate the militias of whole planets so that the warriors under Mongal, his sister's command could enslave the population. Thousands of worlds had fallen before War world, those that didn't surrender were destroyed, and the overall population of War World number in the thousands, with hundreds of slaves and gladiators working for their freedom. Mongul the Elder sat on his throne, the devices on the chair linked with his crown, allowing him to adjust the course of War World.

"We'll set course for Almerac, we have a guest to return," he said.

"This was a waste of my time Mongul, there is no man amongst your slaves worthy of my affections!"

Mongul looked towards his guest. Every step she took was drowned by arrogance. The sway of her hips matched her overall attractive appearance, green armour covered her chest, with a gold area around her neck and a gap to exposed her cleavage. She wore a pair of gold boots, one longer than the other, running up to her thigh. Her shiny red hair was set into elegant curls and her yellow cloak looked like it was made from the same material as a veil.

"I am sorry you feel that way Lady Maxima, alas not even my own son is strong enough to attract you're fancy," Mongul said.

The younger Mongul growled as his sister smirked. Their family had always been like this, Mongal led the armies whilst the younger son handled the slaves. Mongul the elder tested his younger son and pushed him with insults to bring out his potential as a warrior. He was intelligent, he had built a battle suit and tamed the Black Mercy plants, using them as rewards for the loyal slaves or against the more powerful gladiators that threatened to rise up in rebellion.

"I am not just looking for strength," Maxima huffed. "My future mate must be intelligent as well as skilled, both in combat and the bedroom," she grinned as she ran a hand through her red hair. "The last pure blood Kryptonian continually rejected my offers of ruling over Almerac at my side, but alas there isn't anyone in this glorified fight club that can satisfy me."

"I think that is a little harsh," Vril said as he stepped forward.

Maxima glared at the young man, causing him to raise his hands defensively, sheepishly smiling as he stepped back.

"Now, now Lady Maxima if you'd just hear me out a moment," Vril walked over to Mongul the Elder. "I believe there may be one in the prisoners I traded to Lord Elder…sorry Mongul, whom would be worthy of carrying on the magnificent bloodline you have formed through your selective breeding," he explained.

Mongul tapped a button on his chair bringing up a holographic image of Mon-El, whom was weakly carrying metal for the smiths in the arena forge.

"While Daxamites share a common ancestry with Kryptonians they are not as superior, a weakness to simple lead, really?" Maxima huffed.

"Not everything is about the links to Krypton, no I have a much greater interest," Vril chuckled as he whispered in Mongul's ear.

"Really, his technology has shut down and we don't even know what species he's from," the king muttered.

"Regardless of that he is intelligent, perhaps more so than myself if given the opportunity to learn, he was the one whom planned my escape from Brainiac's ship, he survived being digitised, that alone shows a remarkable will to survive," Vril looked over at Maxima, smiling as he interest increased.

She smirked as the image of Alex appeared.

"The body shape is humanoid, so he is physically compatible with me, but the question is if he is worthy, I don't want a primitive human even if he is attractive," she said.

"If he is indeed human I believe he may be different from the ones you've encountered, he's intelligent but more in touch with the outright savagery of his species, that makes him a threat, perhaps good enough to threaten even Draaga!"

"How do you know this?" Maxima asked.

"One of my colleagues read his mind," Vril said. "M'Gann, could you step forward please?"

Blackfire moved, giving M'Gann room to walk into the group. But she was neither the innocent looking green skinned girl nor the white monster Alex had found. Instead she had pure white skin and white eyes, she wore a more provocative version of her outfight with opera style gloves and boots and her hair was tied so tightly into a braid, to the point where she looked bald.

"His name is Alex Winters," she said.

"Bah, a human name," Maxima turned away in disgust.

"And unlike you Maxima, he has had to struggle to become superior, he's struggled his whole life, unlike you whom has been handed everything," the Martian girl glared at the royal born woman.

"You Martian bitch," Maxima snarled.

Mongul the Elder touched his chin, intrigued by the revelation of his newest prisoner.

"Hmmm, struggle, very well, we'll see how well he struggles in the arena," he grinned.

* * *

Alex ran his hands around the walls of his cell. The sight looked very strange to his fellow prisoners. He tapped the surface of the energy barrier again before stepping back.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm analysing the structure of the cell, as well as the technology itself, if I can get a grasp for the tech then…don't worry," Alex sighed.

"Why?" Gavyn asked.

"There are cameras watching us, I shouldn't give too much away, that Mongul guy called this place War World, what kind of name is that for a planet?" Alex asked.

Adam laughed slightly, "There are stranger things to call a planet, but no War World isn't a planet, its actually a very complicated and complex machine, Mongul's family have had possession of it for generations and each generation has improved it in some way," he explained.

"So its basically an evolving ship?"

"More like a war engine, the younger Mongul has converted it into a device capable of dominating a planet's military," Captain Comet said.

"A fleet built into a singular ship," Alex hummed as he touched his chin.

The young man thought about the war world and his prison. Adam's statement of the War World being an engine gave Alex an idea. The idea was simple, an engine powered machines, so if the War World was a giant engine, a generator then it must have powered the cells, machinery and other devices The Elder used to imprison his slaves. Machines required power to run and all that power running throughout War World had to be regulated and controlled from a single point.

"What is the shape of War World?" he asked.

"A world basically, hence the name," Comet said.

Alex nodded his head; his mind forming possible plans for the construction of War World. If it was based on a planet the power probably came from the planet core but it being controlled there was too obvious. Mongul the elder was a ruler, an emperor, he wanted to be made to feel important, and he wanted to have control like an emperor had over who died and perhaps even the arena itself. He knelt on the floor and ran his hands across it, focusing on any thought that would trigger his armour merging with the tech of War World.

'Damn it, I need Rikai for that, but why is he inactive?' Alex wondered.

He raised his head and backed away from the barrier as armed guards of Mongul's race approached the cell. They held their rifles at the ready as the cell doors opened.

"You, come with us," the commander said.

Alex looked at the guards in confusion. Two of them walked behind him and shoved him out of the cell. They quickly turned, cocking their rifles as Adam took a step forward.

"Don't even think about it," one of the guards growled.

"Where are you taking him?" Adam demanded.

"The arena will decide his fate," the commander said as he grabbed Alex's shoulder and pushed him down the corridor.

"If Mongul thinks I'm going to play his games he's surely mistaken," Alex said.

"Everyone talks tough before going into the arena, but they all end up fighting," the commander huffed.

Alex raised his head, hearing the cheers of the crowd. The guards pushed him onto a platform which began hovering up, like a futuristic elevator. He looked at his hands, wondering if with Rikai gone was his armour useless? Would it fall apart in a single battle? He knew it wasn't indestructible, but that was when he was fighting someone of Superman's strength and Superman was the strongest there was, although Alex like every other human had no idea just how powerful Superman truly was. The roaring of the crowd grew louder and louder as Alex's platform got closer and closer to the surface of what Alex assumed to be the arena. Before Alex didn't get a full idea of just how many people were inside the arena, when he reached the fighting arena and saw the hundreds of thousands of people standing pumping their fists he finally got a good idea of just how many races Mongul had conquered.

"Welcome people of War World, I know that there is no fight quite as satisfying as the kind Draaga offers, but there is some entertainment to be found in a battle not just for survival, but the affections of a beautiful woman," Mongul the Elder explained.

"What?" Alex widened his eyes slightly.

"So for one fight only I will give control of the arena to my guest and greatest ally, Queen Maxima," the crowd erupted into cheers and horse whistles as the red haired beauty stepped beside Mongul.

The giant relinquished his throne and offered it to the woman. Maxima smiled as she sat on the throne and ran her hands across the armrests. She sat up, her back dead straight as Mongul's had been. Her eyes seemed to go blank for a moment before she smiled and looked down at the arena with a focused stare. The secondary elevator of the arena went down to collect Alex's opponent. Alex analysed every movement Maxima made, not to admire her but to determine how she controlled the arena.

'The throne, it must be the throne,' he was tempted to click his fingers, but he didn't want to give anything away.

The elevator came back up, revealing the person Alex would be fighting. He looked human, like an eighteen-year-old body builder. His muscles were thick, decorated by black hairs. He had a handsome expression and cocky smile despite the fact numerous chains had trapped him. The young man had black hair with a gold streak in it, his outfit consisted of a black sleeveless body suit with a hole on the chest and black gloves.

"Behold, the much loved by our teenage community, Powerboy," Mongul declared over the speaker.

Alex looked to the crowd and spotted a few girls swooning and signs reading 'Power Boy for champion'. He looked to Powerboy himself as the young man shattered his restraints, flexing his muscles in a show of incredible strength and vanity. Energy crackled around him as he hovered off the floor. He looked to Maxima and winked to her, blowing her a kiss. The action didn't impress Maxima as she instead focused on Alex.

"The rules of the fight is simple, beat your opponent down, prove your superiority and how worthy you are to be my king," Maxima explained.

"Your crazy if you think I'm going to fight for something like that," Alex said.

"Its tempting but I think its obvious whose superior here," Powerboy chuckled.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Kara in someway would you?" Alex asked.

"Kara, you know Supergirl?" Powerboy's eyes brightened as he landed on the ground.

"Supergirl, she's called Powergirl," Alex said.

"She's the last son's cousin, back on Apokolips we called her Supergirl, then she ditched her family's symbol and took to wearing a red and white uniform," Power Boy explained.

"Now she wears white and blue, although the style of your uniforms look better on her," Alex said.

"I sense some affection in there human, you are human right? Weak? Primitive? Easily broken by a kryptonian, your neither deserving of her or capable of being with her," Powerboy's voice became a mix of emotions, anger and jealousy being the most dominant.

Alex stepped back slightly in confusion as Powerboy took to the air again. Maxima raised her hand and clicked her fingers together. The crowd grew silent as the environment of the arena shifted. The metallic floor turned to gravel of some kind and the temperature of the room increased. Alex jumped up as the floor beneath him collapsed, revealing a lake of burning hot magma. He turned around, barely dodging Powerboy's clothesline.

"Wait, if you were inspired by Powergirl then we shouldn't be fighting, I'm trying to determine a way to free everyone," Alex explained, ducking and dodging a flurry of punches.

He stumbled back, falling into a crevice. Powerboy and the crowd laughed as Alex fell towards the pool of lava. He let out a scream before holes on his boots opened. Flames burst out of the holes, launching Alex upwards. Alex looked at the new thrusters on his boots and darted around a rock pillar. He flew back to the surface, a short distance away from Powerboy.

'Did it react to me being in danger?' Alex wondered.

The young man turned, watching Powerboy fly towards him. He ran to the side, using his foot thrusters to jump away from Powerboy. Powerboy missed Alex by miles, slamming his fist into the ground. He turned, the energy crackling around him, matching his fury. Alex jumped again, dodging Powerboy's second punch.

"Listen to what I have to say Powerboy, we don't have to fight," he tried reasoning with the Apokoliptian.

But Powerboy resumed his assault, continually throwing punches at Alex. The young human dodged one after the other, using thrusters on his feet and hands to hover off the floor. They hovered over a lava lake, weaving around or crashing through rock pillars. Maxima put a hand to her chin before focusing on the action again. Alex spotted her body language from the corner of his eye, but he suffered for his observation. Powerboy punched him across the face, throwing him to the side. The environment changed, this time into a desert. Alex slammed his hand into the ground, slowing his momentum from Powerboy's punch. Powerboy floated over him with his arms crossed.

"I can sense your emotions, your scared to death and pretty confused too, see the thing is human I like Powergirl and I'm not going to let some primitive human with a mere physical attraction get in the way of me winning her over," he explained.

"You and Kara, if you go near her with that kind of attitude she'll be disgusted by you, and of course I find her attractive who wouldn't?" Alex asked.

"Its not just you finding her attractive, you are attracted to her, she's mine get that?" Powerboy narrowed his eyes in fury.

"You call me primitive, but your willing to beat someone up just for mentioning her name, regardless of the fact that that person has said he doesn't want to fight and that he's trying to help you," Alex explained.

"I don't need help, I can stop war world on my own, and once I've dropped the Mongul family's corpses at Kara's feet she'll admire me," Powerboy said.

"You crazy psychopath, I'm done with this," Alex growled.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Powerboy yelled.

He flew at Alex, grabbing him by the neck. Maxima changed the scenery yet again, turning it into a replica of Almerac's capital. Mongul Junior and Mongal smiled in delight as Alex cried out in pain. Powerboy passed his energy through Alex's armour, causing him immense pain. Alex clawed at Powerboy's wrists, trying to get him to let go. But Powerboy kept a hold of Alex's neck, gripping the side of his mask with his other hand.

'RIKAI! RIKAI COME ON IF YOUR STILL IN THE ARMOUR RESPOND NOW!' Alex cried in his mind.

"You shouldn't have dismissed me human, now suffer the pain all slaves on Apokolips suffer." Powerboy's eyes glowed before he fired a beam into Alex's mask.

He moved the two beams, burning two slit marks through Alex's cheek. The young man howled in agony as his mind soured.

* * *

_"Master Alex, I've got some good news, your mother is fine, you have a little brother now!"_

_Alex beamed at Wesley, his eyes were filled with a joy he hadn't felt since. The loyal butler of the Winters family took their first son to his mother's room. He looked at the little baby in the nursemaid's arms, but his mother was nowhere in sight. The young woman smiled as Alex approached._

"_Hi Alex, meet your brother Dante, would you like to hold him?" she asked._

_Alex nodded his head in excitement. He sat on the sofa next to the maid as she adjusted her hold on baby Dante. She showed Alex how to properly hold the smaller child. Alex had seen babies before but none were as small as Dante had been. He smiled at the baby and the maid gasped as Dante opened his eyes. The little child weakly turned before nestling in his brother's arms._

"_Hi Dante, I've been wanting to see you for so long…I swear little brother, I'll never…"_

"_ALEX WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!"_

_Alex raised his head in shock as his father came into the room. He looked at the nursemaid in anger before pulling the baby from Dante's grasp._

"_I'm sorry Mr Winters Alex just wanted to hold his brother," she said._

"_You cant trust a child with my heir especially Alex, my god, look at how frail Dante is he could have hurt him," the man explained before taking the crying child away._

_Several years later, Dante graduated from high school, he was the youngest in the class and two years ahead of Alex. Whilst pictures were taken of Dante, Alex sat in the shade of a tree. His expression was empty, indifferent to the pride people had for his brother. He looked up as Dante approached, holding his science award._

"_Look what I won Alex," Dante smiled._

"_You got an average grade on engineering and IT," Alex pointed out._

"_I know, but father's just too proud to point that out, he's with Mr Luthor right now," Dante explained._

"_Oh, well that's good to hear…congratulations Dante," Alex hesitantly looked at his brother._

_Dante smiled and looked as if he was close to crying. Suddenly, three figures emerged from behind the tree. One pushed Alex to the ground whilst the other two walked behind Dante._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't little Winters, flaunting his stupid awards like he's better than us, my brother's been scouted by the Gotham owls you know, and I know a good few other students who were more deserving of that prize, someone like you should have been getting finger painting awards," the thug explained as he shoved Dante into his friends._

"_Why are you doing this? We were just standing here?" Dante asked as tears began falling down his eyes._

"_Wow, the Winters brat really is capable of emotion, well nerd are you going to go wacko on me like your brother did in his last school?"_

"_His brother is right here," Alex said as he got off the grass._

_The thug turned to Alex and grinned. He kneed the older Winters brother in the chest and then pushed him to the ground again._

"_You know I heard an interesting rumour about you Alex, you've started studying karate right? All that Jackie Chan shit," the bully waved his hands around and spoke with his lips out of sync, causing his friends to laugh. "Well where's that self defence now huh?" he asked before punching Alex across the face. "Where is that discipline you learnt? Or is this it? That inner peace a crazy retard like you needs?" he followed each question with a punch, bringing Alex to the ground. "Or my best part, the one every kung fu movie has, the hero willing to defend the weak," he suddenly punched Dante in the chest._

"_Please, please just go away!" Dante said._

_Again the bully punched Dante and turned to Alex, gauging his reaction. Alex's face was stained by dirt, but his angered expression was visible._

"_Wow, have you found your fighting spirit?" the bully asked as he mimicked a martial arts battle cry and lifted his leg up in a pose._

_Suddenly, Alex grabbed the bully's leg, trapping it under his armpit. He glared at the bully before punching him straight in the groin. The bully let out a gargle cry before falling to the floor. Alex looked at the other two, his look savage as he knelt on the ring leader's no doubt bruised private area. They ran away in a panic, leaving their supposed friend behind. He fried to get up, only for Alex to grab his head and continually slam it against the ground._

"_You…should…have left…ME…ALONE!" he roared as he hit his enemy again and again._

_Dante gripped his brother's hand, only for Alex to throw him aside. Alex savagely beat on the bully and was only stopped when some of the teachers and parents dragged him away from the injured boy. Dante was too traumatised to plead for Alex and the family hired another therapist for the older brother. Later that day Wesley walked into Alex's room to clean it._

"_Your father and mother think you were the one who hit Dante, is that true? Did you give him that bruise on your face when he tried to stop you?" the butler asked._

"_He shouldn't have stopped me, that bully had it coming," Alex said._

"_So that was what it was about then, not defending your little brother but getting revenge?" Wesley asked._

"_Well yeah," Alex said hesitantly._

"_Then you must feel pretty good about yourself now right?"_

_Wesley gave Alex a strong look, something that he didn't often do._

"_I…" Alex shook his head. "I was just so angry for what he did, but I screwed up didn't I? I always screw up!" Alex hit his bed side table as tears fell down his eyes._

"_Hey, stop, stop it okay, you don't always screw up, sometimes learning little lessons every day makes you wiser at least then all those prodigies, and you should never feel bad about standing up for yourself or others, its something to be proud of, only when you haven't become the person your standing up to!"_

"_But how do I draw the line and at where?" Alex asked._

"_You draw it at being the bigger man, the man who makes the right choice, the man who doesn't stoop to the bully's level, by having the courage to stand up for what you know to be right and to whom you know to be wrong!" Wesley patted Alex's shoulder and tilted his chin up. "Just don't be afraid, remember that sometimes a little bravery is all it takes to put the bully's in their place!"_

* * *

Alex gripped Powerboy's wrists tightly. Powerboy widened his eyes as Alex began to overpower him, tearing his hands away from his armour. The sentry then pulled his head back and slammed it into Powerboy's nose, throwing the youth back. Powerboy clutched his nose, looking at Alex in shock as the crowd gasped. His fellow prisoners smiled as they watched Alex's suit begin to change. It became true armour; plates of it replaced the cloth, forging a series of well-crafted guards and weapon slots. A helmet covered Alex's face, it included a mouth plate and eye lenses with spikes curving out backwards past the head. It became clear to Alex that his will, his bravery had forged this new armour, taking inspiration from the patterns Superman and Kara's Kryptonian uniforms had and Batman's light armour. A cape slid out of his shoulder guards, completing his look.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Blackfire muttered.

"Just as I thought, the AI wasn't what controlled the armour, it was the will of the person wearing it," Vril chuckled.

"He's reactivated his weapon's armour, get out of that chair," Mongul Junior growled at Maxima.

"No wait, lets see how this battle turns out," Maxima said.

"Father," Mongul turned to the elder.

Mongul the Elder raised his hand, signalling his son to stop. He narrowed his eyes at Alex as the young man looked up at his platform. Alex pulled what appeared to be an Escrima stick from his waist. But with a mere thought he turned the stick to a spear with a drill tip on it. He took a running start and then threw the spear like a javelin. Rockets on the end of the spear sent it flying towards its target, Mongul's platform.

"GET OFF THE CHAIR!" the younger Mongul yelled, throwing Maxima off the throne.

He sat at the chair and the platform moved out of the drills path. Alex fired a wire from his wrist, hitting the drill and reeling it back into his grip. The drill turned back into an Escrima stick as Alex looked to the platform to see the Elder scolding his son.

"You idiot…" Mongul growled at his son.

'He's given the game away, that throne is the key to controlling war world,' Alex concluded.

"Up for round two human, the crowd seems up for it," Powerboy grinned. "I see you're different somehow and not just the armour, you're not scared anymore," the boy muttered.

"I'm just tired of this BULLSHIT!" Alex yelled, so loud that the crowd heard him. "You people think that this is entertainment? War world isn't what you all need, you need your homes back!" he said, glaring up at the Mongul family.

"Get the disruptors," Mongal ordered one of her soldiers.

"No, I'll take care of this," the Elder Mongul pushed his son off the throne and took control of the arena.

He began opening a series of doors on the ceiling, returning the arena to its normal metallic environment. Targeting retinas appeared on Alex's HUD as he counted each drone that floated out of the doors.

'Six targets,' he thought.

He drew a pistol from his left holster and shaped it into a sub machine gun sized blaster. Alex removed the targeting scope from the gun and placed it on the barrel. He tapped several buttons, causing the widening barrel of the gun to rotate. Then he raised the gun and fired, unleashing a series of wide blasts on the drones, blowing each one in half.

"Vril, this was your idea, do something about this," the young Mongul snapped at Vril.

"M'Gann, do make yourself useful," Vril clicked his fingers at M'gann.

The white Martian flew off of the platform and down towards Alex. He aimed his blaster at M'Gann but stopped as she turned into her green skinned form.

"M'Gann, what…why?" he looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said as she put her hands to her head.

Alex widened his eyes as he felt M'Gann reach into his mind. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to the floor. There was no pain, just unconsciousness.

Next Chapter 4: Champion of the arena

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Next time we go to the Justice League as they search for Alex, whilst Alex confronts M'Gann and meets Draaga.


End file.
